


HAZE

by Grattsfan



Category: USWNT - Fandom, United States Women's Soccer Team, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, NWSL, Stanford University, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 162,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Hailee Zane survived a plane crash in which her twin sister Hillary and Mom were killed. After having been in a coma for 6 months and learning how to walk again, she is finally released from the hospital. When she gets home, everything is different and she struggles to cope, with her new reality. This is the story of what happens after she has a chance encounter with some members of the USWNT.





	1. Part 1

3 Years Prior

“Breaking News. We are getting reports out of California, that a private jet carrying Zane Enterprises, CEO, Randolph Zane III, his wife Elizabeth and their twin daughters Hailee and Hillary have gone missing. Zane and his family were reportedly returning from a vacation in the Bahamas when the Boeing BBJ Max began having engine issues. A mayday transmission was received just moments before contact was lost. Reports indicate that a search for a crash site is already underway in the Mojave. We will continue to update this story as more details become available. We now return you to regularly scheduled programming.”

**“MAYDAY, MAYDAY, THIS IS NZE1C, ZANE ENTERPRISES WE ARE GOING DOWN.”**

**“BRACE FOR IMPACT.”**

“Breaking News, officials have now located the crash site of the private jet that was reportedly carrying Zane Enterprises CEO Randolph Zane III and his family. We have been able to confirm that the jet was experiencing engine issues, witnesses indicated that prior to it going down there was a trail of smoke behind it. We will continue to update this story once more details become available.”

“Stay with us.”

“She’s crashing.”

“She’s gone.”

“Sad news out of California today, a private jet carrying Zane Enterprises CEO Randolph Zane and his family crashed earlier today in the Mojave. Randolph Zane and his daughter Hailee have been flown to a nearby trauma and burn centre for treatment. Early word is that they are being treated for broken bones, internal injuries and severe burns. Both are listed in critical condition. We can also now confirm four fatalities as a result of the crash, deceased are the jet’s pilot and co-pilot, Elizabeth Zane 38, and Hillary Zane 13. Our thoughts and prayers are with those affected by today’s tragedy.” 

6 Months Later

After being in a medically induced coma, Hailee wakes up. She turns to look at her father, “Dad, what’s going on? Why am I here? Where’s Mom? Where’s Hilly?”

Her father sitting the chair beside her bed breaks down in tears, “They’re gone, they didn’t survive the crash.”

“What crash? Why am I here? Please tell me.”

“Let me just get the doctor and I’ll be right back, okay, sweetheart?”

Randolph returns with a gentleman, who Hailee assumes is the doctor, along with a blonde woman who she thinks is a nurse based on her scrubs.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“Hailee, we were a plane crash 6 months ago and your Mom and Hillary were killed in it. You and I were the only survivors. Because you suffered severe burns and broken bones, the doctors put you in a medically induced coma in order to help you heal. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I’ve been asleep for 6 months?”

They all nod.

“Hailee according to the latest tests and scans, your injuries have healed with the exception of some burn scarring on your face, neck and upper back where the graphs weren’t as successful. How are you feeling right now? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“No, I just want to go home.”

“I’m afraid I can release you just yet, you will need to undergo physical therapy to learn how to walk again and look after yourself.”

“Doctor, be honest with us, how long will it be before she is able to be released and come home with me?”

“I can’t give you a definitive timeline as it varies according to the individual, but Hailee is young and was active before the incident, which bodes well for her recovery. In the meantime, we can start by getting her set up with a wheelchair to move around the hospital in and she will be allowed outside with supervision. I think that right night we should allow her to get some sleep and absorb things. I’ll check in later.”

Hailee closes her eyes and when she reopens them, she finds Anna their longtime housekeeper sitting in the chair beside her. “Anna.” The older woman smiles at her and reaches for her hand, “Welcome back, Ms Hailee.” “Thank you, Anna.”

“Where’s Dad?”

“Mr Zane had to return to the office. I brought you some clothes and stuff from home as well as some cookies I snuck in.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Yes.”

Over the next few months, Hailee works extremely hard with the Physiotherapists and other professionals, she begins walking again on her own. She also has regular appointments with the hospital Psychiatrist to talk about everything that has gone on and how things are going to be very different when she is released. She is told that each day she is getting closer to being released and she can’t wait; she is tired of being restricted to the confines of the hospital grounds.

Her father’s visits become less regular and for shorter durations, with the excuse that there are issues with the company and he is the only one who can deal with them. He shows up one afternoon and informs her that they are moving into a new house as he no longer wants to reside in their previous home as there are too many memories attached to it. 

Anna comes to see her late one afternoon and they talk about the new house, how it is larger and has more bedrooms than the previous one, has a beautiful pool and a manicured lawn and grounds crew.

“Anna, is there something going on with Dad? Does he hate me for what happened? He never visits me anymore.”

“Ms Hailee, it isn’t really my place to say this, but I think you should know. Mr Zane is dating someone, she has a daughter not much older than you and neither of them is very nice. They are going to be moving into the house with you and your father. I fear that this woman, “Shay” is more interested in your father’s money than him.”

“What about the daughter?”

“Pardon, my language, but she is an entitled brat. Expects the staff to be at her beck and call 24/7. When she isn’t going to her Private School, shopping or ordering the staff around she fancies herself a decent soccer player and apparently plays for one of the top teams in the area.”

“I miss playing soccer Anna, do you think I’ll ever be able to play again?”

“I hope so, I quite enjoyed being able to watch you and your sister kick the ball around. I miss Ms Hillary and Ms Beth.”

“I know Anna, part of me keeps expecting Hilly to jump out and says it’s all just a bad joke.”

“Unfortunately, it isn’t. I should be going now Ms Hailee, but I will come and see you tomorrow.” Hailee hugs her, “Can you bring me more cookies?”

“I’ll bake some fresh in the morning for you. Goodnight Ms Hailee.”

“Goodnight Anna.” 


	2. Part 2

Finally, it was the day of Hailee’s release from the hospital. She was so nervous and excited that she had barely gotten any sleep during the night. She got herself ready and packed up her belongings and watched the door for her father. The hours slowly ticked by until mid-afternoon when one of their drivers, Charles, who also happened to be Anna’s husband walked in the room. Hailee quickly climbed off her bed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s so good to see you up and about Ms Hailee.”

“Thank you, Charles. Where is my father?”

“He is in the car on his phone, he asked me to collect you. Is this everything?” Charles lifts up her bag. Hailee nods as a nurse appears pushing a wheelchair.

“No! no way am I going back to one of those.” Charles puts his hand on her arm, “Ms Hailee, it will be okay. They only want you to ride down to the car in it and then we can kick it to the curb. Now, I happen to know that Anna is at home making all of your favourites, we shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer.”

“Alright, lead the way, Charles.” Hailee sits down in the chair and allows the nurse to push her to the elevator and then out to the awaiting car.

Charles opens the car door for her and then the trunk to put her bag inside. Hailee gets out of the chair and takes a seat in the back seat of the car. Her father acknowledges her with a smile and nod as he continues his phone conversation, while the blonde woman beside him types away frantically on her phone.

Her father finishes his conversation and turns to looks at her, “You look really good, I’m so glad you are finally coming home.”

“Me too Dad, I’ve missed you. Why haven’t you been to see me lately?”

The woman clears her throat, “Sorry.” Randolph reaches over and takes her hand, revealing a big diamond on her finger, “Hailee, this is Shay, my fiancée.” “Shay, this is my daughter, Hailee.”

Shay shows her an obviously fake smile, and reaches her hands out towards her, “It’s so nice to finally meet you Hailee, Randy, hasn’t stopped talking about you. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet sooner, but, well, I just don’t do hospitals, cause, you know that’s where sick people are and I don’t want to end up with some crazy disease.”

Hailee listens and watches the actions of the woman and already has formed an immediate dislike for her. If her daughter is anything like her it’s going to be horrible. Maybe I should just check myself back in the hospital, she thinks as the car starts the drive to her new home.

Neither Shay nor her father acknowledges her for the remainder of the hour-long ride to the mansion. She watches out the window and tries to prevent herself from crying as buildings and houses go by. Eventually, they pull up to a gate which opens for them and Charles drives them down the driveway, and she catches the first sighting of her new home. They pull up and stop at the door and Charles opens the door, helping Shay step out of the car in her expensive heels. Randolph follows her out, leaving Hailee sitting in the car.

Charles bends his head in the door, “Everything will be okay, Ms Hailee, Anna is waiting for you inside.” Hailee climbs out of the car and looks at the driver for reassurance, he nods and she slowly walks towards the open door.

Walking inside she is immediately overwhelmed by the size of it, she struggles to control her breathing. Anna appears from somewhere, and Shay addresses her, “Anna, could you please let Aurora know that Hailee has arrived, she has so been looking forward to meeting her soon to be sister.” “Yes, Ms Shay, right away.” Anna gives Hailee a look before following her directive.

Hailee continues to stand in the middle of the marble floor, not sure where to go or what to do. Her father and Shay have both gone about leaving her on her own. She looks at the paintings and pictures on the walls and doesn’t understand the appeal of them, other than perhaps they were expensive. It must be Shay’s doing, my parents were never ones to flaunt their money.

Anna leads a young woman into the room, “Ms Hailee, this is Ms Aurora.” They size each other up, and both say, “Hey.”

“Ms Aurora is going to show you around and to your new bedroom. I will take my leave now if you require anything Ms Aurora can show you how to use the intercom.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

Aurora starts to walk away, “Well, are you coming or what?” Hailee starts to follow her as she is led around the mansion. She doesn’t remember much of how she got there but eventually, she hears the words, “This is your bedroom. Mine is at the end of the hallway.” Aurora leaves her standing in the doorway as she walks to her own room.

Hailee walks inside the obviously professionally decorated room and feels completely out of place. Her stuff is there, but this isn’t her home. She wants nothing more than to leave. She drops to the floor as she can no longer hold back the emotions running through her. She feels arms wrap around her and sinks into them, “I miss them so much, everything is so different now Anna.”

“I know Ms Hailee, just let it out. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.”

Hailee wakes up on a strange bed, in a strange room, it takes her a few minutes to realize that she is safe and in her new room. She must have fallen asleep in Anna’s arms no doubt Charles is the one who carried and placed her on the bed.

She gets off the bed and looks around the huge room, taking note of all the details. The walk-in closet and her own personal bathroom, along with a small and workspace off to the side, complete with a new laptop. She sits at the desk overlooking the backyard and pool area and opens the laptop. Having been extremely limited in her use of technology in the hospital, it takes her a bit of time to figure out the machine.

She types in her family’s names and plane crash in the search bar and hundreds of thousands of results pop up. She clicks on the first one and is immediately brought to tears upon seeing pictures of her Mom and Hillary and the wreckage of the jet. She closes the laptop and walks over to the mirror lifting up her shirt and revealing the burn scars that cover the left side of her upper body, “Why am I still alive? Why didn’t I just die with them?”

A voice speaks from behind her, scaring her, “Because, he has a plan for you, Hailee and you perishing in the crash wasn’t part of it. I’m sorry for scaring you, I knocked but you obviously didn’t hear me. My name is Dylan and I’m here to help you get reacclimated and catch up on your schooling.”

Hailee looks at the girl who doesn’t seem to be in her late teens, maybe, possibly early twenties, “Isn’t Dylan a boy’s name?” The girl laughs, “Usually, yes, but my parents really wanted a boy and instead got me, so I got stuck with the name.” Hailee laughs.

Dylan reaches her hand out to Hailee to shake it, Hailee shakes her hand. “So, what exactly are you supposed to do for me?”

“I’m here to be your friend and help you whenever and wherever needed. You’ve been through a lot over the last year and I’m here to hopefully make your transition back to reality easier. It’s important that we get you back into school, but for the time being as you are a year behind and in a new area, it has been recommended that you complete your schooling online with my help. It may not look like it, but underneath this cute exterior is a pretty smart cookie.” Hailee laughs, liking the girl’s energy and attitude.

“Can I ask how you ended up here and with me?”

“Anna and Charles are my Aunt and Uncle. They heard a conversation about you requiring a tutor and thought I could help, so I met with Mr Zane and his fiancée and they hired me to help you. Between you and me, she doesn’t strike me as the sharpest tool in the shed. She spent most of the interview typing away on her phone and laughing away at the responses, it was annoying. I hope you don’t mind, but Auntie told me quite a bit about you and your family dynamic, she said you would be okay with me speaking the truth and not holding back on my opinions.”

“It’s fine, it’s actually nice having someone to talk to who isn’t me asking how I’m feeling or doing today. Most of my so-called friends have moved on without me and the few that came to the hospital to see me, turned their backs on me once they saw my scars.”

“What scars? I don’t see any scars?”

“Please, don’t joke about it or them.”

“I’m not. Hailee, we all have scars; some are just easier to see than others. Your scars are a part of you and they always will be, but that’s it, they are a single part of you, they do not define who you are as a person or what you are capable of achieving once you put your mind towards something. Now, how about we head back down and get something to eat, I understand that my Aunt made her famous lasagna and pumpkin pie for your welcome home supper.”

“Okay, I get it and yes some real food sounds good right now. Just one problem, I don’t know where I’m going, do you?”

“Not really, I’m going to assume we need to go to the main level first and then we can figure it out from there.”

“Sounds good, thanks, Dylan.”

“You’re welcome, but you won’t be thanking me when I’m on your back about schooling. I should probably tell you that I’m working towards becoming a teacher and you are going to be my guinea pig.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry kid, I promised Auntie I would take it easy on you.” Dylan winks at her, before heading out to the hallway. 


	3. Part 3

With Dylan’s help, Hailee finds herself getting settled into her new surroundings and routine. She undergoes testing to establish where she is at academically and starts out doing a few online courses to get her feet wet before taking on a full course load. Thankfully, academics were always a strong point of hers and she is able to undertake the new challenge with very few issues. The same can’t be said for her family life or lack thereof a family life.

Her father is conveniently away more frequently for business as Shay plans the wedding of the century for the 500 on the guest list. Hailee has tried her best to get to know Aurora, but the other girl similar to her mother is always either typing or talking on her phone. Shay has “gifted” her daughter with her own personal driver and assistant, because anything Rory wants, Rory gets. On days when she should be in school, she often comes home with a car full of bags and her entourage of friends.

When Hailee sees them enter the house, she does her best to stay in her room, out of their sight. She had an encounter with one of the girls on the stairs one afternoon and said hi to her, the girl ignored her. She later overheard the girl talking to Aurora about her.

“I can’t believe you have to live with that, like seriously isn’t there some kind of surgery they can do to make her look less creepy.”

“I know, right. She is so ugly even her Dad doesn’t want to be around her, that’s why he’s always away; it’s not for business, it’s to get away from her.”

“You should suggest to your Mom that she be shipped away somewhere, for people like her once they get married.”

“Nah, good ole Randy wouldn’t go for it.”

“Your Mom convinced him to marry her, I’m sure she can convince him to get rid of scarface.”

Hailee after hearing the last comment ran to her room in tears and cried herself to sleep. The next day she stood in her bathroom looking at the prescription pill bottles in her cabinet through a new lens. The contents of those plastic containers could help her end the pain, end everything. She had learned to tolerate the physical pain but the emotional scaring ran deep and she was having difficulties controlling the overwhelming thoughts in her head. Putting the bottle down, she returned to her bed and buried herself under the covers.

She didn’t leave her bed for the next several days with the exception of small bathroom breaks. Anne brought up and left food in her room, but she wasn’t interested in eating anything. She was awoken from her sleep with the covers being thrown off her.

“Go away.”

“Nope, not happening kid. Get up, get showered and dressed. We have plans today.”

“Leave me alone, Dylan.”

“Either you get in the shower right now, or I’m bringing it to you. I have an extra ticket to the USWNT soccer game today and you’re coming with me.”

Hailee sits up and looks at her, “I can’t go, I’ll scare people.”

Dylan lifts up her bag, “A little makeup and strategic hair placement and no one will even notice. Now c’mon or we’re going to be late.”

“Ok, can you ask your Aunt if she can make me a sandwich, I’m actually kind of hungry now.”

“Deal. I’ll be back, oh and I brought you this to wear.” Dylan throws a USWNT shirt with the 13 and Morgan on the back. “How did you know?”

“She’s the background on your laptop, now, seriously get moving. I’ll be back.”

Hailee removes her clothes and stands underneath the showerhead. She starts to feel overwhelmed but battles through it. She wraps a towel around herself and collects clothes to wear from her walk-in closet. She dresses quickly and pulls the Morgan shirt on, smiling when she sees the reflection in her floor-length mirror.

“How are you doing in there?”

“Just about ready.”

Hailee grabs a hoodie to pull over the shirt and returns to her bedroom to find Dylan sitting on her bed eating chips from a plate.

“Help yourself.” Dylan laughs, “You were taking to long. Now eat and then we’ll fix you up.”

“Are you sure, I look okay?”

“You look perfect, your hair has really grown in nicely.”

“I should probably tell someone that I’m going out with you, right?”

“It’s okay, Shay and her brat left earlier when you were in the shower and Auntie knows you will be with me.”

“Okay, I guess then, it’s time to go.”

Arriving at the stadium and being surrounded by a ton of people, Hailee starts to feel overwhelmed. Dylan noticing the change in her demeanour, reaches for her hand, “Take some breaths and focus on me. You’ll be okay, I know this is a lot for you to handle but I’m here for you. We can stand here all day, although I really wouldn’t mind it if we moved a bit closer so we can at least see the game on the screen.”

Hailee laughs and looks at her, “Thank you.”

“I care about you kid, as do my Aunt and Uncle and we will do whatever we can to help you. You’ve been dealt a pretty shitty hand, but we are going to get you through it.”

“I’m sure you are only saying that because you are being paid to hang around with me.”

“Hailee, yes I’m being paid, but that money is being put towards my schooling and if it stopped tomorrow, I would still be here with you. I consider you a friend and there is no one I would rather be here with at this game right now than you. We’ve talked for hours on end about how much you used to love playing soccer and who your favourite players and teams are. If you allow yourself, I’m fairly certain you’ll have a good time today. Now, let’s go.”

“Can, you keep a hold of my hand.”

Dylan nods, “Whatever, you need. Ready?”

Hailee nods and they make their way inside the noisy stadium.

As the game starts up Hailee becomes absorbed in the on-field action and is able to drown out everyone around her. She lets go of Dylan’s hand and they enjoy the game together. During halftime, they talk about the players and plays of the first half and a rather questionable call against Alex Morgan.

The game resumes and Dylan can’t help but notice the big smile across Hailee’s face as well as the fact that she has now shed her hoodie, with her scarring on display for all around to see. The game finishes with the US walking away with a 7 – 0 victory over the opposition. Dylan and Hailee stand and watch the players talk, take pictures with and sign autographs for fans.

“Do you want to go down and see if we can get a picture with any of them?”

“No, I’m fine with just watching them.”

“Are you sure? C’mon, O’Hara is right there.”

“Don’t think I don’t know about your crush on O’Hara, D.”

“Nothing wrong with a little girl crush, I’m going, you coming?”

“Okay, I’ll take your picture.”

They head down to the railing where Kelley O’Hara is chatting and laughing with the fans. She looks up at them and smiles, “Hey, you guys want a pic? I’m apparently having a good hair day for once.”

“For sure.” Dylan moves closer to O’Hara and Hailee takes their picture.

“I promise I won’t bite if you want a pic with too.” O’Hara watches her with a grin and questioning look.

“C’mon, Haze, don’t make her beg.”

“I’d kinda like to see her beg though, D.”

“Are you two sisters? You speak to each other as though you are.”

Hailee shakes her head and looks down. Hailee feels the tears start to come at the thought of Hillary and how much she would have appreciated being at the game and in the presence of her favourite player.”

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong.”

“It’s okay, we’ll just get out the way now, I’m sure these kids would like your autograph.”

“Hold on a second.” Kelley turns and calls over Alex. Alex jogs over and signs a few autos for the kids before looking up and seeing Dylan and Hailee both wearing Morgan jerseys.

“You want a pic?” Dylan takes Hailee’s arm and leads her over, before snapping a selfie of the trio.

Hailee looks up at Alex’s blue eyes, “Thank you. Good game today, although I think you should have taken the PK over Carli.”

“Thanks. Not my choice. We gotta go now, thanks for coming.”

Kelley and Alex head back to their teammates while Dylan and Hailee make their way out of the stadium.

Hailee is quiet on the drive back, so Dylan decides to get her to talk, “You okay?”

“Yes. You know, O’Hara was Hilly’s favourite player. It brought back a lot of sad but good memories meeting her. Today was the first good day I’ve had in a long time, thank you for this D.”

“No worries, Haze, it was fun.”

“Haze?”

“Figured it was time you had a nickname and Haze is a play on Hailee Zane.”

“I like it.”

“Good, cause it’s sticking around. Now, we need to talk about you skipping your last two appointments with the shrink.”

“I didn’t exactly skip them, just didn’t go.”

“Your assignments haven’t been up to your usual standard recently and you’ve been skipping appointments. Talk to me what’s going on?”

“I overheard a conversation between Aurora and her friend, they said a bunch of stuff about me and called me names like scarface, said my Dad was away all the time because he couldn’t look at me and that once they were married Shay was going to have me sent away somewhere.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m going to kill that little brat.”

“Please, don’t make it out to be a big deal. It will only make things worse than they already are for me.”

“I’ll do my best, but you need to make me a promise that if anything like this happens again you reach out to someone and don’t keep the feelings inside. I’m busy with school, but I’ll drop everything if you need me.”

“You know you’re my only friend, D.”

“Then I guess it’s my job to help you get out of that big ole mansion and help you make some new friends.”


	4. Part 4

After refinding her love for soccer, Hailee asked for Dylan’s help in going through the many boxes in storage in hopes of finding her old soccer equipment. Looking at the huge stacks with no identifying marks on them, Dylan suggests that perhaps it might be better if they just went shopping and bought all new stuff. Hailee is willing to get new stuff with the exception of one thing, she wants Hillary’s lucky #5 shirt.

Several hours and a few avalanches later and they finally find a box that contains items removed from her sister’s room. Hailee goes through them and is hit with the realization that never again will she hear her sister singing Justin Bieber horribly at the top of her lungs, nor will she see her bust out into random dance moves.

“You okay, kid?”

“Can you help me carry these boxes up to my room, they shouldn’t be down here collecting dust with the others. I’m actually shocked at how much stuff was saved from the old house. Would have thought that if it was up to Shay it all would have been trashed or given away.”

“You can thank my Aunt, Uncle and a couple of the other staff members for keeping as much as they could. You know the staff aren’t happy with Shay and Aurora ordering them around. If they weren’t so loyal to you and your family, I’m sure they would have quit by now.”

“I know, I’ve tried to talk to my Dad about things around here, but he doesn’t seem to hear what I’m saying or just doesn’t care anymore. I would imagine it’s only going to get worse once they are married.”

“Hope, your Dad is smart enough to get a prenup and keep the bitch away from taking what rightfully should go to you.”

“I hope so, I don’t really want the money though.”

“You deserve to be looked after in the future Haze, especially considering all the crap you are dealing with right now.”

“Speaking of crap, did you see what they picked out for me to wear to the wedding?”

“No, you have to show me.”

“It’s in my closet. You know she is having 10 bridesmaids, and I didn’t even rate a spot.”

“You wouldn’t want to be in the party anyways.”

“No, but she could have at least asked. Considering how little fabric there is to the dresses, I’m fairly certain it’s because my scars would have ruined the pictures.”

“There is this thing called photoshop, they probably would have just edited you.”

“Maybe they could give me bigger boobs at the same time.”

“You are perfect the way you are Haze, at least you don’t have to strap them down when you’re running like me.”

They make a couple of trips and carry the boxes up to Hailee’s room so she can go through them later.

“Haze, my Auntie said that you used to be a pretty good baller before the accident, do you think you might like to play with me and some friends of mine sometime?”

“I haven’t really touched a ball in a year and a half not sure if I’ll be any good. Will they be okay with me, not looking like everyone else?”

“I wouldn’t have asked unless I thought everything would be okay with them. Not to mention the scarring on your face and neck isn’t as severe-looking as you seem to think it is. If you are really concerned we can try covering it with makeup again.”

“I don’t want to have to spend hours applying makeup every time I plan on going out. Not to mention once I get moving it will probably get messy with all the sweat.”

“Okay, then I’ll leave it with you.” Dylan looks at her phone, “Crap, I’m late for my study session and you should be getting ready for your headshrinker appointment anyways.” Dylan hugs her and promises to message later before heading out the door.

Hailee buzzes Charles to let him know that she needs a ride to and from her appointment and then goes about getting ready for it, changing out of the dusty dirty clothes into some fresh ones.

Charles delivers her to the door of the large building, “Call me when you are ready to be picked up Ms Hailee.”

“Thank you, Charles.”

Hailee enters the building and rides the elevator up to one of the top floors before entering the office. She checks in with the receptionist before taking a seat and looking at the fish swimming around in the large tank on the wall.

“Hailee, come in.”

Hailee spends the next hour speaking with the doctor about everything that is going on at home with the wedding and the way Shay and Aurora talk about and treat her. Also, how Dylan has helped her and that she wants to start playing soccer again.

The doctor writes plenty of notes as she speaks about her feelings about everything and reassures her that her feelings are natural and the key is to continue talking to someone about them and not internalize them.

“Hailee, would you be okay with me calling and asking your father to come in for an appointment with you? I think that it’s important for him to hear what you are saying and feeling about his absence in your life and the effect his fiancee’s and her daughter’s negativity is having on you.”

“You can try, but I doubt you’ll get a response. The wedding is in less than a month and I’ve barely seen him over the past two months.”

“You haven’t seen him in two months? Who, has been looking after you?”

“Our staff, Anne and Charles have been with me since I was born and well now Dylan helps me too. She has helped me get caught up in school and I can talk to her about well you know girl stuff and things.”

“I know you have been doing your schooling online, any thoughts of going into regular schooling once the new school year rolls around? It would be good for you to make some friends and get out of the house more often.”

“I’ve never been in the regular school system, I always went to private schools and had tutors if necessary. Aurora goes to private school, I’m not sure how that work if I wanted to go there as well.”

“I’m sure they will need you to do some form of entrance exam to ensure your grade level, but it sounds like you are a good student, so it shouldn’t be a problem for you. If I can help you in any way, please let me know, okay?”

Hailee nods.

“Okay, so that’s our time for today, I’ll see you next week and I hope to hear all about you playing soccer.”

“Okay, bye.”

Hailee takes out her phone and messages Charles that her appointment is over and then awaits the elevator. She takes it down and walks out the front door, being met by a smiling Charles, “How was your appointment?”

“She wants to talk to Dad. I don’t think she liked it when I mentioned that I barely saw or spoke to him anymore and that my interactions were essentially limited to you, Anne and Dylan. Do you think I got him in trouble, Charles?”

“Ms Hailee, you only spoke the truth. I don’t think you should get in trouble for that. Now, is there anywhere else you would like to go today?”

“Is there a Nike store anywhere around here? I would like to get some new clothes and cleats.”

“You’re going to play soccer again?”

“Going to attempt to play again.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get you outfitted then.”

Charles drives her to the closest Nike retailer and stops out in front of the store. He gets out and opens the back door to allow Hailee to exit and she freezes. “I’ve never shopped by myself, I’ve always had Mom or Hilly to help me choose stuff or get sizes. Not to mention how is it going to look when a 14-year-old presents a black card on her own. I really need to make some friends.”

“Ms Hailee, how about you go ahead in and take a look around and I will ask Peter to drive Anna here to meet up with and help you.”

“I don’t want to get Peter in trouble, he is Aurora’s driver.”

“Ms Aurora and her friends were delivered to the salon after school, I’m certain there will be enough time for him to drive here and return home prior to having to go and pick them up.”

“That would be awesome, Charles, I would ask Dylan but I know it’s reaching the end of her term and she is extremely busy.”

“Say no more Ms Hailee, it is all taken care of. Good ahead and shop till your heart is content, Anna should be here shortly and will meet you inside. Message or call me if you need anything further, Ms Hailee.”

“Thank you, Charles.”

“You are more than welcome, Ms Hailee.”

Hailee walks towards the building adorned with murals of athletes, representative of all sports and enters the big glass doors. She locates the women’s clothing area and begins looking around, eyeing up several pieces of clothing but struggles not knowing what sizes she wears, having never had to worry about it before. She decides to head to where the shoes are, she knows her size and preferences. After standing and waiting to get some help, she points out several pairs of the most expensive footwear and tells the salesperson her size. The salesperson seems reluctant to fulfil her request for the shoes until she makes a point of introducing herself, she looks at his name tag

“Mark, is it?” He nods.

“My name is Hailee Zane, yes, that Zane and if you want to get your commission for helping me then I would strongly suggest you get to locating those shoes for me and perhaps grab another person as well, as I plan on spending quite a bit of money here today.”

“Yes, Ms Zane, I will be right back with them.”

Soon Hailee is surrounded by overzealous sales associates all trying to show her stuff and secure their piece of a presumably large sale. Anne shows up and sends them away from Hailee. Hailee stands up and hugs Anne, “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Ms Hailee. Now, what can I help you with?”

“Everything. I don’t know how to clothes shop.” Anne smiles and laughs at the young girl. “Let’s get started then.”

With Anne’s help, Hailee is able to make a dent in the store inventory and outfit herself from head to toe in many outfits and accessories.

“How are we going to fit all of this in the car?”

“It’s okay, Ms Hailee, I’ve already made arrangements for Charles to come back and collect it all after he returns us home.”

“Thank you, Anna. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you and Charles. There is so much I don’t know, I guess I’ve always taken it for granted how much has been done for me. I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Ms Hailee.” 


	5. Part 5

A week later and Hailee and Dylan are running and kicking a ball around the Zane’s rather expansive back yard. They take a water break and sit down for a few.

“How are you feeling?” Hailee looks at her hating that question, “I’m okay, I’m doing my best to tune out what is happening in the house. I’ve been spending a couple of hours a day either in the gym working out or out here getting some touches in.”

“You need to be careful not to overdo it Haze.”

“I’m okay, my therapists and trainer were thrilled with the idea of me becoming more active and have been helping me with a plan.”

“Okay, would you be interested in joining my pick up game on Friday? It’s only us girls having fun, we don’t even really keep score. I’ve spoken with my team and they are excited to have another player.”

“I’m kind of young to be hanging with a bunch of Uni students though, won’t it be a problem?”

“It isn’t just Uni students, it’s girls between 18 – 25 who just want to have some fun. You will be fine we’ve made exceptions in the past for younger girls who want to play as well.”

“Okay, I trust you, D.”

“Good, because I really wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer. Now, lets back at it.”

They continue playing around for a while longer before deciding to call it quits. They collect everything and place it in the corner of the home gym before deciding to do some stretching out and then hitting the pool for a bit.

“You know Haze you are pretty good for only having been playing for a week. It’s like your feet haven’t forgotten what they are supposed to do.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, it’s felt so good and natural for me to have a ball at my feet again. I almost wish I wouldn’t have waited this long to start playing again.”

“I don’t think you were mentally, emotionally or physically ready to play before now. You needed to learn how to process everything before you could start to move forward. Soccer is something that you have always loved, it was an escape for you, it seems only fitting that it would be what brings you back.”

“You sound more and more like my shrink each time we talk. You need to stop now!”

Dylan laughs, “I’ve been reading about traumatic experiences and the healing processes. I’m not sure that I still want to be a teacher, maybe I should become a shrink.”

“I actually could totally see that happening. So, I’ve noticed you looking at your phone a lot and smiling, something you want to tell me?”

“I started seeing someone I met at school, his name is Austin.”

“A guy, huh? Kinda always thought you were into girls, the way you talked about them.”

“Sorry to disappoint you. I appreciate beautiful women, but I’m not interested in pursuing a relationship with one at least not yet, anyway. What about you, that’s something that has never come up in our conversations, which side of the plate do you bat from kid?”

“I don’t know, shouldn’t I know by now?” Hailee looks over at her concerned.

“It’s okay if you don’t. I sometimes forget how isolated you’ve been because of everything. It will come with time and exposure to people, you’ll start to understand more of who and what you are attracted too.”

A few days later and Dylan drives her and Hailee to the field where they will be playing the pickup game. It’s in the back of a local high school that Hailee hasn’t seen before. She looks around at the building and the portables outside of it.

“D, is this what a real school looks like?”

Dylan laughs, “For the most part, why you thinking about being a regular person now and not an uptight private school brat.”

“Yes, I think that the more people I’m around the better chance I have of making friends. Not to mention Aurora and her friends from the sounds of things run the private school and they don’t want me there.”

“Well, then we should look into what you need to enrol come September.”

Hailee follows Dylan to the bench and gets her cleats and shin guards on. She listens to what is being said and finds out she is going to start at the forward position. The players throw on pinnies to identify the teams and then take their places. Hailee looks for Dylan and sees her in place on the left side of the backline. Dylan smiles and nods at her.

The guy wearing the referee jersey blows the whistle and the game starts. Hailee feels out of place to start but once the ball comes towards her, she feels like everything in her is engaged. For the next 30 minutes, Hailee runs full out and ends scoring one of her teams' goals. They take a water break before starting the second half and Dylan hugs her, “Looking good out there, Haze, How, are you feeling?”

“Like, I’m going to deck the next person who asks me that question. I’m tired but I feel really good.”

“Good, it’s time for the second half.”

When the game finishes Hailee is completely exhausted physically but feeling completely energized mentally. She heads over to the bench to get changed and some of the other girls begin talking to her and asking her to come back again. She smiles and eagerly says yes to accept the invitation. A couple of the girls even exchange numbers with her before leaving.

Dylan looks at her young friend smiling large, “So, superstar, you up for some pizza?”

“Totally, if we can bring it back to my place because I might fall asleep if we go anywhere.”

“Fine, we can go back to your place, get cleaned up and order in.”

“It’s a Friday, shouldn’t you have plans with Austin.”

“He works tonight, we are going out tomorrow.”

“Think I could meet him? I need to know if he’s good enough for you.”

“How about you let me go out a couple more times with him before I put him in front of the firing squad.”

“Deal. I had fun today.”

“I know, told you so.”

Hailee begins playing more regularly in the pickup games and even has Charles drive her to the field whenever Dylan isn’t available. The girls are all very welcoming towards her, she often catches them staring at her scars, but none of them asks about them. She assumes that Dylan told them all about her and what happened.

She starts to get close to a couple of the other girls and even joins them for supper one evening without Dylan. She feels good to get out of the house more often, but she really wishes she had friends her own age. One of the girls, Allison lets her know that she has a younger sister named Amanda, who she would probably get along with quite well.

After speaking with Dylan about it, they agree to let Allison bring Amanda along to their next game, so the two girls can meet.

“You should know Hailee, that Mandy usually plays as a keeper, so don’t expect her to be the best player on the field.”

“Why can’t she be a keeper for us?”

“She isn’t allowed to play in goal with the exception for when she is with her Elite team. Guess they figure it will hurt her development in some way.”

“Elite team? Please tell me she doesn’t play on the same one as Aurora.”

“Does Aurora play for the OCAE?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Then they are probably on the same team, I’ll ask her if she knows Aurora.”

Amanda takes out her phone and sends her sister a message asking if she knows or plays with Aurora. She laughs when she sees the response.

“Hailee, I don’t think there is going to be an issue with you and Mandy getting along.”

“Why is that?”

“Apparently, my sister plays on the same team as her and her friends, but can’t stand any of them. She called them the bitch squad in her message.”

Hailee and Dylan laugh, “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

The next game Hailee and Amanda meet and instantly get along. Dylan and Allison watch as the two younger girls chat and laugh after the game.

“Thanks for bringing Mandy, Al, I’ve never seen Haze smile like that in all the time I’ve known her.”

“Mandy’s best friend moved at the end of the school year. She’s never had many friends, and it hit her hard. Maybe this is what they both have needed.”

Over the next few weeks, Hailee and Amanda spend a bunch of time together and hanging out, bonding over their mutual dislike for Aurora and her friends.

3 weeks later and the wedding day has finally arrived. Hailee sits in the chair as the professionals go about finishing her hair and makeup, before taking their leave. She looks in the mirror and shakes her head when she sees the final product looking back at her.

“This is so not me, D.” 

Dylan laughs, “I’m sorry, but I can’t even describe how horrible looking that dress is.”

“Yeah, it’s almost as if they are trying to make a spectacle out of the scar-faced soon to be stepdaughter/sister.”

“Wouldn’t put it past either of the witches.” They both laugh.

“How are things going with Austin? Am I going to get to meet him soon?”

“Things are really good, and yes, you can meet him when he gets back from visiting his grandparents in Texas.”

“Sweet. I really can’t wait for this day to be over with.”

“I know, kid. I was really hoping that your Dad would come to his senses and kick them to the curb instead of marrying her.”

“They have my Dad wrapped around their fingers, I no longer even rate. It’s almost like I need to book an appointment through his secretary to speak with him anymore.”

“I’m really sorry, Haze.” Dylan hugs her.

“I’m glad you’re here with me today. I asked Mandy to come as well, but I think she didn’t want to be around Rory and her crew.”

“Understandable. So, you and her seem to have hit it off pretty well.”

“Yeah, it’s cool to have someone the same age as me to hang with. We have similar interests and everything, and her friends were pretty welcoming of me.”

“I’m glad to hear you are making friends.”

“Don’t worry D, you’re still my bestie.” Dylan laughs, “Thanks, kid.”

Dylan sticks close to Hailee as the younger girl has to deal with the holly wood production of her father and Shay’s wedding. The outside venue is the only place in the area capable of holding a celebration with 500+ in attendance. The car pulls up and Charles helps them get out as the flashes go off while they walk the long carpet inside the main building prior to the commencement of the ceremony.

The guests take their places and eventually Hailee is led and directed to the front row of the chairs as the music begins playing and the bridesmaids start their walk.

Dress after dress goes by until finally, Aurora appears at the entrance of the walk, of course, Shay would choose her mini-me to stand with her.

Thankfully the ceremony is quick, but then begins the tedious task of having all the pictures taken. Hailee manages to put on a fake smile and gets through it, before collapsing and crying in Dylan’s arms.s

“Do you want me to call my Uncle to give us a ride back to your house?”

Hailee shakes her head, “I can’t leave, I’m supposed to have a dance with my father.”

“Do you? I mean, have you taken anything today to help with this?”

“It’s okay, D, I know you’re concerned about me taking pills, but I promised you I would call or talk to you if I felt that urge again. I’m okay, I took something earlier to help keep me calm, but that’s it.”

“You’ll tell me if you need anything else right?”

“I will, I promise. But right now, you being here with me is helping big time.”

Dylan takes her hand, “You know I love you right, kid?”

“I love you too, D.” 

Hours later and Hailee has made her way back to her room and with Anna’s help gotten out of the monstrosity of a dress she was wearing. She does the best she can to get rid of the makeup on her face, before jumping in the shower to try and wash away the remaining remnants of the very long day/night. She gets changed into some sleepwear and lays down on her bed.

Her phone buzzes and she takes a look at the screen

New Message:

Dylan: Just getting home. Sorry, I couldn’t stay over, but have an early morning at my new job. I’m proud of you for the way you handled everything. Call or message me if you need anything. Love ya, Haze.

Haze: Thanks D. I’m all good, Anna helped me. Good luck tomorrow. LMK how it goes. Love U.


	6. Part 6

Hailee stands and looks at herself in the mirror. She really doesn’t like having to wear a uniform to school, even worse her plan to attend a public school was vetoed by Shay and she is now being forced to go to the same school as Shay and her pack.

She is glad that at the very least Mandy and a couple of her friends go to the same school, so she won’t be walking in and not knowing anyone to start. Even though she was more than willing to do the academic entrance exam, they told her it wasn’t required for her admission as Mrs Zane has already made a rather large donation to the school.

Hailee collects what she needs for school and heads downstairs to eat and then head to school with Aurora. As she is sitting and eating Aurora comes down and puts on a show for her Mom and Randy about how much she is looking forward to Hailee coming to school with her.

Once it’s time to leave they head out to the car, and Peter drives them to the front door of the exclusive academy. Hailee gets out of the car and looks around, she went on a tour of the place but isn’t sure she remembers where she is supposed to go. Thankfully, Mandy shows up and is able to direct her to the correct classroom.

The next few weeks fly by and Hailee has found her place within the school and made a few more friends. She sees a notice for tryouts for the school soccer team and decides to try out with Amanda and her friends.

Unfortunately for her, she finds out very quickly that Aurora is the Captain of the team and her group of friends control who make the team. Hailee plays her heart out but when the team members are posted her name is not surprisingly missing.

“You should be on the team, you’re better than most of the other girls.”

“Thanks, Mandy, but as long as Rory is in charge, I never will be. I’ll come to the games and cheer for you though.”

“Guess it’s a good thing there were only three girls trying out for goalkeeper or else I probably would have been cut as well.”

“You were the best by far.”

“Thanks, so what are you doing for your birthday?”

“I don’t know, do you think the girls would like to come over to my place and we could have pizza and cake and do stuff?”

“How about we have a party and invite some of the boys from our class?”

“I guess that would be okay, but they are mostly in Rory’s circle and I don’t want it to be about her.”

“What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not as if your Dad will be around anyway and Shay will probably join in.”

“And that’s what I’m afraid of, I just want something for me, for once. I haven’t celebrated my birthday since before the accident and even then it was always a joint celebration.”

“Okay, forget about the boys and making it big, just a couple of girls, pizza and playing in the pool.”

“I like that. I’ll speak with Anna and she can help me with it.”

“Any idea of what you want for your birthday?”

“You don’t need to get me anything. I already splurged on something for myself.”

“What did you get? Do you buy yourself a car?”

“No, what possible need would I have for a car? I bought season tickets to the Sacramento NWSL team. Speaking of which, do you want to come to the season opener with me on Saturday?”

“What about Dylan? I thought she was all about Alex Morgan being a part of the team.”

“Austin bought them tickets, so she is going with him.”

“Oh, okay, I’d love to go.”

“Can you toss me a bottle, Haze?”

Hailee tosses Dylan over a water bottle during a break in their game.

“You looking forward to the game?”

“Yep, you?”

“Uh-huh, so you’re going with Mandy?”

“Yes and then she is going to stay over.”

“Nice, so what else is going on with you? How’s school?”

“School is okay, I’ve made a few friends and I’m thinking about inviting them over for my birthday.”

“That’s next week, right?”

“Yeah, you’re coming right?”

“I’ll be there.”

Saturday comes around and Charles delivers the pair to the Stadium in advance of the Sacramento and Atlanta game.

They hit the souvenir stand and grab some food to eat before finding their seats behind the Sacramento bench.

“Could you have gotten anything closer? Like on the field?” Hailee laughs at her friend, “I tried, but this is the best I could get.”

“Seriously, these are awesome seats, you can see the sweat rolling down the side of their faces and wow look at those abs!”

“Something I should know, Mandy?”

“I thought you already knew.”

“Knew, what?”

“That I’m into girls.”

“Oh, okay. I didn’t, but I guess I do now.”

“That’s not a problem is it?”

“Nope.”

“What about you?”

“Still figuring things out.”

The game finishes in a 1 – 1 draw and Hailee calls Charles to come and pick them up. He apologizes and indicates that he is unavailable that Mrs Zane urgently required his services and that Peter is already out with Aurora. He offers to put a call into another car service for them if they are able to wait a short time.

Hailee lets Charles know that that is okay and they will wait. They end up sitting outside the Stadium watching as the players come out and sign some autographs and take a few pictures with fans before the team for Atlanta boards their bus.

Amanda points over, “Look, Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara are together, want to go and get a picture?”

“You know how much I dislike my picture being taken, I’ll walk over with you if you want to get one done though.”

Alex speaks with Amanda and then her and Kelley take a quick selfie before getting into Alex’s car. Kelley’s window slides down and she looks at Hailee as if trying to place her, but doesn’t say anything as they drive away.

Amanda looks at the picture, “They’re so hot.”

A car pulls up in front of them, “Guess our ride is here. Time to go.”

Alex drives her and Kelley back to her place so they can hang out and play with Alex’s daughter.

“What’s on your mind, Worms? You’ve been quiet since we left the stadium.”

“That girl, I swear I’ve seen her before; I can’t place where though.”

“Stop thinking so much, the steam is coming out your ears and fogging up my windows.”

“Guess, it’s not important.”

The morning of Hailee’s birthday arrives and she is awoken by Dylan jumping on her in bed.

“Wake up, birthday girl.”

“D, it’s too early.”

“Nope, Auntie is already working on making your favourite pancakes and will be up here soon. Open your card.” Dylan hands her an envelope.

“I told you I didn’t need anything.”

“It’s only a card, kid.”

Hailee opens the card and cries at what Dylan has written inside it.

“Thank you.” Hailee hugs her.

“It’s the truth. You’re my family and I will do anything for you.”

“Including turning down any more money to spend time with me?”

“Nope, I plan on milking that train for as long as I can. School is expensive! It’s never been about the money, you know that kid, you are like a sister to me and I love you.”

“Love you too, D.”

“So, what are our plans for today?”

“Keeping things chill, just some friends, pool time, movies, and pizza. Don’t worry, it’s not only school friends coming over, so you won’t be the only older one.”

“Thanks.”

The day progresses and Hailee, Dylan, Amanda and the other girls are all hanging out by the pool or playing in the water. It’s been pretty quiet without Shay or Aurora around to interrupt or take over. Soon that ends when Aurora and her group show up and confront Hailee and her friends in the pool area.

“You and the riffraff need to leave now, it’s our turn.”

“Excuse me?”

“What are you that dumb that you don’t understand what I’m saying? Let me spell it out for you in simple language. We are using the pool and you need to leave.”

Hailee walks over to her and the rest of her group, “No, my friends and I are staying exactly where we are. You can leave now.”

“Listen hear, Scarface, when I say something you need to listen to me, or I’ll tell my Mom.” 

“Go right ahead and cry to your Mommy, I’m done being pushed around by you and your clones.”

Aurora looks at her and then turns around, “You’ll be sorry, Scarface. Let’s go, girls, we wouldn’t want to catch anything from them anyway.” 

Hailee watches them leave with a stunned look on her face as Amanda comes running over to her and wraps her arms around her, “That was awesome!” Hailee holds on to her a bit longer than necessary.

“Always knew you had it in you kid.”

“Should I be scared about how she is going to respond?”

The eyes that are looking at her, nod as she takes a deep breath.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?”

“That’s a problem for tomorrow, today we have fun and celebrate the day you hatched.”

Hailee looks and her and smiles, “Let’s go.”

According to Anna, Aurora and her friends left and went elsewhere and Ms Shay is still away for her girls' spa weekend, so the house is all theirs once again.

Hailee finally relaxes as they eat all the junk food they could ever imagine, play video games and then watch a couple of movies. Most of the girls head out as it gets later on in the evening.

Hailee and Amanda end up falling asleep together on one of the big couches in the viewing room. Dylan covers them over with blankets and then sends Allison a message letting her know where her sister is and that she’s staying over, before curling up and sleeping on one of the other couches.

The next morning Dylan wakes up smelling breakfast and looks over to find Hailee and Amanda wrapped in each other asleep. She smiles before snapping a quick picture of them and heading off to complete her morning routine and grab some breakfast.

Allison is shown in to collect Amanda and Dylan pulls her aside, “Al, has Mandy said anything to you about Haze?”

“What do you mean?”

“You told me before that she was into girls, is she into Hailee?”

“I’m not sure, do you want me to ask her?”

“No, I don’t think it’s our place to interfere with anything that could or should happen. But I have to admit they are cute together.” Dylan shows her the picture of them sleeping. 


	7. Part 7

Waking up the next morning, Hailee is met by two sets of eyes watching her, “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

Attempting to shift her weight she finds that she isn’t alone on the couch and can’t help but smile at Mandy still out cold beside her with drool on her chin.

Not being able to move and really having to go to the washroom, Hailee has no choice but to wake up her friend. It doesn’t take much before Amanda turns over and hits the floor, yelling on impact.

Hailee skips over her, “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” As she runs to the closest powder room. Returning a few minutes later, she finds Dylan, Amanda and Allison are watching her. She looks at Amanda, who is rubbing her shoulder and sits down beside her, “You okay? Do you need ice or anything?”

Amanda looks at her and smiles, “I’ll be okay, I’ve taken harder hits in soccer.” They continue to look at each other and smile.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Mandy and I need to get going, we’re already late as it is.”

Amanda as if cluing in, jumps up, “Let me go to the washroom, get my stuff and we can go.” Amanda leaves the room.

“What was that, Haze?”

“What was what?”

“The two of you staring at each other as if nothing or no one else existed.”

“I was concerned that I hurt my friend, that’s all.”

“Keep telling yourself that kid. Friends don’t look at each other like that, right Al?”

Allison smiles and nods.

Amanda comes back in the room a few minutes with her belongings, “I’m ready.”

Allison stands up and walks over to her sister, “Let’s go then before Mom messages me again asking our whereabouts.”

“One sec,” Amanda walks over and hugs Hailee, “I had a good time, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Count on it.”

As Allison and Amanda make their way out, Hailee is shaking her head, “Count on it? Really that’s all you got.”

“Umm, sorry to interrupt your conversation with yourself, but Auntie wants to know what you would like for breakfast.”

“I’m capable of making my own breakfast, D. I’ve told her that many times already.”

“She knows, but it isn’t going to stop her from offering every day.”

“Let’s get some food, I’m starving!”

A few days later

Hailee sits in the office across from her headshrinker, “How are things going?”

“Do you have to ask me that every time?”

“Yep, it’s in the handbook, have to do it.”

Hailee laughs at the response.

“It’s nice to see you smiling and laughing, Hailee.”

“I guess things are going better than they were, I’ve made some friends and been playing lots of soccer.”

“What about at home? How are things there?”

“The same, my Dad seems to always be travelling for work, Shay seems to busy herself by spending his money and Aurora, well, pardon my language is just a bitch. I invited some people over for my birthday and we were hanging by the pool. She and her group arrived and she suggested that we should leave. I’m not sure what got into me but I stood up to her, even after being repeatedly called Scarface.”

“I’m happy to hear that, the part about you standing up to her, not being called a name. It shows growth and means you are moving in the right direction. How’ve you been feeling overall?”

“I’m still struggling with anxiety and like nervousness, I guess, with being in new surroundings and around large groups of people.”

“That’s to be expected, have you been using the breathing and visualization techniques to help?”

“Yeah, but I’m not very good at them.”

“Just keep trying.”

“I will.”

“I put a call into your Dad about a joint session, but was only able to get his assistant.”

“Welcome to my world. Try emailing him, it’s the only way I’ve gotten a response from him lately.”

“We still have a few minutes left, is there anything else you want or need to talk about?”

“Umm, well, how do you know when you like, like someone?”

“You mean as in being attracted to them not just as a friend?”

“Yeah, I have a friend, Mandy and we had this moment where we were looking at each other the other day and it felt different than anything before.”

“How did it feel different?”

“Like I noticed how blue her eyes are and I was looking at her lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss her.”

“Is this the first time you’ve felt like this?”

“Yeah, so it’s confusing. I don’t know if it’s just because I’m comfortable around her or if I’m actually wanting more than friendship from her.”

“Hailee, you’ve been through a lot in the past two years and made so much progress. My advice for you is to not be afraid of what you are feeling, you should talk to Mandy about it and let her know what is going on, to avoid any awkwardness and maintain your friendship.”

“I get it, I really wish that Hilly or my Mom were around right now, they were both really good with listening and giving advice.”

“Why don’t you try speaking with your friend, Dylan about things. You said she is like a big sister to you.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s time for me to go now.”

The session comes to an end and Hailee once again makes the trek out to the awaiting car by herself.

“Charles, do you think we could stop for some ice cream?” The driver smiles at her, “Of course, Ms Hailee.” “Thank you.”

“Are you going to require a ride to the field this evening, Ms Hailee or is Dylan picking you up?”

“Dylan has plans with Austin tonight, I was considering not going.”

“Ms Hailee, if I may say, I hope you will reconsider going as I rather enjoy watching you play.”

“Thanks, Charles.”

Later that evening, Hailee did decide to head out to the soccer field and play while Charles sat in the bleachers and watched on.

After Hailee said goodbye to her teammates, she made her way over to Charles, “Ready to go now, Ms Hailee?”

Hailee smiles and nods at her driver, “You know Charles, you are more of a father to me than my own Dad is anymore.”

“Thank you, Ms Hailee. We should be getting home now.”

Following the altercation between Hailee and Aurora, the latter went out of her way to make things exceedingly tough at school at for Hailee. Spreading all kinds of rumours about how her and how her father wanted nothing to do with her anymore because of how ugly she was.

Hailee had a hard time even walking through the hallways without students pointing her out and or laughing at her. She never knew what the latest rumours were and she did her best to try and drown them out whenever possible.

No longer would Aurora allow Hailee to ride to and from school in the same car as her, so Hailee had to burden Charles with the task or a few times when he wasn’t available, she opted to just make the hour walk home alone, much to his and Anna’s dismay. 

“Ms Hailee, I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of you walking that far alone, please next time allow me to arrange a ride for you.”

“I’m fine, Charles, a little exercise never hurt anyone and the walking actually helps me relax and think.”

“I still don’t agree with the idea. Perhaps I should inquire with Mrs Zane about hiring an additional driver, for you.”

“You and I both know, she won’t go for it.”

“Can’t hurt to ask.”

“Please don’t, I don’t want you getting into any trouble on my behalf.”

“As you wish.”

As things got worse for her at school, she was starting to find a balance in her personal life. Her and Dylan had spent an entire day and night talking about girl stuff, dating, relationships, kissing and even sex.

“D, what should I do about Mandy? She has been ignoring me lately.”

“She likes you Haze and not in just a friend way and it scares her, probably much the same as the thought of it scares you. Neither of you knows how to approach it, so you’re doing your best to avoid it.”

“What should I do? We can’t keep going around like this, I don’t have many friends and I miss her being around all the time.”

“Here’s my suggestion, take or leave it, “Call and invite her over. Get here up in your room and kiss her. Either she’ll kiss back or run away.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone, what if I’m bad at it and I lose her as a friend because of it?”

“You’re not going to lose her because you’re a bad kisser, you’re going to lose her if you don’t kiss her.”

“I hate this! Why does everything have to be so confusing and difficult?”

“Welcome to being a teenager and dealing with hormones. Now, call her or I will!”

Dylan hands Hailee her phone.

Hailee selects Amanda’s contact and presses the call icon, listening to it ringing before she hears the familiar voice on the other end.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Dylan nudges Hailee.

“So, I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch a movie or something with me?”

“Umm, sure, when?”

“Anytime.”

“I’ll ask Al if she can drop me over. Hold on a sec.”

Hailee hears voices in the background, she assumes they are discussing the plans.

“Is a half-hour okay?”

“Sure, that’s perfect.”

“See you then, bye.”

“Bye.”

Hailee puts her phone down and looks at Dylan, “She’s coming, now what do I do?”

“How about you get out of your pyjamas and into regular clothes and perhaps run a brush through your hair and teeth, and use some mouthwash.”

“What should I wear?”

“Oh my god, Haze, it doesn’t matter what you wear just get some clothes on!”

Hailee laughs as she walks over to her closet, looking around before choosing what she wants to wear. She puts it on and looks at Dylan, “Is this okay?”

“You look perfect, kid. Now, I’m getting out of here, I have a date. Message and let me know how things go okay?”

Hailee nods, as she brushes out her hair and puts it up into a tail before heading in to brush her teeth and finish getting ready.

45 minutes later and Hailee is laying on her bed looking at her phone, wondering if Amanda is coming or if she changed her mind.

Amanda walks in the room carrying a bag with her, “Sorry, I’m a bit late but I asked Al to stop at the store so I could get some snacks for us. I got those chips you like.”

“Sweet, thanks!”

“So, what are we watching?”

“Don’t know, hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“Then let’s get comfy and figure it out now.”

They both lay side by side on the bed staring at the large screen on the wall and menu before selecting something to watch. As the movie plays they find themselves moving closer to each other until their hands touch each other and they pull them away quickly.

Hailee replays what Dylan said earlier in her head and takes a few deep breaths, before turning to face her friend. She sees the look on Amanda’s face as she leans over to kiss her and knows that she wants it to happen. The moment their lips make contact, Hailee feels a burst of energy run through her and lets out a moan in response. She starts to move away but finds that Amanda’s hands are pulling her and her body closer. Their lips join again and for a longer period this time as they get more comfortable with it and each other. They separate and look at each other, neither knowing what to say at the moment.

A loud banging sound comes from the screen and brings them back to reality. Hailee fights with herself not to run away in the moment, taking some deep breaths to try and calm herself. Amanda noticing the struggle reaches over and takes Hailee’s hand in hers. “It’s okay, you’re okay, we’re okay. I’m not going anywhere, take some breaths with me and then we’re going to finish watching the movie ok?”

Hailee nods and continues to fight back her thoughts, as she starts to calm down she finds she likes the fact that her friend has wrapped her arms around her and is holding her tightly. She feels safe, something she hasn't felt for quite a while.


	8. Part 8

As the first movie comes to an end, they hit the button to let the sequel start playing as well.

Amanda reaches over to move some hair away from Hailee’s face and neck which causes Hailee to move away from her. “Please don’t.” Amanda seeing the scars there, clues into why she doesn’t want her hair moved away from the spot.

“Can you look at me please, Hailee?”

Hailee sits up beside her and assuming the worst looks down at her hands.

Amanda takes her hand and gently lifts Hailee’s head and turns it so they are looking at each other. “I know you have it in your head that your scars make you unattractive and that no one wants to see them; but I do, they are a part of who you are and I would really like to get to know all of you, if you would be willing to let me. I don’t know what I’m doing, or what is going on with us, but I do know that I care about you and want to be here with you.”

The tears run down Hailee’s face as she takes in what is being said to her, she can’t respond, she doesn’t know what to say. She manages to get out a soft, “Why?”

“Because I think you are beautiful, inside and out, Hailee Zane. That’s why. Now, can we finish watching the movie, I really like this one.”

“Okay, pass me the chips.”

They finish watching the movies and then get back to talking about different things including the fact that their school is going to be hosting a soccer clinic with some of the members of the USWNT in a few months, time.

“Who, do you think will be there?”

“With Morgan playing here, there’s no doubt she will be. It would be awesome if Heath or Press would be around, and O’Hara, god she’s hot, have you seen the SI pic with her abs on full display? It’s too bad they’re all too old for us.”

“Oh, are you lumping me in with you now?”

“Well, the way I figure it, you kissed me, that means you like me and presumably other girls as well, correct?”

“Still figuring things out, but I definitely liked kissing you.”

“Maybe, we could do it again sometime, then, cause I liked kissing you too.”

“I think, I’d like that. But can we keep this to ourselves please?”

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone except maybe, Al.”

“You can tell her, but no one else.”

“You can tell Dylan, but no else.”

“Deal. The fewer people who know right now the better.”

“Totally, I don’t need the wicked witch or my evil step-sister trying to use it against me.”

“Oh crap, I never even thought of that or them. I promise I will only tell Al, and swear her to secrecy.”

“I trust you and her.”

Fast forward a few months

With Hailee and Amanda spending a good chunk of their time together, rumours start to swirl around the school that the two are more than just friends. In an attempt to dispel the rumours, they decide to spend time apart and with other people, while they continue to call and message each other all the time. It seems to work as the conversation around the school turns to the upcoming clinic with the USWNT stars.

Much to Hailee’s dismay, she finds out that only players on the school’s teams will be allowed to participate in it. Which means that Amanda will be able to play amongst some of their heroes, but Hailee will have to be content with the sitting in the bleachers and watching.

“We could always see if they will allow for an exception in your case. You’re awesome and should be allowed to show them what you can do.”

“Thanks for that, but you know it won’t happen. As long as Aurora is around, I’m going to be on the outside looking in.”

“It just sucks!!” Hailee laughs at her, “It does, but I’ve given up the fight against her, it’s a lot more peaceful.”

Without Hailee knowing Amanda approaches the school’s coaching staff about her possibly being allowed to join in the clinic.

“I’m sorry, Amanda, regardless of how good you think she is, the rules exist for a reason and we can’t allow her to join. If we bend the rules for her than everyone else who tried out will want to take part in it as well and we just can’t have that. Maybe next time.”

“Coach, you and I both know that Aurora will never let that happen, she hates Hailee. I think you are making a huge mistake by allowing her to continue as on Captain of the team.”

“The players elected her Captain, not us. If they want it to change, they need to do it themselves.”

“That won’t happen, she’s bought off most of them with new equipment.”

“Sorry, it’s out of our hands.”

“In other words, Shay and or Aurora have bought you all off as well.”

“I would watch what you are saying right now, I’m fairly certain that you would like to keep your spot on the team, correct?”

Amanda nods, “Yes.”

“Then don’t push this topic any further. It’s time for practice, go get changed.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Hailee watches on from the stands as the team goes about practising, she does her best to take some notes and markdown their plays. It’s the only way she can sit through their practice.

Once the session is called Amanda makes her way over to her, “What’d you think?”

“Honestly, it’s as if all of the plays are geared around Aurora. I get it, she’s a good player, but all the opposition has to do to neutralize your attack is to shut her down.”

“Yep, and that is why we have yet to win this season. Do you still want me to come and watch your pick up game?”

“I do, I like having you there cheering me on in the stands.”

“Okay, I need to head home, shower and eat, I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good.”

Hailee finishes packing her bag for her now regular pick up game as Dylan enters her room.

“You ready to go, Haze?”

“Yep, let’s go.”

On the drive to the field they chat, “Is your girlfriend going to be there tonight?”

“Girlfriend? You mean Mandy? She isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my friend.”

“Do you kiss all of your friends?”

“What? No! Ok, she is my girlfriend, but we decided against labelling ourselves.”

“It’s okay, Haze, you don’t have to justify anything to me. I’m happy if you’re happy, and I like Mandy.”

“I do, too.”

“You haven’t done any more than kissing, have you?”

“No, I’m not ready for anything more yet, It was a big enough thing for me to let her touch my scars.”

“You let her touch your scars? That’s huge! You’ve never even let me that close and I’m clearly your type.”

Hailee laughs, “Maybe if you were a few years younger you would be. How’s Austin? Haven’t heard you talking about him lately.”

“We broke up a couple of weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry, are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m okay, it was a mutual decision and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to bring you down when you’ve been so happy lately.”

“I’m a big girl, D, I’m capable of handling more than you’ll ever know.”

“You’re right, you’ve come along way kid.” 

As always is the case after Hailee plays, she is in a good mood regardless of the outcome. Once the final whistle blows she heads over to where Amanda is and hugs her. They have a moment where they look at each other, knowing what they want to do, but can’t yet do in public. They take a step back from each other, “Good game, that was a sick goal you scored, wish you were on my team.”

“Maybe one of these days I will be. There are other teams I could be playing for besides Academy.”

“Why don’t you? That would be awesome, I wouldn’t even care if we played you and lost.”

“You would lose, don’t forget I know all of your weaknesses now.”

“Don’t get too cocky now, Zane. Even though you’re really cute when you are.”

“Dylan and me were talking about that g-word on the drive here, she asked if you were mine.”

“I thought we decided against using that word.”

“We did, but I’m ready to say it, now. Mandy will you be my girlfriend?”

“Definitely, if it means I get to keep kissing you.”

“There will be lots of kissing involved, maybe even some touching.” Amanda reaches for Hailee’s hand, “Only if and when you are ready for it. I’m willing to wait for you.”

“Thank you.”

“I should head home now, message me later.” Amanda starts walking away.

“Wait, don’t leave yet.” Hailee looks over at a building nearby, “Come with me.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Away from the eyes.”

They walk over to the other side of the building and kiss until they both need air.

“Wow, I’m coming to all your games, if this is what I get afterwards.”

Hailee laughs, “Message me when you get home, ok?”

“I will. See you tomorrow.” Amanda begins the walk home as Hailee heads back over to the field and bench to get changed.

“You do realize that my car has tinted windows, right? You could have just borrowed my keys and went there to kiss rather than going over behind the building.”

“Good to know for next time.”

Dylan drops her off at home and she heads up to her room to grab a shower and get changed into some pjs.

Her phone beeps and she sees a new message from Aurora with a picture attached. She opens the picture to find it’s her and Mandy kissing

“Break up with her or else this picture will be sent to everyone in school. Wonder how they will react to having a couple of dykes in their midst? Amanda can kiss her spot on the team goodbye and I would imagine that Randy won’t be overly receptive to the idea of having a lesbo for a daughter, he’ll probably disown you. Poor little Hailee, won’t have anyone left, by the time I’m done with you.”

Hailee finds it somewhat humorous that she is using the possibility of her father disowning her as a threat, considering he has done all but that since Shay and Aurora came into the picture. She doesn’t want to see Mandy get hurt though and if she was dropped from the team it would really hurt her.

Laying back on her bed, she isn’t sure what she should do. She tries to think it through. She knows that if she involves Dylan, Dylan will fly off the handle at Aurora and probably end up having charges filed against her for hitting her. I can’t take the chance of anything happening to Dylan or Mandy, the only option I have is to break up with Mandy, but that means Rory wins and I lose one of the few people I care deeply about. 

Lost in thought, Hailee doesn’t even hear the messages coming through from Mandy. 

She doesn’t even know when she fell asleep, but she must have as the next thing she knows if that the alarm on her phone is beeping.

She knows what she needs to do, and breaks down crying in the shower at the thought of it. 


	9. Part 9

“Good morning, Ms Hailee, all ready for school?” Hailee turns to face her driver, “Morning Charles, I’m not going to school today. Do you happen to know my father’s whereabouts at the moment? I would really like to speak with him.”

“Let me just check with Anna, I’m certain she will know the current whereabouts of Mr Zane.”

“Thank you, Charles.” The driver leaves her to find his wife and returns moments later. “Mr Zane is currently in London, he is scheduled to return home next week. Do you require any further assistance, Ms Hailee?”

“Charles, I need some advice.”

“Of course, Ms Hailee.”

“I have a decision to make, but no matter what choice I make, someone I care about is going to get hurt.”

“And what about yourself, Ms Hailee are you going to get hurt by the decision?”

“Yes, but I don’t see any way around it.”

“Ms Hailee, I’m sorry to hear that you are in such a predicament, but perhaps there is another way to go about it. Take some time to really sort it out before making a rash decision that you may regret.”

“Thanks, Charles.”

Hailee turns and heads back up to her room, she decides to get changed and head to the gym, to get a workout in and hopefully get her thoughts straight.

Laying on the floor mats afterwards, she stares at the ceiling and has a lightbulb moment. She heads back to her room, drops her sweaty clothes in the hamper before jumping in the shower and solidifying the plan in her head.

Once dressed she takes a seat in front of her laptop and begins typing away. An hour later she finishes sending her last message and smiles at the screen upon hitting the send button.

She takes some breaths, “God, I hope this works, I can’t lose anyone else.”

Hailee spends the balance of her day finishing off assignments for school and watching Netflix.

Her phone beeps with two simple messages, “I’m in.” and a thumbs up.

Those two words cause her to scream out a loud, “Yes!”

“Everything okay in there, Ms Hailee?”

“Everything is great, Anna.” 

“Supper will be ready shortly, Ms Hailee.”

“Alright, thanks, Anna.”

Hailee heads to school the next day and begins to implement her plan by ignoring and not talking to Mandy all day. She even heads directly home after school rather than staying around and watching soccer practice as she has been doing since the beginning of the season.

Sitting in her room, she can tell the exact time that Aurora arrives home as per usual she has a group of her friends with her and it gets loud in the house. Soon afterwards, there is a knock on her bedroom door. She opens it and finds Amanda looking at her. They hug and take a seat on her bed, going about doing the stuff they normally do when together. As it gets closer to supper time, Aurora’s friends head out, leaving her alone in her room down the hall.

Hailee opens her door wide so everything can be heard, “MANDY, DON’T! I’M NOT INTERESTED IN BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND, IN FACT, I DON’T EVEN WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE. WE KISSED A FEW TIMES, BIG DEAL, DOESN’T MEAN I LIKE YOU LIKE THAT OR GIRLS FOR THAT MATTER, I WAS CURIOUS, THAT’S ALL. SERIOUSLY THOUGH YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I’M COVERED IN SCARS, IT MEANS I’M DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION? I’M NOT! AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE OR I’LL HAVE CHARLES ESCORT YOU OUT. LEAVE NOW!”

“Hailee, please, I love you, you’re beautiful, I’ll do anything for you. Please don’t break up with me.”

“WE’RE DONE, GET OUT, NOW!!”

Hailee picks up Amanda’s bag and throws it towards the door, it hits the ground with a big thunk. Amanda looks at Hailee with tears running down her face, “I’m sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt.”

“BUT I DID, LEAVE NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU AGAIN.”

Amanda collects her stuff and runs out and down the stairs and out of the house.

Hailee lays on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Aurora enters her room with a huge grin, “Ahh, poor Hailee, no more girlfriend and I was so looking forward to showing off that picture of the two of you. Maybe I still will, anyways, just for fun.”

“GET OUT!!”

Aurora laughs before leaving the room.

Hailee buries her head in her pillow and only sits up when Anna brings her a plate of supper.

Anna seeing the state the young girl is in reaches out and holds on to her, “Everything will be okay.”

“I hope so.”

“I overheard, Ms Aurora and Ms Shay, laughing about you and Ms Amanda fighting. I’m sorry, Ms Hailee, it’s always difficult when you get into a disagreement with a friend.”

“She was more than a friend Anna, she was my girlfriend.”

“Ms Hailee, she made you happy; that’s all, that’s important to me, not the fact that she is a girl.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

“You are very welcome, Ms Anna. Now, please eat before your supper requires reheating.”

The next two days pass and Hailee feels like she is in a fog most of the time. She misses Amanda and their group of friends, or more specifically Mandy’s group of friends. They pass in the hallway and try their very best no to make eye contact, even though both very much want to. Hailee heads into the washroom just as Amanda is leaving it with another student, they don’t speak but Hailee feels a hand touch her arm as they pass each other. 

Thursday morning the school is energized by the fact that the players from the USWNT will be arriving in the afternoon for the first day of the three-day camp. The players on the school’s team will be excused from their afternoon classes to allow them to take part in the first session and the entire next day to take part in the second one. 

Hailee sits in class and watches as the players are excused, Amanda looks over at her sadly as she makes her way out. The rest of the afternoon passes relatively quickly for Hailee as the teachers opt to show movies rather than teach lessons.

After being dismissed for the day, Hailee heads to the soccer field in hopes of getting a glimpse of her soccer heroes. Making her way up to watch from her usual perch atop the bleachers, she sees Alex Morgan, Kelley O’Hara, Christen Press, Tobin Heath, Alyssa Naeher and a few other younger players helping out. She watches on for the next hour as the players go about doing drills.

They stop for a short water break and Hailee instinctively moves down to see Amanda, before stopping herself from going any further. Aurora noticing her step-sister walks over to one of the security members and whispers something in his ear, he walks over towards Hailee and the bleachers.

“This is a closed session, for Academy players only. I’m sorry, but you’ll need to leave now.”

Hailee collects her belongings and makes the walk down the rest of the bleachers. She turns to head back towards the school when she hears a voice, “Hey, stop! You can stay and watch if you like.”

Turning around Hailee is met face to face with Kelley O’Hara. She can’t help but laugh at the situation. “It’s okay, I should get going anyway, need to go home and get ready for my game.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Wait! Have, we met before? You look really familiar.”

“I met you after a US game and then again after you played Sacramento. You and Alex were heading out to her car and stopped to take a picture with a friend of mine.”

“And you didn’t want your picture taken with me, right?”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want a picture taken with you, I just don’t like my picture being taken in general.”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who believe that every time your picture is taken you lose a piece of your soul.”

Hailee laughs, “No, not even close and I think perhaps you should stop watching shows that talk about stuff like that before they do some serious damage.”

“There would have to be something there to damage first!” They hear Kelley’s name being called, “Crap, I have to go. Hopefully, I’ll see you around again no photo with girl.”

“My name is Hailee or my friends called me Haze.”

“Nice to meet you, Haze.” Alex Morgan appears, “Worms we need you, let’s go!”

“Be right there, Janice.”

Hailee starts walking away, “Bye, Kelley.”

“Bye, Haze.”

Hailee grabs a seat on the curb and awaits Charles picking her up. Her phone beeps with a message from Amanda.

Mandy: O’Hara was talking about you to Morgan.

She doesn’t bother to respond to the message. Arriving home, she goes about eating and getting ready for her game. Dylan shows up a little later to drive them to it.

“How are things going, since you know?”

“I miss her, D.”

“I know kid, but it’s for the better.”

“I hope so.”

“C’mon, let’s get our kick on.”

Hailee’s game starts and she is able to tune out everything going on around her for the first 30 minutes of the game. During the half, she takes a seat on the bench beside Dylan and grabs a drink

“So, superstar, 3 goals in the first half, are you planning on letting anyone else score tonight?”

“Maybe, just seems like the ball keeps coming to me.”

“Keep shooting, and I’ll keep passing to you.”

“Thanks, D.”

They retake their spots on the field as the ref blows his whistle.

In the meantime, bowing to pressure from Kelley, Alex and her stopped at Chipotle to grab something to eat before heading towards Alex’s place.

Alex makes a wrong turn and they soon find themselves going in the opposite direction to where they wanted to go. “I thought you said you knew where you were going, do I need to GPS your address?”

“Shut up Worms, we aren’t that far away. Should be the next main street we turn at.”

Driving a bit further a soccer game comes into view from the road, “Janice, pull over I want to watch.”

“You didn’t get enough soccer earlier?”

“One can never get enough soccer!” Alex shakes her head, “I seriously wonder how we’ve stayed friends this long.”

Kelley watches on, “Al, check her out, She’s zipping around them like no one’s business. Reminds me a bit of Tobs. Can we get closer?”

“I need to get home, Serv is waiting.”

Kelley turns and gives Alex her best puppy dog eyes, “Fine, 10 minutes!”

“15?”

“Alright, 15.”

Alex drives into the lot and they decide to get out and take a closer look. Kelley clues into who the player is cutting through every else as Hailee puts in her 4th marker of the game.

“It’s her.”

“Who, her?”

“The girl I was talking to earlier at the school, Haze. She mentioned she had a game, I’m assuming this is it.”

“Okay, and what about it. Oh crap, please tell me you don’t have a crush on a high schooler.”

“No, I’m just intrigued by her.”

“Intrigued? Big word, Kel, do you even know what it means?” Kelley laughs and smacks Alex’s arm. “You forget who got into Stanford and who only went to UCLA.”

“Thems fighting words, keep it up and you’ll be walking.”

They hear the whistle blow to end the game, “C’mon, time to go.”

“Not yet, I just want to say hi to her.” Kelley starts walking towards Hailee.

Hailee doesn’t see them immediately as she is speaking with some of her teammates.

“Good game, Haze.” Hailee and Dylan both turn and look towards the voice. Dylan turns back towards Hailee, mouthing an “Oh my God!” and causing Hailee to laugh.

“Thanks, Kelley. What are you doing here?”

“Alex sucks at directions and got us lost, we saw the game, so we stopped to watch.”

“Oh.”

“Can I ask why you aren’t playing on your school team because based on what I saw you’re pretty good.”

“It’s a long story, I’m sure you don’t want to hear it.”

Alex’s phone starts ringing and she walks away to answer it, before returning.

“We need to go Worms, Serv can’t get her to settle down for bed.”

“But, I don’t want to go.”

“Then, find your own way back, cause I’m leaving.”

“Haze and I can drive you back later, Kelley. I promise we aren’t like crazy or anything.”

Alex looks at her, “You coming or what?”

“Nope, staying, I’m gonna hang with my new friends Haze and ?”

“Dylan.”

“Haze and Dylan. I’ll call you later Al.”

“Please don’t get murdered or injured, cause I’ll have to go into hiding from your fans and the coaching staff.”

“She’ll be fine with us, I promise, Alex.”

Dylan drives them back to the Zane mansion and parks at the front door.

Kelley looks around, “This place is insane!”

“Come on, we’ll give you the five and dime tour.”

Dylan and Hailee show her around the house before making their way up to Hailee’s room.

“Okay, seriously who are you?”

“My full name is Hailee Zane, I’m the daughter of Randolph Zane III, CEO of Zane Enterprises.”

“Zane Enterprises, why does that sound familiar?”

“They have corporate holdings and companies all around the world.”

“No, it’s not that. Oh, crap, I know, there was a plane crash a few years ago.”

“Yeah, my Mom and sister Hillary were killed in it. My Dad and I survived.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“Is that how you got the marks on your face and neck?”

“And down my shoulder and back.”

“Wow, I didn’t believe Anna, when she said there was a professional soccer player in our house.”

Dylan stands up and walks towards her, “Go away, Aurora.”

“I’m only curious as to why Kelley is here with Hailee.”

“It’s not your business, now get out.” Dylan pushes her out of the room before shutting Hailee’s door.

“She was at the camp today, right?”

“Yeah, that’s my evil step-sister, Aurora.” 

“Step-sister?”

“Yeah, her Mom got her claws into my Dad while I was in a coma and since the first day we met, she’s done everything she could possibly do to make me feel powerless. She even made me break up with my girlfriend, so we didn’t get outed and she could keep her spot on the school team. Rory absolutely hates me, her and her friends call me scarface.”

“Where’s your Dad in all of this?”

“Always travelling for work. I’ve tried to talk to my step-mom Shay about things but she could care less, all she wants is the money.”

“Okay, so let me get this straight, which I’m not. You survived a plane crash, were in a coma, and now have to deal with complete bitches who are only here for the money.”

Dylan interjects, “Don’t forget the part where she spent months in the hospital having to relearn how to walk and perform basic skills again.”

Kelley looks over at Hailee who is fighting tears, “Can I give you a hug?”

Hailee nods and lets herself be hugged, “Crap, I’m sorry, I probably stink, I need to shower.”

“It’s all good, I’m used to being around stinky, sweaty girls all day.”

They laugh at her response.

“Okay, so I’m going to go out on a limb and say that Aurora is the reason you aren’t playing for the Academy team, am I right?”

“Yes, she is the Captain and as long as she is I won’t be able to play on the team.”

“You should be, you’re really good.”

“Haze is awesome, you saw the way she cuts through all of us.”

“You should be playing at a higher level than a pickup game.”

“My options are limited and Shay won’t approve me changing schools.”

“Kelley do you need me to give you a ride back right now or can I grab a quick shower first?”

“I’m a big girl, I don’t have a curfew. Go ahead and shower Haze and I can talk while we wait.”

Dylan grabs her stuff and then heads into Hailee’s bathroom to get cleaned up.

“So, who is Dylan?”

“She’s like an older sister to me, she was hired to help me when I got out of the hospital and has become my best friend.”

“She seems pretty protective of you.”

“She is.”

Hailee and Kelley continue to talk about all sorts of things before Dylan finally makes her way back to join them.

“Is it okay, if I jump in the shower and then we can return you to Alex.”

“Go ahead, I’d like to get to know Dylan better.”

“Don’t talk about me.”

“No promises.”

Hailee smiles and shakes her head at the US player. Kelley waits until Hailee is out of sight and then speaks to Dylan

“Tell me everything there is to know about Hailee, I want to help her.”

Dylan doesn’t hold back any punched and fills Kelley in on everything that has happened to Hailee and the way that Shay and Aurora have treated her.

Later on, they drive Kelley to a gated community where Alex, her husband Servando and their young daughter live.

“I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you better Haze. I’m wondering if you would like to join us at the camp tomorrow?”

“I can’t, it’s for team members only.”

“Then, I hereby dub you a special guest participant. You deserve to be allowed to play. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Are you sure about this, I don’t want you to get in trouble Kelley.”

“Trouble is my middle name. Not really it’s Maureen, but you get what I mean. Have a good night.” Kelley gets out of the car and heads towards the front door as Dylan backs up and starts the drive back to the Zane Mansion.

“D, tell me I’m not dreaming and that we just spent the past several hours with the Kelley O’Hara and exchanged phone numbers.”

“You’re not dreaming, kid.”


	10. Part 10

The next morning Hailee wakes up early, gets showered and changed into her soccer gear before heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

“Morning, Ms Hailee, what can I get you for breakfast?”

“Anna, you know I can get my own breakfast.”

“I do, but I like to know that you have eaten something healthy rather than just a bowl of cereal.”

“Alright, point taken. Would it be too much to ask for some scrambled eggs and fruit?”

“Coming right up.”

“Thank you, Anna. I’ll be in my room packing my bag, please call me when it’s ready.”

“Of course, Ms Hailee.”

Hailee heads back upstairs to her room and packs a change of clothes and everything she figures she will need for the day. She heads back down to eat once Anna calls her.

While she is sitting at the table eating, Aurora and Shay enter the kitchen and demand that Anna makes them breakfast. The housekeeper obeys their order as Hailee shakes her head at them.

Hailee’s phone buzzes and she smiles as she sees the name of the sender

The Kelley O’Hara: Morning! Are you ready to get put to task today?

Haze: Not really, but I’ll do my best.

The Kelley O’Hara: Good to hear. I hope you don’t mind but I told Alex about you, your backstory and that I invited you to join us today.

Haze: It’s fine, although I really prefer to keep that info on a need to know basis.

The Kelley O’Hara: Sorry! But I needed Alex to know 😊

Hailee laughs and shakes her head at the comment.

Haze: See you soon, Kelley.

The Kelly O’Hara: See you soon.

“Why are you so happy this morning?” Hailee looks at Aurora, “Am I not allowed to be happy? Oh wait, according to you, I’m not, sorry to disappoint you.”

Hailee stands up and takes her dishes over to Anna, who squeezes her arm, “Good luck today.” “Thanks.”

Charles drives Hailee to the field and she is the first to arrive. “You don’t need to stay Charles. I’m okay by myself.”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d very much like to watch. Anna has requested that I take some pictures.”

Hailee hugs the driver, “Of course, it’s okay. You and Anna are family to me.”

“We feel the same way about you, Ms Hailee.”

Soon enough players begin to arrive and they look at Hailee and question why she is there. Hailee notices that some of Aurora’s group of friends have their phones out and she can only assume they are messaging her step-sister.

The assumption is proven to be true when the latter shows up in a huff and walks over towards her, “What do you think you’re doing here Scarface? You aren’t part of our team, you need to leave now.”

“She isn’t going anywhere and if you have an issue with her being here, you are more welcome to leave yourself.” Hailee smiles at the group of USWNT players led by Kelley and Alex.

Aurora puts her hand up towards them, “Whatever, you’ll regret it, she’s just going to slow us down.”

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” The players all look towards Alex as she speaks, “Hailee has been invited to join us today after we witnessed her talent first-hand last night, now if anyone who is here has an issue with that you are free to leave. If you choose to stay then you will abide by our rules and requests, the first of which is that all of you are equals, there will be no teasing, taunting or bullying allowed otherwise you will be asked to leave. Does everyone understand?”

A chorus of yesses rings out.

“Good, then, once everyone has their cleats on, we will begin with a warmup.”

Hailee stands off to the side as the players form groups to start warmups, “Hailee, you can join my group.” Hailee jogs over to Kelley’s group, “Thanks.”

Looking across from her, Hailee sees Amanda and really wants to acknowledge her, but they’ve both agreed not to be in contact with each other.

The first session of the day goes on mostly with drills, they are divided into positions to work on some set plays and combinations and unfortunately for Hailee, she ends up in the same group as Aurora. She does her best to ignore the snide comments being made by her step-sister and in turn, uses her energy to run circles around her.

As the time winds down before their lunch break, they are divided into 4 small teams each with a US player in order to scrimmage each other. Kelley, of course, makes sure that she is on Hailee’s Blue team while Tobin ends up with Aurora on the Yellow squad.

Amanda ends up on the backline of Alex’s Red team and Christen leads the Neon Green team. With Alyssa choosing to roam around and keeping an eye on all the keepers and their positioning.

Once the pinnies are on, they line up with the Blue team taking on the Neon Green team first while on the opposite field the Red and Yellow Team face off. 

The Coaches blow the whistle and the games start. With the nerves running abundant the play is less than stellar and the passing not exactly crisp. Hailee sees an opportunity and causes a turnover, she nutmegs one of the defenders and has a shot opportunity but opts to make a pass off to one of her teammates who scores on the redirect.

“Nice, vision Haze, keep it up.”

A few minutes later, Hailee decides to fire a laser from distance, catching everyone including the opposing keeper flat-footed as it dings off the crossbar and in. Hailee’s teammates high five her before returning down the field.

“Nice shot, Hailee.” Hailee looks over and smiles at Christen, “Thanks, but please called me Haze.” “Okay.”

Once the final whistle blows, the Blue Team has defeated the Neon Green Team 2 – 1 and proceeds to move to the other field to take on Alex and the Red Team who lost 1 – 0 to the Yellow Team.

“Nice goal kid.” “Thanks, Alex.”

As the game progresses Hailee and her teammate start to rack up the score against Amanda. Hailee feels bad, seeing her frustrated but she knows now isn’t the time to take it easy on her.

Kelley strips the opposition of the ball and knowing Hailee has the speed to burn, drops it ahead of her allowing her to run on to it. Amanda decides to come out at the same time and they crash into each other. They both hit the field as the others come running over to check on them. “You okay, Haze?” “Yeah, just winded, you?”

“I’m good.” They sit up and try to catch their breath as the coaches check them out. They stand up and listen, “In a real game that would have been a straight red card for the keeper, however, we are going to be nice and allow it just to be a pk. Keeper take your line.” Hailee watches as Alyssa takes to Amanda as they walk back to the net.

“You good, Haze?” Hailee nods as Alex tosses her the ball, “Then take your spot.”

Hailee puts the ball down and looks on as Amanda gets last-minute instructions from Alyssa. She moves back and angles her run. The whistle blows and she runs up, knowing Amanda’s weakness is to her left that where Hailee places a perfect shot to the bottom corner.

They switch up for the final game of the day, Kelley, Hailee and their Blue mates take on Tobin, Aurora and the rest of the Yellow team.

“Just quit now, Scarface, you aren’t going to beat us.” Tobin hears her say it and begins to say something, but Hailee puts her hand up and shakes her head letting the Thorns star know, she doesn’t want her kicked out.

“Hey Tobs, loser buys pizza for everyone.” “You’re on, KO.”

Hailee saves her best for last as she runs amuck through the Yellow team, her and Kelley tag team on a couple of goals. She makes Aurora look like a beginner, stripping her of the ball and intercepting her attempted passes before helping her team convert them in scoring opportunities.

The rest of the players and a few spectators watch and cheer on from the bleachers as Hailee succeeds in nutmegging the Nutmeg Queen herself. Hailee laughs as she hears, Tobin curse under her breath.

In the end, the Blue team led by Hailee, Kelley and another player named Molly dominate the Yellow team and take the victory.

They head over to the bleachers to grab some water and then complete a cool-down session before heading inside to grab showers and change for lunch and afternoon classroom session.

Hailee feels arms wrap around her, “You played awesome, kid!” “Thanks, Kelley. It felt so good, putting Aurora in her place for once.” “I can’t believe you ‘megged Tobs, that never happens!”

“That was so awesome!! I can’t believe it! This whole day so far has been like a dream. Thank you for allowing me to take part in the camp.”

“You showed everyone today that you deserved your place here. Now, we should get inside before all the food is gone!”

The afternoon session is spent in a classroom going over strategies and plays, learning more about what it’s like being a professional player and watching and dissecting some videos.

When they have a partner assignment, Hailee hesitates to ask anyone, but she doesn’t have to worry long as Amanda takes a seat beside her. “We’re not supposed to be seen together, we broke up remember?” “I do, but I miss you and I figure this was a good way to avert suspicion.” “I miss you too, now help me with this sheet.” Hailee feels Amanda’s hand on her thigh and she reaches down to squeeze it before turning her focus back on the assignment.

The hand squeezing under the desk isn’t missed by the eagle eyes of Kelley as she returns to the room from using the washroom. She smiles with the realization that this is the girlfriend, that Hailee apparently broke up with.

The day ends and the Academy players, quickly empty out of the room and head for their respective homes. Hailee sees Aurora and her group make their way out together and assumes they are heading back to the mansion to hang out. She takes her time collecting her things and messaging Charles, requesting to be picked up.

“Haze, wait, we want to speak with you.”

“S’up?” Hailee looks on at the USWNT players nervously, “We have talked and we all agree that you have real potential and need to be playing at a higher level than just a pick-up game. You were far and away the best player on the field today. What can we do to make this happen for you?”

“You know my situation, Kelley, I’m stuck at the mercy of my Step-Mother and Step-Sister. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Hailee heads out and as Charles open the door slides into the back seat of the car.

“You played wonderfully, from what I saw Ms Hailee.”

“Thank you, Charles. Can we just head now, I’m exhausted!”

Charles laughs, “I bet you are, we’ll be home soon.”

Alex looks at Kelley, “What are you thinking about doing Worms? You have that look in your eyes that means either someone is about to get pranked or you’re about to raise some hell.”

“Nothing wrong with raising a little hell, every now and again Janice, and this is for a good cause. Are you with me?”

“If it’s to help Hailee, I think we are all in, right guys?” Tobin, Christen and Alyssa all nod in agreement.

“So, what’s the plan?”


	11. Part 11

“Alright everyone good work, grab some water.”

Hailee joins the rest of the girls on the sidelines downing her water, “Slow down Haze, you’re going to get a cramp.” Hailee looks over at Amanda who said it and nods before putting her bottle back down.

“Haze, can I speak with you for a moment, please?”

“Um, sure Kelley, what’s up?”

“Walk with me kid.”

Kelley and Hailee walk over to where the remainder of the USWNT players are setting up for the next drill.

“I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No, definitely not. A couple of things, first you’ve been doing awesome. The Academy players and Coaches are chomping at the bit in anticipation of having you play with them.

“Not going to happen as long as Aurora is around.”

“But what if she wasn’t around anymore?”

“Kelley, whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t! You don’t need a pissed of Aurora or Shay on your case nor do I!”

“I may have already done something.”

“Worms, what did you do?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Anyways, the second thing I wanted to tell you is that the dude over there recording everything isn’t here just for the school, at my request he is recording you. I want to send a video of you on to US soccer. I really believe you have the skills and attitude necessary to make soccer a career. Anyways, let’s get back to practising.” Kelley jogs away from them.

“Should I be scared, Alex?”

“Kelley has really taken a liking to you, she goes over the top sometimes, okay, a lot of times, but she would never do something purposefully to hurt someone; she isn’t that kind of person. Also, I agree with her assessment of you and helped coordinate the camera guy along with the other girls. We do a ton of different camps and appearances throughout the year, it’s very rare that we see someone who stands out from the group as much as you are right now. Are you interested in pursuing a career in soccer?” 

“I love soccer, being on the field is the only place where I truly feel like I can be myself. No one is looking at my scars, they are watching the game. I would love to be able to pursue a future in it.”

“Good. I expect to hear that you are playing for a better calibre team soon.”

“That’s an issue in itself. With my father mostly out of the picture, Shay is the one I need consent from and she won’t allow me to play.”

“We’ll figure it out, Haze. Now, grab a drink and get ready for a bit of fun.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Alex blows the whistle and the players all form a circle around her, “We’re nearing the end of our time here with you guys and I just want to take a moment to express on behalf of all of us how much we’ve enjoyed teaching, learning and playing with and from you. Now, enough with the drills let’s finish out with some fun. As you can see Alyssa, Christen and Tobin have created 2 identical obstacle courses. Using the same teams as yesterday, we are going to have you go head to head and the fastest time overall wins. Oh and just to add a little something, at the end you will see that each player will be taking a shot on goal. If you score then the US player with the opposing team will have to complete 5 pushups if you miss or the shot is saved then the US player attached to that team owes the 5 pushups.”

“So, you mean that if the Blue team scores on the Red goalie, then you have to do pushups, but if we don’t score then Kelley has to do them?”

“Exactly. Just a side note the pushups will be completed at the end of the race after everyone has taken their shot and will not count towards the overall time.”

Alex sees a hand go up, and smiles when she sees it’s Hailee, “Yes, Hailee, you have a question?”

“I was wondering if after we are done if you guys were going to complete the obstacle course as well?”

Alex looks at Kelley, Tobin, Christen and Alyssa and they are all shaking their heads to indicate yes. Well, Alyssa isn’t really as she knows she won’t be able to keep up with the rest of the players.

“Ok, we’re in.”

Tobin’s Yellow team lines up first against Christen’s Neon Green team. The whistle blows and the first set of players go through the course. In the end, both Tobin and Christen owe 35 pushups.

Once they complete their sets, Alex and Kelley stand by as the Blue and Red teams line up.

Kelley nudges Alex, “Haze and Aurora are at the end, I got $20 that says Haze finishes first and scores.”

“You’re on.”

Alyssa blows the whistle and the players take off dribbling down the line and through the cones, passing the ball through another set of cones before turning and then firing a shot on goal. Both teams set a quick pace and soon Hailee and Aurora are waiting at the line for their turn. Seeing Amanda make the save, Hailee bolts off the line ahead of Aurora who is still yelling at her teammate to hurry up and take the shot. Hailee having spent hour upon hour working on her dribbling with and without cones in her yard has absolutely no issues navigating through the course and soon turns to set up for the shot against her ex-girlfriend. She fires hard towards the bottom corner outside of Mandy’s reach and in.

“Told ya!” Kelley runs over and celebrates with her team for posting the quickest team. “KO, you still owe 25 pushups.”

“Easy, peasy, pushup squeezy.” Kelley hits the ground and completes the pushups.

Next Tobin and Christen line up. Alex blows the whistle as Alyssa has taken her place in goal. Both are fast through the course, but Christen bonks the ball off a cone and it takes her slightly off course, putting her behind Tobin who fires on goal with Alyssa making the save. Christen seeing Tobin’s shot saved takes her time in picking her shot and fires it past Alyssa, to take their race.

Alex and Kelley line up and both being super competitive individuals, neither wants to lose. Kelley gets to Alyssa first after Alex bobbled the ball but misfires sending the ball wide of the goal. “Crap!” Alex laughs as she steps over the ball and fakes out Alyssa before scoring. “We’ll call it even, Worms.”

“To finish off we are going to play some dodgeball. Blue and Yellow team, you are now one and Red and Green you are now the opposition. Rules are simple, no headshots, stay between the cones, if you get hit, you’re out and if your teammate catches a throw they can call someone back in, also, we aren’t actually going to play with balls. As you can see, Christen, Tobin and your Coaches are carrying buckets towards us. Those buckets are filled with water balloons and that is what we are throwing at each other.”

After ensuring everyone starts with at least one balloon and that there are buckets on each side to reload, they start launching them at each other. All is good until the number start to dwindle down on each side and Hailee and Aurora seeing each other fire, Hailee manages to sidestep Aurora’s balloon and hears it splash into the ground behind her as she is off balance she fires hers and then hears a scream as the balloon makes direct contact with Aurora’s face.

“You stupid, Dyke, they said no headshots!” Aurora starts walking towards Hailee and gets in her face.

“It was an accident, Rory, get over it. Besides that, it’s an improvement to your resting bitch face.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Hailee feels arms around her preventing her from moving. “Don’t do it, Haze.”

“Ah, look who needs their little girlfriend to protect them. You two belong together, you’re both useless and a waste of my time.”

Aurora walks away surrounded by a group of her friends. Hailee fights back tears that are threatening to make their appearance, “Come on Haze, let’s go for a walk.”

Hailee looks at Amanda and nods as they walk towards the opposite end of the field. Hailee doesn’t even object when Amanda takes her hand in her own. “You okay?”

“I will be. Thanks.”

“Just because we aren’t technically together anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t care about.”

“You do realize that Rory, pretty much just outed us in front of everyone.”

“I don’t care. Everyone who is important to me already knows.”

“Good, then I hope you won’t mind me doing this.” Hailee steps forward and kisses her, “I miss you.” “I miss you too. We should get back to the group now.”

Hailee reaches for Amanda’s hand and they walk back. Kelley, Alex and Dylan walk towards them, “What’s going on and when did you get here, D?”

“I came to watch the end of the session. Haze, you and Mandy, need to know something.”

“What’s going on, D? tell me please.”

“That picture that Aurora had of the two of you kissing behind the building just got posted online. I saw you were tagged in something, so I took a look. I’m sorry, Haze.”

Hailee takes off running away from everyone. “Should we go after her?”

“No, I know where she’s headed. Mandy can you grab her stuff and come with me, please. I’ll send your sister a message that you’re with me.” Amanda nods her head and heads over to the bleachers to collect their stuff.

“What can we do to help?” Kelley looks at Dylan and awaits an answer, “Nothing right now, but maybe you can come by the house later to check on her.”

“Okay, I’ll message you in a little while.”

“Thanks, Kelley.” Dylan and Amanda head towards Dylan’s car.

Alex and Kelley rejoin the group and review a few things before closing out the session alongside Tobin, Christen and Alyssa.

“Poor Hailee, that Aurora chick is a real bitch. I can only imagine what she has had to deal with at home because of her.”

“It hasn’t been easy on her. I was really hoping that her playing with us would be a turning point.”

“Well, if that kiss was any indication, it may have been a turning point for something.”

“Amanda is the girlfriend that Hailee broke up with in order to keep Aurora from outing them. I guess if anything good came out of today’s events it’s the fact that there is a chance they will get back together now.”

“I hope so.”

“Let’s all head back to my place and get cleaned up then we can hang for a bit before you guys head out.”

“Sounds good, let’s get the balloon remnants cleaned up first before we leave though.”

“Oh, right, yeah, we should do that, good call Pressy.”

As they walk the field and collect the pieces of the popped balloons, Dylan pulls up in the empty high school parking lot. Soon enough they see Hailee appear on the path and they get out of the car to meet her.

“Dylan, can you stay behind. I want to speak with Haze alone.” Dylan nods, knowing it’s probably a good idea.

Amanda walks over and sits down facing Hailee in the middle of the field.

“You ok?”

“No, just when I think things are starting to go right for me, something happens and it spins cycles my head again.”

Amanda reaches and lifts Hailee’s chin up, “You do realize that now that we’re in the open, we don’t need to continue this whole charade of being broken up and not being together anymore. Aurora can’t hurt us with it if we embrace it.”

“I know you’re right, it’s just I don’t want you to be kicked off the team because of me.”

“If they want to kick me off the team because I’m in love with a girl, then so be it. I don’t want to play for them anymore, anyways.”

“Are you sure about that? Wait, did you just say you’re in love with me?”

“No, I said I was in love with a girl. Now, I’m saying it right to your face. Hailee, I love you and would really like to be able to call you my girlfriend again. What do you think?”

“I think that I would really like to call you my girlfriend again because I love you too.”

They hear Dylan yelling, “Just kiss and make up already.” They laugh, before doing just that. 

Eventually, they make their way back to the car and Dylan drives them back to the Zane mansion, so they can get cleaned up.

Dylan walks into Hailee’s room holding her phone and smiling, “S’up, D?”

“Make yourself presentable, the USWNT girls are coming over. I already ordered food, so my Aunt didn’t have to make anything.”

“Let me guess, pizza?”

“And wings.” Dylan smiles as they laugh.

Soon enough the girls arrive and Hailee can’t help but hope that neither Shay or Aurora decides to make an appearance while they are there.

Hailee shows them around and they end up chilling in the game and theatre area while eating.

“I know where I’m hanging out when I’m in the area. This place is dope.”

“You’re welcome here anytime, Tobin.”

“Thanks, Haze. So, are the two of you back together now, because you’re looking like you are.”

“We are. We aren’t hiding anymore.”

“Awesome. By the way, camera dude got a great close up of her being hit by the balloon. I took a pic want to see?”

Everyone laughs as they pass the phone around and see the balloon smashing into her face.

“You totally nailed her!”

“It was an accident. I was off balance.”

“Uh-huh, you can keep saying that, but we have proof that you lined her up.”

“Really? He caught that?”

Tobin starts laughing along with others, “You totally just admitted to it, kid.”

“Damn. Not going to lie it felt good hitting her.”

After spending the next few hours hanging and playing games, the US players head out. Hailee, Amanda and Dylan hug them all before they leave.

“I’ll be in touch soon Haze, and don’t forget you can always message or call me in the meantime.”

“Thank you for everything, Kelley.”

“No problemo, look after yourselves, okay?”

Hailee and Amanda both nod.

As it gets later, and they here Aurora arrive home, Dylan offers to drive Amanda home in hopes of avoiding any more confrontations on the day.

Hailee gets changed, checks her alarm and settles in for the night as the next day is back to school, something she really isn’t looking forward too, but she promised Mandy that she would go. 


	12. Part 12

“Everyone is looking at us.” Amanda takes Hailee’s hand, “Let them look, we have each other, that’s all that matters.”

Hailee and Amanda both proceed to their home classroom and await the start of the class. About halfway through the class the Headmaster of the school and the Coach of the girl’s soccer team knock on the classroom door and request to speak with Hailee and Amanda.

The girls get up and follow them into the main office. “Please, have a seat.”

“Mr Haggert, are we in trouble?”

“Neither of you will be in trouble provided you answer my questions.”

“Should, my Mom or Dad be here right now?”

“Like I already said, Amanda if you answer truthfully, you won’t be in trouble.”

“Mr Haggert is this about the picture of us that was posted online?”

“Yes, but also I received an email this morning from Kelley O’Hara with a video attachment.”

“Are you aware of what the video depicted?”

“Possibly a disagreement between Aurora and me during the session yesterday.”

“That’s exactly what it shows. Can you please tell me you in your own words what happened?”

“We were playing dodgeball with water balloons, and I accidentally hit Aurora in the face with one. She proceeded to call me a dyke and then said I needed my girlfriend to protect me, afterwards I believe she was the one who posted the picture of us kissing as she had already previously threatened to do so.”

“Do you have proof of this threat?”

“If I can be allowed to retrieve my phone from my locker, I saved a message she sent me previously inferring exactly that.”

Mr Haggert hands Hailee a pass, so she can go to her locker unimpeded.

“Amanda is what Hailee said a true accounting of what happened?”

“Aurora has had it out for Hailee since day one, she made sure that she couldn’t play on the soccer team and forced Hailee to break up with me in order so that she wouldn’t out us.”

Hailee returns to the office and hands over her phone revealing the message and photo sent to her from Aurora. They both look it over and shake their heads.

“Our school has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to anything like this. We have already questioned a few of the other players seen in the video and gotten their accounting of the incident. Their stories match yours and now that we have not only video proof of what was said but also a history of threats against you and Amanda, we have no choice but to open an investigation into Aurora and whether she will be allowed to continue being a student here. Now, I expect that the two of you will not speak with others about what is going on until the investigation is over. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“Alright, Hailee, are you able to send me a copy of the message that Aurora sent to you along with the photo?”

“Yeah, can I email them to you?”

“That’s fine.”

Once the Headmaster verifies receipt of Hailee’s email the girls are allowed to return to class. They duck into a bathroom on the way back, so Hailee can send Kelley, a thank you message and exchange a quick hug and kiss before returning to the classroom.

Neither is really able to concentrate, so as soon as it’s the lunch hour they decide to call it a day. Hailee calls Charles and gets him to pick them up and bring them back to the Zane mansion.

“Everything, okay, Ms Hailee?”

“Everything is good Charles, thank you for asking.”

“It’s nice to see you smiling again, Ms Hailee, Ms Amanda.”

“Am I too assume that Anna filled you in on our relationship?”

“Indeed, she did.”

They pull up at the house and the girls head up to Hailee’s room after stopping to grab some snack from the kitchen.

Laying on the bed, wrapped in each other and watching a movie feels so comfortable and right that soon they fall asleep together.

The bedroom door opens and Mr Zane, himself enters the room taking stock of the scene in front of him before leaving them be. He heads into the kitchen and locates Anna asking that she follow him into his office, so they can talk in private.

Anna follows him inside and shuts the door behind them. She watches as the man that she once considered to be more of a friend than employer takes a seat on the couch in the room. Anna takes a seat in the chair across from him.

“I need you to tell me everything that has gone on in my absence between Hailee, Shay and Aurora.”

“Sir, that will take quite a while.”

“Alright, then summarize for me. Have they been treating Hailee properly?”

“No. Ms Shay hired Ms Aurora her own personal driver and when asked about hiring one for Ms Hailee, in order to free Charles up she wouldn’t allow it. Ms Hailee has walked home on multiple occasions even in the pouring rain when we haven’t been able to find another driver for her on short notice.”

“What else?”

“Both Ms Shay and Ms Aurora call her Scarface and never hold back on the insults. She was told point-blank that the reason you were away so much was that you couldn’t stand to look at her.”

“And what about school and soccer?”

“Ms Hailee tried out for the soccer team at school but wasn’t allowed to play for them because Ms Aurora is the Captain and wouldn’t allow it. Ms Hailee has been playing in a pickup game every week, she is very good, Sir and deserves a chance to really play.”

“Anna, we’ve known each other for quite a while and I expect you to be honest with me when I ask, “Have I let Hailee, down?”

“Yes, she loves and misses you, Sir. Things have been miserable around here with you being away all the time and Ms Shay being in charge. The employees do not respect your wife, Sir, she treats them lousy, not even knowing their names, just calling them whatever she feels.”

“Sir, if I may be blunt. Hailee feels as though you threw her away and want nothing to do with her. You don’t call her even to check-in or return her calls. If Ms Beth were still alive she would be incredibly disappointed with you right now.”

“You’re right and I plan to change that right now. I met with my lawyers earlier and had them draw up some paperwork for you and Charles to sign. It gives you full authority over Hailee when I’m not around. Should anything happen to me, you would be appointed her Guardians until she reaches the age of majority.”

“But what about Ms Shay?”

“She has no say in this. Hailee is my daughter and I only ever want the best for her. I know that you and Charles love her as if she were you own and will make the choices that are in her best interest. Now, should we call Charles in and you can both sign the agreement?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Charles enters the room and wonders why his wife is fighting back tears. After the papers sitting on the desk are explained to him, he is soon joining her with tears.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, Charles. Now, please allow me to be the one to tell Hailee what is going on. I owe her that and so much more.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Randolph leaves his office and heads back upstairs to Hailee’s room. He knocks on the door this time before entering.

“Dad!” Hailee jumps off her bed and runs over and hugs her Father. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Hailee walks over to the bed with her father, “Dad, this is Amanda, my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend, huh?”

“Yeah, girlfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Amanda.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr Zane.”

“Please, you can call me Randy.” Hailee looks on shocked at what just happened. “Amanda, would it be too much to ask if I could have some time with my daughter, it seems we have a lot to talk about.”

Amanda stands up and collects her things, hugging and then kissing Hailee on the cheek, “Call me later, Haze. Nice to meet you again, Sir.” Amanda disappears and Hailee hopes that Charles is available to drive her home.

“I read the email you sent me about everything that has been going on and how me not being here has affected you. I want you to know that things are going to change. I’m sorry for not being here for you when you’ve needed me most. After the accident I was lost myself when I met Shay, she became everything to me. So much so that I left you, the most important person in my life behind. I can say I’m sorry a million times, but it will never come close to making up for what I did to you and allowed Shay and Aurora to do to you. Things will be changing around here, I promise you that. Now, how about we have supper and you can fill me in on Amanda and how to came to meet Kelley O’Hara.”

“How do you know, I know Kelley?”

“She kept calling my office and requesting to speak with me until my assistant finally had enough and put her through. She really cares about you, kid.”

“All of the girls I met from the US team are awesome, but especially Kelley and Alex.”

“We have all evening, you can fill me in on everything.”

“What about Shay and Aurora?”

“They are staying at a hotel tonight.”

Hailee and her Dad talk about anything and everything until it’s late and Hailee is fighting to stay awake.

“I think it’s time for both of us to hit the sack.”

“Are you going to be here in the morning? When are you leaving again?”

“I’m going to be around for the foreseeable future, I plan on cutting back on my travelling so that I can be around and spend more time with you. I’m looking forward to watching you play again.”

“I can’t wait to play for you, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, Hailee. Good night, sweet dreams.”

“Night, Dad.”

Hailee changes and curls up in her bed, in no time, she is out cold.


	13. Part 13

Hailee wakes up the next morning and her room is flooded by sunlight. She leans over to check the time on her phone and realizes she overslept and is now late for school.

She heads downstairs to the kitchen to stop her tummy from grumbling and finds Anna making a batch of her favourite cookies, “It smells incredible in here.”

“Good morning, Ms Hailee. What can I get you for breakfast, today?”

“I’ll just grab some cereal, I’m already late.”

“Ms Hailee, your Father asked us to let you sleep in and tell you, that he already informed the school you wouldn’t be coming in today. He also wanted me to let you know that he had to look after a few things today, but he will be home for supper and expects to eat with you.”

“Anna, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you think he meant it when he told me things were going to be changing around here?”

“I do. I had a rather lengthy conversation with Mr Zane about everything and I believe things are going to be changing around here and soon.”

“You know something that I don’t? Are you planning on sharing?”

“I’m sorry Ms Hailee, it isn’t for me to share. But I believe you will be happy about it.”

“Okay, I trust you, Anna. I think I’m going to get changed and hit the gym for a bit. I’ve been slacking in my workouts.”

“Very good Ms Hailee, enjoy, but don’t overdo it!”

Hailee laughs before heading back up to her room to get changed.

As she is running on the treadmill, the door to the gym flies open and Kelley comes running in with Alex close behind.

Hailee turns the machine off and takes her earbuds out, “What’s going on?”

“You need to sit! Actually, I should probably sit too.”

Kelley just plops down on the floor, causing Hailee to laugh and then join her, “I have news for you and I tried messaging and calling and you weren’t answering your phone and Dylan’s went to voicemail, so I made Alex drive me here, because she didn’t want me to drive right now, cause she said I was acting like I did when I had a triple shot expresso when we were in France.”

“Kelley, breathe, you’re making me dizzy watching you right now.”

“What Worms is trying to tell you is that, we got you an invite to the US U16 GNT camp. They liked what they saw in the video we sent them.”

“Wait, what? OMG, are you serious?”

Hailee looks at Kelley who is nodding her head up and down at a rapid pace.

“Holy crap!! Hailee jumps up and wraps her arms around Kelley, knocking them both over in the process. “I can’t believe this, I need to tell Mandy and Dylan, where’s my phone? Do, you see it anywhere?”

“Woah, slow down and listen for a minute Haze. You as bad as Worms over there.”

“You good, now?”

“Yes, Alex.” “Yes, Janice.” Alex shakes her head at Kelley.

“Alyssa also vouched for Amanda and got her an invite as well. You are both going to heading to Chicago for the camp. Figured you might like to deliver that news to your girlfriend, she is your girlfriend, right?”

“Yes, we are back together.”

“Kinda figured after the PDA you were.”

Hailee blushes, “Aww, young love is so cute.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out here for a little while, but if you are going to make fun of me Kelley, then I don’t know if I should.”

“It’s okay, kid, I actually need to catch a flight back to Atlanta before I get in trouble with my team for overstaying.”

“You do realize that I have a private jet at my disposal right? One phone call and I’m sure I can arrange a flight out for you.”

“I almost forgot that you are Richie Rich.”

“Worms!”

“It’s okay, Alex.”

“How about I see if I can get you a flight out after supper and you can meet my Dad.”

“Your father is back in town?”

“He is.”

“You seem happier than you’ve been, I take it, that it’s a good thing he is back?”

“Definitely and Kelley thank you for harassing him to the point that he actually read the emails I sent him.”

“My pleasure.”

“He met Mandy last night.”

“How did that go?”

“He seemed fine with it and her.”

“That’s awesome. Now, Alex and I were talking about your situation and not being able to play and we have an idea; what if you used Alex’s address as your own, it would allow you to play for SUFC rather than just Academy.”

“I have some news about that. Aurora is under investigation right now, for breaching the student code of ethics, she may be expelled or kicked out of the Academy. They apparently have a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to any type of threats. With the video, you forwarded to the Headmaster, and me providing them with a copy of the message she sent me along with the picture of Mandy and me kissing with the threat of exposure attached to it, she may finally get what’s been coming to her.”

“I owe you guys so much! I can’t even begin to thank you for everything.” Hailee starts crying causing Kelley and Alex to hug her. “You’re part of our family now Haze, and family looks after each other.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Haze but you need a shower.”

“Well you guys did interrupt me mid-workout.”

“Next time answer your phone!”

“I will.”

“Worms, I need to get back home, Serv has to leave for training soon.”

“Go ahead Alex, I’ll have Charles drive Kelley back to your house after, we sort out the plans.”

“Okay.” Alex hugs her before making her way out.

Hailee walks over to the intercom and presses a button, “Charles, would it be possible to arrange for the jet to take Kelley back to Atlanta this evening and also would you be able to drive her back to Alex’s house so she can pack in a little while?”

“Of course, Ms Hailee, I will contact the pilot immediately and make the necessary arrangements and it would be my pleasure to drive Ms Kelley, please let me know when my services are needed.”

“I will, thank you, Charles.”

“Not gonna lie, that’s hella cool!” Hailee laughs, “Yeah, it is. You know I haven’t been near a plane since the accident, the thought of flying to Chicago scares the crap out of me.”

“You have a month to prepare for it and you will have Amanda’s hand to hold. I know you mentioned that you still see a shrink to help deal with stuff, you should talk to them about it.”

“I’ve really gotten to the point where I hate talking about all of my problems.”

“I get it, but just remember they’re getting paid to listen and give advice.”

“Okay, I’m going to go and jump in the shower, why don’t you head to the games room and find something to entertain yourself with.”

“Deal. Now, which way is the game room?”

“You passed it on your way here.”

“Oh, okay. Everything looks the same.”

“I know, if it were up to me the house would have more colour, but Shay likes a neutral palette.”

“Dumbass.” Hailee laughs, “Go play, I’ll see you soon.”

Hailee heads back to her room to get showered and cleaned up, as she is dressing Dylan appears in her mirror, scaring the heck out of her and making her cover-up.

“Not like I haven’t seen it all before, kid.”

“Can you get out of here and let me get dressed, please? Kelley should be in the game room, go bug her.”

“Kelley’s here?”

“Yep. Let me get dressed and then I’ll explain.”

“Okay.” Dylan heads off to locate Kelley, while Hailee finishes getting dressed.

As she makes her way to the game room, Hailee can hear both of her friends screaming at the screen and finds them playing a racing game. Dylan puts Kelley into the wall approaching the final turn and edges her out to take the checkered flag.

“That’s cheating!”

“Best two of three, O’Hara?”

“You’re on! Let’s get racing!”

Hailee watches on as Dylan once again waits until the last second and clips Kelley’s bumper sending her into a spin and winning Dylan the race.

Kelley throws the controller down in frustration. “Come on loser, pay up!”

Kelley reaches into her pocket and pulls out money, handing it over to Dylan, “Give it back D, you know there’s no betting allowed in my game room unless it’s of the candy or chocolate chip cookie variety.”

Dylan smiles and hands the money back to Kelley, who then quickly puts in back in her pocket.

“So, what’s this news that required a bunch of voicemails being left on my phone while I was at work?”

“Mandy and I are going to the US U16 camp!”

“Holy crap! Way to go kid! Always knew you were a superstar in the making. Be sure to thank me when you win the Ballon D’or.”

Dylan, Kelley and Hailee sit in the back of the car as Charles drives towards Alex’s address. The plan is for them to drop Kelley off to get her stuff together, then head back to the Academy pick up Amanda and return to pick Kelley up before heading to the Zane mansion.

“Mandy, knows you’re picking her up right?”

“Yes, I messaged that I would be and that I had something I wanted to speak with her about.”

“She probably thinks, you are breaking up with her again.” Hailee smacks Dylan’s arm, “Not funny, D.”

Charles pulls up in front of the school and Hailee gets out as she sees Amanda. She hugs her girlfriend and gives her a quick kiss before they get in the car.

“So the weirdest thing just happened, my Mom called me and said that someone called her earlier claiming to be from US Soccer and started asking questions about me. She hung up on them.”

“Um, Babe, they really were from US Soccer. You know how the girls videoed the camp? Well, they sent along some video of us to the U16 coaches. They were impressed enough to extend an invite for us to attend the next camp in Chicago.”

“You’re serious? This isn’t a joke right?”

“Nope, if you want you can ask Kelley for yourself, we are picking her up.”

“Holy crap! I need to call my Mom and let her know.”

“You probably should tell her not to hang up on them.”

After stopping at Alex’s and collecting Kelley they all head back to Hailee’s to hang out until supper time.

“It’s weirdly quiet around here right now, where’s Aurora and her group of misfits?”

“I don’t know, my Dad told me they were staying in a hotel for a couple of days. It’s nice not having to deal with either of them.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts, eh, Haze?”

“For sure.”

Noticing how close Hailee and Amanda are getting on the bed, Dylan suggests that she and Kelley should have a rematch before the latter heads back to Atlanta.

Kelley doesn’t object wanting to prove once and for all that she is indeed the game master.

“I didn’t really mean for us to play, I just figured that they looked like they wanted some alone time.”

“I know, I noticed them looking at each other, doesn’t mean we can’t play though.”

As Dylan and Kelley make their way back to the game room, it takes no time before Hailee and Amanda are engaged in a full on make-out session on the bed.

The bedroom door creaks open and Kelley attempts to grab her phone unnoticed, it doesn’t work.

“Sorry, forgot my phone. You guys keep doing what you’re doing.”

Knock, Knock

“Really?”

“Ms Hailee, Ms Allison is here to pick up her sister. She is in a bit of a hurry.”

“Alright, thank you, Anna, tell her Mandy will be right down.”

Hailee leans down and kisses once Mandy once more before allowing her to get up and collect her stuff, “Call me later, ok?”

“I will. See you at school Haze.”

Hailee makes her way to the game room and finds Kelley sitting and playing on her phone, “Where’s D?”

“She said she had someplace to be and I figured I shouldn’t interrupt whatever was going on in your room twice.”

“It’s okay, Mandy is gone home now. Want to go and see if my Dad is back yet?” Kelley nods and they head to the kitchen.

“Anna, is my Dad home yet?’

“Ms Hailee, Mr Zane called a short time ago and asked me to let you know that he wouldn’t be home for supper as something came up. He apologizes and promises that he will be here tomorrow evening.”

“Thanks. So much for things changing.”

“Would you like to eat now?”

“I’ve lost my appetite.”

Kelley takes her arm, “Forget it Haze, you are eating, because I’m starving and I’m a guest so you can’t let me eat alone.”

Hailee and Kelley sit down at the table and Anna delivers them supper, they chat and laugh while they eat. Soon it is time for Kelley to leave for her flight. Knowing that Hailee is still struggling with being around planes they opt to say their goodbyes at the house before Charles drive Kelley to the airport.

Hailee heads upstairs and gets changed for bed. She gets comfy and starts messaging Mandy, they talk about how her family took the news and how embarrassed her Mom was to find out that she hung up on a legit call from the US team. Hailee starts to get tired, so she lets Mandy go and calls it a night. 


	14. Part 14

The next day as Hailee arrives home from school walking in the front door, she can’t help but overhear a loud conversation between her father and Shay.

“Randy, we can work it out.”

“It’s too late for that Shannon.”

“But, I love you.”

“You don’t love me, you love my money. You and Aurora need to get out of my house. Expect to be served with divorce papers very soon and with the amount of info the PI I hired collected on you and your boyfriend, don’t even think about coming after me for more money. You will get the base amount and a stipend for the next year to put towards housing, beyond that, you’re on your own.”

Mr Zane pushes a button on the wall and summons Charles the front entry.

“Charles?”

“Yes, Mr Zane.”

“Please supervise Mrs Zane while she collects her personal belongings from the bedroom and escort her out once it is complete.”

“Yes, Mr Zane.” Charles turns to face Hailee to avoid the smile on his face being seen.

Mr Zane seeing Hailee off to the side asks her to join him in his office. Hailee puts her bag down and follows behind her father.

“Shut the door, please.” Hailee closes the door behind her and takes a seat beside her Dad on the couch.

“I want to apologize for not eating with you last night, I broke the promise I made to you, and I’m really sorry. The reason I did so was that I was meeting with my lawyers and financial advisors in order to determine the best and quickest way to freeze Shay out of my assets. 3 months ago, I was approached by one of my advisors about a substantial withdrawal of money that Shay made, rather than questioning her about it, I put people in place to track her movements. They found that not only was she using her access to my accounts to withdraw large amounts of money, but that she was in turn directing that money towards a business in Los Angeles. Following that lead, they looked into the background and ownership of said business and found that the majority owner was non-other than Shay’s ex-husband and Aurora’s father. She has been using me the entire time and I was so blinded by grief that I didn’t see it. I know you overhead the conversation between Shay and me. I want you to know that I have already been in contact with my lawyers about a divorce. Her and Aurora will be moving out very soon and will no longer be welcome in our home. I love you Hailee and I know there is no possible way I can make up for what has gone on around here for the last few years, but I plan on doing my best to try and make things better for you and us in the future.”

“I love you, Dad.” Hailee hugs her father and holds on tight. “How about I give the staff the rest of the day off, we order in some pizza and we have some Dad and daughter time?”

“I would love that.”

“Okay, let me go check in with Charles and make sure that Shay has left and then we can do whatever you like.”

Mr Zane leaves the office and Hailee can’t wait to take out her phone and send a message out. “My Dad and Shay are getting a divorce!!” followed by a bunch a smiley emojis.

Her phone starts buzzing and she sees a message from Dylan, “Bang, bang the witch is finally dead!! And her daughter too!! So happy for you Haze! I’ll call you as soon as I’m done work.”

“I won’t be answering, I’m spending some long-overdue time with my father.”

“You can’t see it, but I’m crying right now.”

“Me too. Bye D.”

“Love you, kid.”

Her phone starts buzzing and she sees Mandy’s name on the screen

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself, is that message for real?”

“Yep.”

“We need to celebrate!”

“Oh, we definitely will, but not tonight. I have to go right now, but I’ll message you later, ok?”

“For sure, bye Babe.”

Back in Atlanta, Kelley is just finishing up with a training session and taking a seat in her locker, reaches in her bag to check her phone. She sees the screen flooded with messages from Hailee, Dylan and Alex.

Skimming through them, she starts to put the pieces together, and yells out in response, drawing the attention of her teammates and staff members, who all turn to look at her, “What? Am I not allowed to react to some awesome news?”

They shrug their shoulders before continuing on with what they were doing.

New Message

The Kelley O’Hara: I’m so happy for you kid that I can’t even find the words to adequately describe how I’m feeling right now. Consider this me sending you a big hug and squeezing you until you tell me to stop. I expect to hear that you knocked their socks off in Chicago and have ensured your place on the developmental track. Oh, one more thing, do we need to have the sex talk? Just wondering cause y’all were getting pretty hot and heavy on the bed and I consider you my little sister now.

Haze: I’ll do my best, and no, we don’t need to have the talk. Dylan and me already kinda did and neither Mandy or me are ready for anything more serious than just kissing and maybe a bit of touching.

The Kelley O’Hara: Okay, well just so you know, I’m here if you ever need to talk to someone who isn’t Dylan.

Haze: Thank you.

Mr Zane re-enters the office, “So, I went ahead and gave the staff the next few days off with pay of course, so it’s just going to be you and me.”

“In other words, we are going to be surviving on pizza and cereal for the next couple of days.”

“I’ll have you know I am capable of making a few things in the kitchen.”

“Dad, toast doesn’t really count, even I can make that.”

“Show off!”

Hailee laughs, “I’m really glad you’re back, Dad.”

“Me too.”

“Dad, I have something to tell you; I didn’t get a chance to tell you it last night because you didn’t get home until late. Kelley, Alex Morgan and a few of the other USWNT players helped get me and Amanda invites to a US U16 camp in Chicago, next month.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Mr Zane hugs Hailee.

“Just one thing, I need to be playing at a better and more consistent level in order to show off what I can really do and Shay never let me, that’s why I’ve only been playing in the pickup game.”

“I’ve paid a lot of money to send you to one of the best private schools in the state with a highly rated soccer program and you mean to tell me that you haven’t been allowed to play for them?”

“No, between Shay and Aurora’s interference I haven’t been.”

“Well, I guess I’m coming to school with you tomorrow and sorting that out once and for all.”

“Are you aware that they are investigating Aurora for threatening me and Amanda?”

“No, I wasn’t but I will be very soon because you are going to tell me everything.”

For the next several hours Hailee and her father talk about Aurora, soccer and her relationship with Amanda.

“It almost sounds to me like you don’t want to play for the Academy Elite team, is this true?”

“Yeah. The team is really good, but they are friends with Aurora and I don’t think they will ever truly give me a fair chance to be apart of the team. Mandy has spent most of her time on the bench watching and I feel as though that’s where I’ll end up as well.”

“Then, what would you like to do?”

“I want a fresh start Dad, you know Alex offered to allow me to use her address so I could play for the school closer to her. It isn’t a private school though.”

“Do you want to go to a regular school?”

“I think I do. The school where I play pick up seems pretty cool and from what some of the girl’s told me, they get a lot of scouts to their games.”

“If that’s what you want then let’s make it happen. It’s going to be a big change for you though Hailee are you sure you’re ready for it?”

“Dad, considering everything I’ve had to deal with and overcome in the last 3 years, I’m quite certain I can handle any changes that are thrown at me.”

“Speaking of changes, I want you to know that from now on when I’m not around, Anna and Charles are your guardians and have the full authority to make decisions on your behalf.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I know they love you as though you were their own and will look after you, just as they’ve always done. Now, I seem to recall seeing a gaming room somewhere in this house, how about you show me what you can do with a controller in your hands.”

The next day, Randolph and Hailee drive towards the Academy to meet with the Headmaster and discuss everything and also set the wheels in motion for Hailee to transfer schools at the end of the term.

Hailee sees Amanda in the hallway and hugs her, “Morning, Mr .. uh, Randy. What brings you here today?”

“Morning Amanda. I’m here to ensure that a wrong is righted and also I’m pretty sure my daughter has someone she would like to discuss with you.”

“Haze?”

“Dad wants you to join us for supper tomorrow, he’s cooking so it’ll probably end up being take out, and also I’m withdrawing from the Academy at the end of the term and was wondering if you might be interested in joining me in public school.”

“You’re withdrawing?”

“There is nothing good for me here, except you and I want a fresh start, now that Aurora and Shay are out of the picture.”

“So, you heard that they kicked Aurora out, right? You could still make a go of it here with me.”

“Or you could come with me and we could rule the public school. United we stand, divided we fall, right?”

“Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you’re all confident and stuff.”

Mr Zane clears his throat, “Sorry.”

“We should get going now, I’ll walk ahead so you can say goodbye.”

Hailee can’t help but smile at her Dad’s insinuation.

She hugs Amanda and then quickly kisses her before joining her father. 

“Thanks for being cool with Mandy, Dad.”

“As long as she makes you happy then expect me to remain cool with her. But if she hurts you then I will become uncool with her.” Hailee laughs.

They take a seat outside the Headmaster’s office and wait, soon the door opens and out walks Shay and Aurora. Randolph doesn’t even acknowledge his soon to be ex-wife or her daughter and they make their way out quickly.

“Mr Zane, I’m surprised to see you here with Hailee, I assumed you would be joining your wife in the meeting pertaining to Aurora’s dismissal from school.”

“My soon to be ex-wife and her daughter are of no concern to me anymore. I’m glad to hear that Aurora is being held accountable for her actions and will no longer be attending school here. But I would like to speak with you about Hailee and her future here.”

“Please come in.” Mr Haggert leads Mr Zane and Hailee into his office, shutting the door behind them.

“What can I do for you today, Randolph?”

“Bob, I’m extremely disappointed to find out that this fine institution which I have contributed a rather substantial amount of money to over the last few years, has failed my daughter. I was assured that there would be a place for her on the soccer team if she chose to continue playing and her skill level was high enough. From what I’ve been informed you let Aurora and her group of minions dictate who would be apart of the team and how much they would be allowed to play. Furthermore, I stroked a rather generous cheque allowing the USWNT players to come here and conduct a clinic at no cost, under the condition that it would be open to all female players in the surrounding area, which it was not. Hailee was only allowed to participate upon a personal invite from Kelley O’Hara. This should have never been allowed to happen under your watch. Lastly, I’m going to assume that now Aurora is no longer on the team, there is a place for Hailee. Correct?”

“Yes, Sir. We would love to have her as a part of the Elite team.”

“Well, that my friend, won’t be happening anytime soon, in fact, we are making arrangements for Hailee to switch to R. W. Emerson Jr. High once this semester is over. I seem to recall that they are in the same league as Elite and I can’t wait to watch my daughter destroy your team when they play. Consider this me informing you that I will no longer be bankrolling in the future, instead, I will make it a goal of mine to provide the remainder of the schools in this area with whatever they may need to knock all of you off your high horses. Now, I’ve taken up enough of your time and mine and Hailee should get to class.” Randolph stands up and reaches to shakes a rather stunned Headmaster’s hand before they leave.

“That was the most awesomest thing I’ve ever seen, you had Mr Haggert shaking.”

“Glad you enjoyed it. Now, get to class and I’m going to make the arrangements for you to switch over. I’ll meet you after school, we’ll grab something to eat and then head to your game. I’m excited to finally be able to watch you play in person, it’s been a long time coming.”

Hailee hugs her father, before heading to her class.

At lunchtime, she and Amanda get to talk through things a bit more. Amanda really doesn’t want her girlfriend leaving the school, but she understands the rationale as to why she is.

“You should speak with your parents about joining me, Mandy. I’m sure they would be more than okay, not to have to continue paying for you to get an education. And I’m sure you wouldn’t mind ditching the uniform once and for all.”

“Totally! I’m sold! I’ll talk to them tonight about it. No promises though.”

“Ok.” 


	15. Part 15

Hailee and Amanda are sitting on Hailee’s bed working on homework, Hailee notices that Amanda has been distant from her since she announced she was changing schools a few days ago.

“Is everything ok? Like I mean are we ok, because you haven’t really been talking to me as much as you usually do.”

“I talked with my parents about switching schools with you and they don’t want me too.”

“Did they tell you why?”

“I think my Mom is concerned about my safety and us being open as a couple there.”

“And what do you think about it?”

“Us being a couple wasn’t exactly received with open arms at the Academy and I guess it scares me about what could happen with a student population that’s 6 times larger.”

“I get it and I understand. I hadn’t really thought about the impact it may have on you only the fact that I needed a change in scenery. I was really hoping that you would join me there, but if you are at all concerned about your safety, then I’m not going to force it, the decision needs to be yours. I want you to know that regardless of your choice, I will still love you but if we end up playing each other I won’t be holding back.”

“I would expect nothing less from you. Aren’t you afraid though, of how people will react to your scars?”

“Of course, I am, but I’m starting to realize that if people can’t see beyond them, then I don’t need them in my life. I can’t change the fact that I was burned in a plane crash, but I can own it; when you think about it, it’s really kind of badass.”

“Sounds like something that Dylan would say.”

“It might very well of been.”

Amanda moves Hailee’s hair away to showcase her reminders of the past and proceeds to kiss down her neck and shoulder, before whispering into Hailee’s ear, “I think you’re beautiful just the way you are and I love you.”

“I love you too.” They share a few kisses before getting back on task and doing their assignments.

“Mandy, do you want to come with me and Dylan on Saturday to watch Stanford play? Dylan keeps telling me there is a girl on the team who is going to be the next big name on the USWNT.”

“What’s her name?”

“Tierna Davidson.”

“Never heard of her.”

“Me neither, but she started every game as a freshman, and has been playing well as a sophomore.”

“So, do you want to come?”

“I would, but I already agreed to babysit for my neighbour, all day Saturday.”

“Okay. But we’re still on for the Sacramento and Orlando game on Sunday, right?”

“Yep, I definitely want to see Krieger play before she retires.”

“Yeah, she has always been someone I admired, but she won a World Cup and Olympic Gold with Ashlyn and now they want to have a family, so she is retiring for a good reason.”

“Agreed.”

“Wonder if Alex can introduce us, that would be pretty cool!”

“I’m sure if you send Kelley a message, she will bug the heck out of Alex until she says yes.”

Hailee laughs, “That’s probably true, Kelley is relentless when she wants something.”

“Haze, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

“I know you have been going to your headshrinker to help you get ready to fly to Chicago, how is it going?”

“I really don’t know, it’s one thing to talk about it in an office, it’s another thing entirely to do it.”

“Is there any way you can do it in steps and maybe get more comfortable with it? I know how important you being able to attend the camp is and I don’t want you to miss out on it. Not to mention I need you there with me.” Hailee squeezes Amanda’s hand.

“I’m actually going to do something like that next week, I’m meeting my dad and my shrink at the hangar and we are going to see how I deal with being around a plane and then maybe see if I can get myself to go inside it. Do you think that maybe you can you come with me and hold my hand?”

“Anything you need, I’ll do.”

“Thank you.”

Amanda’s phone buzzes and she looks over at it, “My Mom is on her way over to pick me up, I need to get packed up.”

Hailee waits with Amanda as the gates open up and her Mom’s car comes up the driveway.

“Time for me to go, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

They exchange a kiss before Amanda gets in the car and leaves.

Charles pulls up soon afterwards and opens the back door allowing Mr Zane to get out. Hailee attempts to talk to him but he indicates he is on his phone and proceeds to head in the house to his office.

“What’s going on with Dad, he doesn’t seem too happy with whoever he’s speaking to.”

“You know I don’t make it a habit of eavesdropping on conversations, Ms Hailee.”

“Come on Charles, you have to know something.”

“I overheard Mr Zane say the name Shannon a few times and New York.”

“Shannon as in Shay?”

“I believe so.”

“Wonder what she is up to now.”

Charles shrugs his shoulders and walks back around to the drivers’ side of the car to move it to the garage.

Hailee heads inside and towards her father’s office. Mr Zane is off the phone, so Hailee knocks to see if it’s okay to come in.

“You okay, Dad?”

“Something has come up and I need to go to New York for a few days.”

“What’s in New York?”

“An apartment that Shay seems to think she is entitled to in the divorce.”

“Is she?”

“No, your Mom always loved Broadway and New York, I bought it and was planning on surprising her with it on her birthday, unfortunately, I never got the chance too. The deed to it was in her name but with her death, it transferred over to you and Hillary, it’s your apartment now Hailee and I’m not letting her take it from you.”

“So, you’re telling me I own an apartment in New York City?”

“As well as several other properties around the world and ownership stakes in several professional sporting teams and venues amongst other things.”

“I always knew we had money but from the sounds of it, I really am Richie Rich or maybe Rachael Rich? So, out of curiosity do we own any soccer teams?”

Mr Zane laughs at his daughter, “How about we sit down and talk about Zane Enterprises and Holdings when I get back from New York?”

“Okay, Dad.” Hailee hugs her father, “Love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

Once Mr Zane returns from New York after successfully having his soon to be ex-wife removed and banned from Hailee’s apartment, they go about getting to work on trying to get her back in a plane.

Charles drives them to the airport and pulls up alongside the hangar, stopping the car and then opening the back door for Mr Zane, Hailee and Amanda to get out. Mr Zane gets out but Hailee struggles to control her breathing being in proximity to the large machine.

Amanda takes ahold of her chin and looks into her eyes, “I know you’re scared, but I’m right here with you. Do you think you can get out of the car with me?”

Hailee takes some breaths and not breaking eye contact with Amanda slides towards the door, “You’re okay, I’m right behind you.” Hailee nods before slowly getting out of the car and reaching back for Amanda’s hand. Amanda takes it and holds her tightly.

“You got this, Haze.” They walk slowly towards the hangar and plane. Hailee stiffens as it comes into full view. Her and Amanda watch as someone walks down the steps and out of the plane towards them.

“Kelley!” Hailee lets go of Amanda’s hand and runs towards the USWNT defender and wraps her arms around her. “What are you doing here?”

“I got a message that you might need a bit of help, overcoming your fear of planes and flying, so I jumped on the first private plane that landed in Atlanta and landed here a couple of hours ago. Check out the pin I got from the pilot.” Kelley points to her chest, “Aren’t those usually for kids?” “Yeah, so what’s your point?” Hailee shakes her head, “Nothing, thank you for coming.”

They walk back towards the rest of the group where Kelley is finally introduced to Hailee’s father.

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Hailee, I’m forever in your debt; if there is anything you ever need Kelley, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“It’s really been my pleasure, Sir, Haze is a good kid and deserves only the best, I don’t need anything other than maybe a flight or two come vacation time.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

They all step back as the Dr speaks with Hailee and tries to help her process her thoughts and feelings.

Amanda wants nothing more than to hug her girlfriend when she bursts into tears, but Kelley takes a hold of her and shakes her head, “She needs to do this on her own.”

Hailee turns to look at them as she slowly edges closer to the plane, one step at a time until she is at the steps. The doctor asks for Kelley and Amanda to go ahead and take seats in the plane. “Do, you think she can do it, Kelley?”

“Yes.”

They wait in quiet to see what happens and after what seems like forever they hear movement and see Hailee climbing the stairs. Amanda runs over to her and hugs her then takes a few steps back as Hailee looks around, they see the anguish on her face as she is overcome with emotions and drops to her knees, “I miss them so much.”

Hailee feels arms wrap around her and turns into her fathers’ chest, “I miss them, Dad.” Mr Zane struggles to speak as he fights back his own emotions, “Me too.”

Kelley and Amanda watch the scene unfold in front of them and wipe away at the tears free-falling from their eyes.

“Sorry, I’m late, I got sidetracked talking to a super cute pilot dude. Oh..” Dylan looks at everyone in tears and stops talking.

“Did you at least get his number, D?” Hailee asks making them all laugh.

“Better than that kid, I have plans to meet him for supper.”

“Nice.” With the heaviness of the moment broken by Dylan’s entrance, Hailee stands back up along with her Father and makes way over to sit down beside Amanda. Dylan shrugs and sits beside Kelley, while Mr Zane sits by himself as the Dr makes her way inside the plane to check on everything and everyone.

“How are you feeling Hailee?”

“Like I’ve just been taken down by a hard tackle and can barely breathe.”

“Okay, you know the breathing techniques that we have been working on, how about you try them now.”

Hailee nods, she looks at Amanda before grabbing her hand and then closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. The others in the plane follow her lead and it becomes very quiet in the plane.

“Now, Hailee, what are you thinking?”

“Just about how much I miss them.”

“Okay, and what else?”

“I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

“The plane and crashing again.”

“That’s a perfectly reasonable answer, you’ve been through a very traumatic experience. Hailee, I want to remind you that everyone is here to support and help you in your healing process and not judge you. You are safe and surrounded by people who love and care about you. Now, Hailee how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.”

“Do you think you are ready for the pilot to start the plane or would you like to stop for today and try again another day?”

Hailee looks around at everyone before taking some deep breaths and confidently asking for the plane to be started up. They feel and hear as it starts up and all watch to see how Hailee reacts to it. Reassured that she is showing little reaction to it, the Dr asks her next question, “Hailee, you are doing really well, you should be extremely proud of yourself. Now, on the assumption that you would be okay with it, we went ahead and scheduled a flight to Los Angeles which is about an hour flight from here, do you think you can handle that?”

“I want to but I don’t think I can.”

“Would you be willing to consider taking some medication to help?”

“You mean like that stuff that knocks people out on TV?”

“Not quite, just something that will help calm you down a little.”

“Okay, but what happens if we get in the air and I start to freak out?”

“Then we handle it. I see there is a video game console over there, perhaps you and one of your friends might like to play a game to get your mind off of things?”

The Dr gives Hailee a small pill to take and then she and Amanda get situated in front of the screen, playing FIFA. They notice that a short time later Hailee has gotten extremely quiet, while the others are cheering at the screen, so they know the medication has kicked in.

Hailee is unaware that they have already taken off and are in the air on their way to L.A. for supper. She reacts when the message to ensure everyone is wearing a seatbelt and sitting upright is relayed, grabbing ahold of both Amanda and Kelley as they make their descent and subsequent landing.

They all cheer as they land and then hug Hailee. Amanda hugs her and then kisses her, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Car is waiting, is everyone ready for supper?”

“I don’t think I can eat, Dad.”

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you, Hailee, I know how difficult that was for you. I’m ashamed to admit that I had to be sedated for my first flight after the accident.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s gotten easier though. Just think the flight home should be a cakewalk for you now.”

“Oh crap, we still have to go home. Can we maybe drive home instead?”

“Nope, the pilot is on standby for a return trip this evening.”

“Now, I know why people on TV always are saying they need a drink.”

Mr Zane looks at her, “Something, I should know about?”

Hailee looks over at Dylan, “Nope, nothing to see or hear, here, let’s eat.” 


	16. Part 16

Saturday rolls around and Charles drops off Hailee and Amanda at the stadium for the Orlando vs Sacramento game.

Hailee takes the chance to wear her #11 Pride jersey, to show her appreciation for one of the best backs of all time.

Amanda looks over at her as she ties her hoodie around her waist and shakes her head, “Alex isn’t going to be happy that you’re wearing the visitor’s colours.”

“I wear her name and number on my back all the time, I think she’ll understand why I’m not today.”

They hit the concessions and souvenir stand before taking their usual seats in the front row. The Sacramento girls wave to them and say hi before making their way back to the changeroom after the warmups conclude.

“Wrong shirt, Haze.” Hailee looks down at sees Alex smiling at her.

“Laundry day.” Alex laughs, “Uh-huh, Do you want to join us after the game for supper?”

“Really?” Alex laughs again, “If you promise not to drool all over Kriegs and Ash then yes. You’re welcome to come along as well, Mandy.”

“Thanks, Alex that would be awesome!”

“Okay, I’ll message you after the game.” Alex heads inside to get changed.

A few hours later the final whistle blows and Sacramento manages to squeak out a 3 – 2 victory over the visiting Pride, thanks to a last-minute goal scored by Alex.

Hailee and Amanda take their time leaving their seats after the game concludes as the players are making the rounds, signing and taking pictures. Hailee’s phone buzzes with a message from Alex

Alex Morgan: Kriegs is doing an interview, so we are going to be a bit longer. Meet us at The Green Door in an hour, just tell them you are with me.

Haze: Okay, sounds good.

“Guess we have a bit of time to kill, what would you like to do?”

“Walk on the boardwalk?”

“Okay, let me just message, Charles.”

The car pulls up soon afterwards and Charles drives them to the nearest boardwalk. They hold hands, walk and talk for a short time before stopping and exchanging a kiss and hug.

Still wrapped in each other, they hear someone yell, “Dykes.” And then Amanda is hit by a flying water bottle.

Hailee looks at her crying girlfriend and feels helpless. Taking her hand she leads her back to the car. Charles looks at them concerned and Hailee puts her hand up to stop him from asking the question, she knows he wants to.

Charles drives them to the restaurant and they sit in the back of the car.

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.” Amanda looks at Hailee, “I’ll be okay, I think it just scared me more than anything. Plus, I know how much you want to meet Ashlyn and Ali.”

“Are you sure?”

Amanda nods.

They get out of the car and head inside, Hailee gives Alex’s name and is informed that they are the first to arrive. They are led back to a table and given menus.

“I’m going to head to the washroom to tidy up my face. I’ll be back in a few.”

Hailee nods in acknowledgement of Amanda’s statement.

While she is looking over the menu, the 3 A’s arrive. Hailee stands up to hug Alex and is introduced to Ashlyn and Ali. They grab their seats.

“I thought Amanda was coming with you?”

“She’s in the washroom, there was a bit of an incident before we got here and she is shaken up.”

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, physically at least. We went to the boardwalk and were just walking and talking and enjoying ourselves, we stopped to kiss and hug and some dude threw a water bottle at us and called us dykes.”

Ashlyn looks at Hailee who is now crying, “Can I give you a hug?”

Hailee sniffles and nods and the goalkeeper moves in and holds her tight.

Amanda returns to the table and stops when she sees Ashlyn holding Hailee.

“Haze, just told us what happened. Are you okay, Amanda?”

Amanda shakes her head, and Alex and Ali stand up, “Group hug?”

They succeed in getting a laugh out of the younger girls and they all hold on to them.

Retaking their seats, they place their orders, “Thank you for that, I really needed a hug.”

Amanda reaches to take Hailee’s hand under the table, “We both did.”

They talk about a variety of things and Ashlyn explains the background and inspiration for some of the many tattoos that adorn her body.

“You know there is a certain Atlanta player, who thinks very highly of the two of you.”

“I honestly think she just likes the fact that I have a private jet.”

“You have a private jet?” Ashlyn looks at her and Hailee nods, “I take it Kelley didn’t tell you who I am?”

“She just told us that you were like a sister to her and that you had been dealt a pretty shitty hand but had worked hard to overcome it all, also that you were crazy fast. She also said that your girlfriend, whom I going to guess is Amanda is a pretty decent keeper as well.”

“Yeah, Amanda is a pretty solid keeper. She left out the part where I explain that I’m Hailee Zane, the sole heir to the Zane Enterprises fortune and I survived the plane crash that killed my Mom, sister Hillary, and two pilots.”

“Woah!”

“Yeah, what Ash said.”

“Clearly, KO left out a huge chunk of information.”

“In Worm’s defence, she doesn’t see Hailee, as Hailee Zane, she only sees her as Haze now.”

“Haze?” Hailee nods, “I like it. Alright Haze, Alex tells us that you guys are headed to the US U16 camp soon; you think you have a chance of making the team?”

“I think we are both looking at it as the experience of a lifetime, just to be invited is amazing. It’s hard to know what the level of competition will be like going into it, so can I get back to you on whether or not we have a chance of making the team?”

Ashlyn laughs, “I like you, kid.”

“What about you Amanda, what do you think your chances are?”

“I don’t really know, there are 4 keepers invited to the camp, so I guess I’m looking at a 25% chance, maybe? Not sure I suck at math.”

“Doesn’t matter if you suck at math provided you can stop the ball from hitting the netting.”

“That I can do, or I hope I can do.”

They talk a bit longer about soccer and relationships, amongst other things. Soon it’s time for the restaurant to be closing, so they pay their bill and head outside.

“You guys need a ride?”

“I have a Charles, I never need a ride, Alex.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

They wait with them until Charles pulls up to take the girls home.

“I was really nice meeting you guys.” Hailee moves towards Ashlyn as if to shake her hand and Ashlyn laughs, “We’re huggers, kid, well at least I am, Ali not so much.”

The next day Hailee is hanging out by the pool listening to some tunes when Anna informs her she has some guests. She wraps herself up and heads to the front area, smiling when she sees the 3 A’s there.

“What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to personally deliver a couple of signed jerseys before our flight out, would have done it last night; but didn’t think you would appreciate a sweaty, stinky shirt.”

Ali hands over her Pride jersey, signed on the one and one of Ashlyn’s black keeper tops signed on the 4.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Kid, this place is seriously lit!” Ashlyn looks around, “You want to see the game room?”

Ashlyn looks back at Alex and Ali as if she is asking if they have time, “10 minutes Ash.”

“Sweet, let’s go kid.”

Hailee leads them through the house to the game room and shows it off.

“You’ve been doing some redecorating, Haze, I like it, it’s more you.” Alex looks around.

“Yeah, no that Shay and Aurora are out of the picture permanently my Dad has been letting me change things up around here. My plan is to eventually get some colour on the walls because I hate the all-white look. I think I’ll get your jerseys framed and put them up on the wall. Alex, do you think I could have one of yours as well?”

“For sure, I’ll drop one over. We need to get going now though, otherwise, these two are going to miss the bus to the airport.”

Everyone hugs and they make their way out after exchanging digits.

Hailee heads back to lounging by the pool and then invites Amanda over to watch a movie with her and stay over.

They curl up in Hailee’s bed together and start kissing, Hailee gets caught up in the moment but is brought back to reality when she feels Amanda’s hand under her shirt.

She pulls away, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hailee sits up and removes her shirt exposing her bare self to Amanda for the first time. Amanda knows how much it means for her to do it and smiles prior to leaning in and kissing her. They separate and Amanda looks at her before laying her back and gently kissing down her jaw, neck, shoulder and chest. “You’re beautiful, be proud of who you are and stop hiding. I love you, Hailee.”

“I love you, Mandy.” Hailee kisses her before moving her hands under her shirt and sliding it upward. Mandy offers no resistance and soon their chests are pressed together as they continue their tongue play.

As they get braver and explore one another more, moans of pleasure fill the room. Amanda slides her hand into Hailee’s waistband, they look at each other momentarily before Hailee allows Amanda to slide her shorts down, “Are you sure about this, Haze?”

“Yeah.”

Soon neither girl has anything on and they stumble their way through what comes next. They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and feeling closer than ever. 

The next morning they wake up and watch each other, neither saying a word; until Hailee decides to break the awkwardness of the moment by leaning over and kissing Amanda.

“No regrets. I love you, Mandy and I’m glad that we had our first time together.”

“You’re okay though, right? I didn’t hurt you.”

“I’m fine, are you?”

“I will be.”

“Do you want to grab a shower together and then we can have breakfast?”

“Wow, you’re actually allowing me to shower with you.”

“Yes, now are you coming or what?”

“Not right now, I’m not.”

“What? Ohh, I get it. C’mon, before Anna decides to check on us.”

A little later, Amanda heads back home, needing to finish an assignment before school the next day.

Hailee sits in her room on her bed and thinks about what her and Amanda did and smiles.

“I haven’t seen you in forever! I missed you!” Dylan runs over and hugs her as she laughs at her friends’ sudden appearance.”

“Where have you been D? You haven’t been answering my calls or messages.”

“Umm… well, I’m engaged.”

“What the hell, D?”

“You know the cute pilot? Well, his name is Derek and he asked me to marry him.”

“D, you’ve seriously known the dude, for a couple of days what the hell are you thinking?”

“I don’t know, he’s just so damn cute and he has an accent and everything.”

“Wow, and here I thought I was going to be the one to share some news but I can’t even begin to compete with yours.”

“What news? Is this why you were calling me a bunch this morning?”

“Mandy and I had sex.”

“Woah, Derek can wait, I need details now, kid.”

“It just kind of happened, you know.”

“Are you okay that it happened?”

“I love Mandy.”

“I know that, but I need you to tell me you are okay with it.”

“I’m okay with it, D, I promise.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Like how was it? And what did you do?”

“It hurt a bit at first when she put her finger in me, but I think that was because I was scared.”

“It’s okay that you were scared, it’s a scary thing the first time. But were you okay with it after you relaxed a bit?”

“Yeah, it felt good.” Dylan laughs, “Yeah, it does. Just wait until you get a bit more experience, it feels really good. So, I take it you fingered each other, did you do anything else?”

Hailee nods in response and lets out a half-smile, “I like the way she tastes.”

“And there it is!” Dylan yells out loudly as Hailee smacks her arm.

“Seriously though Haze, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Thanks, D.” Dylan hugs, “Love you, kid.” “Love you too, D.”

“We should celebrate, to the ice cream shop, we go! Get some shoes on and let’s go, Haze!” Dylan gets up and leads Hailee out after she slips on some running shoes.


	17. Part 17

Hailee holds on tight to Amanda’s hand as they make the final descent into Chicago.

“Babe, I love you, but can you please take it easy on my hand; I need it to be able to play.”

“Right, sorry.”

“It’s okay, you're doing really well. I’m proud of you.”

Amanda notices that Hailee closes her eyes and starts to concentrate on her breathing more until they touch down. She watches to make sure she is okay and lets her do whatever she needs to get through the landing. Once they stop moving, Amanda holds Hailee’s hand and looks at her, “You did it. We’re in Chicago. Now, are you ready to show everyone what you can do on-field?”

“I think so.”

“Try again.”

“Yes, I’m ready.”

“That’s better, now, I think someone is supposed to be meeting us and escorting us to the hotel.”

They stand up and walk towards the open door, before walking down the steps and making their way out to an awaiting van. They confirm their identities to the gentleman and he helps to load their bags in the back before they drive to the hotel.

Walking over to the check-in desk they find out that they, unfortunately, aren’t rooming together. They catch the elevator up and after dropping Amanda’s bags, they head towards Hailee’s room. Hailee distracted by the conversation her and Amanda are currently having doesn’t see who is standing between them and her room. Amanda who has a hold of her hand grips it tightly and prevents her from moving.

“What are you doing? Why are we stopping?” Hailee looks over at her girlfriend, who points her chin down the hallway.

Hailee after seeing who she is looking at, takes a deep breath, “She holds no power over us anymore, Mandy.” They start walking and get closer,

“Lookey, look what the cat dragged in if it isn’t Scarface herself along with her little girlfriend.”

“Move, Rory.”

“No, make me Scarface.”

“What are you even doing here, Aurora?”

“The same thing as you, only I was invited and didn’t need anyone to bribe and beg my way on.”

“I’m not even going to justify that comment. Move aside, before I move you, myself.”

“Oh, guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship. Dykes!” Aurora huffs past them and makes her way to the elevator.

“Haze, you okay?”

Hailee doesn’t respond only nods her head and then walks ahead and over to her room, using the card to let them in.

“Haze, Hailee talk to me.”

“I’m okay, I was just looking forward to finally being able to put her and everything else in the rearview and focusing on us and playing this week.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise. The coaches will not let any of her usual crap fly here. We just need to stay away from any drama.”

“That should be easy for you, you’ll be busy doing keeper stuff, while I’m going to be stuck with her at my side.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Amanda hugs Hailee and holds on to her as the room door opens. They separate and look as another girl enters the room.

“Umm, hey, I’m Jade. Should I come back?”

Hailee shakes her head and lets go of Amanda, “No, it’s okay. I’m Hailee, but everyone calls me Haze and this is my girlfriend Amanda.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?”

“Nope, I’m sure my Moms would have an issue with me if I did. It’s nice to meet you. So where are you guys from and what positions do you play?”

Jade drops her bags in the middle of the floor and jumps on the bed beside them.

They sit down on the bed and start talking, finding out that Jade is from Portland and will play anywhere the coach wants her too, with the except of in goal.

“Jade, being as though we are going to be roommates for the next week, there are some things you should know about me.” Amanda takes her hand and looks at her, “It’s okay, Mandy.”

“The first one is well as you already know, we are together.” Jade just shrugs, “The second one is that my last name is Zane and I’m like seriously rich. Next, there is a girl here named Aurora, who used to be my step-sister and is a real bitch, chances are she is going to go out of her way to make things hell for me and Mandy. Lastly, don’t take it personally if I turn away or don’t want to change in front of you. I have my reasons.”

“That’s it?”

Hailee and Amanda nod.

“Okay, so this Aurora chick are we thinking about launching a counter-attack? Cause if so I’m totally in!”

“Definitely not, I’m here to play and get recognized for my talent, that is all.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, let me know.”

“I will, but I wouldn’t mind if you could help buffer when she is around.”

“I’m sure I can manage that. So, any idea when we get to eat?”

“Soon, I think. I should go and meet my roomie first, you guys want to come along?”

Hailee and Jade both nod and follow Amanda to the door, Amanda stops and looks at Hailee, “Do you have your room card?” “Crap, no.” Hailee runs over to the desk and grabs it, making the other two girls laugh. “How did you know?” “Babe, you never need keys, not to mention I saw it on the desk.” “Ohh.”

Amanda stops at her door and opens it for them. Walking in there is a girl sitting on the bed, talking on her phone.

“Mom, I love you too, but I need to go now, my roommate is here. Ok, I promise I will call you later. Bye.”

“My Mom isn’t handling me being away very well. I’m Storm, which one of you is Amanda?”

Amanda speaks up, “That would be me.”

“Cool! So, who are you guys?”

“Sorry,” Amanda takes Hailee’s hand, “This is my girlfriend, Hailee and her roommate, Jade.”

“Not even here for a day and you already got a girlfriend, way to work it, roomie, up top.” Storm put her hand up for a high five. Amanda obliges.

They laugh, “It’s not like that, Haze and I are from the same area and for the moment go to the same school.”

“Ah, okay, gotcha. So, what’s the deal with you, Jade? You available to be my girlfriend this week?” Storm winks at her.

“I’m straight and is your name really Storm or is that your last name?”

Storm laughs, “My parents don’t believe in conforming to the status quo, my older sister is Sunshine or Sunny and I’m Stormy or as I prefer, Storm.”

“What position do you play, Storm?”

“Keeper.”

“I’m a keeper as well, that’s probably why we ended up as roomies.”

“No doubt. So, you guys figured the layout of the land yet?”

“Nope, we were going to do some exploring, you want to join us?”

“Totally!”

The four girls head out together, Amanda and Hailee in the lead holding hands with Jade and Storm chatting behind them. They find someone with a US polo shirt on and are directed to the team meal room.

They sit down to eat and are enjoying each other’s company as Aurora enters the room with a small group.

“Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“You know Aurora the girl I mentioned to you about earlier, that’s her in the blue Nike top.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure she doesn’t get near you.”

“Something, I should know?” Storm looks around the table, “Haze, is it okay if I tell her?” Hailee nods, “Wait until you are back in your room through, okay?”

Once they are done eating, they all head back upstairs and knowing they have an early morning they decide to head back to their own rooms and get ready for bed.

Hailee holds on to Amanda, kissing her, “I wish you were sharing my bed tonight.”

Amanda kisses her back, “Me too, but we need to be in our own rooms and beds for when they are checked.”

“I know.” Hailee looks at the floor and Amanda kisses her on the top of the head, “You’re not cute when you’re sulking. I love you and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Amanda leaves the room and Hailee goes about completing her nighttime routine. She gets comfy in bed with her phone

New Message

Haze: Aurora is here at the camp.

The Kelley O’Hara: What??

Haze: Yep, going to be a fun week.

The Kelley O’Hara: Don’t let her get in your head. You have earned your spot in camp, now go out there and prove it. Also, I’ll see you Saturday, they are bringing you all to the game to watch; it’s supposed to be a surprise, oops!

Hailee laughs.

Haze: Can’t wait to watch you kick some Red Star ass.

The Kelley O’Hara: (Insert picture of thumbs up here) Have a good night, Haze and keep your head up.

Haze: I’ll do my best, thanks, Kelley.

Hailee twiddles her thumbs as she awaits the return of Jade, who seems to have gone missing and is in danger of missing curfew.

New Message

Haze: How’s the wedding planning going?

Dylan: There isn’t going to be a wedding. Uncle Charles asked your Dad’s PI friend to look into Patrick. Apparently, he is already married to some woman back in England and possibly also to another in Brazil.

Haze: I’m sorry, D.

Dylan: It’s okay, he proposed with a ring from a gumball machine, I should have known he wasn’t legit. How are you and Mandy doing?

Haze: We’re good. I’m glad she was with me on the flight, she helped to keep me calm and remind me to breathe. We aren’t roomies at camp though, which sucks.

Dylan: Not the only one that sucks.

Haze: You going to drop that anytime soon?

Dylan: Nope!! Love you, knock ‘em dead this week and keep me apprised of the goings-on.

Haze: Love you too.

Hailee checks the alarm on her phone before plugging it in and getting comfy under the covers.

The door opens and both Jade and Storm come running in, laughing their heads off.

“Should I even ask what the two of you have been up to?” They both shake their heads and laugh.

“If anyone asks we didn’t have an ice bucket in our room.”

“I’m going to sleep and so should the two of you.” Storm opens the door and looks to make sure the hallway is clear before making a mad dash to her and Amanda’s room.”

“Jade, tell me you didn’t ice, Aurora.”

“We didn’t, she did it to herself. It was hilarious the way she squealed.”

Hailee laughs, “Remind me to stay on your good side. Night, Jade.”

“Night.” 


	18. Part 18

Over the next few days, the foursome of Hailee, Amanda, Jade and Storm spend most of their time off together.

“Haze, do you think you could maybe take it a bit easier on me tomorrow?” Hailee looks over at Storm who is icing the hand that Hailee just about detached earlier with one of her laser shots. “Nope. I’m playing for my spot on the team, next time just admire it as it goes past you and in.” Jade and Amanda laugh, while Storm shoots lasers at her.

Amanda turns to Storm, “She doesn’t take it easy on me either and apparently she loves me.” Hailee puts her arms around Amanda and pulls her in close, before kissing her, “I do love you, don’t ever doubt that. If we had the room to ourselves then maybe I could show you.”

“Jade, Storm can you guys like go find someplace else to hang for a while?” Amanda and Hailee look over at them.

“C’mon, Jade sounds like they aren’t into performing in front of an audience. Let’s go to my room and we can discuss our side project.” Jade smiles, “Yes! Let me just grab my phone.”

Jade and Storm head out of the room.

“Babe, do you think we should be concerned about what our roommates are doing?”

“Not my circus, not my monkeys. You however are and I need you right now.”

Amanda smiles before allowing herself to be pulled down on Hailee and joining their mouths in a needy kiss.

Soon the pair are out of their clothes and getting reacquainted with each other’s body and taste. Hailee cries out as Amanda finds a particularly sensitive spot, “Oh God, right there. Oh my ….God.”

They lay in each other’s arms afterwards, “D, was right it does get better each time.”

“Think we have time for another go before Jade and Storm get back?”

“I’m more than willing to give it a go if you are.”

The door flies open and the girls come running in along with another girl, all laughing.

“Crap” Hailee covers over her and Amanda.

Storm looks over and smiles, “Having fun?”

Hailee gives her a look, “What are you guys doing here now?”

Jade walks around, “This is my room and well it just happened to be the closest escape from the Princess.”

“Princess?”

“Aurora.”

“What did you two do now and who the heck are you?” Hailee looks over at the third girl.

“Tessa happens to be Aurora’s roommate.” The girl steps forward and waves, “Hey.”

“Would it be possible for the three of you to leave the room, so we can get our clothes back on?”

“She’s walking in the hallway we’ll go in the bathroom.” The three girls look at each other and shrug before walking into the small room and shutting the door behind them.

Hailee and Amanda quickly redress before yelling and letting them know they can come out of the bathroom.

“Being as though you interrupted us, you owe us an explanation as to whatever the heck has been going on with you guys the last few days.”

Jade looks over at Storm and Tessa and they nod. “After you told us about Aurora and you, we did some searching online and found that she has been posting some nasty stuff, not just about you but all gay people in general, she has a major hate-on for them.”

“Okay, already kind of knew that, but what is with the non-stop pranks on her?”

“It started out as us just wanting to put her in her place but then we found out about Tessa and how Aurora has been treating her since she found out about her girlfriend back home. We aren’t the only ones that Aurora has pissed off, it’s pretty much the entire team at this point. We are just having some fun at her expense. Think of it as team bonding. Just an FYI her hair being slightly green in colour wasn’t us!”

“Her hair is green?”

They all laugh and nod, “Yep, she pissed off the middies and they added some colour to her shampoo.”

“Apparently, we’ve been missing out on all the action, Babe.” Amanda reaches for Hailee’s hand.

“I think I’ve had enough action to last a lifetime, don’t you?”

“Fair point.” The other girls look at them, “So, it’s true what it says about you surviving a plane crash?”

“Yes.”

“And the marks on your face and neck?”

“Burn scars. But if it’s all the same to you guys, I would prefer not to talk about what happened. It’s taken me a long time to get past it and I want to focus on making the US team right now.”

They all hang out for a bit before eventually making their way down for supper.

As they sit in the team meal area, they chat and laugh about different things and then the conversation turns back to the task at hand.

“How are you guys feeling about your chances with three days left in camp?”

“I promised a friend that I would give it my all while here and I’ve been doing my best to uphold that promise.”

“I think it’s a safe bet that you will be one of the starters for the final game Haze, you’ve been dominating and I always thought I was fast but you are next-level fast!”

“Thanks, Jade. It’s been fun playing alongside you this week.”

“You guys are crazy good together on the front line, been keeping us busy, eh, Mandy?” Storm looks over at her fellow keeper.

Amanda nods her head, “Yep.”

“What about you Tessa, how are you feeling about everything?”

“Aurora and I don’t have any chemistry on the field and it shows, I don’t think I have given the coaches enough this week to merit a chance on the team.”

Hailee gets up and walks over to the coaches table, sitting down and talking with them before returning to the table. Amanda watches and smiles, liking this side of Hailee when she is all confident and not afraid to show it. Hailee comes back and retakes her seat.

“What did you just do?”

“I asked if it might be possible for you to line up on our left side tomorrow during training as I felt that we could use you as a striker.”

“What did they say?”

“They agreed to let us try it out and also told me that if I kept working hard, I would be rewarded, whatever that means.”

“It means, that they are thinking you are Captain material, my friend.” Hailee looks at Jade.

“Seriously?” Jade nods.

“Woah.”

The Coaches stand up, “Can we everyone’s attention for a few minutes, please.”

The room gets quiet as the players shift their focus to the Coach speaking.

“Alright, a couple of announcements. Goalkeepers you will need to be ready to head to the stadium for 10:00 tomorrow rather than 1:00 as the schedule indicates. This change is to accommodate Alyssa Naeher, Goalkeeper for the Chicago Red Stars and USWNT who will be joining in with your morning session and offering some advice and tips. I suggest you listen and take full advantage of the opportunity to gain insight from one of the top players in the game.”

Amanda and Hailee smile at each other.

“Now, for the field players, you will have a video session at 10:00, followed by lunch and then a full squad game this afternoon. We will be making some adjustments to the lineups from training yesterday, so be sure and check your emails later in order to make sure that you are dressed appropriately.”

“Also, it has come to our attention that one of the players in this room is being singled out as the focus for your jokes and pranks, I’m asking all of you to desist in these actions at this time; if you are found to be violating this request, you will be asked to leave immediately. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Very well, now finish eating and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“You guys want to hang out and watch a movie in our room?”

“Sure, it’s not like we have anything better to do. Why did they have to hold the camp here, why couldn’t it have been someplace where we could enjoy some beach time and exploring.”

“If we get an adult to come along with us, we can leave the hotel. Do you guys want to check out the Skydeck? I’m sure the views are awesome at night.”

“Let’s do it! Now, who can we get to come along with us to supervise?”

Storm and Amanda look at each other and nod, “We got it covered, let’s go.”

The four players along with the GK Coach make their way out into the Chicago night and give the driver the address where they want to go. Arriving out front of the building they look up, “So, we are going way up there? I didn’t realize it was so high.” Storm takes Jade’s hand, “You’ll be okay, I promise not to let go, unless you tell me too, okay?” Jade nervously nods, “Thanks.”

They enter the building and Hailee’s pays their admission, they wait for the elevator and make the trip up to the 103rd floor, before stepping out.

“This is awesome!”

They spread out to take in the entire view, “We need a group pic.” Storm still holding Jade’s hand looks at her, and Jade follows her lead out into the glass-enclosed box. They get close and take some pictures together as a group and then more individual ones. Hailee and Amanda take the opportunity to share a kiss atop the city as Jade takes their pic.

As they ride down the elevators, Hailee looks through the pictures on her phone and sees one of her and Amanda kissing and the lighting is perfect, she makes it her wallpaper on her phone.

“That was really fun, but we need to get back to the hotel before curfew.”

“Problem guys, I can’t find an Uber available near us that can accommodate 5 people. We need to split up.” Hailee gets approval and goes ahead with ordering two rides for them.

Hailee and Amanda grab the second car, so they can share some alone time before they get back.

“You looking forward to working with Alyssa tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I want to show her that I listened to her advice in our camp and have been working on being more vocal.”

“You’re definitely, more vocal.” Hailee leans over to kiss her. “Love you.” “Love you.”

Arriving back at the hotel they all head back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

New Message

Mandy: Have you checked your email?

Haze: Not yet, why?

Mandy: Lineups are posted, you’re going head to head with Aurora.

Haze: I know her tricks I’ll be fine. What about you?

Mandy: Looks like Storm is the front runner for being the #1, she’s on your backline tomorrow. They also slotted Tessa on the left side, with Jade playing central and you on the right.

Haze: Hate to say it Babe, but you are going to have your work cut out for you tomorrow, I’m not taking it easy on you and I know the other won’t be either.

Mandy: I know and right about now is also where you are going to tell me to have faith in myself and abilities.

Haze: Yep, sounds like me. Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the am. XO

Mandy: XO

The next day as Hailee, Jade and Tessa sit together and try to absorb what the Coach is talking about, Hailee’s phone lights up.

“Don’t let the Coach catch you with that out.”

Hailee tucks it under the table to read the message

New Message

Mandy: Storm jammed her hand on her way to the hospital now for x-rays.

“Crap!”

The girls around her look at her, Hailee passes her phone over to Jade to read, and Tessa reads over her shoulder.

“Poor Storm, I hope she’ll be okay.”

The morning session concludes and they head down for lunch.

“Any update on Storm?”

“No, Mandy didn’t know anything more than they took her to the hospital.”

They sit and eat and eventually the remaining keepers join them.

Amanda grabs a tray and some food before sitting down with them.

“How was training with Alyssa?”

“Was good, difficult to focus after what happened to Storm, but managed to get through it.”

“What did happen?”

“I was at the other end but it looked like she tried to palm a shot away and took it on the thumb. She screamed and was in tears.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Amanda shakes her head.

After eating they head back up to their rooms to get changed and ready for the afternoon session. They chill for a bit before heading to the stadium and going through a group warmup then dividing up into the two teams.

With Storm unavailable, another keeper named Joanne takes her place on Hailee’s side.

Hailee calls her team into a huddle before the game starts, “Let’s win this for Storm. Blue team on 3. 1, 2, 3, BLUE TEAM!”

Hailee can’t help but notice the Coaches talking and nodding on the sidelines.

She claps and yells, “Let’s go!”

The Coach blows the whistle to start the scrimmage. The ball goes back and forth each team feeling out the other. The Red team takes a harmless shot on Joanne and the keeper easily catches it, holding on and waiting for her team to head downfield before punting the ball in Tessa’s direction. Tessa out jumps Aurora and knocks the ball over to Jade, who finds space before sending the ball over to Hailee on the right side. With the ball at her feet, Hailee cuts back, drawing Amanda away from the post before she lets a shot go and catches her girlfriend going in the wrong direction.

The teams reset and the Red team equalizes on a Blue team gaff in their defensive end.

The teams head over to the sidelines for a quick hydration break before retaking the field. As the whistle blows, they see Storm walking towards the bench with a cast and sling on. With her good hand, she gives them a thumbs up.

The second half sees the Blue team take over the game, dominating possession and shots attempts. Hailee can’t help but smile when she sees Amanda knock a shot wide that was earmarked for the bottom corner.

Red team intercepts and Aurora is able to bury a rebound to put them up by one.

“Damn it. We can’t lose to her, we need goals now! Jade gets the ball off the reset and knowing Hailee’s ability to turn on the jets, drops a ball behind the defender. Amanda starts to come out for it but stops and retreats when she sees it’s Hailee charging her. Hailee out hustles the Red defenders and blasts a shot far post, Amanda dives but has no chance in catching up to it before it bulges the netting.

Knowing that the time is ticking down in the session, both teams are eager to pot the winning goal.

Aurora plays a give and go with one of her Red teammates, not expecting Hailee to slide in and strip her of the return pass. The ball bounces over to Jade, who wastes little time knocking it up to Tessa making the run with it down the line. Both Hailee and Jade make the run for the box, knowing that Tessa will attempt to cross it in.

The ball comes in and gets knocked around, Hailee sees it coming towards her and readies to take the shot only to have her feet taken out from under her before she has the chance. Laying on the ground she feels a cleat make contact with her side and looks up to see Aurora walk on her, laughing.

Hailee tries to cover up as the action sets off a pushing match between the Red and Blue team members. The Coaches come running and separate them all, as the trainers check on Hailee.

Hailee attempts to sit up as she is checked over. Amanda offers her a hand to stand up. She takes it and stands up fighting back tears. Aurora knew exactly where Hailee’s scars were and made sure to step there.

Hailee notices one of the Coaches leading Aurora away from the field, looking very animated while they give her a lecture.

“Alright, everyone quiet. What you just witnessed was a clear attempt to injure another player and is grounds for automatic dismissal from the US program. Aurora is being escorted back to the hotel and once a flight can be arranged will be leaving camp.

Now, it seems only fair that the Blue team be given a PK. Hailee, are you feeling up to taking it or would you like to designate someone to take it for you?”

“Tessa, you’re up.”

“Me?” Tessa looks at her.

Hailee nods, “You’ve earned it.”

The players back up and allow Tessa and Amanda to get set up for the penalty.

Amanda stands on the line and shakes out her hands, as the signal is given for Tessa to go ahead. Tessa runs up and fires a shot low and to Amanda’s right, Amanda reads it all the way and manages to get her body in front of it, making the save.

“Nice save, Amanda. The bus will be leaving in 15 to head back to the hotel. Hailee, I expect you to allow the trainers to do a full check-up when we get back.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Amanda helps Hailee get out of her cleats and repack her bag before they make their way to the bus.

Storm and Jade sit across from them, “How are you doing, Haze?”

“I’ll be fine, what about you, Storm what’s the word?”

“Broken wrist, I’m out for at least a couple of months.”

“That sucks!”

“Yep, but I made the save, it was awesome!”

They laugh at her, Jade turns to them, “They gave her some pain meds at the hospital, so she’s going to be a bit loopy for a bit. I promised the Coach that we would look after her.”

“It’ll be up to you and Mandy to start as I have a date with the trainers.”

“Don’t forget about me, I’m here too! And can help.” Tessa pops up behind them, “Nice stop, by the way, Amanda.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, it was awesome, like mine!” They all look at Storm and laugh.

Arriving back at the hotel, they all alternate taking showers and getting changed with keeping Storm out of trouble.

Hailee enters the room with an ice bag strapped to her side.

“Well, what’s the verdict?”

“They are going to re-evaluate me in the morning, but there’s a good chance my camp is over.”


	19. Part 19

Hailee lays in her bed attempting to focus on the show currently playing on the TV but isn’t having any luck. She wants to talk with someone about what is going on, but she knows if she calls or messages Dylan and tells her about Aurora and what happened, that her friend will drop everything to fly and be with her. She knows how important school is to Dylan and doesn’t want to interfere with her schedule as she is currently buried in assignments and getting ready for exams.

New Message

Haze: Are you able to talk?

The Kelley O’Hara: I’m in bed, alone, so yes, what’s up?

Haze: Aurora.

The Kelley O’Hara: What did that bitch do now? Do I need to kick her ass when we land tomorrow?

Haze: She got kicked out of camp, so she isn’t here anymore but she might have also finished off my camp.

Hailee’s phone starts ringing

“Hey, Kelley.”

“Hey, start explaining, are you okay?”

“Been better. We had a scrimmage earlier today and Aurora and I were on opposite teams. There was a scramble for the ball in their box and I was waiting to get a shot away, Aurora took my feet away from me and I went down then she proceeded to walk on me.”

“What the bloody hell!! What did the Coaches do?”

“They kicked her out of camp for it and banned her from future ones for deliberately attempting to injure me.”

“Good! How are you though? You said your camp could be over, are you injured?”

“She stepped where the scars are down my side and ribs. I’m sore, but have been following the trainer’s orders, seems to be helping. They are going to re-evaluate me in the morning, but they might ground me if they deem me unable to perform.”

“Are you going to be okay with that decision? Because take it from me, it really sucks to be told you aren’t fit to play.”

“No, I’m not. I came here to play and prove to everyone that I was worthy of the invitation to camp.”

“Okay, kid, promise me that you will let the trainers check you out and give their opinion. Do not under any circumstances lose your temper or start yelling at the staff, that is grounds for automatic suspension. I’ll be landing early afternoon and we can talk things over. Promise me, that you will wait until we talk before you make any decisions, okay?”

“I’ll do my best. Thanks, Kelley. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Haze. Love you, kid.”

“Love you too.”

The room door opens and a wet Jade walks in, “What happened to you?”

Jade heads over to her suitcase and pulls out clothes to change into, “Storm.”

“She pranked you?”

“No, she wanted to shower and needed help washing her hair. Amanda offered to help, but she only wanted mine. Long story short, I now need a shower of my own.”

“Why didn’t you just come back and put your bathing suit on?”

“Didn’t think of it. Your girlfriend is now helping her dry her hair and get dressed.”

“Wait, is Storm naked? And Mandy is helping her?”

“Calm down, Storm was able to get undressed/dressed by herself, mostly. She just needed help getting her sports bra off, so Amanda helped her.”

Hailee gets out of bed and starts towards the door, “Haze, don’t do it. Amanda was only helping Storm, nothing more. That girl is clearly in love with you, she didn’t stop talking about you most of the time we were there.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now get back in bed. Did you put some of that stuff on your ribs as they told you to?”

“Yeah, it stinks.”

“Doesn’t matter if it stinks as long as it works.”

Hailee climbs back into her bed and covers up. Her phone buzzes and she looks over at it

New Message

Mandy: XO Sweet dreams

Haze: XO See you in the morning.

Hailee puts her head back on the pillow, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Jade’s alarm goes off, Hailee lays and waits for her to shut it off, finally taking a pillow and launching it at her roommate.

“Turn your alarm off!”

Jade turns over and stops the beeping before flipping back over and looking at Hailee, “How are the ribs?”

Hailee shrugs, “All depends on how much bruising and tenderness there is if they will let me play.”

They get up and Hailee heads into the bathroom to get a better look at her side in the mirror. There are a few colourful spots, but she isn’t really that sore, so hopefully, that bodes well for her.

Hailee walks out and shows Jade her side, “Doesn’t look too bad, right?” Jade shakes her head, “I don’t think they are going to want you doing the weight training today, looking like that though.”

“Probably not.”

BANG, BANG, BANG

They look at each other when the noise comes from the other side of the door.

“One guess, who that is.”

Hailee walks over and opens the door, letting in Storm and Amanda. She hugs her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek, “Morning, cutie.”

“You’re in a good mood, oh no, did they give you painkillers too?”

“Yes and no, I’m just appreciative of the wonderful girlfriend I have.”

Amanda smiles and kisses her, “How are you doing?”

“Wanna see my scars?” Hailee looks at Amanda while asking the question

“Are you sure you aren’t on painkillers because you’re acting weird.”

“No, I think that I’m just starting to realize that I don’t need to hide who or what I am anymore. Aurora and Shay no longer have a hold on me, and I have people around me that care about me and I care about.”

“Ahh, group hug!” The four girls hug, before making their way down for breakfast.

After eating they head back upstairs to get changed and in Amanda and Jade’s case ready to soon head to the weight room.

They are all hanging out in Storm and Amanda’s room along with Tessa who has also joined their crew before training when there is a knock on the door.

Amanda walks over and opens it, letting their Coach in.

“Amanda, Jade and Tessa, would the three of you mind stepping out of the room for a few minutes. I need to speak with both Hailee and Storm about something in private.”

“We’ll be in our room,” Jade tells them as they leave the room.

“What’s up Coach, did we get cut? Are we being sent home?”

“Relax, Storm, you are not being sent home. I’m sure you are both aware that the US Soccer Headquarters are here in Chicago, correct?”

They both nod their heads

“I received a phone call a short time ago, asking for a couple of representatives from our team to make an appearance and be interviewed for a feature on the website. I thought that both of your stories would make for an interesting read, so what do you think, are you up for it?”

“Totally!” Storm answers quickly

“Hailee what about you?”

“Yeah, I’d be honoured to represent our team.”

“Perfect, after you both check in with the trainers, someone from US Soccer will meet up with you and take you to the interviews. One more thing before I leave, you are going to be doing a photo shoot with some other members of US teams. They want you in uniform, so what numbers should I tell them to put on your back?”

Storm and Hailee both look at each other stunned, “Does this mean we made the team?”

“It does, of course, the two of you are sworn to secrecy about it until the official roster is released. Storm we know you won’t be playing for a while but you are still an integral part of the team going forward. Now numbers?”

“Can I have the #13?” Storm asks hesitantly and Coach nods.

Hailee thinks about and smiles, “I want the #5 on my back.” The Coach nods and smiles knowing the unspoken connection to the number request.

“Now, remember, no one is to know about this until Saturday, understood?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Coach, can I ask you something?”

“Make it quick, Hailee.”

“If I wasn’t hurt, would I still have been chosen for this?”

The Coach nods as she makes her way out of the room.

“OMG!!!” Hailee and Storm jump around before immediately regretting their choice.

They run down the hallway to Hailee and Jade’s room, before realizing that they can’t tell them anything. It works out anyways as the other three players have already left for training.

“We should get to the trainer’s room and get checked out.”

The trainers check out Storm’s cast and check her pain level, before moving to Hailee and getting her to remove her shirt while they check her out.

Storm looks on as she takes it off, “Not bad, Haze, not bad at all.”

“Amanda seems to like it.”

“Oh, right your girlfriend. We could always have some fun, she doesn’t need to know.”

“Not going to happen Storm.”

“If here, if you change your mind, I don’t need two hands only one for that.”

“OMG, Storm, enough before someone hears you.”

“I’m just having some fun with you, I know you wouldn’t cheat on your girl and I respect that.”

Hailee gets checked out and waits for them to tell her something, anything. Storm does her best to keep her entertained while they wait.

“So, am I going to be able to play tomorrow?”

“Hailee, it seems as though the scar tissue on your side helped to prevent a possibly major injury. There is some bruising at the site and you are experiencing some tenderness upon direct contact, but it’s minimal and we don’t believe it’s enough to justify you not playing tomorrow; however, we would like to have to run on the treadmill in the morning to endure that your breathing is unimpaired.”

“So, I’m good?”

“Provided your results are within an acceptable range in the morning then I will speak with the Coach about allowing you to play a predetermined amount of minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now I understand that the two of you have someplace you need to be. There is an official waiting for you in the lobby. Have fun.”

Hailee and Storm head down to the lobby where they are met and then driven to the US Soccer Headquarters. They check-in and are handed their new uniforms and shown where to change and then where to go for hair and makeup.

Hailee sets her stuff down and stares at the pile of clothes, “Is this real?”

“Yep, and I’m going to need some help with my shirt.”

They stand in front of the floor-length mirror and stare at their reflections.

“I’m glad they had the foresight to give me a short sleeve keeper shirt, don’t think I could have gotten a long sleeve over the cast.”

Hailee grabs her phone and snaps some pictures of them and then tucks her phone away for safekeeping.

“Ready, to get prettied up?”

“Have you seen me? I’m totally stunning!” Hailee busts out laughing at the keeper. “I’m really glad you are with me, Storm, I don’t think I could have done this on my own.”

“That’s what friends are for, to help support each other.” Hailee hugs Storm and they take their spots in the chairs.

“Aren’t you going to cover over my scars?” Hailee asks as the girl finishes up her makeup, “No, I was told not to even if you requested I do so.”

“Who, told you not to?”

“That would be me. Hey, kid, fancy meeting you here.”

Hailee jumps out of the chair and hugs Kelley. “I’m so glad you are here, but what are you doing here?”

“In case you didn’t know kid I’m one of the faces of the USWNT. Nice number kid, but your uniform is missing something.”

Hailee looks up and down and then over at Storm, “What am I missing?”

Kelly pulls something out from the waistband of her shorts, “This. Congratulations, Haze, I’m proud of you.”

Hailee looks at her arm, where Kelley placed an armband, “I, um…oh my god!”

Kelley and Storm laugh at her reaction.

“How?”

“You seem to keep forgetting who you are talking too. I have my ways of finding out things. I also know about the fact that you might be allowed to play tomorrow. Now, I would love to keep chatting, but we need to get out there.”

Hailee and Storm follow Kelley out and see Alyssa, Alex, Christen and Tobin waiting as well. They all smile when they see Hailee and hug her, tapping on the armband as well.

“Guys, this is Storm, in case you haven’t already guessed, she’s a keeper.”

“Yeah, Lys already told us about what happened to you. That sucks, but I’m sure you’ll come back better than ever.”

“Count on it, I make this jersey look good, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity.”

They all shake their heads, “Keepers, all the same.”

“Speaking of keepers, how’s the girlfriend, Haze?”

“She’s good.”

They are each paired up with another player from a different team and they make their way over to sit down at the tables with their name cards on them.

Hailee takes a seat and notices there is only her name card. Someone takes a seat beside her, “Hey, I’m Tierna Davidson and judging by the card, you are Hailee Zane.” Hailee and Tierna shake hands.

A card with Tierna’s name handwritten on it is placed on the table, “I was a last-minute replacement.”

Hailee can’t help but smile at her, “I’ve seen you play at Stanford. You are really good. I live in Sacramento.”

“Thanks, so, what’s your story? They don’t just let anyone wear the band, so you must be someone special.”

“My story is much longer than we probably have time for today.”

“Then skip to the Coles notes version.”

“Survived plane crash, was in a coma for 6 months, had to relearn how to do everything including walk. Was a pretty decent soccer player before everything happened and it became an outlet for me during my recovery and while dealing with issues at home. Purely by a fluke, I met Kelley and Alex and they have helped me get to where I am now.”

“Okay, now I really want to know all about you. We should grab something to eat after this and we can talk.”

“I’m in camp and need to get back after this.”

“Right, forgot about that. I’m heading back out tomorrow, but, let me give you my number and maybe we can get together back in Cali.”

“I’d like that.” Hailee and Tierna exchange info as Kelley watches on.

They complete their individual interviews and then Storm and Hailee complete one together about their experiences at their first camp. Finally, they assemble them for a series of photographs highlighting the US Federation and the different levels encompassed within it.

Hailee and Storm wait off to the side as the older players finish up.

“Haze, come here.” Hailee looks over at Kelley, who is signalling her. She walks over to her, “S’up?” “I’d hate to let a good hair day go to waste, so how about we take a picture together?”

“Is that seriously the only line you got? No wonder you ain’t got a girl, your game is weak, O’Hara.”

“Maybe I do have a girl, but just choose to keep her out of the spotlight. Now, get over here and smile, kid.” Hailee takes a few different pictures with Kelley.

“I saw you talking with T, earlier, did the two of you exchange info?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because she’s too old for you and you already have a girlfriend.”

Hailee laughs, “Kel, I appreciate you looking out for me, I’m well aware I have a girlfriend. I love Mandy and would never do anything to hurt her. I mentioned to her that I saw her play at Stanford a few times and she was interested in me and my story.”

“Which is code for she wants in your pants, or in this case shorts.”

“The only one who is getting in my pants, or shorts is Mandy. Now, I need to get changed before heading back to camp.”

“Wait, a minute! Did you and Mandy, finally seal the deal?”

“Not talking about that here, Kelley. Call me later. Bye, Kelley.”

Hailee walks away from Kelley and joins Storm in the changing area.

Alex walks over to Kelley, “You okay, Worms?”

“They grow up so fast.” 


	20. Part 20

The next morning Hailee is up early with her alarm, she gets changed into some workout clothes for her check-in with the team staff.

She hears Jade mumble, “Good luck,” as she makes her way out the door to the trainer’s room with her go-bag. 

Knock, knock

“Morning, Hailee, how are the ribs feeling?”

“Good, can we get to testing me now?”

“Someone’s anxious to get going. Give me a few minutes to gather up what I need and get the keys to the car. You can meet me in the lobby.”

Hailee nods, “Okay.”

New Message

Mandy: Good luck. Come and see me after. XO

Haze: Thanks. I will now go back to sleep! XO

Mandy: Can’t. Storm is up and attempting to do yoga. You planning on telling me about your outing yesterday or should I ask her?

Haze: Babe, I would if I could but I’m sworn to secrecy as is Storm. You will find out soon, I promise. In the meantime, try and keep your roomie out of trouble. XO 

Mandy: Easier, said than done.

Hailee stands up when she sees the trainers approaching her.

Haze: Time to go. XO.

They drive past the fields they’ve been using and towards the much larger SeatGeek Stadium, pulling up at the side door and being let in by a member of the security team.

Hailee looks on in awe of her surroundings, “This place is huge!”

The trainer’s laugh at her, “Come on, we need to get your testing in before the Red Stars show up for training.”

The trainer points to the table, “Assume the position.” Hailee rolls her eyes before climbing up and laying down. They check out her ribs and the bruising around the area of contact, before completing an ultrasound of the affected area.

“How’s it look?”

“It looks like we are going to get you set up for the treadmill and see how you handle it.”

“Bring it on!”

After hooking Hailee up to the monitors they allow her to slowly begin the process of building up from a walk to a job to a slow run before calling a halt to it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing we are just comparing your numbers from the beginning of camp until now.”

“And?”

“Are you experiencing any pain?”

“Minimal, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Okay, you brought your cleats with you correct?”

Hailee nods, “Good, time to put them on. We are going to head out to the field and let you play around a bit and do some shooting, just to see how you hold up.”

“Um, okay.”

Hailee is led out onto the field and a bag of balls dumped around her, “If you feel any pain whatsoever, no matter how small, you need to stop and let us know immediately.”

Hailee plays around, doing some dribbling and juggling before working her way towards shooting, unbeknownst to her, she has an audience taking notes on her activities. After 20 minutes of Hailee just having fun with the ball, she notices members of the Red Stars watching her from the sideline.

One of the trainer’s signals her to come over to where they are, she jogs over and meets him. “Any pain?” Hailee shakes her head to indicate there isn’t, even though she is feeling a bit. 

“We need to get back to the hotel now, so you can do recovery and be on time for your morning session.”

“Am I going to be allowed to play?”

“We’ll make our recommendation to the coaching staff when we get back to the hotel and they’ll let you know.”

Hailee swaps out her cleats for street shoes and pulls back on her warmer clothing for the trip back to the hotel.

Hailee follows their directions through a short recovery and then heads up to her room to grab a shower, change and await further direction. She is frustrated as the trainers wouldn’t give her any information or confirm if they were going to let her play.

Letting herself into her room, she finds Jade, Storm, Mandy and Kelley laying on the beds awaiting her return.

Mandy gets up to give her a hug and kiss, and Hailee smiles when she scrunches her nose, “I know I need a shower.”

“What did they say?”

“I don’t know anything yet, the trainers needed to confer with the coaching staff.”

Hailee walks over to the desk in the room and collects her personalized warmups, before heading silently into the bathroom to shower.

Kelley looks around the room at Hailee’s friends, “Jade and Storm, do you guys think you could go somewhere else, so we can talk to Haze?”

Jade nods and climbs off her bed, collecting her clothing, toiletry and go bag. “Storm, let’s go, I’ll help you get changed.”

“In that case, I need lots of help.” Jade smiles and winks at Mandy and Kelley before they head out the door.

“What’s Storm’s deal?” Kelley looks at Amanda, “That’s just Storm, being Storm. It’s been nothing if not entertaining having her as a roommate.”

“I can only imagine, she kinda reminds me of me when I was your age.”

“And now you’re just old.”

“You’re only as old as you feel.”

“So, you’re like what a toddler?”

“Wow, I’m telling Haze, you’re making fun of me.”

“She’ll encourage me to continue it.”

“True. You excited about today Mandy?”

“Excited and nervous, it’s going to be really intimidating playing in the big stadium in front of everyone.”

“Just focus on playing the game and you will be fine.”

Hailee exits the bathroom dressed and looking a bit more relaxed. She puts down her stuff and walks over to Amanda hugging her and then kissing her on the cheek, “Sorry, about that.”

“It’s okay, we all know you've got a lot on your mind. You need to talk to us about things though, ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just the trainers took me to SeatGeek for the testing and after getting the chance to kick the ball around in the stadium, I really want to be able to play today.”

“I know, and I really want you to play today as well. Were your test results, ok?”

“I guess so, they didn’t really tell me anything.”

Kelley stands up, walks over to Hailee and hugs her, “How are you really feeling? Because I happen to know you are stubborn like me and wouldn’t tell the trainers if you were hurting.”

“I’m a bit sore, but nothing major; it only hurt when I connected on a volley.”

Kelley looks at her and analyzes what she says, before moving back from her. “Alright, so I have limited time before I need to head to my own training session. Now, the two of you both need to sit, because we need to chat.”

They both look at each other and then clue into what Kelley is mentioning and their eyes get big.

“Kel, we don’t need to have this conversation.”

“Haze, relax; I’m not planning on asking for details, I’m just checking in with you guys to see how you are doing and if you have any questions that I might be able to answer.”

Hailee and Amanda look at each other and then Kelley, “Really? You aren’t going to ask for details?”

“No, because as much as I joke and laugh about sex and relationships, I still believe that there are some things that should remain between the two people involved. I know you guys love each other and I trust that when and where it happened, it was a mutual decision and it was good for both of you.”

“Wow, Kel, you’re actually starting to sound like an adult.”

“Shut up! I never want to be called an adult. Now, I hope you guys know that I’m here for either of you if you need advice or have questions. Haze, I’m sure that even Dylan doesn’t have all the answers you need and Mandy well, I’m not sure what kind of relationship you have with your sister. Just know I’m here for you.”

Hailee stands up and walks over to Kelley hugging her tightly, “I love you, Kel.”

“I love you too, Haze. Now, I need to get going, but I will be there to watch your game later.”

Kelley hugs Hailee again and then Mandy before leaving.

“You want to lay down for a bit before we need to leave?” Hailee asks Amanda.

“I would like that, but first I need to get changed. I’ll be back.” Amanda kisses her and then heads to her own room to change.

When Amanda returns, they curl up together for a short time before the alarm goes off indicating it’s time to find out who is and where they are starting.

Hailee and Amanda walk into the room holding hands and make their way over to where Jade and Storm are sitting.

“Where is everyone?”

“This is every one that is left after they made the cuts.”

Amanda clues into what Jade just said, “So, that means we made the team?”

“They have a few more cuts to make and one of the coaches told me they will be made after the game today. But considering there are only 4 keepers left in the room, I think it’s a safe bet that you and Storm both made the team.”

Storm and Hailee look at each knowingly but unable to comment on it yet.

The Coaching staff enters the room,

“Good morning, as you can see, we’ve already notified some of the girls, that their time here is up. This doesn’t mean that those of you who are in this room right now have made the team, just yet. 5 of you will be leaving after the game today. I want to congratulate each of you on making it this far. Now, a couple of notes before we unveil the rosters. There will be substitutions made during the game, if you are taken off the field do not think that it means you are cut; this is just our way of allowing some others to get in playing time before we make our final decisions.

Also, it is worth noting that there are two players who’ve displayed exceptional leadership, work ethic and sportsmanship throughout this camp and they will have the honour of wearing the armbands for their respective teams during this match. Jade, and Hailee please come forward and collect your armbands.”

Hailee looks at the band and the Coach, “Does this mean I’m playing?”

“Yes, however, your minutes are going to be monitored and expect to be subbed out in the second half.”

“Yes Coach, thank you, Coach.”

“Now, you may have also noticed that we are now down to four keepers, however, Storm will not be featuring in this match due to her injury. We are going to determine at the half if we want to change out a keeper or leave them in – so starters, impress us.”

Hailee holds Amanda’s hand as the screen finally displays the starting lineup and subs for each side.

Hailee leans in and says in Amanda’s ear, “I’m coming for you, Babe.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” They laugh as Jade interrupts the moment.

Storm looks between them, “Jade, can I stay with you tonight, if Mom and Dad end up fighting over who wins?”

They all look at the injured keeper, “What? it’s quite obvious between the two of you who’s the top and who’s the bottom.”

Hailee and Amanda look at each other, pondering what she said.

Jade interrupts, “Storm let’s go see if one of the trainers can get your foot out of your mouth.”

“What do you think she meant by that?” Amanda smiles at her, “Babe, she’s not wrong and for what it’s worth I’m fine with it.” Amanda kisses her cheek before standing up.

“Let’s get something to eat now and then we can chill until it’s time to leave, Captain.”

“We could always eat up in my room.” Hailee looks over at Amanda as she says it with a grin and Amanda shakes her head, “After the game, now let’s get some real food.”

They all head up to their rooms to chill, nap and get prepared for the game.

Hailee lays on her bed with Amanda in her arms, “I’m going to miss this when we head back home.”

“Things are going to be different between us once you change schools, but we can make it and us work.”

“I hope so, I love you, Mandy.”

“Love you, too.” They kiss and then curl up.


	21. Part 21

The door opens and Storm comes running in, “It’s game time, bitches!”

“Jade, did you give Storm candy again? You know she isn’t allowed it.”

“Talk to your girlfriend about her Skittles stash.”

“Storm, you ate my Skittles?” Amanda sits up and looks at her roomie.

“Sorry, but they were really good, especially the red ones. I’ll replace them, I promise.”

“It’s all good, not like I’m superstitious or anything.” Amanda mumbles. Hailee gets up and walks over to her go-bag, unzipping the side of it and throwing a package of Skittles at her girlfriend.

“I stocked up, just in case.” Amanda stands up and kisses her, “Remind me to thank you properly later.” “Count on it.” They hold on to each other.

“Okay! Enough with the cutesy couple crap, it’s almost time to leave for the stadium.”

“Sit with me on the bus?” “Of course.” Hailee and Amanda kiss before Amanda and Storm head back to their room, to collect what they need for the game.

All four players join the rest of the team in boarding the bus to the stadium. When they arrive they are sent to different areas depending on what team they are playing on. Hailee and Amanda hug before separating and they all wish each other luck.

Storm joins the trainers in helping get stuff set up for them and then is tasked with providing those in attendance with lineup cards. As she walks around, she offers a card to a group and is stopped, “By any chance are you Storm?”

“How, do you know my name?” “I’m Dylan, Haze is one of my best friends, she told me about you. Do you know if she is starting, she hasn’t answered any of my messages.”

“She is actually Captaining the Blue team, but sounds like she is going to subbed off during the second half, because of her ribs.”

“What happened to her ribs?”

“Um.. are you sure you’re a friend of hers, cause like I don’t want to get in trouble for telling you.”

Dylans turns her phone over to show Storm her phone’s wallpaper; a picture of her and Hailee at a Stanford game together.

“There was this girl here at the beginning of the camp, that she said used to be her step-sister and during one of our scrimmages, she tripped Haze and then cleated her back and ribs.”

“Aurora was here?” Mr Zane makes his presence known and Storm nods. “She isn’t anymore, she got kicked out of the camp and banned for hurting Haze.”

“Dylan, I need to make a phone call. Do you think Storm, right?” Storm nods “Do you think Storm can show you where to sit and I’ll catch up with you shortly.”

“Yes, sir.” Mr Zane walks away with his phone in his hand, “Is that Haze’s Dad, cause he’s like seriously intimidating.”

Dylan laughs, “Only until you get to know him better. So, you are going to show me where to sit and while we walk you are going to fill me in on what else Haze decided to keep from me about this camp.”

“That’s mostly it, you know her girlfriend is here too.”

Dylan nods, “Yeah, Mandy is a goalkeeper, like you, right?”

“Yep, they are on opposite teams today, it could be interesting. Anyways, there isn’t really assigned seats today, so you can sit anywhere; they mostly just have one area blocked off for the coaches and scouts. You know they have some college scouts checking us out already.”

“Two years will pass by quickly and then most of you will be looking into schooling options, so it makes sense for them to try and scout you guys while you’re still unknown.”

“I wish I could play today, it sucks having to watch from the sidelines.”

“DYLAN!” They turn around when they hear her name called, “Kelley, what are doing here?” They hug each other.

“We play the Red Stars here tomorrow, so I brought some of my teammates to check out the next generation. Some of the Red Stars are supposed to be here as well. You can sit with us if you want.”

“For sure. Haze’s Dad is here somewhere as well. He wasn’t happy to find out that Aurora was here and what happened. Did you know about it?”

“Haze told me everything. She knew that you were busy with school and exams and that if she told you, you would drop everything to be here for her and she didn’t want you to miss out on anything important. Don’t worry as soon as I found out I made some calls and I’ve been getting regular updates on her. Did Storm tell you that she is wearing the band for her side, today?”

“Yeah, I’m so proud of how far she has come in the last few years, Kel.”

“I know. C’mon, let’s grab some seats the warmup should be starting soon. Storm you coming with us or do you have to go back?”

“I should get back, I’ll see you after the game.”

Storm flashes her pass and makes her way back to the Blue changeroom to check-in.

She sits on the floor in front of Hailee, who has her earbuds in listening to some music. “What’s up Storm?”

“I thought you should know that your friend Dylan and your Dad are here and they know about what happened to you.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Kinda, it was an accident; I mentioned that you would probably be getting subbed out in the second half because of your ribs and then I had to explain what happened. Your Dad wasn’t happy, he took off to make a phone call and Dylan was asking me about stuff and then Kelley showed up and they started talking and I came back here. Sorry, Haze.”

“It’s all good. It was all going to come out eventually anyway. Now, I need to get back to my visualizations.”

“Good luck, Haze.” Hailee smiles at her before putting her buds back in.

Down the hall, Amanda is getting some last-minute instructions from the goalkeeper Coach on positioning during set plays and corners. He leaves her and Jade sits down beside her

“You good?”

“I am, it’s weird how calm I feel right now.”

“Can you share some of it with me? Because I’m the opposite of calm.”

“You’ve got this Jade, once you get out there you will be fine; have faith in your abilities I do, and based on that band you are wearing it seems like the coaches do as well.”

“Thanks. Haze is really lucky to have someone like you.”

“I think I’m the one who’s lucky to have someone like her in my life.”

“Am I staying with Storm tonight?”

“Please.”

“Storm is actually a pretty good cuddler.”

“What’s this? Have you grown soft on my roomie?”

“Maybe, a little.” Amanda smiles while Jade blushes.

“You do like her, don’t you?” Jade nods, “I didn’t at the start because she came on really strong, but once I started to get to know her better, well you know.”

“You planning on doing anything about it?”

“We live in different States, it wouldn’t work.”

“You got nothing to lose if you give it a try.”

“I don’t know, I think Storm and I are just meant to be friends.”

“I don’t know about that, after all, you’ve already seen each other naked and it Haze and me quite a while to get to that point in our relationship.”

“Yeah, but your circumstances were much different than ours.”

“Not so much, it’s all about building trust. Storm trusts you.”

The Coaches call for the player's attention and Jade moves back over to her seat as they begin their last-minute instructions before warm-ups.

Both teams head out for a quick warmup and then back inside to switch into their respective game attire. Hailee can’t help but smile wide as she pulls on her Blue #5 jersey and then places the armband as Storm watches on.

Down the hall, Amanda gets changed into her #1 Yellow keeper jersey and Jade into her #17 Red jersey and armband.

They head back out to the field and Jade and Hailee are called for the coin flip. The blue team starts with the ball. They hug and wish each other good luck before grabbing a quick drink on the sideline and assuming their positions.

Dylan stands up and yells, “Let’s go, Haze!” and it echoes through the large stadium.

Hailee stands on her side of centre scanning the field and locking eyes with Amanda and smiling as the whistle blows for the kickoff.

Both teams play it safe to start the game, getting a feel for each other before turning it up a notch. Hailee can only watch on as her team has a soft pass intercepted in their end which results in Jade finding the back of the net.

Hailee barks at her team to keep playing and communicate, before they restart. Off the pass back from centre, Hailee makes eye contact with her player before turning on the jets and taking off down the sideline. Watching to make sure she stays onside, she runs on to the long ball and takes it in deep before sending a pass back across the box where her teammate connects on sends it past Amanda to level the score.

Hailee celebrates the goal with her team, “Nice play, nice goal, now let’s keep up the pressure.”

Mr Zane sits in his seat in awe of what he just witnessed, “Did you know she could do that?” Dylan who is sitting beside him laughs, “Just wait, that’s nothing.”

“What do you think Kel, goal coming up?”

“Or two, seems like the fuse is lit underneath her now.” Dylan laughs at Kelley’s answer.

The Red team seems to drop back on their heels after the goal and the Blue team takes full advantage of the space being afforded them. Amanda makes a nice save on a shot from distance, knocking the ball over the bar for a corner. Hailee stations herself towards the top of the 18-yard box awaiting the ball coming in and when contact is made she eludes her coverage and launches herself into the air and connects on the header sending the ball down and in off the post.

When she hits the ground she winces and stays down as her side hurts from the motion.

“Oh, shit,” Dylan, Kelley and Mr Zane stand and watch on as the trainers run on to the field to tend to Hailee.

Hailee feels a hand on her and looks up to see Amanda, “Nice goal, now get up, you aren’t done yet.” Hailee smiles at her girlfriend as she helps her stand up. The trainers run over to check her out and she shakes her head, sending them away.

“You good, Haze?” Hailee nods at her roommate.

Hailee slowly jogs back to the midpoint of the field still feeling the effects of the stretching motion. She shakes her head at the sideline as the coach signals for a substitution.

“Stubborn, she’s going to feel that later.” Kelley shakes her head as Dylan agrees with her.

Hailee brings her forwards in, “Get me the ball, I want another goal before they pull me.”

“We’ll do our best, Captain.”

Looking at the scoreboard and seeing time ticking down to the half, Hailee knows it’s now or never; accepting the ball at the top of the box she plants and strikes the ball hard on goal, sending Amanda diving and watching as she just fails to make contact with the shot with her fingertips.

“Whoop, there it is!” Dylan yells out as the small group of player’s family and friends cheers on.

The Blue team celebrates the goal and then a few minutes later the whistle blows to end the half.

The teams head into their change rooms where the coaches make adjustments to their plans and send the subs out to get warmed up.

Hailee sits down and when the Coach walks over to her, she knows her game is over.

“Good game, Hailee. Go see the trainers for some ice.” Hailee nods and takes off her armband, handing it over before walking to the trainer’s room.

Storm enters behind her, “Good game.”

Hailee sits down on the table, “Thanks, where were you, I didn’t see you on the bench.”

“I may or may not have been doing some eavesdropping around the scouting section.”

“Storm, you didn’t! What did you hear?”

“That they were extremely impressed by #5 in Blue.”

“What about Mandy, did they say anything about her?”

“Just that she stayed back on the first goal when she should have come out to challenge.”

“That’s a fair point.”

The trainer comes over and wraps an ice pack to Hailee’s side and her and Storm make their way back out to the field to watch the rest of the game from the bench.

Hailee looks over and sees Amanda on the other bench, “Damn it, they pulled her, I made her look bad.”

“She wasn’t pulled because she played bad, they want to see how the other two keepers would play with pressure on them.”

The game continues and now it’s the Red teams to begin to mount a comeback. Hailee feels helpless watching on as her defenders cough up the ball again and Jade pockets her second goal of the game.

She stands up and yells at her team from the sideline, catching the coach’s attention, “Zane, sit down or you’re going back inside!” Hailee sits back down, “Yes, Coach.”

Storm laughs at Hailee’s sulking, “It’s not funny, Storm.”

“Usually, I’m the one always being told to be quiet, chill out or sit down, it’s nice to see someone else get yelled at, for once.”

Hailee removes the ice pack from her side and they watch the rest of the game, where the Blue team holds off a strong last 10 minutes from Jade and Tessa and the rest of their Red mates to take the match.

The teams line up and shake hands and then hug each other. They all sit down on the field as the Coaches review the game and what is going to happen next.

After finishing with a cool down and recovery session, they all head into shower, change and play the waiting game as they are each called into the office to find out their fate.

Hailee already knows that she is a part of the team, but they await confirmation that Amanda, Jade and Tessa have made it as well. It’s really a no-brainer that Amanda has made the team as well as the other two keepers, based on Storm’s injury but it’s nerve-racking just the same waiting.

Storm is called in and once she sits down they go about discussing the plans for her recovery and also that once given the all-clear she will be recalled to the roster, but for the moment, she won’t be included on the team for the upcoming matches against Canada.

“Do you have questions?” Storm shakes her head, “Not really. But, I do want to say thank you for allowing me to stay on even after my injury, I know you didn’t have to and that you could have sent me packing.”

“Do you know why we chose to keep you around?”

“No.”

“Because it’s our job to identify the leaders and the glue players of the team. Hailee and Jade are the leaders and it is our belief that with a bit more confidence both you and Amanda are going to step up and become apart of the glue that holds the team together.”

“Do ya’ll think you could write that down for me so I can show my Mom what you said because she won’t believe me if I tell her that.”

They laugh at her, “I’ll see what I can do about it, now, can you send Amanda in next.”

“Yep.”

Storm leaves the office and walks over to Amanda, “Your turn. Relax, it’s all good.”

Amanda walks into the office and closes the door, a few minutes later an audible, “Oh my god!” is heard as they relay the good news to her. She walks out of the office, runs over to Hailee and kisses her hard enough to cause Hailee to moan.

Storm watches on, “Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

The number in the room dwindles down until it’s only Jade and Hailee left to be called in. Tessa walks out of the room with a smile on her face, “Your turn, Jade.”

Jade takes her place in the office.

“Congratulations, Jade. We are pleased to offer you the position of alternate Captain.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome! So, does that mean Hailee is going to be the Captain?”

They all nod, “She deserves it, I can’t wait to play alongside her.”

“Can you send Hailee in now, please, Jade.”

Jade walks out of the office, “Haze, you’re up!”

As Hailee walks to the office, she can’t help but stop and notice Jade change directions and head towards Storm, who is leaning against the wall. Jade and Storm exchange a few words, before hugging and then Jade kisses Storm on the cheek, Hailee can’t help but laugh at the injured keeper’s reaction to it.

Hailee has a big grin plastered across her face as she closes the office door behind her and takes a seat.

“Congratulations, Captain. You played really well today. How are the ribs feeling?”

“Thank you, and I feel really good. A little bit sore, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good, make sure you stay in contact with the trainers about your recovery.”

“I will.”

“We have managed to keep your Captaincy under wraps for the most part, tomorrow the interviews and photoshoots that you and Storm did for US Soccer will go live on the website. Are you ready to become the new face of US Soccer?”

“I believe so and if I’m not I have people around me who will help me get there.”

“Good to hear, now the rest of the evening is yours, there is no curfew, but if you leave the hotel try and get back at a reasonable hour as the team will be officially introduced tomorrow and there will be more than a few people interested in speaking with you. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Is it okay if I tell Amanda now, because I feel bad keeping it as a secret from her.”

“Yeah, just go posting anything on social media just yet.”

“I won’t, I promise. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now go and have some fun, Hailee. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Hailee leaves the office and walks over to Amanda who is waiting for her. “Where are Jade and Storm?”

“I told them to go ahead.”

“Did I see Jade kiss Storm?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. Anyways, I have something to tell you, don’t worry it’s nothing bad, I promise. You know how you were asking about Storm and my secret mission the other day?” Amanda nods, “Yeah.” “Well, we were asked to be apart of something for US Soccer on the future of the program. We did interviews and photoshoots with some of the other players who play for the US, including Kelley and a few of the other girls.”

“That sounds really cool.”

“There’s more, tomorrow morning when they name the roster, they will also be unveiling me as the Captain of the team.”

“Oh my god! That’s awesome!” Amanda hugs Hailee. “I’m so proud of you.”

They stay like that for a short time before Hailee’s phone starts ringing, “What do you want D? Kinda busy at the moment.”

“Well, unless you’re kinda busy with your clothes off, then you need to get your butts out here so we can see and congratulate you. Plus, your Dad reserved an entire restaurant for this evening so everyone can eat supper together.”

“Wow, okay, we’ll be out soon then. Bye, D.”

Hailee kisses Amanda one last time before they collect their bags and head out of the Stadium to meet up with Dylan and her Mr Zane. Hailee hugs them both, “I’m glad you’re here, Dad. I love you.” “I love you, too Hailee. And just so you know, my lawyers are already in the process of applying for a restraining order prohibiting Aurora from having any contact with you in the future.”

“Dad, that’s not necessary.”

“It may not be, but it will make me feel better-having something in place to prevent her from injuring you again. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you, when it happened.”

“Dad, I promise you that I’m fine.”

“Okay. Are you guys hungry?” “Yes!”

“Then let’s go!” 


	22. Part 22

For the first time in the week since she has been home from camp, Hailee was enjoying being able to just lay in her bed and not have to deal with the suddenly not so snobby snobs at school. Once word had gotten around that Hailee and Amanda were both named to the US team everyone and anyone who attended the Elite school wanted to be their best friend, including teachers that had previously turned a blind eye to Aurora’s behaviour towards them. Hailee suddenly had people holding doors and wanting to be partnered with the “Future of US Women’s Soccer.” It was all overwhelming, but Hailee knew that the novelty of it all would wear off soon and she hoped that she and Amanda could reconnect, as they seemed to be travelling in different directions since their return.

New Message

Dylan: You up for going on an adventure today?

Hailee looks at the message and wonders what exactly her friend considers to be an adventure.

Haze: Adventure?

Dylan: I have to attend a lecture today at Stanford; I thought to take it in and then do some shopping and maybe some exploring.

Haze: How long is the lecture?

Dylan: An hour and a half. I’m sure you can find a way to entertain yourself for that long and then you can help me pick out some new clothes for my internship. Please, Haze.

Haze: Considering Amanda is otherwise occupied today and I’ve had my fill of Netflix for a while, I guess I’ll come, but you are buying my ice cream!

Dylan: Deal! I’ll pick you up in an hour.

Hailee turns over and slowly rolls her way out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping out of her PJs and standing underneath the waterfall as her body is soon saturated. She reaches over for the shampoo and begins the process of washing her hair and body before reluctantly stepping out from the glass enclosure out into the steamy bathroom and cold tile floors. She dries herself off with the ever fluffy towels and then heads over to the counter and sink to brush and dry her hair and complete her morning routine before, choosing her outfit for the day.

Once dressed, she packs a bag with what she assumes she will need for the day. She heads down to the kitchen to grab something to eat while awaiting Dylan’s arrival.

Hailee is just finishing off her bowl of cereal as she hears Dylan and Anna talking outside of the room. She puts her bowl in the sink, collects her bag and makes her way towards the voices.

“S’up, D?”

“I was just telling Auntie where we were heading today and that you wouldn’t be home for supper.”

“Oh, okay. Anna, Amanda left one of her books here the other day and she needs it to complete an assignment; would it be possible to have Charles drop it over to her house sometime today? I left it laying on my bed.”

“Of course, Ms Hailee.”

“Thank you.”

Hailee hugs Anna before she and Dylan make their way out to the car and start the drive to Stanford.

“How’s the studying coming along, Haze?”

“Pretty good, one assignment left to hand in on Monday and two exams and I’ll be done school until January. New Year, new school, new everything; it’s scary to think about it.”

“I’m sure it is, but you will be fine; just think you won’t have to wear an itchy uniform anymore and you will finally be able to play soccer on an actual team, rather than with us pick up chicks.”

Hailee laughs, “I’m sure I will still have time to play with you guys as well.”

“I hope so, because I’ll miss spending time yelling at you to pass the ball and stop scoring so much.”

“I pass.”

“Yeah, okay, Carli Lloyd; you just prefer to do everything yourself, right?”

“Maybe, but I’m learning; being at US camp made me understand the importance of being and functioning as a team.”

“Okay, Captain smarty pants.”

Dylan drops Hailee off at a mall near the campus, before heading to the lecture. Hailee wanders around for a bit before grabbing a drink and finding a spot to sit and chill. She puts on some tunes and soon becomes absorbed in flipping through her notes for her History exam.

Tierna needing to clear her head from studying decides to head to the mall and attempt to tackle some Christmas shopping. After a short time, she has knocked a few things off her list and decides to reward herself with a drink. Exciting the shop, she happens to look over and sees a familiar individual sitting all by herself at a table. She walks over and sets her drink on the table, scaring Hailee with the movement and causing her to look up.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you heard me say your name.”

Hailee removes her earbuds, “What?”

Tierna laughs, “I said I was sorry for scaring you. Can I sit down?”

Hailee smiles and nods, before closing up her book and making room for Tierna to join her.

“What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Sacramento.”

“I do. My friend Dylan is at Stanford right now for a lecture; she asked me to join her to do some shopping and hang out.”

“Dylan? Girlfriend?”

Hailee looks at her and then laughs when she realizes the basis for Tierna’s assumption. “Dylan is a girl and my best friend; not my girlfriend.”

“So, you do have a girlfriend?”

“Yes, I have a girlfriend, her name is Amanda. What about you?”

“I’m seeing someone, we’ve been together since we were freshies.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Were you flirting with me at US thing?”

“Perhaps a little; I’m not going to deny the fact that I think you’re cute, but considering that fact that we are both currently in relationships and live a couple of hours apart, the timing isn’t right for anything other than a friendship.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“I thought I made that much pretty clear.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to anyone saying that I’m cute aside from Mandy. Most people see my scars and look the other way.”

“Hailee, I really don’t know too much about you aside from what you already told me and what I read on the website; but I do know that I would really like to get to know you better, after all, sometime in the not too distant future we could end up playing on the same team.”

“I’d like to get to know you better as well.”

New Message

Dylan: Where u at? Lecture let out early.

Haze: Sitting outside coffee place, talking with Tierna Davidson 😊

Dylan: What? Seriously?

Haze: Yes.

Dylan: Be there in a few.

Hailee smiles at her phone, “Looks like you are about to meet my friend, Dylan.”

“Anything I should know?”

“Just that she’s hella protective of me.”

“Okay, so watch what I say.”

Dylan comes into view and Hailee flags her down. She approaches the table and pulls out a chair before joining them. She looks over Tierna before looking at Hailee and then back to Tierna, “Here, I felt guilty leaving you all by yourself and in turn, you’ve been hanging out with a soccer star.”

“How was the lecture, D?”

“Boring, but what else is new, school is boring!”

They all nod their heads in agreement.

The conversation turns to how Hailee and Tierna met and ended up hanging together and then on to soccer before Tierna decides to leave Dylan and Hailee to get back to their day of shopping together.

As Tierna disappears into the crowd, Hailee watches on.

“I’m sure Mandy wouldn’t like the way you are staring at her butt right now, Haze.”

“Sorry, what?” Dylan laughs, “Looks like someone has a crush on a college girl.”

“She’s really nice, D.”

Dylan hands Hailee a napkin and Hailee looks at her, “It’s to wipe the drool off your face.” Hailee puts the napkin down and shakes her head, causing Dylan to laugh.

“C’mon, kid, let’s get to shopping; maybe we can find something for your girlfriend.”

“Subtlety is definitely not your strong suit, D.”

“Never said it was.”

Hailee and Dylan collect their stuff and head into the hustle and bustle, joining the crowd in spending money and spreading out the commissions, before making the venture homeward bound.

They stop along the way to grab something to eat and check out the latest headlines and goings-on as they wait for their food.

“I see your buds including Kelley are all on the January call up the roster for the USWNT.”

“Yeah.”

“You looking forward to your upcoming camp and games?”

“Yeah, three-day camp and then two games against the team from Canada, I can’t wait!”

“I hope they stream the games so I can watch.”

“I don’t know, we aren’t the guys so they probably won’t.”

“Well, if they do you know I’ll be watching and cheering you on.”

“I know, D.”

Ring, Ring

Hailee looks at the screen, “It’s Mandy, okay if I talk?”

Dylan nods and Hailee answers, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You sound tired, did you get everything done?”

“Yes, finally! Thank you for the flowers and returning my book.”

“Flowers?”

“The flowers that Charles delivered from you.”

“Oh, right, you’re welcome. I figured you could use a pick me up.”

“What I could really use is you picking me up so I can spend the night and tomorrow with my girlfriend; who I feel like I haven’t been paying enough attention to lately.”

“It’s okay, we’ve both been really busy this week with school and Christmas and other stuff.”

“Love you, Babe.”

“I love you too, why don’t you get someone to drop you over to my place and I should be home in like an hour and a half tops, D and me are just getting food.”

“That sounds good, I’ll see you then, drive safe.”

“We will see you soon.”

Hailee looks at Dylan, “Don’t suppose you had anything to do with the flowers that Mandy received from me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, all I did was mention to my Aunt that Mandy liked flowers.”

“Thanks, D.”

Dylan helps Hailee carry in her bags, hugs her and then leaves her to spend the remainder of the evening with her girlfriend.

Hailee puts the bags off to the side of the foyer before making her way upstairs and finding Amanda asleep in her bed. Rather than waking her, Hailee gets herself changed and ready for bed before climbing under the covers, wrapping her arm around her and falling asleep. 


	23. Part 23

Hailee lays in bed the next morning and can feel Amanda running her hand over her cheek and moving hair away from her face before leaning over and kissing her. Hailee tries to keep up the pretence of still being asleep by keeping her eyes closed, but she can’t stop the smile from forming once she feels Amanda’s lips make contact with her cheek.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Hailee opens her eyes and smiles, “Yeah, have been for a while but was enjoying your company.”

“You mean the company that passed out before you even got home last night?”

Hailee leans over and kisses her, “It’s okay, you were tired.”

“Are we okay, Haze?”

“We’re okay.”

“You sure?”

Hailee leans over and kisses her again, “I’m sure. Now, come here I want to hold you.” Amanda moves closer so Hailee can hold her in her arms.

Hailee takes a deep breath in, “I like the way you smell.”

“Cause that’s not weird or anything.” Amanda laughs

“You know what I mean, I like the way your shampoo and body wash and body spray all smell, like you; it makes me happy.”

“I get it, Babe. So, what are we doing today besides laying in bed?”

“I was planning on heading to the gym, getting a workout in and then spending some time in the hot tub; you want to join me?”

“Sundays are supposed to be a day of rest, not workout.”

“Need to stay in tip-top shape for camp; I’m going to have a lot of people watching me.”

“I know. I guess I’ll join you.”

“Say that because you mean it and not because you want to watch me get my sweat on.”

“Oh, but I do like seeing the sweat glistening all over your body and trickling down your abs.”

“You been reading romance novels again?”

“Who reads novels anymore? It’s all online, Babe.”

They kiss before deciding to get up and head down to get something to eat.

“Morning, Anna.”

“Morning, Ms Hailee, Ms Amanda. Did you sleep well?”

They both smile and nod.

“What can I get the two of you for breakfast?”

“We can get our own breakfast, Anna.”

“Ms Hailee, you father has entrusted your care while he is away to me and I take that responsibility very seriously right down to making sure that you are eating properly and not surviving on just cereal.”

Amanda laughs, “She’s got you there, Babe.”

“Fine. Could we please have some eggs and juice?”

“Of course, scrambled?”

They both nod and play on their phones while they wait.

“I didn’t know that you knew Tierna Davidson, Haze.”

“Huh?” Hailee looks at her, “What?”

“She posted on here, how it was fun hanging out with you yesterday and wished you good luck at camp.”

“Oh, yeah, we met at that US Soccer thing in Chicago. We ran into each other at the mall yesterday while I was waiting for Dylan and chatted for a bit.”

“Did you know that she is dating one of the goalkeepers on Stanford?”

“She mentioned she was dating someone, but I didn’t ask who.”

“Think you can introduce us sometime?”

“I guess, but I’m not sure when I’ll be seeing her again.”

Anna places plates in front of each of them and then returns with two glasses of juice.

“Thank you, Anna.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now, get eating before it gets cold!”

They eat their breakfast and then head back upstairs to get changed into workout clothes. As Hailee waits for Amanda to finish changing her phone starts buzzing

New Message

Kelley: What’s this about you and Tierna hanging out?

Hailee shakes her head at the message, of course, Kelley would be one of her followers.

Haze: We ran into each other at the mall and hung out for a bit, nothing to write home about.

Kelley: You would tell me if there was, right?

Haze: Relax, Kel. I’m with Mandy and I plan on being with her for a long time. What’s your deal with Tierna anyway?

Kelley: For me to know.

Haze: One of these days you’re going to tell me.

Kelley: Nope!

Haze: Have to go now, Mandy and I are getting a workout in.

Kelley: Workout huh? Is that what kids are calling it these days? And why the heck are you messaging me if you are working out?

Hailee busts out laughing.

Haze: Not that type of workout, although there’s hope for that later. Talk soon, Kel. Try and stay out of trouble.

Kelley: Be good, kid. Love ya.

Haze: Love you too.

Amanda looks at Hailee grinning, “Something funny?”

“Just, Kelley.”

“Oh, should have known. I’m ready now.”

Hailee looks at her girlfriend in her bra and shorts, “I’m ready, too.”

“Sorry, babe, that’s not going to happen for at least another few days.”

“Urgh! Okay. It would be nice if we could at least sync up in that department.”

“Kinda hard to sync with someone when they aren’t regular.”

Hailee shrugs, “Out of my control, Babe.”

Hailee takes her hand and leads her to the home gym, where they disagree over the music selections before finally agreeing and completing a workout cycle together.

“You want to head outside? I’m feeling the need to kick a ball around.”

“I don’t have cleats or gloves with me.”

Hailee looks and her and shakes her head, “You do remember who I am, right?”

Amanda looks at her, “What did you do?”

“When I placed my last order with Nike, I went ahead and ordered some stuff for you including cleats and I know how much you like your Uhlsports gloves, so I got you some in different styles and colours to try out.”

Amanda hugs and kisses Hailee, “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you, now let's get out there and I can show you what else I bought.”

“Are we done yet?” Amanda lays down on the grass and stares at the clouds while Hailee continues to work on her footwork.

“Yeah, let me just gather up the cones and then we can spend the afternoon in the hot tub and poolside.”

They complete a stretching and cool down session before heading back inside to shower off and change into swimwear.

Laying in the loungers, they relax to the extent that both fall asleep only to be awoken by the sound of glass breaking from inside the house.

They run inside only to have Charles stop them from proceeding any further. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is okay, but someone is soon to be out of a job. The workers changing out the light fixtures in the dining room dropped the big chandelier and shattered the table.”

“Ohh, Dad isn’t going to be happy about that.”

“No, Mr Zane, isn’t.”

“Charles?”

“Yes, Ms Hailee?”

“Don’t fire them. The chandelier and table were Shay’s choices and I always hated them anyway; they did us all a favour, now, we can start anew.”

“The table was rather gaudy looking wasn’t it?”

Hailee smiles and laughs.

“Alright, I’ll have them get the messed cleaned up and bill them for a replacement table once one is chosen.”

“Thanks, Charles. Any word on when Dad will be back from China?”

“I’m afraid not, it doesn’t sound as if there has been much movement on the labour relations front.”

“Okay, we’ll be in my room, if you need us.”

Hailee walks past Amanda up to her room and into her closet, pulling out clothes.

“Talk to me, Haze, what’s going on?”

“He promised me that things were going to be different.”

“Your Dad?”

“Yeah, I should have known that it was all a lie; he prefers running his company to spending time with me.”

Amanda wraps her arms around Hailee and lets her cry on her shoulder.

“How about we shower together and then curl up and watch a movie or two?”

She feels Hailee mumble and nod against her, “Okay, first thing, we need to get you and me undressed.”

With a little work, they get undressed and both make their way into the shower, Amanda looks after washing Hailee and then herself before they get dried off and dressed in fresh clothes.

Covering them up with blankets, Amanda holds Hailee, “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“You’re just going to leave me like everyone else.”

“I promise you, I’m not going anywhere; I love you, Hailee.”

Hailee cries until finally, she falls asleep. Amanda looks at her girlfriend curled up in a ball and doesn’t know what to do or how to help her. She climbs off the bed and collects her phone, heading into the closet to make a call.

Ring, Ring

“Hey, it’s Dylan, leave me a message and I might get back to you.”

“Dylan, it’s Amanda; something is going on with Haze, she has shut me off, maybe she will talk to you about it. Call me please or come here. Thanks.”

A few hours go by and when Amanda wakes up Hailee isn’t with her. She searches the house for her and finds her girlfriend sitting on the floor of one of the storage rooms, looking through old photo albums and crying.

“I miss you, Mom.”

New Message

Dylan: I’m here. Where are you?

Amanda: Third-floor storage room.

Dylan: Ok, be right up.

Amanda sees Dylan approaching and walks over to her

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure; she seemed fine earlier and then the workers smashed the table and since then she hasn’t been herself.”

“Okay, I’ll see if I can get her to talk.”

“I think I’m going to head home now, are you going to stay with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me know how she is, okay?”

“I will.”

Amanda leaves and Dylan makes her way over to Hailee.

“Hey kid, what’s going on?”

“I miss them so much, D.”

“I know, how about we go back to your room and talk; the dust in here isn’t good for my allergies.”

“Okay.”

They head back to Hailee’s room and sit down on the bed.

“Have you been taking your meds, Haze?”

Hailee shakes her head, “Not since camp, I don’t need them.”

“You and I both know that you do or else the Dr wouldn’t have prescribed them for you.”

“I don’t want to take them.”

“Haze, you have to; they help you get through the bad times, like right now.”

“It’s my Mom’s birthday and my Dad should be here and he’s not.”

Dylan wraps her arms around Hailee, “Let it all out kid, I’m here for you.”

After Dylan manages to get Hailee to eat and drink, she tucks her in and stays with her until she falls asleep.

Dylan heads downstairs in search of her Aunt and Uncle and finds them in the kitchen.

“How is she?”

“Not good, she hasn’t been taking her meds.”

“Or going to her appointments,” Charles adds.

“Can you call her school and see about rescheduling her exams for the end of the week? I’m going to call her Dr and see about getting her in for an emergency appointment tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have a paper due tomorrow?”

“I finished it earlier. I just need to hand it in first thing in the morning.”

“Okay, I’ll call the school now and explain that she has a medical reason for needing the exams rescheduled. If need be, I’m sure the Dr will provide a letter to back it up.”

“Alright, I’ll call her right now. Can you keep an eye on Haze for a short time, I need to run home and get my stuff together for tomorrow.”

“Of course.”


	24. Part 24

Hailee wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and jolts to the realization of how bright it is outside.

“Oh, crap!”

She jumps out of her bed, looking for her phone to establish the time.

“Ms Hailee?” Hailee looks up in a panic when her name is called, “Anna, I’m late for my exam. I’m not going to be able to play soccer if I fail. I need to go right now!”

Hailee runs to her closet and quickly starts to try and get dressed.

“Ms Hailee, you need to calm down, everything will be okay. I already took care of calling the school and rearranging your exam schedule for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t in any shape to write an exam, right now. The school has agreed to allow you to write your exams on Friday. Now, I’m going back downstairs to make you some breakfast, and I expect when I return that you will have taken a shower and gotten yourself dressed properly. Dylan called the Dr last night and she agreed to see you at 11:00, until then, might I suggest you just, as you guys tend to say, chill.”

Hailee laughs, “Anna, where’s Dylan?”

“She had to drop off a paper at school, she should be back very shortly; until then you are stuck with me.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Anna.”

“I’m not babysitting you; I’m just keeping you company until Dylan returns.”

Hailee heads into her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, not liking who or what she sees, staring back at her.

She removes the clothes that she is wearing and walks into the stall, turning the shower at full tilts in hopes of washing the overwhelming feelings away. As she watches the water go down the drain, the tears running down her face mix in with it. She struggles to take some deep breaths and regain her composure before the water turns her into a life-size prune. She turns off the water and steps out, wrapping herself in a towel and making the walk back to her closet to choose clothes suitable for her Dr appointment. Settling on some, she goes about the process of drying off and making herself presentable before returning to her room to find both Dylan and Anna waiting for her.

Dylan walks over and wraps her arms around Hailee, “I’m sure you would have preferred if Mandy was in the shower with you, but she had to write an exam this morning and promised that she will come to see you as soon as it’s over.”

Hailee smiles and blushes at the implication as she looks towards Anna.

“No need to be embarrassed, Ms Hailee, it’s perfectly natural to want to be close and intimate with the person you care about most. Your breakfast or what’s left of it is sitting on your desk. Someone may have helped themself to a couple of pieces of bacon, while they were waiting.”

“Really, D? You ate my bacon?” Hailee smacks her arm. “Oww!”

“Wasn’t me!” Dylan looks towards her Aunt, who smiles a guilty smile.

Anna stands up and makes her way to the door, “Call me or come and find me if you need anything.”

Hailee sits down at her desk and eats the food on the plate, “I feel like I haven’t eaten in forever!”

Dylan sits down on the floor beside her, “So, my Aunt told you that you have an appointment soon, right?” Hailee nods. “I hope you aren’t upset with me, for calling her; but she said to if I ever saw you struggling and clearly you have been struggling lately.”

“It’s okay, D, I’m not upset with you; I think I’m more frustrated than anything. I have felt really good lately, and I thought that I didn’t need my meds anymore, but I guess I was wrong because I can’t seem to control the thoughts running around my head and well I’m a weeping mess right now.”

“It’s okay to be a weeping mess, Haze. It’s also okay to ask for help or to talk with someone when you are feeling overwhelmed. You have all kinds of people around you who care about you and want to help you be the best person you possibly can be. Speaking for myself, my world became a lot brighter the day we met, you are one of my best friends, kid, and I love you.”

“I love you too, D. Thank you for not leaving me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, kid, you’re stuck with me or so says the contract I signed.”

“You signed a contract?”

“Way back when I did, but it’s long since been torn up; I hang around you now for free and because you got a kick-ass place and pool.”

“And because my Dad paid for your schooling.”

“That’s just a bonus. If you’re done eating, then we should probably get going.”

Hailee collects what she needs, and after putting on her favourite pair of Nikes, they head out to Dylan’s car to make the drive into the city.

“D, are you going to come in with me and stay?”

“Yes and then afterwards we are going to get ice cream.”

“Okay.”

“Ice cream.” Hailee looks at Dylan, “Huh?”

“I was curious to see if I repeated ice cream if it would make you smile and apparently it worked.”

Dylan pulls up in front of the big building, “Are you okay to go up on your own? I need to find parking.”

“I’ll be okay.” Hailee gets out of the car and takes a deep breath before making the familiar walk inside.

Reaching the office, she checks in with the receptionist and takes a seat as she waits to be called in. Dylan joins her and holds her hand, “I’ll be right here waiting when you’re done.”

“Hailee, come on in.” Dylan squeezes her hand before allowing Hailee to get up and follow the Dr into her office.

“Have a seat, Hailee.” Hailee sits down and looks around the room rather than at the Dr.

“I understand that you took it upon yourself to stop taking your medication, can you tell me why, Hailee?”

“Because I hate taking it, it makes me feel fuzzy, and I didn’t think I needed it because I was feeling really good. I made the US team and they made me Captain and I’m going to playing against Canada.”

“Congratulations, that’s wonderful news, Hailee; but I think we need to talk about what has gone on for the past few weeks. Dylan told me that you’ve been emotional and distant, can you expand on that for me?”

“I thought I was doing okay and then I started seeing Christmas decorations everywhere and people shopping and families and music, and it made me think about my Mom and Hilly. Hilly absolutely loved Christmas and it was my Mom’s birthday and I think everything just hit me all at once that they were gone and I would never again fight with Hilly about who got to put the star on top of the tree or sing Happy Birthday to them. And my Dad, he’s not here and I need him to be here with me and no one seems to understand me or what I’m going through.”

“Okay, those are all valid thoughts, and we can work through them together. I had thought that based on our last conversation, your father had begun playing a more active role in your life and that you were working on your relationship.”

“I guess he has been around more than he used to be, he even flew to Chicago to see me play. But he left for China as soon as we got home and he’s still there.”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

Hailee nods.

“And you feel like he abandoned you again, don’t you?” Hailee nods again.

“Okay, but you did say that your Dad has been around more than ever before; has he been in contact with you while he’s been away?”

“Yeah, he sent me messages and called to see how I was doing and wished me good luck on my exams.”

“Now, after saying that, do you think he has really abandoned you?”

“No, I guess not. Anna and Charles have been there for me as well and Mandy and Dylan and even Kelley. I think that I owe them all an apology for my behaviour lately.”

“I’m sure that they will be happy just to hear that you are getting some help to deal with stuff. Now, speaking of help, you are making me a promise that you are going to come and see me at least once a week and starting tomorrow morning, you are going to start taking your medication again and not go off it, without first talking to me about it. I must warn you that since you haven’t been taking it, you might have to deal with some side effects while your body gets used to it again. You can always call or message me if you have any issues with it. Also, I would like your permission to speak with US Soccer about you and your situation; I want to make sure you are looked after but also verify that the medication you are currently on won’t pose a problem for you in the future.”

“What do you mean, pose a problem?”

“You underwent testing while at camp, right?”

“Oh, you mean like if I’m taking anything that they consider performance-enhancing.”

“Exactly. Better to be safe than sorry and I know how much playing soccer and especially playing for your country means to you.”

“Yeah.”

“You seem calmer, how are you feeling now?”

“Better.”

“Good. I think it is a good place to end for today. Hailee, everyone has setbacks or stumbles, that’s all this is; be proud of yourself for how far you have come and continue to push yourself to reach your goals.”

“Thank you.” Hailee stands up, “I’ll see you next week, Hailee and remember I’m always here if you need me.”

Hailee heads out of the office to look for Dylan and is surprised to find Amanda waiting there as well. She walks over to her girlfriend and hugs her, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m the one who hasn’t been there for you lately, and I’m really sorry.” Hailee and Amanda share a kiss

“Okay, guys, not the time or place for that. Let’s go get some ice cream, and you can get reacquainted on the way.” They both laugh as Dylan ushers them out of the office.

“How did you know where I was and your exam, please tell me you didn’t miss it because of me.”

“Babe, calm down, I finished my exam and grabbed an Uber here.”

“Your girlfriend was blowing up my phone all morning, so I caved and told her where we were.” Dylan looks at the young couple.

“Thank you, both of you.”

“Your welcome, kid, now let’s get some rocky road.”

“Eww, strawberry shortcake is better!”

“Y’all are both wrong cookies ‘n cream for the win!”

Dylan looks at Hailee, “We could always make her walk.”

“Nah, not today.”

“Hey, I’m right here, you know!”

“Oh, we know, don’t we Haze?”

“Yep.” Hailee laughs as Amanda playfully sulks, knowing they aren't serious in their threats.

Over the next few days, Hailee spends most of her time at home, studying, getting back on her meds and dealing with the ongoing headaches associated with her system getting readjusted to taking them.

After having no problem with passing her exams, Hailee and Amanda both turn their attention towards preparing for their return to US camp.

Mr Zane finally returns home from China and after being informed of what went on in his absence makes a promise to Hailee then he will stay in much better contact with her while away and assures her that his assistant will be told to allow through any calls from her regardless of what he is currently in the middle of.

Before Hailee leaves for Orlando and camp, Mr Zane, Anna, Charles, Dylan and Amanda all spend a day and evening putting up the giant Christmas tree and decorations. When it comes time to put the star on the tree, Mr Zane hands it to Hailee at the top of the ladder and she places it on, taking a moment to close her eyes and talk to her Mom and sister before descending back down to the floor.

Amanda holds her, “You okay?”

Hailee smiles as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, “Right now, I’m okay.”

“Good. You know we are all here for you, kid.” Hailee smiles at Dylan before pulling her into the hug, “Group hug, everyone.”

They all join in the embrace before the adults dismiss them in order to clean up the mess in the room.

Hailee, Dylan and Amanda all head back up to Hailee’s bedroom. Dylan looking over at the couple and feeling like a third wheel decides to head out for the night.

Once Dylan has left, Hailee locks the door behind her and makes her way back over to the bed, meeting Amanda in a hungry kiss and the need for more before they themselves call it a night. 


	25. Part 25

Hailee and Amanda are met by a representative of US Soccer upon their arrival at Orlando International Airport.

They wait for their bags to come down the conveyor belt, before collecting them and following the rep to join some of their teammates in waiting before making the trip to the hotel which will be home for the next week.

Amanda wraps her arms around Hailee as they wait, “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, is it normal to feel like you want to douse yourself in sanitizer after flying with others?”

Amanda laughs and shakes her head, “Babe, we were in first class, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I didn’t like it, there were too many people.”

“You know the Dr said it would be a good exercise for you to get used to flying with others; you can’t fly private everywhere, babe.”

“I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it though!” Amanda laughs and takes her hand, “C’mon, your highness looks like the van has arrived for us.”

“You’re not funny.” Hailee gives her a look.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway. Now, let’s go!”

Arriving at the hotel, they collect their bags and follow their teammates into the lobby to be given their room assignments.

Amanda and her roommate are called forward and get their keycards. She hugs and kisses Hailee before, she and Joanne make their way to the elevator.

Hailee waits with Jade until they hear their names finally being called and being informed that they are going to be rooming together again for the duration of the camp.

“Hailee, once you have finished unpacking can you come to room 203 please?”

“Yes, Coach.”

Hailee and Jade head towards the elevator

“Why does the Coach want to see you?” Jade asks Hailee.

“I have a feeling I know, I’ll talk to you after about it, ok?”

“Are you okay? You aren’t still injured are you?”

“It’s nothing to do with that, I promise I will tell you after.”

After choosing her bed, Hailee gets her stuff set up in the room, before making her way to the Coaches room for the inevitable conversation.

She knocks and waits for the door to be answered and to be invited in. “Grab a seat, Hailee.”

Hailee takes a seat in the chair across from them and her leg bounces with nervous energy.

“Hailee, relax, you aren’t in trouble. We have spoken with your Dr and she informed us of your situation and needs. I want to assure you that we’ve looked into your medication and everything you are on is fine, so there won’t be any issue with you continuing to take it. Also, we do have a team Psychiatrist at our beck and call and if you find yourself struggling please feel free to contact her at any time or ask one of us for help; we are all here for you. I trust that you are able to manage your medication without the need for it to be dispensed for you, correct?”

Hailee nods, “Yeah, I’m okay with taking it and I’m going to talk to Jade about it when I get back to our room.”

“I think that is a good idea. We are all here to support you in whatever way you need us to, Hailee; your health is more important than anything else.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, how are you feeling about being back in camp? You ready?”

Hailee smiles and nods, “I’m ready; Mandy and I have been working our butts off.”

The Coaches laugh, “Good, that’s what we want to hear. The next two days we are going to be working a lot on positioning and set plays. How do you feel about Tessa taking the corners?”

Hailee nods her head, “I think the Canadian keeper better watch her line because Tessa can bend it like no one’s business.”

“Our thoughts exactly, also, you and Jade are going to be responsible for the brunt of free kicks in the opposition end and any pks so you will be focusing on them.”

“Okay, can I ask where Amanda fits in?”

“You will know in two days time when the starting lineup for the first game is unveiled, until then all positions are up for grabs. Now, head back to your room and we’ll see you at supper in an hour.”

Hailee nods before leaving the room and heading back to her own. She finds the door propped open and makes her way inside to find Jade, Tessa and Amanda all sitting on the beds chatting.

Amanda sees her and stands up to hug her and kiss her on the cheek, “How’d it go?”

“Everything is good, I don’t have to hide it anymore.”

“I’m glad.”

Hailee looks over at Jade and Tessa, “I have to tell you guys something, but I would really appreciate it, if you kept the information within our circle.”

Hailee walks back over to the door and closes it, before returning to sit on the bed beside Amanda.

“Can you guys keep it to yourselves?”

Jade and Tessa both nod and look at each other, wondering what she has to tell them.

Amanda takes her hand and squeezes it and Hailee begins,

“You guys know that I was in a plane crash and have physical scars on my face, neck and back as a result of it. Well, they are the scars that everyone sees, only those closest to me know the emotional and mental scarring that I deal with on a fairly regular basis. The crash left me with a lot of issues and then my father’s subsequent marriage and having Aurora around and tormenting me sent me into a deep depression, to the extent that I considered suicide on more than one occasion. I’m on medication that helps me with anxiety and depression and also some that help me sleep. After our camp, I went off the medication because I was feeling really good and happy and well, it wasn’t a good situation, I was a mess. To make a long story short I need your help in reminding me to take the meds and if you notice I’m acting differently or distant, call me on it, okay?”

“Okay,” Jade responds through tears and Tessa nods in response.

“We got your back, Haze.”

“Thanks, guys. So, Jade, what’s going on with you and Storm?”

All heads turn to looks towards Jade who blushes, “Umm, nothing, we’re just friends.”

“Admit it, you got a softie for the hyper keeper.”

“Alright, I do. Happy now?”

“Yep!” Hailee laughs as do Tessa and Amanda.

“So, what are you planning on doing about it?”

“Drop it, Captain, before I drop you!” Jade shakes her fist at Hailee causing them all to bust out laughing.

“C’mon guys, I don’t know about you but I’m starving; airplane food is crap!”

“Haze, baby, I love you, but you need to shut up already about the plane and food because you are really starting to sound like a complete diva!”

Hailee reaches for Amanda and pulls her in for a kiss, “I promise not to mention the airplane again, provided you never call me a diva again!”

“Maybe.”

After they eat, they gather around for team bonding which in this instance is just getting comfy with each other again while they watch a movie and then turn in for the night.

The following morning, they assemble as a team for their first official training session.

The goalkeepers are sent away to work on their own stuff while the players are divided up into their positions to begin working on some set plays and ball movement drills.

As the first hour passes they all grab a water break and then resume with the goalkeepers now joining them as they work on plays inside the box and corners.

Once that time period is over they assemble on the sidelines for some conditioning drills before finishing out the first of the day session.

After returning to the hotel for lunch and chilling out for a couple of hours they head back to the field for the second session of the day.

They are happy to find out that the afternoon session will consist of a scrimmage and finish out with some penalty kicks.

Hailee lines up on her now familiar right side with Jade centralized and Tessa on the left side.

The scrimmage begins and it doesn’t take long for the three players to combine on the first goal, freezing Joanne on the play.

Amanda watches from her spot behind them and nods in appreciation at the chemistry the three clearly have established with each other.

After Hailee and her teammates dominate possession and the scoreboard, the coaches call for the keepers to switch ends, making Amanda and Hailee go against each other.

Hailee catches herself smiling when she sees Amanda rob Tessa point-blank of a scoring opportunity and then send one of Jade’s attempts wide with her fingertips. She doesn’t smile when her girlfriend knocks down one of her own attempts though.

The whistle blows, “Alright, keepers get yourself set up for some spot-kicks.”

“Players line up according to your jersey number, evens on this side, odds on the other.”

Tessa lines up behind the pylon for the even numbers as Hailee and Jade make their way over to the pylon for the odd numbers.

Joanne takes the line first and gets set as Tessa sets the ball on the spot, the whistle blows and she sends the ball behind the diving keeper.

They alternate the keepers and shooters and when Hailee places the ball down, she sees Amanda getting set on the line. Hailee waits and strikes the ball once the whistle blows and then watches as Amanda reads it perfectly-getting her fingers on the shot and knocking it out.

Hailee heads to the sideline to switch her footwear and watches on as Amanda stonewalls Jade as well on her attempt.

They finish up and collect their things before heading to the bus and taking a seat. Hailee kisses Amanda’s cheek, “That was pretty impressive, Babe.”

“Thanks, I’m glad we spent a ton of time working on pks at home.”

“Me too.”

They lean their heads together as they listen to music for the short drive back to the hotel. Once the bus pulls up they make there way to the elevator and head to their respective rooms to get cleaned up for their free evening

As Hailee waits for Jade to finish up in the bathroom, she lays on her bed with her phone and the door opens with Amanda and Tessa entering. Amanda walks over and kisses her girlfriend, “You smell much better than earlier.”

“You weren’t exactly smelling that fresh either Babe.”

“You figure out where we are going yet?”

Hailee smiles and nods, “Yep.”

“So?”

“I looked into discovery cove, but it’s too late in the day, so we are going to an arcade and we will also have someone meeting us out front in…” Her phone beeps, “Right now.” 

“That was a quick Uber.”

“Not an Uber, better than that.”

“Babe, please tell me you didn’t call a car service.”

“I didn’t call a car service.” Hailee walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door, “You got 5 minutes or we’re leaving without you.”

The door opens and Jade emerges wearing glasses, “My contacts were bugging me. Where are we going?”

“Grab, your bags and let’s go or our ride might leave without us.”

They pass some of their teammates and coaches as they walk outside and find Ashlyn Harris waiting for them. Ashlyn hugs Hailee and Amanda and they introduce the star-struck Jade and Tessa to her before they all climb in the car.

“So, where’s Ali this evening?”

“She’s actually in New York at the moment, visiting friends.”

“So, your choosing to spend your evening with us rather than hanging or chilling out with friends?”

“Yep, it’ll allow me to say I knew the next generation of USWNT stars back when they were just newbies.”

“None of us are going to take it easy on you, Harris.”

“Bring it! Do you guys have a curfew tonight?”

“Yeah, 10:00 why?”

“Because I figured after the arcade, we could do some go-karting.”

“Sweet!”

A few hours later, they head back to the hotel along with their prizes.

They all hug Ashlyn before heading into the hotel, Hailee turns to look at her, “Hey Ash, tell Kelley I said thank you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kid, she had nothing to do with tonight.”

“So, you’re saying I’m wrong in my assumption that she sent you a message asking you to keep an eye on me while I was here?”

“She may have done that, but tonight was all on me. I don’t get many chances to act like a kid anymore, so tonight was fun; even if you did run me into the tires.”

Hailee laughs and shrugs, “You’re the one with a license, not me.”

“You better get in there before they do room check. Have a good night, Haze.”

“Night, Ash and thank you again.”


	26. Part 26

The next day is spent on the pitch and in the “classroom” learning everything, there is to know about their opponents, with the limited information they have on hand about the players and tendencies.

“Okay, this is what we can tell you with 100% certainty about the Canadians. Their Captain and leader is goalkeeper, Breanna “Brick Wall” Boyle. Boyle is already being recruited by teams in Europe, has attended Senior Camp and led her high school to two straight Provincial Titles, going undefeated in the process. She doesn’t allow many goals, so I’m telling you right now, if you see an opening, take the shot; don’t wait. Understood?”

They nod along in agreement to the request.

“Next up, they have a track star convert on their front line, Jordan “Might Mouse” Szwarz. She is small and fast; blink and she will be gone. So, watch your coverage.”

“Lastly, the USWNT has Sam Mewis or as she is more affectionately known, “The Tower of Power,” Canada has one player in particular, who rises above the rest of them on and off the pitch; she plays basketball and soccer and is a danger in the box to get her head on the ball, Morgan “Tiny” Taylor.”

Jade puts her hand up

“Question, Jade?”

“Yeah, How come we don’t have cool nicknames like they do?” They all laugh at the question including the coaches.

“Good question, but I think I’ll leave that in your hands to come up with some entertaining names for each other, but please keep them respectful! Now, if no one has any other questions, I’ll see everyone at supper.”

“You guys wanna play Switch in our room until supper?”

They head up to Hailee and Jade’s room and get themselves set up to play. They switch it up so they all get turns. With the door propped open and the noise making its way into the hallway, soon they are joined in playing by several teammates and even one coach. Their phones start beeping reminding them that it’s time to head down for supper and there are several moans and groans and the room empties out.

After supper, a handful of their teammates rejoin them in playing the games before heading back to their own rooms for curfew.

“Having a curfew and someone doing a bed check sucks!”

“It’s only for a few more days, and then I promise to stay over at yours.”

“You better.” Hailee and Amanda kiss before the keeper makes her way down the hall to her own room.

Hailee gets herself changed and after finishing off her nighttime routine climbs into her bed. With Jade having her head buried in a book, Hailee decides to grab her phone and send a message.

New Message

Hailee Zane: Are camps always this regimented? I feel like I’m back in school.

Tierna D: Lol! Unfortunately, yes, until you reach the senior level and get a bit more freedom. It’s worth it though, Haze. Trust me.

Hailee Zane: I guess I just never figured on having homework.

Tierna D: It’s just the playbook, read it a couple of times and get familiarized with it then you will apply it during training and game situations.

There is a knock at the door causing both Jade and Hailee to look at it as they hear it opening.

“Just checking in. Lights out now ladies.”

“Yes, Coach.”

The Coach leaves the room and Jade closes her book after sliding a piece of paper in to show where she left off.

Hailee still having her phone in her hand sends Tierna one last message, before calling it a night, plugging her phone in and turning the lamp off.

Hailee Zane: Lights out time.

She doesn’t see Tierna’s message as she is already close to falling asleep.

Tierna D: Have a good night and good luck against Canada. Did you still want to go to that Museum when you get back?

The next day starts off with the players enjoying breakfast then doing recovery, having lunch and then heading out to deal with media responsibilities and playing some 3 on 3 versus some children from local area schools.

They head back to the hotel to get cleaned up and changed to go out for supper as a team.

Sitting around the table, they all laugh and shares stories and jokes before the Coaching staff calls their attention.

“On this sheet of paper I have listed the starting lineup for tomorrow’s game, is anyone interested in knowing if they are going to be starting or would you all like to wait to find out when it’s posted on the website in the morning?”

“Coach, tell us! Please!”

“Starting in goal will be Amanda.”

Hailee hugs her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek, “Congratulations.”

The Coach continues to list the players filling out the lines in front of Amanda…. And finally, our front 3 will be Tessa, Jade and Hailee. Congratulations, ladies.”

Hailee, Amanda, Tessa, Jade and a few of the other starters all raise their water glasses and cheer their team and teammates.

“OoooooooooooooooooooooooooSsssssssssssssssssssssAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!”

They celebrate a bit longer before heading back to the hotel to have a quiet evening in preparation for their game the following afternoon.

Hailee and Amanda lay on her bed watching a movie. Hailee’s phone buzzes and she asks Amanda to grab it for her.

“It’s just Dylan, checking in on you.”

“Can you just send her a message letting her know I’m good and I’ll message her tomorrow because right now, we’re busy.”

“Ummm…. Sure.” Amanda types a quick message and notices that Hailee has an unread message. She touches the bubble as sees it’s from Tierna.

“Babe, were you talking to Tierna?”

“Yeah, last night before bed. I was bored and I knew you would already be asleep.”

“She sent you a message about going to a museum together.”

“Oh yeah, when we were talking, I mentioned that I was interested in computers and she told me about the Computer History Museum. I know it isn’t really something you’re in to, so I mentioned about us going together sometime.”

“So, it kinda sounds like you agreed to go on a date with her.”

“Mandy, I was planning on telling you, I just hadn’t thought about it since the conversation. It’s definitely not a date, just two friends going to a museum together. I love you and only you, baby.” Hailee turns over and kisses Amanda, “Forgive me?”

“You’re right, I would probably be bored out of my mind looking at computer stuff, but next time make sure you tell me, so I don’t have to read about your plans on your phone.”

“I will.” They kiss and start to make out as Tessa returns to the room.

“AHEM!”

They separate, smiling at each other before turning and acknowledging the third person in the room.

“Almost time for lights out guys. Haze, Coach came by the room to see you and asked that you check in with her before bed.”

“Thanks, Tessa.” Hailee leans in and kisses Amanda one last time before heading out of the room and heading to the Coach’s room.

When she gets there, the door is open and she sees her Coach sitting at the table.

“Coach?”

“Oh, Hailee, come on in.”

Hailee walks in, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check-in and make sure everything was good with you.”

“I’m good Coach, I promise. I can’t wait to play, you won’t regret giving me the band.”

“Okay, then get to bed; we need you to be well-rested tomorrow.”

“I will be, night Coach.”

“Good night, Haze.” Hailee turns to look at the Coach and smiles at the use of her nickname.

Hailee heads back to her room and settles in for the night.

The next day as they sit down to eat breakfast, the room is full of energy in anticipation of the game.

“Alright, ladies simmer down and listen up.”

The players stop talking and face their coaches as they continue to eat.

“Just a few instructions and then you can finish up.

I know that each and everyone one of you are nervous about today, the same can be said for the Canadian players as well; lean on each other and you will overcome it.

Next, stay on the field after the game and interact with the fans regardless of the outcome, this goes a long way towards helping to promote the game and you as an individual.

Also, wear your warmups and be out front at 1:00, if you are even 1 minute late you will not be playing.

Each of you has a pass that you were given at the beginning of camp, make sure you wear it today or they won’t let you in the stadium.

Lastly, I’m extremely proud of each and every one of you and I can’t wait to see how you perform today, hopefully, we will kick some ‘Canuck butt!

Now, finish eating and I’ll see you at the bus.”

“Yes, Coach!”

Hailee takes Amanda’s hand and leads her up to her room, where they curl up in the bed for a nap together.

Jade enters the room while Facetiming Storm and turns the camera so she can see the sleeping couple.

“I miss my cuddle buddy.”

“I miss you too, Jadey. I have to go now I’m being called down for breakfast. Good luck today!”

“I wish you were here, Storm; it’s really quiet, too quiet for my liking.”

“I’ve been saving up my allowance and I might be able to convince Sunny to drive me to Portland to come and see you if I pay for the gas.”

“Or you could fly, it’s like an hour flight.”

“I never thought of that, but I guess I could do that too. Do you think it would be okay if I stayed over at your place?”

“As long as I have enough notice to make sure there’s nothing valuable or breakable around then I don’t think my Mom will have an issue with you staying over.”

“I’m not that bad, am I?” 

“Storm, you’re like one of those vacuum things that bounces off things and keeps moving, only you knock stuff flying in the process. It’s not a bad thing, just that my Mom has a collection that I will never hear the end of it if anything happens to them. It’s more self-preservation than anything.”

“Okay, I guess. Message me after the game, okay?”

“I will, bye Stormy.”

“Bye, Jadey.”

Hailee opens her eyes and looks at Jade smiling and chooses not to let on that she heard a portion of the conversation and then calling each other nicknames. She closes her eyes and allows herself to fall back asleep wrapping her arm around Amanda.

All too soon the alarm starts beeping and Amanda heads back to her room to get changed and packed for the game.

Hailee and Jade chat and laugh as they get dressed and ready. As they make their way out of the room, they ensure they both have everything they need including the passes which are now around their necks. They meet up with Tessa and Amanda and board the bus.

Hailee and Amanda sit together on the bus and share earpods while listening to some music en route to Exploria Stadium.

Once they arrive they descend and enter the stadium, following the security to their change room.

They look around in awe and their surroundings and then most of them begin their pregame routine.

Hailee not having really played for a team in a while, continues to listen to music and dance around to it.

“Till I Collapse,” comes on and she starts dancing and starts rapping, surprising everyone including Amanda, who has never seen this side of her girlfriend come out aside from in her bedroom.

The phones and cameras start filming as the team Captain continues dancing and some of the girls join her in.

Once the song finishes, they all stop, cheer and then post the video.

Hailee takes a seat beside Amanda, who hugs her, “That was awesome, babe. Hope you don’t mind that I posted a video of it.”

“Whatever, it is, what it is.”

“I like seeing this side of you.”

“I like feeling like this, I just want to get out there and play. I’m wired and ready.”

“You took your meds, right? Because you are kinda bouncing like Strom right now.”

“I’m good, I promise. I’m just happy and excited.”

“Okay, then maybe use some of your energy to get changed.”

Hailee kisses her on the cheek before heading back to her chair and beginning the process of getting dressed in the bottom half of the white uniform and then adding the blue warm top. She fixes her cleats and then heads over to the floor-length mirror to fix her hair.

As the game draws nearer the room begins to get quiet, with everyone focused on mentally preparing for the task at hand.

The Coaches offer up some final instructions and they begin to make their way out for warmups.

Having practised on the field for the last few days, the Americans have grown used to the size of the stadium but having an audience in the stands takes some getting used to.

Amanda and Joanne head to the goal to get warmed up with GK Coach, while Hailee joins the line to get warmed up with the rest of her teammates.

As the time winds down they head back inside and get changed into their game gear. Hailee pulls on her white #5 shirt and taps the logo on her chest. She starts to put her jacket on but feels a hand stop her. She turns and sees Amanda holding the Captain’s armband, “I think you are missing something.” Hailee smiles at her, “Thanks, babe.”

Hailee slides the band on and adjusts it, before putting her jacket on. She walks over to the centre of the room and looks at her teammates, “I know right about now I’m supposed to fill the room with words of encouragement and wisdom, but I really don’t have anything much to say except let’s have a good game, remember your mark and communicate with each other. Now, how about we get lined up and show everyone what we’re capable of doing on the field.”

The Coaches smile and nod as the players begin to follow Hailee out and lineup in the hallway. Hailee feels Amanda’s gloved hand on her arm, letting her know she is there for her before they make the walkout to the field.

Hailee and her teammates follow the directions they are given and line up for the anthems. As Hailee looks towards the stands she sees a large sign, “GO HAZE GO,” and she cracks out in a big smile seeing her father, Dylan, Anna, Charles, Amanda’s parents and sister as well as Kelley, Alex, Ashlyn, Ali and Canadian International Shelina Zadorsky in the stands.

Hailee looks down the line as the Canadian anthem plays and makes eye contact with Jade and Tessa and they nod, knowing what she is asking of them. As the Canadian anthem finishes, they place their hands on their chest as “The Star Spangled Banner,” begins playing. Once that finishes the team shakes hands and remove their jackets before assembling for a team picture.

Hailee adjusts her band as she is called over by the referee for the coin flip. Winning it, she opts to receive as that’s what was discussed prior to the game. They choose ends and Hailee shakes their hands and wishes the Canadian keeper and Captain, “Good luck” before heading back to the sideline to grab one last drink before the whistle blows.

They takes their positions and as the whistle blows the Canadians capitalize on their nerves, taking on shot on goal from far which Amanda bobbles and sees no defenders helping her clear the loose ball out of the box before a Red shirt taps in it.

5 minutes into the game and they are already down by one. Hailee runs back to Amanda, “We’ll get it back.”

It turns into a bit of a rough match with two of the Canadian players taking yellows and then one of the US girls for questionable tackles.

30 minutes into the game and the US have possession of the ball in the Canadian end. Hailee gets the ball at the corner of the 18-yard box and remembering the coaches words, she launches a hard low shot through the crowd on goal, the ball hits inside the post and crosses the line before Boyle can get her glove on it.

The only thing Hailee can think of to do at the moment as her teammates run towards her is to look up to the sky and point, letting her Mom and sister know that the goal was for them.

She celebrates with her team before they get ready to restart, now tied with the visitors from the North.

The game enters the second and final minute of extra time added to the first half with the Canadians having a corner. Amanda calls out to her team and Hailee helps direct them as the ball comes in, but no one on the team can match the height of Taylor as she gets her head on it and directs it towards the bottom corner. Amanda gets a read on the ball and dives getting her fingertips on the ball and keeping it out and then blocking the rebound shot from another Canadian player as the whistle blows to end the half.

Hailee helps Amanda get up and then hugs her, “Nice saves, babe.”

“Got lucky.”

Amanda grabs her water bottle from the side of the goal and squirts a big drink in her mouth before heading to the change room with Hailee.

They hydrate and listen to the Coach’s spiel before making their way back to the field for the second half. Hailee hugs Amanda and kisses her on the cheek before the leave the tunnel.

The two teams start to pick up the tempo during the second half and their true skill level begins to shine as the passes become crisper and they begin to generate some ball movement and scoring opportunities.

Hailee hears Amanda yelling at her defender to get the ball out, just before another shot comes her way. She makes the save and then waits for the players to backtrack before punting the ball downfield to Tessa. Tessa takes it down on her chest and then quickly feeds the ball through a Canadian players legs to Jade. Jade knowing that Hailee will find an opening, lifts the ball over the Canadian defender dropping it where Hailee can run on to it. Hailee reads her movement and turns on the jets, waiting until the ball is struck before outrunning the Red players. She sees Boyle coming out to play it and she chips the ball over the sliding keeper and holds her breath as the ball goes towards the open goal and she goes flying after being struck by the keeper.

She lays on the ground trying to catch her breath as the trainers come running onto the field to treat her and Boyle.

She looks at the trainer, “Did it go in?” He nods and helps her to sit up. She takes some deep breaths and then stands up, taking the water bottle offered to her by the trainer and pointing once again to the sky.

Seeing the Canadian keeper standing, she walks over and checks that she is okay, before following the trainer off the field.

As the play restarts and she finally has her breathing back under control, she is waived back on to resume playing.

Time starts winding down and the US makes some substitutions in hopes of shoring up the back end defensively and maintaining their lead.

With 5 minutes left in the game, the US find themselves with a corner. Hailee gives Tessa a signal, which only she knows and she slices the ball down the line as Hailee gets her foot on it and directs it past the stunned Canadian keeper, to put them up 3 – 1 and give Hailee a Hat – trick in her debut for the US. She looks up once more and points to the sky and then to the stands where her father is.

The final whistle blows and they celebrate the victory, hugging and shaking hands. The Canadian keeper makes her way towards Hailee and removes her gloves, reaching out to shake Hailee’s hand, “Good game, Captain.” “Good game.” “You do know that you aren't going to be so lucky during our next game, right?” “I do and I look forward to it.” Boyle laughs as she walks away and over towards her bench.

Hailee is called forward to receive a small, “Player of the Match” Award and then joins her team and Coach’s for final instructions before they are dismissed to talk to their friends, family and fans.

“That’s one way to make a name for yourself, Haze.”

Hailee looks up at Dylan with tears in her eyes, “It was all for them, D.”

“I know. Your Dad was crying when you pointed to him, you know.”

“My Dad was crying? He doesn’t cry.”

“Well, he did today.”

Hailee looks up and doesn’t see Kelley or any of the other players in the stands, but soon she feels arms lifting her up in the air.

“Good game, Haze!”

“Thank you, now, can you put me down?”

Hailee hugs them all especially Kelley, “Thank you for being here.”

“No place, I’d rather be kid.”

Hailee makes her way over to the stands where her Dad, Anna and Charles are and gives them all hugs.

“I’m so proud of you Hailee and I know your Mom and Hillary are looking down on your smiling right now.”

“Thanks, Dad. So, when are you heading back?”

“We’re all here for the next game as well. I thought maybe we could take in one of those Disney places together.”

“That would be awesome Dad!”

Hailee hears her name being called, “I need to head back to the team, but we are all getting supper together, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll call you when I’m back at the hotel. Bye Dad, love you.”

“Love you too, Hailee.”


	27. Part 27

A few days have now passed and soon it’s time for the second game against their Canadian counterparts.

Hailee, Amanda and the rest of the American contingent are currently listening to their Coach babble on about? Most of them have already zoned out and don’t have a clue.

“Right, Captain?”

“Hailee?” Amanda nudges her, “Yes, Coach.” “Good.”

Hailee turns to Amanda, “What did I just agree too?”

Amanda laughs, “They were talking about communication on the field and that it was lacking during the first game.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Next time pay attention, Babe.”

“Sorry, but someone kept me up late last night.”

“Someone, huh? Do I need to have a word with them about interfering with your beauty sleep?”

“I’d like to have more than a word with them after this meeting if it ever ends!”

Amanda laughs loudly, drawing eyes to them.

“Alright, ladies I’m done talking for now. Go relax and I’ll see you all at the bus in a few hours.”

Hailee, Amanda, Jade and Tessa all walk back to their rooms together.

Amanda stops at her room and Hailee gives her a pout face, “You sure you don’t want to nap with me?”

Amanda smiles and kisses her, “I need a nap and you won’t want to sleep.”

“I promise, I’ll be good.”

“Promise?” Amanda looks at Hailee who smiles, “I promise.”

“Okay.”

They walk down the hall to Hailee and Jade’s room and climb into the bed and under the covers.

“Did you set an alarm?”

“Yes and I’m sure Jade has as well.”

“Yep!” Jade answers causing them to laugh.

They kiss before getting comfortable and allowing themselves to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Dylan, Anna and Charles sit in a restaurant having brunch before the game. Dylan’s phone keeps buzzing and when she smiles at the screen, Anna decides to call her on it.

“Dylan, phone away at the table or else you have to spill who is making you smile so much.”

Dylan looks at her Aunt and Uncle and thinks about it before responding, “I’ve been seeing someone, his name is Mike and he plays football for Stanford. He’s really smart and cute and funny.”

“Does Ms Hailee know about this new football player in your life?”

“Yeah, we talked about him yesterday when we hung out. I really like him, Auntie.”

Dylan’s phone buzzes again and she looks at it and lets out a “So cute.” Before typing away a response.

“Sorry, he’s at his brother’s house right now and they just had a baby; he sent me a picture of him holding Jaxon.” Dylan turns her phone so they can see the picture.

“He’s definitely an improvement in the looks department to that Adam? Allan? guy.”

“It was Alex and he definitely is.”

“It’s nice to see you smiling and happy, Dylan; I know the past few years have been hard on you.”

“It was difficult on Mom and me when Dad was diagnosed and then we felt helpless watching him fade away, but once he passed and we realized that he was no longer in pain it was easier for us to begin moving forward. I honestly don’t know if I could have made it through without having Haze in my life though; we were both at a point in our life when we needed someone and then we met each other.”

“You’ve both grown exponentially since you met, you are getting closer to finishing University and Ms Hailee is playing soccer for the US team. I never imagined when I first suggested to you about helping her, that it would turn into so much more than just a job for you.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to lie it was about the money at the beginning, but Haze is special and it didn’t take long for me to forget about my bank account.”

Charles’ phone rings and he answers it

“Yes, Sir. Very well, Sir.”

Charles sets his phone down, “It’s time for us to get back. Mr Zane is waiting at the hotel for us so that we can all go to the game together.”

They pay the bill and then make the walk back to their hotel, meeting up with Mr Zane as well as Amanda’s parents before the cars drive them to the stadium.

Hailee and Amanda sit on the bed awaiting Jade finishing up in the bathroom before they head down for the bus.

Hailee reaches in her bag and hands Amanda a package of Skittles, “Almost forgot.”

Amanda laughs, “How many more packages do you have in there?”

“Enough, to get us through today and tomorrow; we really need to find something healthier for you to be addicted to though, Babe.”

“I’m addicted to you, does that count?” Amanda leans over and kisses her.

Jade comes out of the bathroom and seeing them kissing makes a point of dropping her bag loudly on the floor, “If you two are down shoving your tongues down each other’s throats, we have a game to play.”

They separate a little red in the face and collect their bags as they head to the door and then bus.

Sitting on the bus, they share their earpods and listen to music for the duration of the drive.

Walking into the changing room, they begin the process of getting ready.

Hailee laughs when Amanda notices a Black kit in her locker.

“Seriously, they got me wearing Black in the Florida sun? Dumbasses!”

“What was that?”

Amanda looks at Hailee, knowing it’s their Coach who heard the comment.

“I was just criticizing the kit choice for today’s game.”

He looks at her locker, “You’re not supposed to be in Black today, you’re supposed to be in Yellow; someone must have gotten their wires crossed, it will be fixed immediately.”

Soon afterwards the Black is removed and replaced with a Yellow kit.

“Happy, now?” Hailee wraps her arms around, “Yes.”

“Good, now get dressed, it’s almost time for warmups.”

New Message

The Kelley O’Hara: Good luck today, kid; I expect nothing less than another hat trick from you 😉.

Hailee sees the message flash across her screen and smiles

Haze: I’ll do my best, but no promises.

Hailee tucks her phone away as the Coaches signal for them to head out for warmups.

Once the warmups are complete, they head back to the room and get changed into their game wear. This time Hailee remembers to put the band on her arm, she taps it and then the logo and her chest.

“Anything to say, Captain?”

Hailee stands up and looks around at her teammates, “Play hard, play smart and let’s fucking go already!” Hailee hears her ’mates cheer as she walks out of the room to the tunnel.

“Good luck, Captain.” Hailee looks across and smiles at Boyle, “Good luck, Captain.”

After completing the obligatory pre-game stuff, the teams line up for kick-off.

Not wasting any time the US starting with the ball, takes it right to the Canadians. Hailee playing a game of cat and mouse, with Szwarz signals for the ball and receives it, ‘megging the speedy Canadian before sending the ball to Tessa’s laces and watching on as she volleys the ball past Boyle to put them out front 5 minutes into the game.

“Let’s go! Keep up the pressure!” Hailee yells at her teammates as they make the jog back to the centre of the field.

Play goes back and forth with the Americans keeping the team in Red outside the box. Amanda makes two routine saves before the referee blows the whistle to end the first half.

“Hailee, Jade, Tessa good work out there but we need another goal.”

“We’re trying but the D is shutting us down, Coach,” Hailee responds for them.

“Then perhaps it’s time to send in a long ball, Zane.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The second half gets underway and the Canadians take it to their American counterparts, a shot dings off the post behind Amanda, and she has no time to react before it banks off her back and ends up in the net, to tie the game up.

Amanda shakes her head and looks at the ground, “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be scoring goals?”

Amanda looks up at Hailee with a disapproving look.

“I got you, Babe, next goal is on me.” Hailee smiles and winks at her before running up the field.

Amanda can’t help but smile at her cocky girlfriend’s antics.

Play resumes and when Hailee finds space she sends in a screamer and finds the netting.

She stops, looks up, and points to the sky in celebration before running back to the American side of centre.

Dylan smiles and cheers in the stands, “That celebration is never going to get old is it?” Anna smiles and shakes her head, “I hope not.”

“Where is Mr Zane going?” Dylan notices Hailee’s father walking up the steps with his phone glued to his ear.

“Let him do his business stuff, we’re all here for Ms Hailee.”

“Yes, we are.” Charles stands up and yells, “USA!”

With 20 minutes left in the game, Jade crosses the ball into the box, Hailee jumps for it but is knocked down by Taylor, hitting the ground hard but having a clear sightline to Tessa making it 3 – 1.

Taylor reaches a hand down to help Hailee up, “Sorry about that.”

“No worries, all part of the game.”

Hailee looks over to the sideline and sees her number on the board, she reluctantly makes her way towards the sideline stopping to give Jade the armband before making her way off.

“What the hell? I was good to go, Coach.”

“Hailee, we have a comfortable lead and you were getting beat up, we didn’t want to take the chance of you getting hurt. Take a seat and cool off!”

“Yes, Coach.”

Hailee grabs a water bottle and takes a spot on the bench to watch the rest of the game.

Szwarz manages to get Canada another goal, but they hold them off for the victory.

As the final whistle blows, Hailee is still fuming that she was taken out of the game and lets it be known.

“Zane, here, now!”

Hailee makes her way through the crowd of teammates to the front, “Yes, Coach?”

“Start running and don’t stop until I tell you too.”

Hailee does as she is told and starts running around the edges of the field, “If there is anyone else here who has an issue with my choices, feel free to join your Captain.”

The players all head in to go through their cool down and get ready to return to the hotel.

Hailee keeps running as the Coach stands on the sideline with his arms crossed, “Zane, here, now.”

Hailee jogs over to the Coach, “Do you understand why I made you run?”

Hailee nods, “Yeah, I was focused on myself and not the team; you chose me as the Captain because of my leadership abilities, I didn’t act like a Captain, I acted like a spoiled brat. I’m sorry, Sir, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not or else you will not only lose your band but also your starting position. Now, head in and get changed, the bus is waiting for us.”

Hailee goes about quickly changing and joining her teammates on the bus. She takes a seat beside Amanda, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I deserved what I got; I need to be accountable for my actions.” Amanda kisses her on the cheek, “I’m proud of you.” “Then, you’ll be even prouder of what I’m about to do.”

Hailee stands up on the bus and calls for everyone’s attention. One the eyes are all on her, she speaks

“I want to apologize for my behaviour on the sidelines, I was frustrated with being taken out of the game and didn’t go about handling it properly or professionally. I’m supposed to be your Captain and leader and I didn’t act like it tonight and I’m sorry, I promise to be better. I also want to say that everyone played really well today, you were talking to each other and creating space, exactly what was asked of all of you before the game. I know we are all going in different directions again tomorrow, but I want all of us to stay in touch and I look forward to playing with you guys soon. That’s all I got.” Hailee retakes her seat and Amanda once again kisses her on the cheek before laying her head on Hailee’s shoulder.

Returning to the hotel, they find Mr Zane and the others waiting in the lobby.

“Dad?”

Mr Zane hugs Hailee, and kisses her head, “Good game.” “Thanks, what’s going on? Why are you here?”

“I need to head home to deal with a work issue, but wanted to make sure we all got to say our goodbyes before leaving.”

Hailee looks over and sees Amanda talking with her parents and Allison.

After everyone gets their hugs, Hailee and Amanda head upstairs to get showered and changed before their team meal.

After eating they all elect to have a team movie night and indulge in some junk food.

Once the second movie of the evening is done the few girls who haven’t already turned in for the night including Hailee, Amanda and Jade head for their rooms.

“Keep it PG, tonight okay?”

Hailee and Amanda laugh, “You’re no fun, Jadey!”

“I’m plenty of fun and only Storm gets to call me, Jadey.”

“Uh-huh, someone’s crushing on a keeper.”

“Shut up!” They laugh, before taking turns getting using the bathroom and getting changed.

“Night guys.”

“Night, Jade.” Hailee and Amanda exchange a few kisses before settling in for the night.

The next morning, they join the team for breakfast and their final meeting before heading back to their rooms to finish packing and get ready to head to the airport.

After checking in with the team doctor, Hailee is given something to help her handle the flight home, and also she doesn’t break Amanda’s hand during the takeoff and landing portion of the trip.

“So, no soccer for a bit, what are we going to do now to entertain ourselves?”

“How about we focus on spending as much time together as possible before, we end up back at different schools.”

“If I wasn't doped up I would probably have some sort of retort to that, but I don’t right now.”

“Go to sleep, Babe, I’ll wake you up when we’re home.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, now go to sleep, dopey.” 


	28. Part 28

Hailee stands in her closet, feeling overwhelmed at the mountain of clothes she has to choose from to wear on her first day at her new school.

She feels arms wrap around her waist from behind and settles in them as Amanda moves her hair to the side and begins kissing her neck.

“You know if you keep doing that, I’m never going to be able to pick out my first-day attire.” Amanda moves her hands under Hailee’s shirt and teases the waist of her shorts. She feels Hailee’s breathing hitch before she turns around and pulls Amanda in for a kiss, tugging and sucking on her bottom lip until her girlfriend can’t hold back anymore and their tongues begin to dance causing both to moan loudly.

Hailee leads Amanda backwards to the bench in the middle of the room and they separate long enough to help each other remove their shirts before Amanda lays back and allows Hailee to move on top of her. They slowly kiss as Hailee rubs and squeezes Amanda’s breasts underneath her bra.

Amanda reaches up and behind Hailee, releasing the clasp on her bra and Hailee pulls it off, throwing it on the floor. She lets out a loud moan as her girlfriend swipes her tongue across her nipple, before attaching her mouth and suckling on it.

“OH, SHIT! Sorry for um… interrupting.” Amanda and Hailee’s eyes go big as they look at each other.

Amanda holds Hailee against her, “D, what are you doing here?”

“Mike gave me tickets for his game today, and I wanted to know if you and Mandy wanted to come; which you would know if you read my messages or answered my calls.”

Hailee laughs, “Yeah, sorry, been a little preoccupied today. Can you please leave the room so we can get dressed.”

“Not as if I haven’t seen you naked before, Haze.”

“Get out!” Hailee yells, causing Dylan to laugh before she leaves the closet.

They kiss once more before redressing and joining Dylan on Hailee’s bed.

“Sorry guys.”

Hailee looks at her, “Don’t say it when you don’t mean it D.”

“I do mean it!”

“Uh-huh. So this game is when?”

“At 7.”

“And you’re here now, why exactly?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I love you.” Dylan hugs Hailee. “What do you want, D?”

“Mike’s birthday is coming up and he’s a big Eagles fan…”

“You want me to hook you guys up with the jet, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see what I can do, on one condition, Mandy and I get to join you.”

Amanda looks at her Hailee, “What are you talking about, Haze?”

“Isn’t Philadelphia where that jail is that you said you’d like to tour?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you were listening to me when I said that though.”

“I always listen when you talk, babe; and one of these days we’ll hit Alcatraz as well.”

“I’d need to get permission from my parents, first.”

“Then do it, we’ll work it all out.”

Dylan shakes her head, “You’re really considering taking your girlfriend on a tour of an abandoned, probably haunted jail?”

Hailee smiles, “Yep! Who’s she gonna get close to when she gets scared?” Hailee puts her arms up and points her thumbs at herself, “This girl!”

“You’re ridiculous, Haze!”

“Ridiculously, awesome, am I right?”

Dylan turns to look at Amanda and tried to maintain a serious face, “Can you please refrain from making her happy, because then she has a tendency to suffer from bigheaditis.”

Amanda laughs and shakes her head, “Both of you are ridiculous and belong together.”

“Nah, Babe only room in my bed for you; besides that Dylan snores.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Oh my god, when did I become the adult in the room?” They all laugh when Amanda says it.

“Alright, so are you two up for coming to the game or not?”

“I just need to check-in and get permission, first,” Amanda says.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a couple of hours to pick you guys up, don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.”

Dylan smiles and winks at them before leaving the room.

“I’m going to message my Mom, ok?”

Hailee leans over and kisses her on the cheek, “Yep, I’m going to ask Charles about making plans for the Philly trip.” Hailee leaves Amanda to do her thing as she tracks down Charles and they discuss the plans and begin to make arrangements. 

Hailee returns to her room and finds Amanda laying on the bed asleep. She sets the alarm on her phone and then curls up next to her.

Dylan drops them off after the game, before heading back to her own place to sleep.

Hailee and Amanda climb into bed and even though they are tired, they aren’t that tired and soon they pick up where they left off earlier in the day, falling asleep in each other’s arms afterwards.

A few days later …

Hailee sits the back seat of the car, “Charles, did I make a mistake in asking to come here?”

“Ms Hailee, you will never know the answer to that question unless you get out of the car.”

“Alright, I guess I’m ready.”

Charles opens the door for her, and Hailee after taking several deep breaths gets out and looks at the building.

“You will be fine, Ms Hailee. I’ll see you after school, have a good day.”

“Thanks, Charles.”

Hailee watches as the car drives away before she makes the walk past groups of students, inside and to the office to see about her timetable.

Entering the room, the phones are ringing off the hook with no one answering them; she looks around and debates leaving. She turns to walk out and walks into a body, “Oww, you stepped on my foot!”

Hailee looks up and meets the blue eyes of a girl around her age, “I’m sorry, I should have looked where I was going; are you okay?”

“It’s okay, are you new here? I don’t remember seeing you before.” Hailee nods, “Yeah, it’s my first day.”

“Let me guess, you are waiting on your timetable?”

Hailee nods, “Yeah, they said I would get an email with it, but I never got one.”

The girl laughs, “This school isn’t the most reliable when it comes to communication and technology. Let me see what I can do for you.”

The girl walks behind the counter and over to a computer, typing in a login and password, “What’s your name?”

“Hailee Zane.”

She types the information in, “Got it, give me a sec and I’ll print it out.” Soon the printer comes to life and a sheet pops out. She collects it and hands it to Hailee, “Thanks, should you be doing that?”

“Don’t worry about it, my Dad is the principal here and I help out in the office all the time because the secretary is ancient and afraid of computers.” Hailee smiles and laughs

“You have a nice smile.”

“Thanks. Sorry, I never asked your name.”

“It’s Christen, but everyone calls me Chris.”

“Nice to meet you, Chris. I’m Hailee, I guess you already know that though and my friends call me Haze.”

“Haze, I like it. So, Haze, it would appear as though we are headed to the same class, the bell will be ringing in 10 minutes and it’s at the other end of the school, so we should get walking.”

Hailee and Chris chat as they make the walk to class. “So, I couldn’t help but notice on your file that it mentioned you play soccer, are you coming to the tryouts?”

“When are they?”

“Tomorrow, after school.”

“I’ll be there, I can’t wait to get back on the field with a ball at my feet.”

“Just so you know, I was the Captain of the team last year and I plan to be again this year.”

Hailee smiles and winks, “Challenge accepted.”

“I have a feeling we are going to get along really well; I’ll introduce you to some of the other girls who play.”

“Awesome.”

With Chris at her side, Hailee is introduced and makes friends with a good chunk of the team on her first day at the new school. 

When Charles arrives to pick her up, he can’t help but notice the big smile plastered across her face, “Have a good day, Ms Hailee?”

“I did, Charles. I found out soccer tryouts begin tomorrow after school and I made some new friends.”

“Very good, are we headed home now?”

“Please, I’m exhausted.” Charles laughs as she slides in the backseat.

Hailee arrives home and after changing into some comfier clothes lays down on her bed and puts on some Netflix.

New Message

Mandy: How was your first day?

Haze: Really good, yours?

Mandy: My schedule is a mess, hopefully, it will be sorted out within a couple of days.

Haze: That sucks. Mine is pretty good; the gym teacher, is also the soccer coach. Tryouts for the team start tomorrow, I can’t wait!

Mandy: I can’t wait to see you tearing up the field again.

Haze: I made some new friends, today, there is a girl named Chris, her Dad is the Principal and she plays soccer as well. She introduced me to some of the other girls today.

Mandy: Sounds like you had a really good day then.

Haze: Yeah, it was weird not having you with me today, I missed you.

Mandy: I missed you too, especially when one of Aurora’s friends mentioned you not being around to protect me anymore.

Haze: Who?

Mandy: I’m not telling you; because I know you will make a scene and I need to learn how to stand up for myself.

Haze: Okay, but you will tell me if anything happens, right?

Mandy: I promise, I love you.

Haze: I love you too.

Mandy: Have to go for supper now, talk later.

Haze: Okay XOXO

Mandy: XOXO

The next few weeks pass by in a blur with Hailee and Amanda barely hanging out due to their busy school and soccer schedules.

Amanda is dropped off and Hailee’s house to spend the night before they fly to Philadelphia the next morning.

They hold each other for a long time before deciding to order in pizza for supper and watching a couple of movies in the theatre room.

“I miss this, so much.” Hailee kisses Amanda, “Me too. But we have the next two days to make up for it.”

“I like that idea.” They kiss and then turn back to the screen.

Arriving at the hotel in Philadelphia, the security guards that Mr Zane insisted accompany them, do a sweep of the rooms before allowing them inside.

“Damn, this place is awesome!” Dylan laughs at Mike as he looks around the suite.

“So, we each have reservations in the hotel restaurant at 7 but outside of that, the weekend is yours to do as you please. But we have to let the rent a cops, know if we are leaving the building.”

“I can’t believe your Dad sent security with you.”

“I guess he’s received some threats lately, so he didn’t want to take any chances. D, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Dylan follows Hailee over to the far side of the room, “S’up?”

“I just want to make sure, we are on the same page; I don’t want to hear you and Mike going at it and I’m quite certain, you don’t want to hear, Mandy and I.” Hailee looks away and blushes at the context of the statement.

Dylan laughs, “No worries, we’ll keep the door closed and try to keep the volume down.”

They settle into their rooms and get dressed up for supper.

Hailee looks at her girlfriend all dressed up, “We definitely need to get dressed up more often, you look hot, Babe.”

“You don’t look so bad there yourself.”

“You don’t think this dress reveals too much skin?” Amanda reaches for her hand and kisses the top of it, “You look beautiful, Haze, now stop thinking about what other’s think of you and focus on me and what I think of you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They kiss before joining Mike and Dylan and making their way to the elevator and restaurant. Once they get there, there are shown to separate tables, so that they can enjoy the company of their significant others alone.

“Dylan and Mike are really cute together.”

“Mike seems like a good guy and he passed the background check.”

“Haze, tell me you didn’t have a check done on him.”

“I didn’t, I told you that there have been threats to my Dad; they are doing background checks on everyone I’ve been in contact with to determine if they might be a security risk.”

“Did, they do one on me?”

“Yeah, don’t worry your parents were made aware and authorized it and one on them as well. It’s just precautionary, babe.”

“I don’t understand how you can be so nonchalant about it.”

“Don’t worry underneath this cool exterior, there is a hamster running wild in my brain, but the meds help keep it and me under control; not to mention my weekly sessions and talking out my feelings. Now, can we focus on us and the amazing dessert menu?”

Amanda nods and the continue with their meal, before paying and returning up to the suite, security in tow.

Hailee opens the door, “We’re in for the night guys. See you in the morning.”

Hailee and Amanda make their way over to their side of the luxurious suite, “So, I was wondering if you might like to try out that jacuzzi with me before we turn in.”

Amanda smiles and nods, getting Hailee’s help to unzip her before removing her clothes and waiting for Hailee to join her.

As the water bubbles around them, they kiss and touch each other, until they’ve both had enough foreplay and move to the bed.

Hailee laps away at the water and places kisses on Amanda’s body, before moving downward giving a grin and then attaching herself to her girlfriends saturated core. Hearing her let out a loud moan with the contact, Hailee quickly inserts two fingers and begins thrusting and rubbing while continuing to suck away the moisten. She adds another finger and knowing Amanda is close, she picks up the motion and soon feels the familiar spasming and clenching around her hand and a gush as Amanda reaches her peak. Hailee slowly removes her fingers as the tightness relaxes and proceeds to lick the entire area clean before rejoining her girlfriend at the top of the bed.

Their mouths join in a deep hungry kiss as Amanda’s hand moves downward and splitting Hailee’s lips she slides her fingers downward and inserts them, making her moan out and she quickly locates the spot that brings Hailee to the brink. Amanda withdraws her finger and Hailee watches on as she puts them in her mouth and sucks the fluids of them before taking her place between Hailee’s legs and completing the cleanup.

Laying there catching their breath afterwards, Amanda busts out laughing when Hailee makes the comment, “I really need to get a jacuzzi for my bathroom if this is what it leads too.”

“Go to sleep, Babe.” Hailee falls asleep with Amanda’s head on her chest and her arms wrapped around, no cares in the world.


	29. Part 29

The next day as Dylan and Mike get decked out warm clothes and head to the stadium to take in the Eagles game, Hailee and Amanda do the same but in turn head to some local tourist spots before being driven to the “Eastern State Penitentiary.”

Amanda takes out her phone and starts taking pictures, “This place is so awesome!”

They wander around the site for another few hours, with Hailee and Amanda taking tons of pictures of the crumbling walls, cell blocks and facilities. Hailee can’t help but smile when Amanda takes her hand in some of the more rundown areas of the buildings.

“You ready to go?” Amanda shakes her head, “No, but it’s starting to get dark and I don’t want to be anywhere near here when it does.”

Hailee laughs, “Hungry?” Amanda nods, “Let’s check out the gift shop and then find something to eat.”

Everywhere Hailee and Amanda move the security stays with them, “Is it just me or is it weird that we have a security detail with us in an old jail?”

“It’s definitely weird, but from Dylan was saying it sounds like you better get used to having a tag along with you.”

“Wonder if that includes when I’m at school. It already looks weird that I get dropped off and picked up every day.”

“Haze, you knew going into it that a public school would be a lot different than private.”

“Yeah, it’s just I don’t want to be treated differently because my Dad is loaded.”

“There are always going to be people who try and take advantage of those more fortunate than them; you just need to be smart about the information you share, and hope that people like me, see you for who you are, not what’s in your bank account.” 

Returning to the hotel after spending the day out and grabbing supper, Hailee and Amanda enter their hotel room and hear unmistakable noises coming from the other side of the suite.

“How about we check out the ice cream place down the street and let them finish up?” Amanda suggests and Hailee shakes her head, “No way, this is too good of an opportunity to let go to waste.”

“I’m not being a part of any prank, Babe.”

“Please? C’mon, she’s interrupted us how many times, lately?”

“What are you planning on doing? And should I be scared?”

“We are going to record our own sex sounds and then play them through the speakers in the suite on a loop.”

Hailee and Amanda record themselves moaning and groaning and calling out each other’s names before hooking up to the speakers and cranking the volume.

“What now?”

“We sit and wait.”

A few minutes later an extremely flustered and frustrated looking Dylan makes her way out of the room wearing only a hotel robe.

“What the fuck, Haze?”

“Got a problem, D?”

“Turn it off.” Hailee laughs as she hits the button to stop the noises from playing.

“I seem to recall an agreement we made earlier to close the door and keep the noise level down and you clearly broke it.”

“Mandy, can you give Haze and I, a minute alone, please?”

“That depends, are you planning on killing her?” Dylan shakes her head.

Amanda looks at Hailee before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Dylan takes a seat beside Hailee on the couch, “I’m sorry, I did break our deal but was the audio show really necessary?”

“No, but it was effective.”

“Haze, what’s really going on?”

Hailee looks away, “Since Mike came into your life you haven’t been around and I miss you and your interruptions.” Dylan laughs. 

Dylan takes her hand, “I know I haven’t been around as much as usual but I’ve been busy with my internship, school is important to me and you know that, but that doesn’t mean you can’t call or message me at any time. I will always be here for you, kid even if I have someone in my life, you are still family to me and family comes first. Now, if you ever interrupt me having sex again, I may have to kill you.”

Hailee laughs, “I’m sorry, D.”

Dylan hugs her, “We’re good kid; now, I should get back in there and smooth things over with Mike. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dylan heads back over to her side of the suite and this time makes sure the door is closed all the way.

Hailee heads into the bedroom to join Amanda.

“Everything, okay with Dylan and you?”

“I hope so, next time stop me before I do something stupid like that.”

“I told you it was a stupid idea and you threatened to withhold sex if I didn’t go along with you.” 

“That wouldn’t happen, you know.” Hailee kisses her, “I know.”

After they get changed into comfy clothes, they curl up, put a movie on and fall asleep with it playing in the background. 

A few days after returning from the trip to Philadelphia, Hailee sits down on her bed and tries to focus on the small amount of homework she needs to complete for school the following day.

She unlocks her phone and soon falls victim the social media trap, disappearing into the screen when she sees Kelley’s name mentioned several times along with pictures of her kissing someone.

New Message

HAZE: Who’s the mystery girl?

Kelley O: I told you I was seeing someone.

HAZE: You going to give me any details or do I have to set up notifications on the phone to find out?

Kelley O: Her name is Kam, she’s a badass in the business world, she lives in Washington and we’ve been seeing each other for a while now. And that’s all your getting. How’s the new school and Amanda? I saw that the two of you were in Philly on the weekend.

HAZE: School is good, a lot less pressure put on me than the old one, kids are accepting of who I am, so I don’t need to hide. I really like it there and our team is decent we’ve won our first two games. Amanda is good, not having a good time at school though, Aurora’s group is still running it.

Kelley O: Forward me a copy of your schedule, I have a meeting with my agent soon, maybe I can come and watch one and that’s really too bad about Amanda and school.

HAZE: Will do. I hope you can, I miss you.

Kelley O: Miss you too. I’ll be in touch, need to get my beauty sleep now.

HAZE: You’re already beautiful enough, Ms O’Hara. Talk soon.

Hailee takes another pass at her homework and not being able to figure it out calls for back up.

Dylan arrives a little while later in her PJs and with a bag. “You know, I was planning on spending the night with Mike before I got your homework SOS.”

“Oh crap, so Mike is going to hate me even more than he already does.”

“He doesn’t hate you, in fact, he’s the one who told me that I should turn around and come help you instead. So, let’s see this Math homework you can’t figure out.”

“Seriously, D, why do I have to learn all about quadratic equations, anyways?”

“Because they like to torture high school students and teach you all kinds of crap that you will never use in real life.”

“Let me guess you have no clue how to solve it either, do you?”

“Nope,”

“I’m screwed!”

“Yep. So, Netflix?”

Hailee laughs, “You get the popcorn, I’m getting changed.” Dylan scampers off in search of popcorn or some other form of junk food as Hailee gets changed and completes her nighttime routine.

The next morning Hailee is awoken by Dylan’s alarm going off. Dylan reaches over and turns it off, “I’m going to grab a shower and get ready, go back to sleep; I’ll make sure you’re up before I leave.”

Hailee closes her eyes, mumbling, “uh-huh.” Before falling back asleep.

An hour later, Hailee feels herself being nudged and her name being called, “Time to get up, I have to go or I’m going to be late. Have a good day at school and practice.”

“Bye, D.”

Dylan collects her bags and heads out the door, leaving Hailee alone in her bedroom. She looks at the time and decides to get up, get showered, pack her bags for the day and then heads down for breakfast.

“Morning, Anna.”

“Good morning, Ms Hailee, how did you sleep?”

“I would have slept better if Dylan didn’t snore and could have actually helped me with my Math homework.”

“If you like, you could always ask Charles, he is rather smart when it comes to stuff pertaining to numbers.”

“Can you call him for me?” Anna presses the intercom and calls her husband and then returns to Hailee, “Now what would you like for breakfast?”

“Eggs and some fruit, please.”

“Of course.”

Hailee sits down at the counter and takes out her unfinished Math homework. When Charles arrives, he takes a look at it and within minutes he is helping Hailee to complete it.

Hailee puts away her homework after thanking Charles for his help and then eats her breakfast while her and Anna chat.

“Anna, how long am I going to be having to deal with a security guard?”

“I’m afraid, it’s become a permanent thing, Ms Hailee; I can’t go into details, but there was an attempt made on one of your father’s business associates while him and his family were on vacation.”

“What do you mean an attempt?”

“I’m not allowed to go into details, Ms Hailee.”

Hailee rolls her eyes and finishes eating, “Is Dad still planning on being home on Friday or Saturday?”

“I believe so. Now, finish up, Charles is waiting for you.”

“I’m done, Anna. I’ll see you after soccer practice.”

“Any preference for supper this evening?” Hailee shakes her head. “Have a good day.”

“Bye, Anna.”

New Message

Kelley O: Any idea why I received a message from my agent that a background check was requested on me?

HAZE: Apparently there has been threats made and security measures have been increased around my father and I. Everyone I come into contact with is being subjected to one, sorry! If it makes you feel any better, I’m now stuck with a security detail.

Kelley O: That sucks, kid, but better safe than sorry. So, I looked over your schedule and I’ll be able to see the game on Friday.

HAZE: You staying at Alex’s place or would you like to crash at mine?

Kelley O: Was planning on staying at Janice’s, but if it’s not a problem, I’d definitely prefer to crash at yours.

HAZE: No, worries, I’ll ask Anna to make up one of the guest rooms for you. Have to go now, just pulling up to school.

Kelley O: Learn lots and I’ll see you in a few days.

Hailee laughs at the message before putting her phone in her pocket.

Climbing out of the car, she is appreciative of the fact that her security guard, has taken the time to dress to fit in as he follows her.

Stopping at her locker, some of her teammates from soccer join her and they chat and laugh.

“Um… Haze, there’s some random following you.”

Hailee turns and looks, “That’s just Jack, my new security guard.”

Chris, Jen and Rain all stop and look at her, “You have a security guard? Why do you need a security guard?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you guys at lunchtime.”

Hailee sits on the bleachers with her group of friends and teammates as Jack watches on.

“I’m surprised that you guys don’t already know who I am my story was kind of a big deal a few years back. I survived the plane crash that killed my Mom and sister.”

“Oh shit, that’s where your scars came from right?” Hailee nods.

“I’ve never hidden the fact that I come from money, from you guys but I may have chosen not to disclose that I’m, Hailee Zane, the daughter of Randolph Zane III, the CEO of Zane Enterprises and Holdings and also the heir to the fortune.”

“Woah, so you’re loaded?” Jen responds.

Hailee nods, “And in case you haven’t already figured it out, I’m a damn good soccer player and was recently named the Captain of the US U16 team. I’m also going to be leaving for a week in March for the next camp and tournament.”

“Of all the schools, you could have chosen to attend and play soccer at, why the hell would you choose ours?” Rain asks.

“It’s complicated, but mostly because I wanted to attend a school where I could just be Haze and not Hailee Zane. I tried to get my girlfriend to come here as well, but her parents wouldn’t allow her too.”

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?” Chris looks at her when she asks the question and watches for her response. “I do, her name is Amanda, and she is a goalkeeper with the Elite team at Academy.”

“What is it with all the keepers, getting action? I mean I’m cute, right? How come I can’t get a single guy to ask me out?” Jen asks.

“It could be the fact that most of the guys in this school are intimidated by the fact that you have tattoos, wear leather and have more piercings than probably the entire Senior class.”

“Could also be the motorcycle, which I think is hot, btw,” Hailee adds.

“Do you guys think that maybe you could help me out, because I really need to get laid.”

The bell rings and they make the walk back from the bleachers, “You guys aren’t going to look at me any differently because of what I shared with you, are you?”

“You are still the same Haze, who stepped on my foot the first day of school, none of this information changes that, now let’s get through our classes, so we can hit the pitch.”

"Thanks, Chris."


	30. Part 30

Hailee watches the hands on the clock slowly move around as she waits for the final bell on that Friday afternoon. She knows from an earlier message that both Kelley and Alex are going to be attending her game and she can’t wait to see either of them and surprise her teammates with introducing them.

She hasn’t heard back from her father, so she can only assume he isn’t going to make it back in time to watch.

Tapping her pencil on the desk as the teacher continues to drabble on about an upcoming unit in their Health class which requires parental consent to take part in. She takes the permission form and shoves it in her bag along with everything else and smiles as she sees Chris pretty well doing the same thing across the room.

Finally, the bell rings and the students fly out of the classroom in anticipation of their two days away from the building and presumably sleeping in. For the soccer players, they head to their lockers and collect what they need for the game.

Heading to the changeroom, they all go about their regular pre-game routine, which usually amounts to them dancing around and getting dressed before the Coach appears to give them instructions and let them know the starting lineup.

Hailee pulls on the Blue and Gold uniform with the #5 on the backside and goes about making sure she is ready to go. She heads into the bathroom area and uses the mirror to make sure her head is all pulled back and tied up.

Retaking her spot on the bench, she closes her eyes and does some breathing exercises the Dr recommended for her when she begins to feel overwhelmed. She hears the Coach enter the room and opens her eyes, watching as he writes the number of the starting lineup on the board.

Once Hailee ascertains that she is starting up front, she takes some sips from her water bottle and listens to the final instructions. With the season having just begun, there isn’t really much known about their opponents other than that they have yet to score a goal.

They head out for warmups and see the visitors already on the field.

“Guys, am I on a trip or is that Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara in the stands?”

All eyes turn to the stands and Hailee smiles seeing them, “It is Alex and Kelley, they are friends of mine and I promise I will introduce you to them after the game, provided we win, okay?”

“Oh, we’re going to win!”

“Damn, right we are! Let’s go everyone in, “Mustangs on 3.”

“1, 2, 3, MUSTANGS!!”

The game gets underway and it’s apparent right away that the Panthers from a nearby school aren’t on the same level as the Mustangs led by Hailee and Chris are.

At the end of the first half, the Mustangs lead by a score of 5 – 0 on the back of 2 goals each from Hailee and Chris and a single from Jen.

“I would ask you guys to take it easy on them this half, but I have a feeling that’s not going to happen, so I’m only going to ask that you don’t run up the scoreboard too much.”

Hailee, Chris, Jen and Rain all look at each other and smile, knowing that there will be no taking it easy on them.

When the final whistle blows and the game mercifully comes to an end for the Panthers, the final score is 12 – 0 with Hailee having scored 5 of the goals.

The teams shake hands and Hailee walks over to the keeper and hugs her, “Hold your head up high, you played really well, the score could have been much higher if you didn’t make the saves you did.”

“Umm… thanks.” Hailee nods before jogging back over to her teammates.

“You guys want to meet Alex and Kelley now?” They all yell at her to let her know they do and she signals them to come down from where they were sitting.

Kelley hugs her, “Good game, Haze.”

“Thanks, Kel. The girls would like to meet you and Alex.”

“No problem.” Hailee goes through her team and introduces them, they take pictures and get some autographs from the stars before heading in to the school to get changed and head home.

Noticing a guy standing off to the side, Kelley head tilts, “Security?”

“Yeah, that’s Jake. I’m going to go and get changed, are you guys coming over or did you have other plans?”

“I was going to grab supper with Alex and her hubby and then come over, is that okay?”

“It’s fine. I need to head home and shower and check-in with Mandy as to how her game went. Message me when you are on your way so I can let the guys at the gate know to let you in.”

“You have gate guys now, too?” Hailee nods, “Unfortunately.”

They hug again before Kelley and Alex make their way to her car and Hailee heads into the school with Jake.

Later on, that evening, Hailee eats her supper in her room while Facetiming, Amanda.

“Babe, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross!” Hailee laughs.

“So, are you going to tell me how your game went or do I have to beg?”

“There’s a time and place for you to be down on your hands and knees and it isn’t right now.” Hailee’s jaw drops at the retort causing Amanda to laugh at her reaction.

“Nothing much to say we won 2 – 1, they scored on a PK. How about you?”

“We won 12 – 0 and I scored 5 goals and added a couple of assists.”

“How many goals do you have in the first three games, you’ve played?”

“Only 9, so far.”

“So far, huh?”

“Yeah, you’ve always known I like to score and I’m not planning on letting up if given the chance to bury it. My Mom and Hill would expect nothing less of me.”

“I get it. I’m just glad our teams won’t play each other unless we both make it to the City Championships.”

“HAZE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Hailee laughs, “I should go, Babe sounds like Kelley and Alex have arrived. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Have fun, but not too much fun; talk to you tomorrow.”

Kelley appears in her doorway, “There you are, I kinda forgot where your room was.”

“I suppose you remember where the game room is though, right?”

Kelley smiles, “Yep!”

“Alex, you sticking around?”

“Not tonight, I need to get up early in the morning for an appearance. You guys have fun, Worms, play nice!”

“I always play nice!” Alex and Hailee look at each and shrug as Kelley disappears presumably to the game room.

When Hailee reaches the room, Kelley has already found a place on the comfy couch with a controller in her hand. Hailee picks one up and joins her playing the game, “So, how’s the girlfriend, Kel?”

“Good and you aren’t getting any more info than that.”

“Is it serious?”

“Yeah.” Kelley smiles at the thought.

“Marriage, serious?”

“We are both happy with what we have and where we’re at. Perhaps in the future, but now right now.”

“Okay, as long as she makes you happy, then that makes me happy.”

“You do realize I don’t need your approval, right, kid?” Hailee laughs and nods.

“Can, I ask you something, Kelley?”

“What’s up?”

“So, there’s this girl at school and on my team and I think she likes me. I’ve never led her on and I mentioned numerous times that I have a girlfriend, I don’t know what to do about it or if I even need to do something about it.”

Kelley stops the game and puts her controller down.

“Are you interested in her?”

“No, I like her as a friend, that’s all; I love Mandy, but..”

“But, what? I need you to be honest with me and yourself, Haze.”

“It’s just that with us being at different schools and having different friends, we seem to not be spending much time together, aside from the occasional sleepover and our weekend away.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, I think you and Amanda need to sit down and talk over stuff; let her know it’s bothering you and work together to find a solution.”

“But what about, Chris?”

“You need to be straight forward with her and tell her you aren’t interested in anything other than friendship.”

“That’s hard though.”

“It is, but if you value your relationship with Amanda it needs to be done; trust me things like this have a tendency to come out at the worst times. Get ahead of it.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

“Anytime, now you ready to get your ass kicked?”

“Bring it on, O’Hara.”

The next morning, Kelley and Hailee get in a workout together, before Kelley heads out for a couple of hours to meet up with her agent.

New Message

Tierna D: Hey, so I know we haven’t spoken for a while but I was wondering if you were still interested in checking out the museum with me and maybe we could grab supper too? LMK.

Hailee looks at the message and debates responding to it.

Hailee Zane: When were you thinking of going?

Tierna D: Does Monday work for you? I’m done at 4, so we could meet anytime after that.

Hailee Zane: I’ll let you know. Be in touch soon.

Tierna D: I’ll be waiting.

Ring, Ring

“Hey, Babe, what’s up?”

“Not much, just chilling, you?”

“Got roped into babysitting the kids down the street.”

“Yeah, have fun with diaper duty.”

“The pay is at least good. You don’t usually call, so what’s going on?”

“I miss hearing your voice and I miss you.”

“I miss you too and I promise that once things settle down, we’ll get back on track.”

“Yeah, but when will they settle down?”

“I guess, once soccer season is done, I have an idea though, how about we set aside at least one night a week for just us?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. I should go, I think Mr Stinky struck again.”

“Mandy, can I ask you something before you go?”

“Make it quick, we got a leaker.”

“Ewww! Is it okay if I go to the museum with Tierna on Monday after school?”

“It’s not a date, correct?”

“No, Just two friends hanging out, checking out a museum and then probably grabbing something to eat together.”

“Okay, I have a group assignment that I need to work on after school on Monday anyway, go and have fun being a computer nerd.”

“Sweet! Thanks, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too. SPENCER GET BACK HERE!” The lines goes dead. 

New Message

Hailee Zane: Monday is good. Do you want to meet up around 5 out front?

Tierna D: Sounds good, I’m looking forward to it.

Hailee Zane: Me too. See you then. 

Sitting in the cafeteria eating with her friends on Monday, Hailee can’t stop smiling thinking about spending time with Tierna later.

“You get laid, Haze, cause you got some serious grinnage going on.”

Hailee laughs, “Nah, just excited to spend some time with a friend after school.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No, not Amanda, she’s busy today.”

“Ahh, so are you coming to the party on the weekend?”

“What party?” Hailee looks at her friends.

“Jen’s parents are heading out of town, so we are having a little get together at her place.” Rain adds.

“Does, Jen know about these plans?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure we can get some of the guys to hype the idea to her.”

“So, you in?”

“I don’t know, I promised Amanda that we could have a night in then.”

“Easy, bring her with you.”

“I’ll see.”

“Cool.”

Later that afternoon outside the Computer History Museum, Hailee waits for Tierna along with the now ever-present Jake.

“So, Jake, what do you like to do for fun aside from following young girls around?”

Jake ignores the question.

“C’mon, dude, I spend more time with you than my girlfriend and I don’t even know your last name.”

“Smith.”

“Really, that’s an unfortunate last name.”

“My brother is named John as in John Smith.”

“Eww, poor guy.”

“Get’s worse, he married a woman named Jane.”

Hailee laughs, “So how did you get in the security guard business, Jake?”

“My family are all in law enforcement, I decided to go a different way.”

“Amanda wants to work for the FBI or CIA when she gets older.”

“What about you, what do you want to do when you get older?”

“I don’t know, I like computers, so probably something along that line.”

“Haze!” They hear a voice yelling her name and turn, Hailee smiles when she sees Tierna and hugs her.

“Sorry, I’m late; got held up after class.”

“No, worries, you’re here now. So what’s the plan?”

“Museum then supper.”

“Let’s get going then and before you ask this is Jake, my personal security guard.”

“Hey, Jake.” Jake nods, “Hello.”

They head into the museum and wander around taking in the exhibits and photos. Hailee notices how easy it is to talk with Tierna and how much she is enjoying spending time with her. Soon they have covered the entire museum and decide that it’s time to head out to get something to eat.

“Hungry?”

“Starving, you?”

“I could eat.”

Sitting across the table from each other, Hailee can’t help but feel guilty about what she’s currently feeling.

“Earth to Haze, you with me?”

“Huh?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, was just wondering what Amanda was up to tonight, while we’re here.”

“You’re still with her?”

“Yeah, how about you?”

“I’m still with AJ, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in being with you.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you too, but, I love Mandy, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m sorry for putting you in this position. I’m guessing that after tonight, I’m not going to see you again, huh?”

Hailee stands up with tears running down her face and shakes her head, “No. Bye, Tierna.”


	31. Part 31

Skip ahead 2 years

Hailee sits on her bed working away on homework when Dylan comes in, “Pizza’s here!”

“Better be free, D, you kept me waiting longer than 30 minutes for it.” Dylan laughs, “Yeah, this one’s on me, kid. Do you want to eat up here or downstairs?”

“Can we just eat here, I don’t feel like moving right now.”

“Move over then.” Hailee closes her book and laptop, moving them off the bed so that Dylan can join her.

“What’s the big news that you couldn’t wait to share with me?” Dylan puts down the box and shows Hailee her left hand where there is now a shiny diamond ring.

“Mike asked me to marry him and of course I said yes.” Hailee jumps off the bed and wraps her arms around her friend, “I’m so happy for you, D! Mike is an awesome guy.”

Dylan smiles, “He is, isn’t he? I love him so much Haze.”

“I know you do, we need to celebrate! We need drinks!”

Dylan shakes her head, “No! you aren’t allowed to drink, you do remember what happened last time, right?.”

Hailee shakes her head and mumbles, “A little too well.” 

*Flashback*

Hailee and Amanda join Hailee’s school friends at a party. After going through a few rough patches in their relationship, the two seemed to have pieced it back together and are back to enjoying each other’s company. They dance around with the music and as Amanda heads away to find the washroom, Hailee watches her friends dance around and make fools of themselves.

Chris approaches her with a glass of punch and hands it to her, “You look thirsty.” Hailee thanks her before downing the contents of the cup in a few gulps. “That’s really good, punch.” Chris laughs, “Do you want some more? I’ll get it for you.” Hailee nods and Chris disappears, soon reappearing with another cup for her. Hailee not thinking anything of it, continues drinking the liquid. Soon she starts to feel a bit weird and looks in the cup, “Is there alcohol in this?” Chris nods, “Yeah, you didn’t know?” “I’m not really supposed to drink with my meds.” “Too late,” Chris replies with a laugh.

“So, where’s your girlfriend? Or is she not your girlfriend, right now?”

“Mandy went to find the washroom.”

“So, are the two of you back together or what?”

“We’re working on it.”

Chris looking over Hailee’s shoulder and seeing Amanda approaching decides it’s now or never, and pulls Hailee into her and kisses her with everything she has. Hailee fights against her and they quickly separate, but the damage is already done as Amanda viewed the entire encounter and stormed out of the house.

Even after Hailee was able to catch up with Amanda and explain that she didn’t initiate things and that she loves her. Amanda was unable to handle the changes in her girlfriend and the group of people she chose to surround herself with since attending the high school and suggested that perhaps it was better for everyone if they remain friends but no longer girlfriends. Hailee not wanting to lose Amanda completely from her life agreed and they have still remained in contact, but aren’t hanging out nearly as much as they used too.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Dylan asks her as the tears fall from Hailee’s eyes.

“Yeah, but we agreed it was better that we just focus on our school stuff, so we can get into good Universities and I think she is already seeing someone.”

“What about you Haze, do you think you’re ready to put yourself back out there yet?”

Hailee shakes her head, “No. I’m not ready, I just want to focus on moving forward and finishing out my senior year with the best marks possible and another City Championship in soccer. So, back to you, any plans for the wedding?”

“Mike’s family is mostly in Pennsylvania and it’s a family tradition that they all get married at the same church.”

Hailee laughs, “You’re seriously thinking about getting married in a church?”

Dylan shrugs, “It’s important to him.”

“What about your feelings, D, don’t they matter?”

“It’s one day, Haze, I think I can put my feelings about the church aside for one day.”

“I can’t and won’t be attending the ceremony if it’s inside a church. I’m sorry, D.”

“I get it and I’ll talk to Mike about it, I’m sure we can come up with a solution that will work for everyone; because there is no way in heck, I’m getting married without my Maid of Honour at my side.”

“Maid of Honour?”

“Haze, you’re the closest I will ever come to having a sister and I can’t imagine getting married without you up there beside me. So?”

Hailee nods, “I’m in, provided there is no church involved.”

“Alright, enough about me and the wedding.” They sit and eat the now cold pizza.

“D, I have some of my own news to share, I’ve decided where I’m going to school, next year.”

“So, UCLA or Stanford?”

“Stanford.”

“But they didn’t offer you a place on the soccer team like UCLA did.”

“Just means I’m going to have to work my ass off this season to make them take notice and then make a good impression at the tryouts.”

“You’ve already scored 15 goals this season over 8 games, I’m sure you are getting noticed.”

“Perhaps, but I can always do more.”

“Haze, we don’t need to have that chat again do?”

Hailee laughs and shakes her head, “I’m good, D, I promise, I’ve been going to my appointments as scheduled and been taking my meds; I just feel really good and clear on what I want to do in the future. I guess not having Mandy in the picture has given me a lot more time to focus on me and my wants and needs.”

“Okay, you know I’ll always have your back and support your choices, and be your training partner, because Mike likes my abs.”

“I like your abs too, D.” Hailee smiles and winks at her friend causing them to both laugh.

Dylan’s phone buzzes and she looks at the screen and smiles.

“Let me guess, Mike.”

Dylan smiles and nods, “He said to say hi and wishes you good luck tomorrow.”

“Tell him hi and thanks.”

Dylan finishes typing and put her phone down, “When is he back?”

“Depends on if he performs well at the camp or not; if he gets a place on the training roster then he’ll be sticking around.”

“Does that mean you’ll be heading to Atlanta to join him?”

“It’s possible, but I really like my job here and I’m not ready to give it up unless he gets a contract with the Falcons.”

“Is it wrong for me to hope he doesn’t so you’ll stay here with me?”

Dylan shakes her head and wraps her arms around Hailee, “Nope.”

They both get changed on curl up on Hailee’s bed watching movies on her big-screen until they both fall asleep.

The next morning Hailee’s alarm goes off and when she rolls over she finds that she is alone in bed. She looks and sees Dylan’s stuff is where she left it last night. She heads into her bathroom to complete her morning routine before getting dressed and ready for school. She is packing her bag when Dylan reappears complete with a coffee in her hand.

“Where’s mine?”

“No coffee for you!” Dylan laughs, “I’m only kidding, this one’s yours, I already had one. Let me grab a quick shower and get dressed and you can drop me off to work on your way to school.”

“Hurry up! I’m going to go and grab some breakfast, meet me downstairs.”

Dylan grabs her bag and heads into the washroom to go about getting ready.

“Morning, Ms Hailee.”

“Good morning, Anna, how was your weekend?”

“It was very nice of you to book a weekend getaway for Charles and I. The hotel was beautiful and it was nice being pampered. Thank you again.”

“Of course, Anna, it’s a small thing and you deserved to celebrate your anniversary together.”

“Would you like the usual for breakfast?”

Hailee nods, “Yes, please.”

“Coming, right up.”

Hailee takes a seat at the counter and while she waits she looks through her social media accounts.

While reading up on the upcoming NWSL Draft, she notices a familiar name at the top of the list of players who have decided to opt-in, Tierna Davidson.

Anna places her breakfast in front of her, “Eat up, Ms Hailee, you’ll need your energy later.”

“Anna, do you ever think about what might have been if you had made a different choice?”

“I think everyone second guesses some of their decisions, Ms Hailee; but you have to have faith that you made the right choice at the time.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Looking at the smiling picture of the soon to be Stanford player, Hailee can’t help but think about what might have been, if she hadn’t chosen Amanda over her years previous.

They had exchanged a few messages with each other since it happened, but both made sure not to cross the unwritten line.

“Fuck it!”

Hailee picks up her phone and slides the contact open

HAZE: Did me choosing to attend Stanford have any bearing on yours to leave early and opt into the draft?

Hailee sets her phone down, not expecting to get an immediate response from the player.

Tierna D: No had I known that, then perhaps I might have stuck around another year and not decided to go pro yet. You’re really going to Stanford?

HAZE: Yeah, I accepted the offer last night, I’m going to have to play my way onto the team though.

Tierna D: Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.

HAZE: I will, thank you.

Tierna D: I’ve missed our chats.

HAZE: Me too. I have to get ready for school now, but we’ll talk soon. Bye T.

Tierna D: Have a good day at school, Haze. Talk soon.

Hailee after having been allowed to finally get her license and drive herself around without a security guard makes her way out to the BMW that her Dad bought her on her last birthday. She gets in, starts it up and cranks the tunes while she waits for Dylan.

Dylan gets in and smiles, “Still going to take some getting used to, seeing you behind the wheel rather than in the backseat.”

“You’re the one who taught me how to drive, so it shouldn’t be that difficult of an adjustment.”

“That’s what scares me most, the fact that I taught you how to drive!”

Hailee laughs, “You better put on your seatbelt then, because we’re ready for take-off!”

Hailee drives towards Dylan’s work, Dylan watches her and turns down the music, “What’s on your mind Haze, you haven’t stopped smiling since we left your place.”

“I messaged Tierna, this morning after I saw an article stating that she opted into the draft.”

“You know she did it to get away from her crazy ex-girlfriend, right?”

“What do you mean, I thought it was so she had a better chance at the USWNT.”

“That too, but keep this between us, okay?” Hailee nods, “Mike, told me that her ex AJ is known for being a bit of a loose cannon and she was very controlling of Tierna and her movements. She put a tracker on her phone, accused her of cheating multiple times and finally got kicked off the team when she decked one of their teammates for hugging Tierna.”

“Woah, is that maybe why Kelley didn’t want me around her, she was afraid I’d get hurt?”

“It’s quite possible; although I’m fairly certain that our freckled friend would kick AJ’s ass if she ever attempted anything on you.”

Hailee laughs, “Yeah, Kel, is pretty protective of me.”

“How’s her ankle coming along?”

“Her recovery timeline has been extended, it’s not healing as quickly as they hoped.”

“That’s too bad, but knowing Kelley, she’s probably using her injury as a way to get waited in hand and foot by that girlfriend of hers.”

“Probably. Anyways, get out or I’m going to be late.” Dylan undoes her seatbelt and opens the car door, “I’ll catch an Uber to your game. Have a good day at school.”

“Have a good day at work, D, and don’t worry I’ll drive you home after the game.”

“Thanks, hopefully, my car will be back on the road tomorrow.”

“We’ll see, and I don’t mind being your chauffeur after all you’ve been mine for the last few years.”

“Bye Haze.” Dylan shuts the door and makes the walk inside the building as Hailee makes the drive to school. 


	32. Part 32

Hailee leads her Mustangs teammates out to the field, after supplanting Chris as the team’s Captain for the all-important Senior year.

As they complete their warm-ups and stretches, Hailee can’t help but take a moment to look around at her surroundings and their growing fan support. One person in the stands surprises her and they lock eyes and then smile at each other.

Breaking the staring contest, Hailee gets back to work on the field and gets to hyping up her teammates for their match against the only other unbeaten team in the league, the Lions.

The teams complete their warmups and gather on the sideline for final instructions before Hailee is called away for the customary coin flip to determine possession and sides. After it’s complete, she shakes her competition’s hand and wishes her “Good luck,” before rejoining her team long enough for their customary cheer.

“1, 2, 3, Mustangs!!”

She and several of her teammates perform their pre-game handshakes and then take their positions for kick-off.

The first-half plays out rather uneventful, with the teams sharing possession and exchanging a couple of attempts on goal but it remains zeros on the board.

At the break the team hydrate and get instructions from the Coaches.

Retaking their spots on the field, Hailee can’t help but notice that the opposition has changed formation in an attempt to get on the board, leaving them with fewer bodies on the back end.

Hailee signals her teammates using the hand signals they’ve developed over the last two seasons, and they nod in understanding.

The whistle blows and Jen pass the ball back to Rain, who then sends it back to Jen’s feet allowing Hailee and Chris, time to head downfield. Jen slides the ball over to Rain, who then gets a boot behind it and sends it downfield towards Chris who runs onto it and then quickly sends the left-footed cross into the box where Hailee is waiting. Hailee outmuscles the Lions’ defender and then sends the ball back across the box where Chris is waiting at the post for the easy tap in.

They celebrate before the game restarts.

Hailee comes close to putting them up by two, but her shot just goes wide. On the ensuing goal kick, the Mustangs strip the Lions of the ball and Hailee takes off, the ball drops in behind the defender and Hailee turns on the jets as she watches the opposing keeper debating whether to come out or not. She decides to come out charging and Hailee, seeing space sends a hardball through her legs and into the empty net behind her.

The Lions claw one back towards the end of the game, but the Mustangs still go on to take the victory with the one-goal margin.

Hailee heads over to the stands and hugs Dylan, “I’ll be right back.” Dylan nods, knowing where she is headed.

“What are you doing here?” Hailee looks at Amanda.

“I got into Penn State on a full-ride and you were the first person I wanted to tell, but you weren’t there and it made me realize just how much I miss you and need you in my life.”

“Congratulations, I’m happy for you about Penn; I know that’s where you were hoping to go. Mandy we’ve been over this though, and decided that our relationship can’t be salvaged, we have too many trust issues.”

“I know and I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend, I’m asking for my friend back. I know I’m not the only who misses our late night chats about nothing and watching crappy movies together or just hanging out to be with someone. I know you need to get back to your team right now, but if you are at all interested in trying to get our friendship back, meet me at our spot, 9 o’clock Saturday. Bye Haze.” Hailee watches as her former girlfriend and first love walks towards the parking lot and after getting into a car drives away.

“You okay, Haze?” Hailee nods towards Dylan before jogging over to her team.

Hailee sits and listens to the Coach and then goes about removing her cleats, socks and shin guards before putting her slides on.

“Let me guess, she’s trying to get back together again. You really need to send her packing, Haze.” Hailee knowing the voice turns and glares at Chris, “First off, only my friends call me Haze and you and I are definitely not friends! Secondly, what I chose to do or not do, are of no concern to you because you are only a teammate on the field, nothing more. Now, get the fuck out of my way.”

Hailee pushes past Chris and heads towards Dylan and they make their way to the parking lot and her car. Once inside, Hailee is thankful the tinted windows hide the fact that she is having a full-on meltdown with Dylan consoling her.

“You could always just deck her the next time she tries something.” Hailee snickers at Dylan’s comment. “And then I would get kicked off the team and probably suspended from school.”

“Then make sure it’s not at a school-sanctioned event.” Hailee laughs. “Thanks, D. What do you think I should do about Mandy?”

“You have been absolutely miserable without her in your life. You were friends before things progressed to a relationship level. Your relationship didn’t work out but the two of you still care about each other; I think that you need to give having a real friendship with her a try or you’ll regret it later.”

Hailee nods, “Guess that means I have plans on Saturday morning then.”

“Good! Now, can drop me to the garage so I can pick up my car before they close.”

“Yeah.”

Hailee drops Dylan off to get her car and then heads home, grabbing a plate of pasta that Anna left for her before heading up to her room to shower and get ready for bed.

New Message

HAZE: I miss you, too. I’ll bring the coffee on Saturday.

Hailee shuts down everything for the night and allows herself to drift off early after her rather emotional evening.

The Mustangs take to the field once again on Thursday afternoon and easily beat the home team by a score of 7 – 1 with Hailee collecting a Hat trick in the first half, before being subbed out in the second half after taking a hard knock to her ankle.

“Hey Coach, who are those people in the stands?”

Her Coach smiles, “Hailee, you are the most talented player I have ever coached. When I found out about Stanford not extending you an invite to join the team, I made a call and suggested that they send someone to come and watch you play. Those two gentlemen are the Head Coach and Asst Coach of the Cardinals. Based on the way they’ve been smiling and nodding throughout the match, I think you’ve proved worthy of an opportunity to play for them.”

“Thank you, Coach, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome, now go see the trainer and get your ankle looked at.”

Hailee hobbles off to see the trainer and get an ice pack taped to her ankle.

The two gentlemen approach the Coach after the conclusion of the game. After shaking hands and introducing themselves they talk about Hailee and a few of the other girls on the field.

“What can you tell us about Zane, Coach aside from the fact that she is fast, and has great vision and finish.”

“Hailee is the most talented player I have ever worked with, she is a natural leader, a true student of the game, she works hard and plays hard. She is the is first to arrive and last to leave every practice, she loves the game and I guarantee that you won’t regret giving her a position in your starting 11 next season.”

“What about her Father, has he been involved in any of the goings-on with her or the team?”

“Her father provided our school with new uniforms and equipment, but he also did that for several schools in the immediate area. As for any direct involvement with the team, there hasn’t been any, Hailee has done everything on her own while Mr Zane has cheered her on from the stands with the rest of the crowd. If there had been any question of interference from Mr Zane do you really believe that Hailee would have continued to be invited to camps and teams and play her way up through the US ranks? Don’t let yourself be so blinded by the name on her back that you forget the person wearing it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a bus to catch.”

“Coach, you don’t look happy, what did they say about me?”

“They are concerned about your name and appearances.”

Hailee shakes her head, “Fuck!” She looks, “Sorry, Coach.”

“It’s all good, I’ll let it go this time, next time you’ll owe me laps, understood?”

“Yeah, so what am I going to do?”

“Exactly what you have been doing, play your heart out and prove everyone wrong for ever doubting you or your abilities. I believe in you, Hailee and I believe you are meant to do great things in the future; this is simply just another speed bump.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

Saturday morning comes and after making a stop to pick up coffee for her and Amanda, Hailee makes her way across the street to the bench that overlooks the water. She is disappointed to see that Amanda isn’t there and begins to wonder if it was a mistake coming.

New Message

Mandy: Running late, slept in – please, don’t leave! be there soon.

Hailee laughs at the fact that Amanda correctly assumed she was already there and waiting.

She stares out at the water and gets lost in the movement, drinking from her paper cup until it’s empty.

Amanda comes running over and breathing hard, “Sorry…. I’m late…alarm didn’t go off.”

Hailee laughs and shakes her head, “Need to work on your conditioning there, keeper.”

Amanda laughs and takes a spot beside her, quickly scooping up the now cold drink and downing it.

They sit in relative quiet watching the water and waves trickle in, “I forgot how much I enjoyed just sitting here and taking in the view.”

Amanda turns to face her, “I miss watching you take in the view. I miss you.”

Hailee looks at her former girlfriend with tears running down her face and pulls her into her chest.

“I’m sorry about everything, I should have known you would never cheat on me; especially with someone like Chris, she’s fugly!”

Hailee laughs, “That she is, inside and out. There was never anyone for me except you Mandy, I love you and always have.”

“I love you, too.”

“Where do we go from here?”

“It’s never too early for ice cream, is it?” Amanda laughs, “Of course, you would want ice cream, right now.”

“No, what I want is for my best friend to join me for some ice cream.”

Amanda puts her head down, “Oh, I guess I’ll leave then.” Hailee puts her hand on Amanda’s arm, “I mean you. We have to start somewhere and ice cream always helps.”

“Okay, ice cream it is, do you want to hit the mall with me afterwards? I could use your help in finding a dress for my parent’s anniversary party.”

“You do remember how hopeless I am at choosing clothes, right?”

“I definitely remember that, but I’d really like your company, please?”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Hailee helps Amanda carry out her purchases and sets them in the trunk of her car.

They look at each other and smile, “I had fun today.”

“Me too.”

“Can I hug you Haze, or is it too soon for that?”

“Friends hug and we are friends, right?” Amanda smiles and nods before wrapping her arms around Hailee.

Amanda opens the door to her car, “Message me when you get home, okay?”

“I will, thanks for today, let’s do it again soon.”

Hailee turns and walks over to her own car, getting behind the wheel and smiling when she notices that Amanda waited to make sure she got there before leaving.

Looking at her phone background which is still a picture of her and Amanda, Hailee smiles before setting it down, putting on her seatbelt and making the drive home. 


	33. Part 33

“Chris!, CHRIS! Pass the damn ball!” Hailee yells at her teammate.

The whistle sounds and the Coach calls them in, “Everyone take a knee, except Chris and Hailee.”

“You guys are playing like, pardon my language, absolute shit out there! I thought that I would be nice and gave you an extra day off of practice to rest up for the playoffs. It seems as though some of you have forgotten that soccer is a team sport that requires communication and co-operation.”

The Coach looks at Chris, “Hailee was in the open 3 times and calling for the ball, yet, you tried to do everything on your own and it resulted in a turnover. This cannot and will not happen in our game on Friday; so, whatever your deal is, figure it out and get your head back in the game or else you’ll be watching from the bench. Understood?”

Chris mumbles, “Yes, Coach.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, Coach!”

“Alright, Chris you owe me 5 laps around, everyone else 3 and Hailee can you hang back for a moment, please.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Hailee watches as the rest of her team starts to jog down the field, “What’s up, Coach?”

“You must have some friends in high places.”

Hailee looks at her Coach, not understanding what he is referring too.

“I received a call earlier today from the Coach at Stanford, confirming our upcoming schedule in order so that they could watch you play again and have an in-person meeting with you to discuss your future as a member of the Cardinals.”

“I had nothing to do with this and my Dad is still out of town, so I know he had nothing to do with it.”

“Relax, it seems as though they received a visit from a current player and a couple of phone calls from former players vouching for you and your character and have chosen to reassess their initial opinion on you.”

Hailee smiles, “I know exactly who they were speaking with, Tierna, Kelley and Christen.”

“Well, whoever it was, you owe them a thank you; now, finish your laps and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hailee nods and then takes off jogging, joining the rest of her teammates before completing the last lap on her own.

As she stretches out and removes her cleats, Chris sits down beside her.

“What is your deal, Chris?”

“My deal is that you deserve someone better than your girlfriend.”

Hailee shakes her head, “I’m not having this conversation with you again; I’m not interested in you, Chris, I never have been.” Hailee stands up and starts to walk away

“I wonder what Daddy will have to say when I tell him you were all over me and begging me to have sex with you. He might see you suspended or even kicked off the team. I wonder how Stanford would see that?”

Hailee laughs, “Go ahead and try, I’ve dealt with bigger snakes than you before and I’m still here. Not to mention, I’ve kept every single text and email you’ve sent me and I’m quite certain your Daddy would see it my way.”

Chris huffs as Hailee walks away laughing.

Arriving back at home, Hailee grabs a shower, get changed into some comfies and then after having something to eat settles in to work on her homework. Taking a break she looks at the time and decides to make a call to Washington.

Ring, Ring

“I figured I would get a call from you.”

“I’m going to assume that you spoke with Stanford on my behalf.”

“I did, I reminded them that you are going to be the face of the USWNT in the future and that they risked losing you to UCLA if they couldn’t get over their issues with your name.”

“Thanks, Kel, but I wasn’t planning on going to UCLA, maybe UNC.”

“Don’t tell Janice that, she was looking forward to the possibility of seeing you in UCLA colours.”

Hailee laughs, “How’s the recovery going?”

“Slowly, one step forward, two steps back.”

“That sucks!”

“It does. Speaking of sucking, how are things between you and Mandy?”

“Work in progress. I think we both needed the time away to develop a better appreciation for each other. I care about her and want her in my life, but I think it will be only as a friend from now on.”

“Friend with benefits?” Hailee laughs and shakes her head, “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

She hears Kelley laughing, “Have you received the call, yet?”

“Which call would that be?”

“Seriously, kid?”

Hailee laughs, “They haven’t made the calls yet, from what I was told, it would be next week at the earliest.”

“I guarantee with the way you have been playing and lighting up the scoreboard, that you are at the top of their list.”

“I really hope so, I would love to pull on the US uniform again, after I lead my team to the City and State Championships, that is.”

Kelley laughs, “Don’t let your head get too big, kid. It’s getting late and Kam has an early meeting so I should go now, talk soon Haze, love you.”

“Love you too, Kel. Night.”

New Message 

Hailee Z: Thank you for speaking with the Stanford Coaches about me, I really appreciate it.

Christen P: You’re very welcome Hailee, you are extremely talented and deserve the chance to show what you can do.

New Message

Haze: Thank you, and congratulations on being chosen by the Red Stars!

Tierna D: You’re welcome, go out there and prove them all wrong! I’m excited about the new challenge ahead.

Haze: I’ll do my best! Talk soon.

Hailee looking at her phone and seeing the time decides to call it a night. She closes up her stuff, plugs in her phone and shuts off her light.

Skip ahead to a few weeks later

Hailee and Dylan are hanging out poolside at Hailee’s house when Amanda joins them.

“So, which of your teams is going to win the City Championship on Friday?

Hailee looks at Dylan and shakes her head, “We agreed that we wouldn’t talk about it. We just want to chill and enjoy each other’s company today, no soccer talk, okay, D?.”

Dylan shrugs, “Is your Dad at least going to come to the game, it could be your last game as a High School student, Haze.”

“He told me that he cleared his schedule for this weekend, so he could come to the game and we could spend time together.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone this, but he is going to be stepping down as CEO of Zane Enterprises and Holdings as soon as he can find a suitable replacement. He’s not leaving entirely, simply shifting into another position with less travelling and more time spent at the Head Offices.”

“What’s prompted this change, because I know your father and his work is his life.”

“I don’t know exactly, all I know for sure is that he has a personal doctor who travels with him, now and I only know that because I overheard him on the phone telling someone. Can we just not talk about it anymore because I’m starting to get depressed.”

They spend the next few hours just hanging, but soon Dylan needs to leave to meet up with Mike and leaves Hailee and Amanda together.

“I’ll make you a deal, regardless of who wins the Championship, we are going out for supper together. I’ll make a reservation at the Italian place you like.”

“That kinda sounds like a date, Haze.”

“Not a date, two people having a meal together and finishing up with the best chocolate lava cake in town.”

Hailee stands up, “I’m going to grab a shower and get dressed, you can join if you want or not if you don’t.” Hailee smiles at her before walking away.

Stepping under the waterfall, she realizes the implications of what she said to Amanda and hopes that she takes it as a joke and not an attempt at anything more, she doesn’t want to lose her friendship.

So lost in thought is she that she doesn’t hear the shower door open and jumps when she feels a hand on her arm.

She turns to face Amanda and looks her over from head to toe, “What are you doing, in here, Mandy?”

“Something that both of us are probably going to regret later.” Amanda moves forward and joins her mouth to Hailee’s pushing her against the wall as the need for more takes over.”

They separate and look at each other with dark eyes, “We should stop.” “Haze, I don’t want to stop, I want you, right here, right now.”

“But… what about just being friends?”

“We are friends, doesn’t mean we can’t be a bit more than friends every now and again.”

“Okay.” Amanda laughs at how Hailee says it.

They fall back into a familiar routine which leads to both of them eventually falling asleep in Hailee’s bed wrapped in each other’s arms.

A few hours later Hailee wakes up and feeling the body next to her smiles as thoughts of what happened earlier flood her head and unfortunately, another part of her starts to react to them as well. She squirms as she tries to relieve the throbbing.

“Haze?” She opens her eyes and sees Mandy watching her, “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s just say that if I were a guy, I’d be pitching a tent right now.” Amanda laughs, “Need some help?”

“I could really use a good Trumping, right now, you up for it?” Amanda laughs at the terms they coined for fucking and then leans over and kisses her hard before walking into the closet and returning with what they need.

Amanda straps hers on and puts Hailee’s on the side of the bed. She climbs on top of Hailee and kisses, licks and sucks her way down. Hailee lets out a loud moan as Amanda easily slides inside her, “You good?” Hailee looks at her former girlfriend and reaches up to grab her breasts as Amanda begins thrusting in and out of her. She stops and withdraws, “I want you to ride me.”

Amanda lays back as Hailee slides herself down and they begin to move together, with Hailee rubbing her clit until that familiar feeling takes over and she comes in Amanda lap.

After catching their breath, and Amanda removing her attachment, Hailee puts on hers and makes love to Amanda.

Hailee wipes away the tears running down Amanda’s face, “Talk to me, beautiful.” She kisses Amanda’s nose and stares into her eyes with a concerned look on her face.

“It’s just…why do things have to be so complicated?... I mean, we love each other, so why aren’t we together?”

“I love you with everything in me, Mandy, but I think we both know that our girlfriend relationship has run its course, it’s not even the fact that I yelled at you for not letting me know you were going out with friends or that you thought I would cheat on you with Chris; it’s a little bit of everything, you know, we are moving in different directions and as much as we don’t want it to happen, we can’t stop it. Come August I will be at Stanford and you will across the country at Penn State chasing your dreams. I don’t for a minute regret our relationship or falling in love with you, you have been here for me and helped me through the darkest period of my life and I will never forget that. We will always be each other’s number one cheerleaders, except for on Friday, when I fully intend to kick your butt on the field and then take you out for supper. But after that I want you to know that you can call or message me 24/7 and I will be there for you and I’m totally okay with a friends with benefits relationship with you until we leave for school.”

“Friends with benefits, huh? Sounds like you’ve been speaking with Kelley again.”

“Maybe. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I love you Hailee Zane and I’m totally okay with a friends with benefits type of relationship provided we still have a weekly date night. And also, there’s no chance you are beating us to win the Championship.”

“We’ll see. You staying over tonight?”

“If that’s okay, I’ll send my Mom a message and ask if she can drop my uniform and school bag off for tomorrow.” 

“It’s totally okay, you want to get dressed, order in and watch some Netflix?”

"I'd like that."


	34. Part 34

The referee’s whistle blows ending the period of extra time, with the two teams still in a 2 – 2 deadlock. As Hailee jogs over to the sideline, she can’t help but take a look towards Amanda on the other side and smile. As much as she wants to win the game and Championship, Hailee really isn’t happy about the fact that it’s going to come down to penalties to determine the winner.

The keepers are called over by the referee and given their instructions, as the Coaches determine who is shooting and in what order.

“Zane, you’re our 5th shooter.”

“Yes, Coach.”

The teams line up along the centre mark, wrapping their arms in each other and await being given the signal for the first shooter to make her way to the spot.

A girl that Hailee remembers being part of Aurora’s clique of friends walks forward then picks up and sets down the ball, getting it ready. She takes some steps back and then as the whistle blows she buries it, the same thing happens with the next several shooters from both sides, all of them finding the back of the net. At this rate, it’s going to take an amazing save from one of the keepers or a blunder from one of the players to determine the winner and City Champion.

The fifth Academy shooter takes her spot and as the whistle blows, her nerves get to her, she stumbles and doesn’t make solid contact with the ball, the keeper dives and is able to knock it away. Meaning that as Hailee walks up to the line, she has the chance to win it all for the Mustangs versus her former school. Making the walk from the centre mark, she looks over to the stands where her Dad, Anna, Charles, Dylan and Mike are watching and cheering her. It makes her smile to see Dylan so happy and in love. She sees Allie and Amanda’s parents right beside them, cheering on the opposition and their daughter.

She is handed the ball and sets it down on the spot, backing up and looking at Amanda waiting anxiously on the line for the whistle to blow. She loves Amanda with all her heart but they both agreed, never to let their feeling and emotions interfere with or affect their performance on the field. Taking a deep breath, Hailee makes her run up and sends her laces through her shot, sending the ball hard towards the bottom corner. Amanda knows her and reads the shot, but isn’t able to catch up with it before it crosses the line beside her. Hailee watches the ball pass by her former girlfriend and then looks and points towards the sky in celebration.

While the rest of her teammates come running and celebrate the Championship, Hailee feels absolutely horrible seeing Amanda sitting on the field in tears and makes her way over to her, pulling her up and wrapping her arms around the sobbing keeper.

“Congratulations,” Amanda says through her sniffles.

“Thanks, I really wish we could have ended in regular time though and not kicks.”

“Yeah, well, too little, too late. Go celebrate with your team and I’ll see you in a little while.”

Hailee lets go of Amanda and joins her teammates, yelling and celebrating before they make the Trophy presentations.

After the Academy Captain collects the Runner-up Trophy, Hailee is called forth to collect the Championship one and can’t contain the smile that lights up her face as she is handed it. She lifts it up towards the stands and then back towards her teammates before being swarmed by them.

After taking what seems like a million pictures, the players hand over the trophy to the Coaches and make their way over to collect their belongings and leave with their family and friends.

Hailee walks over and sees Dylan talking with Amanda and hugging her.

“You still up for having supper with me?”

“I don’t know, you put two balls past me today, including the winning goal, not sure if I should have supper with you.”

Hailee drops down on her knees causing them to laugh, “Please, have supper with me?”

Amanda smiles, “You’re a goof.”

“Yep! So, is that a yes?”

Amanda nods, “I just need to grab my bag from Allie’s car. Be right back.” Amanda runs over to join her sister and they head over to collect her stuff from the car.

Dylan hugs Hailee, “Proud of you, kid.”

“Thanks, D. Where’s Mike?”

“He asked me to tell you Congratulations and that he expects you to be in attendance when he makes his NFL debut. He has to head back to Atlanta in a couple of days, so he is visiting with some of his college buds before leaving.”

“Did you want to join us for supper?”

Dylan shakes her head, “Not this time, kid. You and Mandy deserve some time together, plus Allie and I are going to hang out.”

Hailee and Dylan hug before Dylan makes her way over to Allie and Amanda.

“Good game, Ms Hailee.”

Hailee smiles and wraps her arms around Anna and Charles, “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, we weren’t planning on missing it, and Mr Zane insisted we come as well.”

“Where is Dad?”

Charles points to the stands, “Work phone call, no doubt.”

“I don’t think so, Ms Hailee; Mr Zane smiled when he saw the name on the screen.”

“Interesting.”

“We should get back home now, we’ll see you shortly Ms Hailee.”

Hailee hugs Anna and Charles before the couple makes their way from the field to the parking lot and drives away.

Hailee locks eyes with her father and he smiles, before walking over to her, hugging her and then kissing the top of her head.

“You played amazing today, but I would expect nothing less from my superstar.”

“Thanks, Dad. Can I ask you who you were just talking to on the phone?”

“Do you remember your Mom’s friend, Chelsea?”

“Yeah, she was married to Mr Johnson before they divorced.”

“Chelsea and I met at an event recently and connected, we’ve been seeing each other for a few months.”

“She makes you happy?”

“Yes, she is an amazing woman, beautiful, smart and talented. You know she has written 3 cookbooks?”

“Is that why we’ve been eating different food lately?”

Mr Zane nods, “I asked Anna to try out the recipes. What do you think of them?”

“Didn’t particularly care for the Eggplant dish, plant the rest have been pretty good; I really liked the chicken one.”

“I’ll let her know. Would it be alright if I invited Chelsea over for supper one night and we could all get to know each other? She has a daughter as well, Julie. Julie plays soccer as well, so you would have something to talk about.”

“One condition.”

“What’s that?”

“No surprise proposals and or weddings, ok?”

“Trust me, I’ve learned my lesson and that won’t be happening again.”

“It’s nice to see you smiling and happy, Dad.”

“It’s nice to smile and be happy and be around to see you play more often. I’m proud of you, Hailee, I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad. But if you don’t mind I need to head home now, shower, change and go out to supper with Amanda.”

“Are the two of you back together?”

“We aren’t a couple anymore, Dad; we love each other, but it’s better for us just to be friends right now. Never know what the future may hold though. Anyways, I’ll you in the morning, for celebratory pancakes.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Have a good evening, Hailee.”

“I will, Dad.”

Hailee walks over to Amanda and picks up her bag, “Ready to go?” Amanda nods and they head back to the Zane Mansion to get themselves cleaned up and ready for their not supper date.

After sharing two servings of chocolate lava cake, Hailee and Amanda make their way back to Hailee’s and get changed into comfies for bed. They put a movie on and curl up, sharing a kiss before falling asleep wrapped in each other.

The next morning, they are awakened by Anna letting them know that breakfast and Mr Zane are waiting for them downstairs.

“Thank you, Anna. We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Hailee smiles at Amanda before kissing her forehead, “Morning.”

“Morning, so besides devouring a stack of Anna’s pancakes what are you plans for the day?”

“Just to relax, I’ve been going non-stop lately and plan on taking the day off!”

“Do you mind if I tag along on your day off or should I just go home?”

“I would love to spend the day relaxing with you; you’re a good pillow.”

Amanda laughs, “We should probably head downstairs.”

Hailee nods and they both get up, and after completing their morning routine head downstairs to join Mr Zane for breakfast.

Hailee hugs her Dad, “Morning, Dad.”

“Morning Hailee, Morning Amanda.”

“Morning, Sir.”

They sit down and chat about school, soccer and life over pancakes, Hailee is surprised at how interested her father appears to be in Amanda’s future plans.

“You know I have contacts in the FBI and CIA, let me know and I can make a call on your behalf.”

“I appreciate the offer, Sir, but I’d like to be able to say I did it all on my own.”

“Okay, well, the offer stands. I understand that you and Hailee are no longer dating.”

Amanda smiles at Hailee, “No, Sir, we decided that even though we still care about each other, that it would be better for us to be friends versus girlfriends for the time being. We were both feeling overwhelmed with everything going on around us and we made choices and rushed to judgements that hurt not only our relationship but each other and we are working together to build our friendship back up.”

Mr Zane looks at the two of them, smiles and nods, “I know plenty of adults, myself included who have fallen victim to the rushed judgements and choices; it’s nice to see that the two of you are mature enough to understand the implications of them and work together to get beyond them.”

Amanda and Hailee smile and nod towards Mr Zane.

“So, Amanda are you looking forward to US Camp?”

“I can’t wait! Storm will be back and Jade and Tessa too!”

“Do I need to stock up on Skittles for the camp?” Amanda laughs with Hailee’s question.

“With Storm around, it probably wouldn’t hurt.”

“Wonder who our roommates are going to be this time around?”

“Guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

Hailee and Amanda spend the remainder of the day playing video games and watching movies. They are super relaxed and laying together on the bed it doesn’t take long before a hand slipping under a shirt leads to more.

Amanda moves some stray hairs away from Hailee’s face before kissing her, “I love you, Hailee Zane.” 


	35. Part 35

Two weeks later, and after Hailee and her Mustang teammates have claimed the State Championship, she finds herself along with Amanda making the drive to Carson City, for the US Camp.

Following the GPS they pull into the hotel and park. Collecting their bags from the trunk and making the walk inside to the lobby, where they will need to check-in and get their room assignment/keycards.

“Haze!” Hailee turns when she hears her name being called and sees Tierna. She walks over and hugs her, “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing as you, they decided to combine the camps.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that.” Hailee hears Amanda clear her throat behind her and takes a step back.

“This is my friend, Amanda; Amanda, this is Tierna Davidson.”

“Nice to meet you, Tierna, Haze and I went to several of your games at Stanford.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Amanda; you’re a keeper, right?”

“I am.”

“I look forward to scoring on you this week then.” Tierna laughs as she says it, so they know she isn’t being serious.

“We need to get our room assignments.”

“No worries, Haze. We’ll catch up during the week. Nice meeting you Amanda.”

Tierna heads across the lobby and rejoins a group, that Hailee soon clues in contains players from the Senior squad.

Hailee is happy to find out as she checks in that her roommate is once again Jade while Amanda is back rooming with Storm.

They head to the elevator and make their way to their respective rooms. Opening the door to Amanda’s they are hit by a flying body who wraps them in a hug and sends them flying.

They bust out laughing as they hit the floor, “Nice to see you too, Storm.”

“Storm, let them get up!”

Storm stands up and helps them both get up, before hugging both of them.

Hailee collects her bags, “Let me drop my stuff and we can all catch up.” She heads a couple of doors down and sets her bags inside the door, before turning back and pushing open the propped door to rejoin her friends.

As they catch up with each other, Hailee phone starts ringing and she smiles when she sees the call display.

“Hello?”

“Where are you kid? I know you already checked in.”

“304 is my Room, but I’m currently in 300.”

“Okay, be there in a few.”

“Kelley is on her way here.”

A few minutes later, the door opens and Kelley walks in like she owns the place.

“Miss me?” She asks as she hugs Hailee.

“Always, how’s the ankle?”

“Still not 100%, I’ll be doing modified training this week.”

“That sucks.”

“So, what’s new with you guys?” Kelley looks at Amanda and Hailee, “I thought that you were broken up?”

“We aren’t together, Kel. We are just friends now.”

“Uh-huh, sure you are. What about the two of you? You hook up yet?” Kelley looks at Storm and Jade. “Kelley!”

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t want to know.”

“Yeah, but I was going to wait a little bit before I asked rather than just coming right out and doing it.”

“Haze, you already came out, oh, wait, that was me when I kissed Kam after winning the World Cup.”

“So?” Jade and Storm look at each other and then nod, “We’re together.”

Amanda puts her hand out towards Hailee and Hailee nods, “I’ll pay you after, you know I’m good for it.”

“I do.”

“The two of you bet on us?”

“Of course, we did.”

Kelley’s phone buzzes and she looks at it, “Crap! I’m late. I’ll message you later, we can grab food, k, bye.”

And with that Kelley was out the door, causing them all to laugh at the defender’s abrupt departure.

The first few days of camp pass by and Hailee and Jade are both asked to join the Senior team during their scrimmage as some of the players are nursing injuries and the Coaches want to get a look at them.

As Amanda, Storm, Tessa and the rest of their teammates take their leave from the stadium, Hailee and Jade get their cleats on and get warmed up to practice with the real team.

Hailee lines up with Alex and Christen on the front line, while on the other side of the field Jade is placed with Tobin and Mal.

Hailee looks around her and is overwhelmed with the realization of the amount of talent currently surrounding her. Everywhere she looks, she sees NWSL, World Cup and Olympic champs and she is in awe of being on the same field with them.

As if sensing that Hailee is feeling a bit out of sorts, Kelley yells at her from the sidelines and signals for her to breath and calm down. Hailee takes some breaths and as the Coaches whistle blows, she finds her happy place and once the ball hits her cleats, she takes off down the line with it before sliding it back to Alex, over to JJ and then Hailee seeing space makes a run into the box, the ball lands within striking distance and she quickly puts laces to it before Krieger can get to it and sends it upper 90 past Ashlyn Harris in goal.

Alex comes over and hugs her, “Nice goal, Haze. Keep it up!”

Hailee grins when she sees Kelley jumping up and down on the sideline and then being told to sit by one of the trainers.

The scrimmage continues and Hailee feels right at home, her, Alex and Christen have chemistry and seem to know where the others are going to be. Hailee manages to get another flukey goal past Harris and sets up Christen will a perfect tap in.

At the end of the scrimmage, her and Jade are exhausted and both collapse on the field only to find themselves having a cooler dumped on them and then chasing after Kelley, Sonnett, Pugh and Horan as they run away.

“Welcome to the team, kid. You stink, so we decided to give you a shower.”

Hailee busts out laughing, “Thanks, Kel, I needed that.” Noticing Tierna watching her, Hailee takes the opportunity to approach Kelley about her.

“Kel, what’s your deal with Tierna?”

“Don’t tell me, you still have a thing for her.”

“Be serious for once please.”

“Fine. Someone I know was caught in the crossfire between her and AJ and she lost her scholarship as a result of it.”

“From what I’ve heard about the two of them, it was mostly AJ doing stuff, not Tierna. You need to move past your resentment towards her, Kel, because I like her and I don’t want to be put in a position where I will eventually need to choose.”

Kelley looks at her, “She’s too old for you!”

Hailee laughs, “She is only 3 years older than me.”

“What about you and Amanda?”

“We aren’t together, Kel.”

“Yeah, but it’s very obvious that the two of you are still very much in love with each other.”

“We are and I think we always will be, but we agreed not to stand in each other’s way if we chose to go out with someone else.”

“So, you really want to go out with Davidson, huh?”

“I do.” Hailee looks over to where the player is still watching on.

“Okay, but if she hurts you…”

“I know, Kel. I love you.”

“Love you too, Haze.”

Hailee walks away from Kelley and over to Tierna sitting down beside her as she takes off her cleats, guards and socks.

“Everything okay with you and O’Hara.”

“Yeah. Do you want to have supper with me tonight?”

“Wait, are you asking me out or is this going to be a group thing?”

“You and me, Tierna. Yes, I’m asking you out.”

“Okay, but what about Amanda?”

“When we get back to the hotel, I’m going to tell her; I don’t like secrets and I don’t plan on keeping you or us, if it happens a secret.”

Tierna smiles, “Okay, supper it is. Meet me in the lobby at 7.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

They collect their stuff and walk together towards the bus that will drive them back to the hotel. As they make the short drive back, Hailee ponders how exactly she is going to tell Amanda that she has a date with Tierna. She decides to just be upfront about it.

Heading back to her room, she strips out of her sweaty and sticky training clothes and collects what she needs for a shower. Standing looking in her suitcase afterwards, she decides what she is going to wear on her date with Tierna and puts it on, before making the trip down the hall to Amanda and Storm’s room.

She knocks and Amanda answers and lets her in, after taking a look at what she’s wearing.

“You going out with Kelley?”

Hailee looks at Storm and Jade laying on the bed, “Do you think you guys could go for a walk, I need to talk to Mandy alone for a few minutes.”

Jade nods having an idea as to what’s going on and drags Storm off the bed and out in the hall.

“What’s going on Haze?”

“I’m going out tonight, but not with Kelley. I asked Tierna out and we are going for supper together in a little while.”

“You have a date with Tierna? As in Tierna Davidson?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you expect me to say about that?”

Hailee feels the tears as they threaten to fall, “I’m hoping that you will say it’s okay, with you.”

“I’m not ready to say it’s okay for you to move on Haze, I love you.”

“I know and I love you too, but we both agreed that we wouldn’t stand in each other’s way, when and if the time came that we were interested in someone else. I’m interested in getting to know Tierna better, Mandy.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but okay. Now, leave my room, please.”

Hailee attempts to hug Amanda and Amanda puts her hand up to prevent it, instead walking away from her.

Hailee turns back towards the door and walks out, passing Jade and Storm in the hallway and walking back to her own room, dropping on her bed and letting the tears fall.

New Message

Haze: Can you come to my room please, I need you.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Hailee allows herself to fall into Kelley’s arms as Alex and Allie watch on.

Kelley leads Hailee into the room and gets her to sit on the bed as Alex collects a water bottle for her.

“What’s going on?”

“I asked Tierna out.”

“And she said no?”

“No, she said yes. But I felt the need to tell Mandy about going out with her.”

“And she didn’t take it well, because she still loves you.”

“Yeah.”

“You did the right thing telling her, Haze. It may take a bit of time, but she’ll come back to you.”

“How do you know? I feel like I just pushed away my best friend.”

“Well, for starters isn’t she, your best friend with benefits?”

“Awesome, so now not only do I not have my best friend, but I’m also not having sex anytime soon.”

They all laugh at her, “Yeah, that sucks. But, who knows maybe Tierna will be down for getting some action this week.”

“And we are now down talking about my sex life or lack thereof. Were you guys on your way out? Did I interrupt something?”

“We were just on our way out to grab something to eat, but you take precedence over food.”

“Wow, Kelley O’Hara actually turned down food for me? I feel so honoured!”

“Shut up, kid or I’ll leave.”

Hailee gets up and walks over to her bag, pulling out a card and passing it to Alex, “Supper is on me and leave a decent tip, because I know how much of a handful Kelley can be around food.” 

“That’s not necessary, Haze.”

“It’s not, but let me do it, okay, Alex.”

Alex nods, “Okay, I’ll return the card tomorrow.”

“You okay if we leave now, Haze?”

“I think so, thank you.”

“You are family and family supports each other.” Hailee smiles as they each hug her before leaving.

Looking at the time, she heads into the bathroom and takes a look at herself, not happy with the mess that she sees, but knowing she has time to hopefully make herself more presentable before meeting Tierna.

An hour later, she steps out of the elevator and finds Tierna chatting with Mal.

“You ready to go?”

Tierna smiles, “Yeah, I wasn’t sure where we were going, I hope this is okay?”

Hailee looks her over and smiles, “Definitely, okay. Bye, Mal.”

They walk out together and Hailee leads Tierna over to her car, thankful that she brought it, so they aren’t forced to rely on other forms of transportation on the evening.

Hailee opens the door for Tierna and she gets in.

Once she sits in the driver's seat, Hailee realizes there is a flaw in her plan, she doesn’t know where they are going.

“Um, are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Nothing that is currently on my diet.”

Hailee laughs, “How about we drive until we find something that catches our eye.”

“Sounds good.”

20 minutes later, they take a seat in a restaurant and place their order with the waiter. They chat and laugh and fill their time together with ease and soon Hailee is feeling better about her decision to ask Tierna out.

As Hailee pays the bill, Tierna suggests that they go for a walk to work off the large amount of pasta they just ate.

They collect their jackets from the car and join hands as they walk under the stars, stopping and sitting on a bench.

“I’ve had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too.”

They look at each other and slowly move closer before joining their lips together in a gentle kiss. They separate and smile, “We should probably get back now.”

They walk back to the car and Hailee drives them back to the hotel and walks Tierna back to her room. They stand there and look at each other awkwardly, “Just kiss already!”

They laugh at Sonnett’s yelling before, moving closer and exchanging a short kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Haze.”

“Night, Tierna.”

Hailee watches on as Tierna opens and walks through the door of the room she is sharing with Mal and it closes behind her.

Hailee watches Emily standing behind a fake tree at the end of the hallway, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for Lindsey and Rose, so I can try and scare them.”

“Oh, okay. Good luck with that.”

Hailee takes the stairs up to the next floor and her room, inserting the keycard and smiling the entire time it takes for her to change and get ready for bed.


	36. Part 36

The next morning, both teams have breakfast separately with instructions given that they are to return to the meeting room at 11:00 for a bonding exercise and to dress comfortably for a day out.

Hailee looks across the room at Amanda and smiles but the keeper looks away from her. She walks back to her room with Jade and they get changed and ready for the day ahead of them.

"What do you think we are doing with the Seniors today?"

"Not sure, maybe some type of scavenger hunt?"

"Would make sense, I guess. How, did things go with you and Tierna last night?"

Hailee smiles, "Good, I like her a lot, she is really smart and funny and a good kisser."

"You guys kissed?"

"Umm, yeah... twice."

"You do realize that the gossip is flying around about the two of you already, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Essentially, that you dumped Mandy so you could hook up with Tierna and also the fact that she is older than you."

"Mandy and I are no longer together and we didn't break up because of Tierna. I know her being older than me is a bit of a sticky subject and the fact that I'm still in High School doesn't help things, but I'm graduating soon enough and I'll be 18 before the end of the summer."

"Just be smart about things, okay, Haze, I don't want to see either you or Mandy get hurt, you're both my friends."

"Thanks, Jade. So where do things stand with you and Storm?"

"We're not exclusive, it's too hard with the distance between us and she is heading to Portland State in the Fall and I'll be at Stanford with you."

"I'm so glad that I'll know someone on the team. Although, unlike you, I still apparently have to earn my spot on the roster."

"There are a few other girls here who will be going there as well, you know."

"Really? Guess, I haven't exactly been the most sociable person this week."

"No, Captain, you really haven't been."

"Thanks for pointing that out Vice-Captain."

"No problem. We should get down to the meeting room now."

"Let's go Jadey!" Jade pushes Hailee, "Only Storm, gets to call me that."

Hailee laughs and they make their way to the meeting room and join everyone else.

Seeing Kelley chatting with Alex off to the side Hailee decides to sit with them rather than Tierna so as to hopefully not generate any more unneeded attention.

Kelley looks at her and smiles, "Not sitting with your new girlfriend, Haze?"

Hailee shakes her head before walking away and sitting by herself.

Alex pushes Kelley and gives her heck before sending her to smooth things over with Hailee.

Kelley takes the sit beside Hailee, "I'm sorry, kid."

"It's okay, I know everyone is already talking about us."

"Yep and how you were making out in the middle of the hallway."

"We weren't! Remind me to kill Sonnett later for spreading rumours."

Kelley laughs, "How did your date go, it must have gone well if you kissed."

Hailee smiles and nods, "It did."

"I'm still don't like the idea of the two of you together, but as long as you are happy and she doesn't hurt you, I'll do my best to accept it."

"Thanks, Kel." Hailee looks over at Amanda who is talking with Storm and Jade. "She's not talking to me."

"Give it time, you two are like peanut butter and jam, you belong together."

"Maybe not together, together, but she is my best friend aside from you and Dylan and I miss her."

Kelley wraps her arms around Hailee and hugs her as the Coaches make their entrance into the room and call for their attention.

"Now, that we have your attention, we are going to introduce today's schedule and bonding activities. You will have all day to accomplish them, so don't rush through them, O'Hara, Sonnett, I'm looking at you. Anyways, after sitting down and discussing things amongst ourselves we felt a good way for everyone to get to know each other a bit better was to separate you into smaller groups either based on geographic location or school commitments."

The Coach reads off the groupings and Hailee watches as Amanda joins Alyssa and Ali in a smaller group with another girl from their team, Kate. Hailee hasn't spent a lot of time with her but she seems nice and she's cute.

Hailee waits to hear her name called and is matched up Kelley, Tierna and Jade. This could be interesting she thinks as they all join up together. Kelley is handed a paper with some instructions.

"What's it say, Kel?"

"We are all getting on the buses and being dropped off in the city, from there we have a list of tourist places that we are to find and take group shots together, either inside or out. There is no prize for who finishes first, the idea, is that we all spend the day getting to know each other better, talk about school if applicable and any other thing of interest and then meet back up at 7 to take the bus back to the hotel for supper."

"Sounds easy enough, let's grab our stuff and head for the bus."

Climbing on the bus, Hailee notices that Amanda and Kate are already sitting together and having an animated conversation with each other. Hailee feels a twinge of jealousy when Kate puts her hand on Amanda's shoulder and laughs.

She hears her name being called and takes a seat beside Tierna.

"Everything, okay?"

Hailee nods in response to the question. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you, even if we will have big sister watching our every move."

Hailee laughs at the reference to Kelley. "Are you interested in going out together again when we get home?"

"Aren't you concerned about our age difference and public opinion?"

"Of course, I don't want to get you in trouble for dating a minor; but it's also not like we are going to jump into bed together, right?"

"Umm... well, personally, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, but I think we should wait until it's no longer a criminal offence."

"Good answer, Davidson."

They look up and find Kelley leaning over the seat, listening to their conversation. "There will be no sex happening until Haze is 18 unless perhaps it's with..." Kelley looks towards Amanda and Hailee shakes her head. "Now, let's go, Jade and I have mapped out the places on our phones and even picked out where we're eating lunch all while you guys have been talking about getting into each other's pants."

"You probably would have joined the conversation, KO if your girl didn't have you completely whipped."

"I'm not whipped!" Kelley yells out, causing Hailee and the others around them to laugh, "You're totally whipped, Worms and everyone here knows it."

"Thanks for the help, Janice!"

They climb off the buses and venture off in their groups for the day.

Hailee reaches over to Tierna's hand and Kelley gives her a look that means don't even think about it, so they walk side by side. Jade watches on and can't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. She gets back to messaging with Storm and finding out what's happening with her and her group as they walk.

They hit the first spot and decide to explore the museum before taking a break for lunch. All being Stanford or soon to be Stanford nerds, they are fascinated by the computers and printers on display and take pictures and selfies with the old school machinery.

"That place was pretty cool." Jade and Hailee talk about a few of the exhibits as Kelley and Tierna follow along.

They locate the restaurant and decide to have some lunch, finding they aren't they the only team to make the choice to stop there. They form a larger group and chat over food.

Hailee feels Tierna's hand rub against hers under the table and smiles.

Towards the end of the meal, Tierna gets up and lets Hailee know she is going to the washroom, but whispers in her ear for her to join her in a few minutes. 

Hailee waits until everyone is consumed by conversation and follows in the direction that Tierna went, she is pulled into a stall and lips meet hers.

They make out for a few minutes before separating, "You look really cute today, by the way." Hailee smiles and blushes, "Thanks."

The door opens and they hear someone yell out, "You guys better have your clothes on in there because KO is coming this way with Alex."

They quickly get out of the stall and make like they are just washing their hands as the pair of players make their way in.

"S'up, Kel, Alex?" Hailee does her best to look innocent but catches Alex smirking behind Kelley and busts out laughing.

"Something funny, Haze?"

"Yeah, have you seen your hair today? It's doing a weird static thingy."

Kelley looks in the mirror and accesses her hair as Hailee and Tierna skip out past Alex and Jade. 

"Let's not do that again." They both laugh.

The rest of the day is spent chatting about family, soccer and school as they make their way to each of the spots.

Getting on the buses for the ride back to the hotel, Kelley grabs the seat beside Hailee. "I thought you should know that according to Kriegs, Mandy and that girl Kate Wiesner have been hitting it off today and that both will be attending Penn State in the fall, together."

"I have no claim to her anymore, Kel; we aren't even talking at the moment."

"And you know exactly how to fix that."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Kelley nods. "You know you're a shoo-in for the U20 World Cup roster, right?"

"I hope so, it would be an amazing experience."

"I probably shouldn't be saying this but there is a possibility that either you or Jade maybe both of you could be called up for the next camp. Its an expanded roster and they invite players who they feel have what it takes to make the jump to the next level. It doesn't mean you have a spot, but it's a foot in the door."

"Even being invited to attend a camp would be a dream come true for me."

"I know and I can't believe that I'm talking to the same kid that I watched dominate a pickup game against some players double her age and then was concerned that some scars on her body would dictate her future."

Hailee laughs, "Yeah, that seems like forever ago now. I still have my moments of insecurity about my looks, but I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"I'm proud of you, Haze, I know how hard you've worked to overcome everything, and if I overstep, know it's only because I don't want anything to prevent you from reaching your goals. You mean the world to me, kid, and I would do anything for you."

"I love you, Kel." Hailee hugs her and then kisses her cheek.

"Eww are those the same lips you touched Davidson with?"

"Way to ruin the moment."

Back at the hotel, they check in with the Coaches and each group is called upon for some points of interest and or reflection from the days outing. Once each group has finished they are dismissed for supper and then the balance of the evening is theirs to spend however they choose.

Hailee sees Amanda approaching her with Kate at her side.

"Hey, Kate, Mandy, can we talk for a sec?"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Haze."

"Ok, well, I just wanted to know if you are driving home with me still or if you are going to find another way to get back."

Amanda smiles, "I'll ride back with you provided I get to control the music."

Hailee laughs and nods, "Deal."

Amanda and Kate make their way to the back of the food line and then Hailee joins it as Storm and Jade appear.

Back in her hotel room, Hailee is getting ready for bed when there is a knock, she figures that Jade forgot her keycard again and opens the door, not expecting Tierna to be standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Should we be in a room together alone? Won't people talk?"

"We are friends and could just be talking, we can prop the door if that makes you feel better."

They prop the door and then take a seat on the bed.

"I feel like this conversation isn't going to end well."

"I like you, Haze, like a lot and have for a while, but I'm not sure how we are going to make things work or us work. I'm going to be moving to Chicago soon to get ready for the season and you are going to be here in Cali."

"You do remember that I have a private jet at my disposal, right?"

"Actually, I did forget that I don't see you for your money, I see you just as Hailee, the girl I have a crush on."

"I have a crush on you too, I think if we work together and communicate that we can make it and us work."

"In that case, I have a question for you – will you be my not in the public, girlfriend?"

Hailee laughs, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They kiss and then separate, "I need to get back to my room, but I'll see you at our last session tomorrow."

Tierna leans over and kisses her once more, "Night, Haze."

As Hailee watches Tierna leave the room, she wants to shout it from the rooftop that Tierna is her girlfriend, but knows that's not going to possible for at least another 6 months, provided they are still together at that point.

The next day the teams finish their last sessions with Hailee, Jade and Tessa being pulled aside at the end and offered spots in the next Senior camp, which also happens to take place the week before the selection camp for the U20 World Cup.

They are assured that there won't be any conflicts and that they all work together as one big team with regards to scheduling and training, so they don't get tired out.

Hailee looks around and goes running over to Kelley sitting on the bench and chatting with Emily. She wraps her arms around her. "What's that for besides celebrating my obviously on-point hair day?"

"You were right, I just got told that I'm being included on the roster for the next camp."

"That's awesome, kid, Congrats! I'm sure there is someone else here that you wouldn't mind celebrating with. Make it quick and try not to make it super obvious."

"Thanks, Kel."

Hailee looks all over and can't find Tierna, assuming she must have already left and walked to the bus, she gets herself ready and does the same. She sees her talking with a group of teammates and decides not to interrupt at the moment, instead she grabs a seat on the bus and puts in her Air pods and puts on some music for the short trip.

Once back at the hotel they complete their wrap up sessions, shower and pack up as many of the local players head out.

Hailee sees Tierna and walks over to her and then hugs her drawing a huge smile from the older girl.

"Message me when you get home, okay? I want to know you're safe. Oh and congrats on the camp invite, some of the girls were talking about it."

"Thanks and I will. We'll see each other soon, right?"

Tierna nods, "Count on it. Bye for now, Haze."

"Bye." 

Hailee walks over to where Amanda and Kate are talking, "Sorry for interrupting, Mandy, you ready to go?"

Amanda and Kate hug and promise to be in touch. Hailee and Amanda then head out to her car, put their suitcases in the trunk and start the drive home.

"Kate seems nice."

"She really is, you know she is going to Penn State as well, we're going to be teammates there."

"That's nice that you'll know someone when you get there, so you won't be alone."

Amanda nods, "Yeah. So, I heard that you're being called up, congratulations."

"Thanks, I wish you were coming to it as well."

"Unfortunately, I think that my time representing the US is soon coming to an end. There are so many good keepers and only select spots."

Hailee out of instinct reaches and takes Amanda's hand to reassure her. She continues holding it for a short time until turning her attention back to the tunes cranking out and their singing contest.

Arriving at Amanda's house, Hailee helps her carry in her suitcases and they share a hug before she leaves and makes the drive back to her house.

Hailee pulls her car to a stop out front and gets out, knowing that Charles will collect her suitcase from the trunk for her and put her car in the garage. She walks in the front door and comes face to face with a young girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asks. "I'm Hailee and you're Julie, right?"

"Yep! Don't tell Charles you saw me, we're playing hide and go seek. He's been looking for me for an hour now." The girl runs away just as Charles makes an appearance. 

"Good evening, Ms Hailee, welcome home. You haven't by chance seen a young girl around here, have you?" Hailee smiles, "Sorry, Charles." 

He shrugs, "Very well, I'll take care of your car and luggage soon. Have a good evening, Ms Hailee. Oh, and Anna baked some cookies earlier and if Julie didn't eat them all there should be some on the counter for you." Charles leaves in search of Julie, while Hailee heads into the kitchen to collect a few cookies. 

Hailee eats the chocolate chip cookies and then being exhausted heads up to her room gets out of her clothes, has a quick shower, completes her nighttime routine and then gets changed for bed.

She sends Tierna a message letting her know she is home, before crashing for the night. 


	37. Part 37

Hailee stretches out and then sits up in her bed the next morning. Reaching over she grabs her phone and sees a couple of messages from Tierna that make her smile. She heads into the washroom to complete her morning routine before heading downstairs to get something to eat.

Once downstairs, she speaks with Anna and requests her usual breakfast before being informed that her Dad, his new girlfriend Ms Chelsea and her daughter Ms Julie are already at the table eating.

“What do you think of her, Anna?”

“I’ve never seen Mr Zane smile so much as he does around her, not to mention she helped me clean up after supper last night; Ms Shay would never have done that.”

“Shay would have been afraid to break a nail.”

Anna laughs, “She most definitely would have been. Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll bring your breakfast in when it’s ready.”

“Thanks, Anna.”

Hailee walks into the large eating area and sees an unfamiliar sight, her Dad smiling and laughing with Chelsea.

He notices her enter the room, and smiles, “Good morning Hailee, did you sleep well?”

Hailee nods, “Morning Dad.”

“Hailee, this is Chelsea Johnson and her daughter Julie, whom I understand you met last night.”

Hailee smiles, “I did.” She looks at Julie, “Did Charles ever catch you?”

The young girl shakes her head, causing Hailee to laugh. “It’s nice to see you again, Chelsea and nice to meet you, Julie.”

Julie puts her hand out for Hailee to shake, so Hailee does exactly that.

“Mommy said that you play soccer, I love soccer!”

“I do play soccer, I actually just came back from a camp with US Soccer. Who’s your favourite player?”

“I like Julie Ertz, because she has the same name as me, well she did before she got married and because she’s awesome!”

Hailee laughs, “She is pretty awesome and super nice. Do you maybe want to play in the backyard after we eat?”

Julie’s eyes go big, “Mommy, can I?”

Chelsea smiles and nods.

A little while later after finishing eating and then getting changed, Hailee and Julie head out to the yard.

“You have your own net!”

Hailee laughs, “I do, you can’t play soccer without having a net. How about we just do some passing and maybe some shooting because never of us have any cleats on.”

They play around for a while and Julie’s energy is contagious, Hailee can’t stop smiling and laughing with the young girl.

“Let’s take a water break!” They sit down and have a drink together.

“So, Julie, how old are you?”

“I’m 7 now, but I’ll be 8 soon.”

“Do, you have any brother or sisters?”

“Daddy has a baby with his new wife, so Mommy told me she’s my sister.”

“I had a sister named Hillary, she was actually my twin, do you know what that means?”

Julie shakes her head. “It means that we were born on the same day, almost at the same time and we looked exactly the same.”

“Where is your sister?”

Hailee feels the tears coming to the surface, “Her and my Mom died in a plane crash.” Hailee is shocked to feel arms wrap around her, “Mommy always says it’s okay to cry when you’re sad.”

“Thank you.”

Hailee and Julie sit there for a few minutes more talking. “Hailee, what are those marks on your face from? Were you born with them, because I have a mark on my tummy that I was born with, Mommy said it’s called a birthmark.”

“I wasn’t born with them, they are from the plane crash. I was pretty badly hurt in it. You don’t think they’re scary looking, cause some people do.”

“Nope! They’re kinda cool looking.”

Hailee smiles and wraps her arms around Julie, “You know what kid, I think we are going to be good friends.”

“I’d like to be friends, Hailee.”

“Well, Julie my friends call me Haze rather than Hailee and you can call me that if you like. I think I’m going to call you J.J. Maybe one of these days I can introduce you to the real one.”

“That’d be awesome!”

As they stand up, Hailee looks over and sees her Dad and Chelsea standing there watching them and smiling.

“Mommy, I’m J.J. now and Hailee is Haze.”

“That’s wonderful.” Chelsea mouths, “Thank you” to Hailee and Hailee nods.

“We have to head out now, Julie, it’s almost time for your Art group.”

Julie runs to her Chelsea and grabs her hand, “Let’s go!”

Hailee watches as her Dad leans over and kisses Chelsea on the cheek and her and Julie head back towards the house, Julie stops to wave to Hailee before they step inside the back door and then disappear.

“Thank you for being good with Julie, Hailee.”

“I like her, Dad, she’s a good kid. So, how are things with you and Chelsea?”

“I really like her Hailee, but we aren’t in a rush to settle down.”

“I like seeing you smile Dad.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been happy and I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best Dad because of it.”

Hailee hugs her Dad, “I love you, Dad and provided Chelsea doesn’t turn into a Shay, we’re all good.”

Randy looks at Hailee and smiles, “How about you and I have a little fun before lunch? I saw that the new pool table was delivered, how about a game?”

“I’m not very good at it, Dad.”

“Good, then I can finally beat you at something.”

Hailee laughs as her and her Dad walk towards the house.

A few months later finds Hailee walking across the stage and accepting her High School Diploma with her Father, Chelsea, Julie, Anna, Charles and Dylan all in attendance to cheer her on.

Dylan hugs her afterwards, “I’m so proud of you, Haze.”

“Thanks, D. You know I’m glad to finally close the door on this chapter of my life. I’m excited about playing soccer and heading to Stanford in the Fall.”

“I know you are kid, I just wish that I wasn’t headed to Atlanta with Mike after the wedding, so I could see you play for the Cardinals.”

“You are going to be there for my debut if I have to send the plane to get you!”

“I wouldn’t miss that, kid! Love you.”

“Love you too, D.”

“So, where’s Tierna? I would have thought she would have come to this.”

“We decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea for us to be seen together here as the rumours might start up again.”

“I guess that’s understandable. Does your Dad know that you are seeing her, yet?”

“I mentioned to him that I was dating someone, but didn’t specify who. I’m sure he wouldn’t approve of me and Tierna.”

“He’s not the only one.”

“Not you too, D.”

“I’m sorry, Haze, but the more I’ve gotten to know her, the more I just don’t see the two of you lasting, you’re too different.”

As Hailee goes to respond, she feels arms wrap around her and reaches down to pick up Julie. “Hey, J.J. You look very pretty in that dress.”

“Mommy picked it out especially for today, do you like my shoes?”

Hailee looks at them, “I love them, you know Purple is my favourite colour!”

“Mine too!”

Dylan can’t help but smile at the two of them and their conversation.

“I came to get you and Dylan, so we could go to the restaurant and eat cake.”

Hailee laughs, “I think there’s going to be more than cake there, kiddo.”

“Yeah, but I like cake.”

“I do too.” Hailee sets J.J. down, “Can you tell them that we’ll be right there, please?”

Julie smiles and nods then takes off running over to her Mom and Hailee’s Dad.

“You guys are adorable together, you know that?”

“She is such a good kid, I love spending time with her. She’s a pretty good baller too for her age.”

“I’m sure that you teaching her has helped as well.”

“Maybe. I seem to recall that you taught me a lot as well, D. I’ll never forget how much you have helped me over the past few years.”

“That’s what family is for, Haze and you are my family.”

“You’re mine too, D, now, we should probably get moving before J.J. comes back to get us.”

They walk over and join the rest of the group before making their way to the restaurant to celebrate the occasion.

Hailee is surprised when she gets there to see Amanda and her family in attendance and walks over to her former girlfriend.

“Is it okay if I give you a hug, it’s really good to see you.” Amanda smiles and nods before they embrace each other. “I’ve missed you too, Haze. Congratulations, I hear you made the Honour Roll.”

“Yeah. How are you, Mandy?”

“I’m good. My Graduation is tomorrow and I can’t wait to be finished at the Academy!”

Hailee laughs, “Admit it, you like wearing a uniform.”

Mandy leans in, “I’d wear any uniform or outfit if it meant I’d get you back.”

“I’m with Tierna.”

“You’re with her, but are you really with her? I don’t see her anywhere.”

“You know why she isn’t here.”

“Because you aren’t supposed to be with her, that’s why.”

“I don’t want to continue to have the same conversation with you. I’ve moved on Mandy and you need to as well. Now, if you don’t mind, I should go get some cake before J.J. eats it all.”

A few weeks pass and Hailee is on a plane along with Alex getting ready to land in Orlando for the Senior USWNT Camp before making the trip to Tampa for the U20 Camp the following week.

Her and Alex collect their suitcases and she follows the older player through the airport out to an awaiting shuttle.

“You excited to show everyone what you can do, Haze?”

“Excited, but mostly terrified.” Alex laughs. “It’ll pass as soon as you get your first touch of the ball.”

“I hope so, I need to make a good impression during this camp.”

“You will be fine. You know that if you have any issues you can go to any of the girls here and talk to them, right?”

“What if one of the girls here is my issue?”

“Tierna?”

Hailee nods, “We’re both in Cali and have barely spent any real-time together, you know?”

“I get it, it’s hard making a relationship work at the best of times, but it’s even harder when there is distance involved, either physical or mental. I would suggest that you and her need to talk about things. If you need me too, I’ll run interference with Worms and the others to allow you some alone time.”

“I would appreciate it, normally I would talk to Kelley or Dylan about stuff like this but Dylan is busy with wedding stuff and well we both know how Kelley feels about T and me.”

“She has made that pretty clear, but I do agree with her on the age difference between the two of you being a factor. I don’t want to see you get hurt, Haze.”

“I know and I appreciate that, but it’s something that we need to work through together. So, topic change my Dad has a new girlfriend and she is awesome! She has a daughter named Julie, but I call her J.J. because her full name is Julie Johnson and her favourite player is Julie.”

“So, that’s who that little girl was in your pictures.”

“Yeah, I was thinking of introducing her to Julie when Sacramento and Chicago play this season, think you could help me out with it?”

“Of course, let me know when and I’ll be there and I’m sure Jules will be on board as well.”

“Cool.”

Alex and Hailee walk into the hotel and collect their keycards before heading up to their rooms.

“I’ll see you at supper, Haze, I’m going to lay down for a bit.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Hailee slides the keycard in and opens the door, pulling her suitcase in along with her. She sees Jade typing away on her phone, “Hey, roomie.”

Jade climbs off the bed and hugs her, “I’m so glad we’re roommates this week and probably next if everything stays the same.”

“Me too. It’s nice to be with someone who understands the roller coaster ride in my stomach right now.”

Jade laughs, “For sure. You wanna grab a nap before supper, don’t know about you but travelling always knocks me on my butt.”

“A nap sounds good.”

Hailee and Jade both climb under the covers of their respective beds, setting an alarm before putting their heads back and falling asleep.

A few hours later after being awoken by the alarm, they get ready and head down for supper with their teammates.

Hailee makes the rounds and hugs everyone, before grabbing a plate and settling in a seat beside Kelley.

She looks across the room at Tierna and smiles. Her phone buzzes.

New Message

Tierna: You look cute today. Come to room 201 after our meeting and I’ll show you how cute I think you are.

Haze: I don’t know if that’s a good idea.

Tierna: It’ll be fine, Mal is planning on hanging with Rose and Andi.

Haze: Okay, I’ll do my best.

Tierna smiles at her and Hailee feels her heart skip a beat.

“Haze?”

“Huh? Yeah, what?”

“You okay, kid, you kinda zoned out mid-conversation.”

“Sorry, Kel, what were we talking about?”

“How you are going to knock them dead this camp.”

“I hope so, but you guys are already set upfront, so I don’t know where I fit.”

“I’m sure there is a reason why you were extended an invite, don’t get so wrapped up in the ideology that you don’t have a spot that you fail to embrace the challenge of creating a spot for yourself.”

Hailee looks at Kelley with a surprised look, “That was kinda deep for you, Kel.”

“Shut up! What I meant is look at me, I was hell-bent on being forward and scoring goals but then I was approached about being a defender. I took on the challenge and haven’t looked back.”

“You think they want me to change positions?”

“I do. Don’t be surprised if they try you out as a midfielder.”

“Well, I guess I can handle that, don’t think I could even be a defender though.”

Hailee anxiously awaits the Coaches finishing up their spiels about how the week is going to unfold.

“Hailee and Jade, can you both stay behind, please.”

The rest of the players leave the room and the roommates approach the coaching staff.

“We wanted to welcome you to Senior camp, let you know that your schedules will be different than the others as we will be managing your training and sessions, so you aren’t tired for next week, along with Tessa and also wanted to ask about the possibility if either of you or both would be interested in working as a midfielder this week. You both have the distribution and playmaking abilities of a number 10 and we’d like to see how it works out this week.”

“You have quite a few midfielders already on the roster, may I ask why you want to see what we can bring in the position?”

“We are just keeping our options open, as you know our roster is getting older and the more players who are capable of playing more than one position the better.”

“I’m in.” Hailee answers.

“Me too.” Jade responds. “Can I ask what your plans are for Tessa?”

“We are going to keep her on the front line and see if we can make a striker out of her.”

Hailee gives them a look and as if reading her mind the response comes out, “Hailee, you are so much more than just a finisher, even though you have shown to be more than capable of it; you have extremely high soccer IQ and we want to utilize you and assets to their fullest potential.”

Hailee nods, “Are we free to go now?”

“Yes, we’ll see you in the morning. Check your emails for your updated schedules.”

Hailee and Jade walk out of the room.

“What do you think about that Haze?”

“If it means I get to wear the Red, White and Blue, I’m willing to try anything.”

“I get it, I’m just not sure I can pull it off, all I’ve ever done is score.”

“On Storm.” Hailee pipes in hoping to get a reaction out of her friend, which she does.

“Speaking of Stormy, I should give her a call.”

Hailee gets out of the elevator, “I’ll see you in a little while, Jade, I’m gonna go visit Tierna.”

“Uh-huh, be good!”

Hailee laughs, before making her way down the hall and knocking on the door.

She is immediately pulled in the room and Tierna puts the lock on the door before walking her over to the bed and pushing her down on it, causing Hailee to moan.

They kiss and as the temperature starts to rise, so do the shirts until they are off. Tierna kisses, licks and sucks down Hailee’s neck and chest, before drawing a reaction out of Hailee by squeezing her breasts through her sports bra.

“I want you, Haze, and I know you want me, too.”

Hailee breathing hard realizes that as much as she wants Tierna right now, they can’t do it.

She almost cries out, “We can’t!”

Tierna stops and looks at her, “Wherever I am, I’m flying back to Cali when you finally turn 18, so I can make love to you.”

“Love?”

Tierna nods, “I’m in love with you, Hailee Zane.”

Hailee feels conflicted when she hears those words being said, she likes Tierna a lot but she doesn’t think she is in love with her, yet or at least not the same way as she did Amanda.

She is thankful that Tierna climbs off the bed and passes her back her shirt to put on. Once redressed they kiss a bit more and touch each other before Hailee heads back to her own room and buries her head in the pillow.


	38. Part 38

Hailee lays there thinking things over before making a decision. She gets up off the bed puts her shoes back on and walks out the door back to Tierna’s room, hoping that she is still alone in there.

She knocks on the door and awaits it being opened, “What are you doing here?”

“The better question is, are we alone?” Tierna nods and smiles. “Good. Luck the door.”

“Are you sure about this? We can’t take it back.”

“I’m sure, now, stop talking Davidson and make love to me.” She smiles as Tierna lets out a low moan.

They land back on Tierna’s bed and frantically remove their clothing, knowing they are running on borrowed time.

They look each other over from head to toe and everywhere in between. “We don’t have to do this, Haze.”

“Yeah, I think we do.” Hailee joins her mouth to Tierna’s and moans loudly in her mouth as she feels Tierna’s hands move down her body.

Hailee looks up into her dark eyes as she feels Tierna’s hand ghost her clit, “It’s not nice to tease.”

Tierna smiles at her before she begins rubbing the area with her thumb while suckling away on Hailee’s breasts.

Hailee reacts when the mouth separates from her breast but then seeing Tierna moving downward, she draws a breath in anticipation. She isn’t disappointed when the first swipe of her tongue through her folds, almost sends her right over the edge. Tierna continues to lap, lick and suck away on her saturated pussy and when Hailee fights to prevent herself from coming so soon, Tierna seems to sense it and inserts a couple of fingers inside her, sending her into a full-blown orgasm.

As she comes down from the feeling, Tierna removes her fingers, placing them in her mouth and sucking all of Hailee’s juices off them, before licking the juices from her core as well.

Hailee can only lay back and take in the sight as her girlfriend moves towards her at the head of the bed and joins their mouths in a hard deep kiss. “You okay?”

Hailee smiles as Tierna looks at her with concern in her eyes, “I’m okay, that was amazing, you’re really good at that.”

Tierna chuckles, “Practice.”

“Do you want me to…?”

Tierna kisses her, “Not tonight, tonight was about you.” They start making out until there is banging at the door and Tierna jumps off Hailee and the bed. “Crap, get dressed.”

Hailee looks around and puts her clothes on, not being able to find her shirt she grabs Tierna’s. Tierna quickly throws on shorts and another shirt before kissing Hailee one last time, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tierna opens the door and finds a pissed off Mal waiting at the door. Mal seeing Hailee there backs off and allows her to leave the room before entering it behind Tierna.

“It smells like sex in here.”

“No shit, Sherlock, because we just had sex.”

“KO, is going to kill you when she finds out.”

“She isn’t going to find out, because only three people know, Me, Hailee and now you. I’m fairly certain that neither Haze nor I am going to tell her, so that leaves you, Pugh; are you planning on telling her?”

“I’m staying out of it, but for future reference maybe send me a message so I don’t interrupt anything.”

“Um… well… it kinda just happened. Next time I promise.”

Hailee walks into her and Jade’s room and Jade is Facetiming Storm.

“Haze! I miss you!”

“You don’t miss me Storm, you miss my stash of Skittles and M & M’s.”

“Yeah, well that too. How’s it going?”

“Good. You?”

“Good, can’t wait to be in action with you guys next week. Is Mandy excited?”

“I don’t know, I assume so. I need to grab a shower, later Storm.”

Hailee grabs some comfies and her toiletries before heading into the bathroom and grabbing a shower.

“Jadey?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“It wasn’t just me that saw Hailee with sex hair, right?”

“Nope. But don’t mention it, okay?”

“I’ll try not to but you know me, sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain.”

“Uh-huh. I need to get to bed now, I’ll call you tomorrow. Night Babe.”

“Night, Jadey.”

Jade hangs up and put her phone on to plug after checking the alarm is set for the morning. She can’t help herself when Hailee curls into her own bed, “Did you have a good time with Tierna?”

“So good! Night Jade.”

Jade laughs as she turns the lamp off before getting comfy.

The next day is filled with tests and assessments, including the dreaded beep test. Knowing Kelley’s propensity to be at or near the top of the competition, Hailee challenges herself to finish as close to the defender as possible. As the test begin they all run together and eventually as they reach the higher levels some of the girls start to drop out, then more and more, soon Hailee looks over and sees Jade, Tessa and Tobin stopping and only her and Kelley left running between the cones.

“You ready to give up O’Hara?”

“Not on your life, Zane. Let’s fucking go – game on!”

They continue running side by side neither wanting to give up to the other. They hear the others placing bets on who the winner will be.

“Haze, how about one more level and then we call it together?”

“Let’s do it, Kel. One more.”

After crossing the line together, they hug and then sit down as the trainers bring water bottles their way.

“That was pretty impressive, my friend.” Kelley smiles at her as she says it. “I learned from the best, maybe you’ve heard of her, Alex Morgan?”

Kelley sprays her with water, causing them both to laugh.

After going through a full recovery session including an ice bath, Hailee is ready to crash and returns to the hotel room, climbing on top of the bed and passing out.

When she wakes up she finds she isn’t alone in the bed and figuring Tierna snuck in she snuggles in closer to the body.

“Haze, I love you, but not that much.”

“Kel, what are you doing in my room and where’s Jade?”

“I came to get you when you were late for supper, borrowed Jade’s card and well saw you passed out and it looked like a good idea so I joined.”

“And you didn’t think to use Jade’s bed?”

“Yours was closer.”

Hailee laughs, “Of course. So, I guess we now need to find food for ourselves huh?”

“No worries, Chipotle delivers, I’m on it.”

Kelley takes her phone out and places the order for them.

“Are we going to get into trouble?”

“Probably, but I’m too tired to care right now.”

A little while later, there is a knock on the door, Hailee reluctantly gets up to answer it and finds Emily holding their food.

“Kel, why does Sonnett have our food?”

“I couldn’t remember your room number.”

Hailee nods in understanding, “You want to hang for a bit, Sonny?”

“Can we watch a movie?”

“Yeah, my laptop is all set up.”

“Sweet!”

Kelley and Hailee eat and watch some reality show that Sonny finds on Netflix involving people building gigantic cakes.

“That ones gonna fall, she didn’t brace it enough.”

Sure enough as soon as the woman lets go the cake collapses and goes everywhere.

Hailee’s phone buzzes

New Message

Tierna: I miss you, can I come and see you?

Haze: Kelley and Sonny are here atm, later?

Tierna: Okay. You were awesome today and incredibly sexy covered in sweat.

Hailee smiles and shakes her head

Haze: I should say the same about you. I’ll message you when the coast is clear.

Tierna: K.

Hailee and the other two players watch the show for a bit longer before Kelley is summoned by Alex and Allie and Sonny decides to go bug Lindsay.

New Message

Haze: They’re gone.

Two minutes later, she knows it’s Tierna knocking on the door and lets her in, making sure to lock the door behind her.

They lay on the bed together and begin to explore each other. Hailee takes the lead this time and lifts Tierna’s shirt over her head before guiding her down on her back. They kiss until Hailee breaks away and begins sucking on Tierna’s earlobe before making her down her neck, stopping to leave a mark on her pulse point. Tierna’s moaning and the need to taste her speed up Hailee’s movements and soon she is helping her girlfriend out of her shorts and underwear before attaching her mouth and suckling away at the moisture between the folds. She teases the clit, while continuing her movements knowing that it won’t take much before Tierna is coming on her tongue, she applies more pressure and feels the legs tighten around her and the core push up as she reaches her climax. Hailee cleans her up before laying down beside her and kissing her.

They smile at each other and kiss again before separating, “I could totally get used to this.”

Tierna laughs and kisses her nose, “Me too. But as much as I’d like to stay for round two, right now I need to get out of here, before we get caught.”

Tierna pulls her clothes back on and then leans down, kissing Hailee before she then walks towards the door, “Sweet dreams.”

“Night, T.”

Hailee falls into the best sleep she’s had in the last little while and Jade is surprised to find her roommate already tucked in and out cold when she returns from hanging with Tessa.


	39. Part 39

The next morning finds Hailee and Jade in a meeting with the Coaches going over the responsibilities and positioning of a midfielder.

“Do either of you have any questions before we head to training?”

They both shake their heads and stand up to leave the room.

“Haze, I don’t know if I can do it.”

Hailee puts her arm around her friend and roomie, “Let’s just try it out today and see how we feel at the end of the training, okay? Who knows we might end up really liking it.”

“Okay.”

Hailee’s phone buzzes as she enters their room and she smiles looking at the sender’s name and then laughs at the message.

Tierna: You left a gigantic hickey on my neck, last night. It’s a good thing that I noticed it before heading to breakfast and covered it or else we would have had some explaining to do.

Haze: Sorry ☹

Tierna: No, you’re not! Lol! We just need to be smarter about things in the future. You’re not having any regrets about what happened, are you?

Haze: No. You?

Tierna: Not in the least, although I terrified about what a certain teammate of ours reaction will be if she finds out.

Haze: Don’t worry, I’ll handle Kelley if need be. I need to get changed for training, but I’ll see you out there.

Tierna: See you soon XO

Hailee gets changed into her training clothes and pulling on her shorts, can’t help but smile at the number 25 on them. With her, Jade and Tess being late additions to the squad, they were assigned 22, 24 and 25 respectively. Hailee was just happy to keep a 5 in her number.

She finishes packing her go bag with everything she might need for the day and waits for Jade to finish packing up before they head for the bus with their “Middie Manuals” in hand as they’ve started calling them. They were told to read and memorize them and have been doing their best to do just that since they were handed them.

Climbing on the bus, Hailee decides to ask Julie is she can sit with her for the ride, so she can help her sort out a couple of plays in the book. Being as though it’s just a training session the girls are a little more willing to switch up their seat partners for the short ride and Julie agrees.

Hailee opens the book to a page, “What am I doing here?”

Julie laughs and closes the book, “These pictures and diagrams are just a starting point kid, don’t get locked into them; the game doesn’t work that way and you need to be able to adapt quickly on the fly. Now, I know you are fast, have good vision and distribution skills and exceptional finishing in your skillset, just work with what you already have and you will be fine. The positional shift wouldn’t have been suggested if the Coaches didn’t think you could do it, have faith in your abilities.”

Hailee smiles and nods, “Thank you. Can I ask you something else?”

“Of course.”

“I know a young girl who is a big fan of yours and her name is actually Julie Johnson, I call her J.J. for short, do you think that maybe you could record a message for her on my phone?”

“Sure, pass it over.” Hailee gets her phone ready and Julie proceeds to record a greeting and short message for J.J. before handing the phone back to Hailee.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that. I’m hoping that I can bring her to a Sacramento / Chicago game this year so she can meet you in person.”

“Let me know when and I’ll hook her up with one of my shirts.”

“That would be awesome! Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome, now get up!” Hailee looks at her for a moment before realizing that they have arrived at the field. She laughs, causing Julie to laugh at her as well as they make their way off the bus.

As she makes her way to the field with the others, Hailee takes in her surroundings.

“You belong here kid, don’t doubt that, show it.”

“How are you always in my head, Kel?”

“It’s a gift.”

“Well, get out I don’t want you there!”

Kelley laughs and hugs Hailee, “Yeah, you do. So you excited for today?”

“Yeah, Jade and I have been going over the plays all morning.”

“That’s all fine and dandy but just remember the two of you are in a competition now for a spot on the roster.”

“Kel, I know there isn’t an open spot on the roster right now, I’m content to play out this week and then make my mark in the U20’s next week.”

“I expect nothing less than 100% percent from you over the next few days, I know you are on modified, but give it all in the time you have, okay, kid?”

“I’ll do my best, thanks, Kel. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now, you wouldn’t know anything about the mark that Davidson is sporting on her neck would you?”

“Mark? What mark?”

“Uh-huh.” Kelley smiles at her before walking over to where the rest of the team is starting to warm up.”

After some time warming up and getting in some drills and working some set plays, they break up into 2 groups to scrimmage for the balance.

Hailee does her best to keep up with the movement while bearing in mind that she is no longer to focus on just scoring goals. The band lands and he feet and she does a quick pan before passing off to Alex and then following behind her. The ball comes back to her and her first instinct is to want to shoot, but she hesitates and is stripped of the ball.

“Damn it!” She races back to catch up and out jumps Mal to flick on a clearance by Tierna, the ball ends up with Alex who carries it and then slots home a banger behind Ashlyn.

They play a bit longer and Hailee finds herself getting more comfortable with the positioning overall. The whistle blows to end the first session of the day and the only session for her, Jade and Tess.

Some of the players come over to her and acknowledge how well she played in her first attempt at the new position. Tierna smiles and nods at her from afar, knowing that they can’t be seen in close proximity to each other right now.

Hailee, Jade, Tessa and a few of the Senior players working their way back to health, head back to the hotel with a trainer and are lead through recovery while the remainder of the players grab something to eat, chill for a bit and then head back for the second session of the day in the weight room.

As they walk back to their hotel rooms together, they decide that after showering and eating they will spend the afternoon in Hailee and Jade’s room chilling and watching movies as they aren’t allowed to venture from the hotel until the others return.

Hailee makes herself comfortable in bed as she waits for the others to finish getting cleaned up and soon is out cold.

Tessa and Jade look at her, “Should we wake her?”

“Nah, let her sleep, we get to choose the movie we watch that way.”

They climb in Jade’s bed and start watching a movie before they also crash out as well.

All three open their eyes and try and determine whose phone is currently ringing, before Hailee figures out it’s hers and reaches over to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ok, I’ll be there in 5.”

Hailee sits up and looks at Jade and Tessa, “Coach wants to see me, I’ll be back.”

Hailee takes the steps down to the next floor and to the room she was told to report to, finding the door is open she looks before walking in.

“Hailee?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect, have a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

Hailee sits in the chair and waits and attempts to smile when the Coach steps out of the bathroom but is concerned as to the reasoning behind the call and meeting.

“You can relax, nothing is wrong; I just wanted to touch base with you and see what your thoughts were in regards to your performance today.”

“Umm… I think I played pretty well, I know I was caught out of position a few times, but I tried my best to get right back in the play.”

“I would say that’s an accurate assessment, I want you to know that I’ve also suggested to the U20 Coach that he considers playing you in the position at camp next week.”

“But, I’m meant to be a goal scorer for them, along with Jade and Tessa.”

“There are plenty of midfielders, who contribute to the teams scoring line; you will have the green light to shoot on goal whenever you feel inclined and get in the play as much as you want. This is simply a means of better utilizing your strengths rather than just having you always focusing on putting the ball in the net.”

“I understand.”

“Good, you are incredibly talented Hailee and think that once you begin to embrace the new position you will see it’s where you belong.”

“What about Jade?”

“You know I’m not free to talk about other players or their performances.”

“I figured but it was worth a shot, right?”

The Coach smiles and nods, “You will have tomorrow off, then on Thursday we will have conditioning and weights, then Friday will be a full 90-minute game before sending you on your way to the U20s.”

“That’s it? I might die before Friday afternoon!”

“You’ll be fine, now, get out of here.”

“Yes, Coach.”

New Message

Tierna: Went by your room and Jade said you were with the Coach, everything okay?

Haze: Yeah. Where are you? I could use a hug and maybe a little more than a hug.

Tierna: Want to go out for supper? Just you and me.

Haze: Sounds perfect, when?

Tierna: How about we meet at the coffee shop on the corner in a half hour and then decide where to go from there. No curfew tonight, so we can maybe do some couple stuff, without worrying about our teammates supervising.

Haze: Sounds good to me. What should I wear?

Tierna: Just dress comfortably, maybe bring a light jacket just in case. I’ll see you soon #25.

Haze: See you soon #12.

Hailee and Tierna meet up and find a quiet place to grab some supper and then do some wandering around before deciding to catch the late show at the theatre. Unbeknownst to them, some their US teammates also had the same idea and are shocked to find them sitting in the back row making out before the lights even go down.

Mal looks at Rose and Andi, “You can’t tell anyone about them or what you saw, okay?”

“What’s the problem, it’s not the first nor probably the last time we’ll catch our teammates kissing each other.”

“Rosie, it’s not that simple, Hailee isn’t 18 yet and Tierna could get into trouble if word gets out about them dating before then.”

“They’re dating?”

Mal nods, “Yeah, apparently have been for a little while. But we need to keep quiet about it understood?”

“Alright, but look at them, they’re super cute together.”

“Rose, promise, not a word to anyone.”

“I promise. Do you guys want to see the pic of Wilma my Mom just sent me?”

They both shake their heads, “Nope, just eat your popcorn and focus on the screen, Lavelle.”

As the lights come up, Tierna happens to look over and has a freakout moment, when she notices their teammates there.

“Crap!”

“What?” Hailee turns to look at what has caught her attention. “Do you think they’ll say anything?”

“I don’t know.” Hailee and Tierna get up and walk over to them.

“It’s okay, T, we won’t say anything don’t worry.”

“You two are so cute together!” Mal smacks Roses’ arm causing her to let out a yelp.

Tierna reaches for Hailee’s hand, “Thank you. We’ll see you guys later.”

They head out of the theatre and decide just to enjoy the night sky for a bit longer, grabbing a seat on a bench and leaning into each other. Hailee smiles when Tierna wraps her arm around her and pulls her closer before kissing the top of her head.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too. Hey Babe, I was thinking that maybe after the U20’s, we could maybe go somewhere together for a couple of days, what do you think?”

“I need to head to Chicago to get training with the girls, but what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I have an apartment in New York that I’ve never seen, what would you think about checking it out with me maybe for a weekend?”

“I’m not even going to ask how you have an apartment in New York, but I’d love to go away for a weekend with you.”

“Good, I’ll have Charles make the arrangements for us when I get home. Oh, also, are you going to be able to come to Dylan’s wedding with me?”

“It’s possible, all depends on the Red Stars schedule. I hope so ‘cause I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.”

“Same goes for me.” They exchange a few kisses before starting to get cold and deciding it’s probably time to head back to the hotel. They chance walking into the hotel together and walking to the elevator, sneaking in a quick good night kiss before the doors open for their floor.

“Night, Haze, Love you.”

“Night, T, Love you.”


	40. Part 40

The whistle blows to end the scrimmage session and Hailee heads over to the sidelines to grab a water bottle and absorb the words coming from the coaches and other players.

Julie moves over beside Hailee, “You played really well today.”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I think that now that I’m starting to get more familiar with the positioning and responsibilities, I’m actually starting to enjoy being in the midfield. I like feeling as though I’m always part of the play and having the ability to not only go forward and create scoring opportunities but also I’m seeing the importance of being able to come back and help defend as well. I guess as a forward I knew to come back and help out, but I never really saw it from that perspective before, you know?”

Julie laughs and nods, “I know exactly what you mean. Good luck at the U20 Camp, Haze and I hope to see you patrolling the midfield for them in the World Cup.”

Hailee hugs Julie, “I appreciate all your help and I’ll do my best to make you proud.”

“Hey, that’s my kid, Ertz, get your own or find your husband and make your own!”

Julie and Hailee bust out laughing as Kelley, Alex and Allie approach them.

“I’ll talk to you later, Haze.”

The three players hug her, “When are you leaving?”

“Not until after breakfast tomorrow.”

“Cool, then you’re buying us supper tonight,” Kelley responds.

“Worms!”

“What? Haze never lets me pay for anything when we go out, she’s like my sugar momma or sugar kid? I don’t know exactly but you get what I’m saying right?”

“Doesn’t mean you get to take advantage of it or her all the time, Kel.”

“It’s fine, Alex, I really don’t mind.”

“But I do. We are going out tonight and Kelley is paying for everyone.”

Alex looks at Kelley, “Don’t even think of trying to get out of it or I’ll call Kam and tell her.”

“You don’t play fair, Janice.”

“And that’s why I’m your friend and you love me.” Alex smiles at her making Kelley laugh, “All right Chipotle on me.”

Hailee, Alex and Allie all shake their heads to the that.

“We are going somewhere nice to celebrate our new middie and to send her off to U20 camp in style.”

“I’m not old enough to drink, Alex.”

“That’s okay, kid, Worms drinks enough for all of us.”

They go through their cooldown and recovery on the field and then back at the hotel before calling it quits for the day as some of the players are needed for appearances.

Hailee, Jade and Tessa head back to their rooms, grab showers and then climb into their beds to crash for a bit before grabbing a late lunch together.

“You guys looking forward to being back at camp with our friends?”

“I miss Storm and can’t wait to hold her.”

“And do other things, huh Jadey?”

Jade smiles, “Maybe, that too, it’s been way too long if you know what I mean. Oh wait but you don’t being as though you’ve gotten some action lately, haven’t you?”

Hailee gives a look towards Jade, “You promised that would stay between us.”

Tessa speaks up, “It’s okay, Haze, I already know about you and Tierna; the gossip line is strong amongst the players.”

Hailee’s eyes go big, “Does that mean that Kelley knows about us? Because if so then I’m going to be getting an earful tonight and I should probably hire a bodyguard for T.”

They laugh at her reaction, “Relax, there is only minimal gossip going around about the two of you and none of it mentions the behind the locked doors kind of stuff.”

Hailee looks at Tessa, “But how?”

“Jade told me. Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone else, I swear.”

Once they finish eating they wander around for a little while before heading back to the hotel for their individual sessions with the coaches about their performances in camp.

“Why are we doing these tonight? Wouldn’t it make more sense in the morning?”

“They all have media stuff tomorrow morning, so it’s just more convenient to do it now rather than super early in the morning.”

One by one they go in and talk about stuff and then given some suggestions to work on, they are also informed that the information will be sent on to the U20 coaching staff as well.

Hailee walks in last and takes a seat in front of the firing squad.

“Hailee, we know that a couple of days ago when we asked you about becoming a midfielder you weren’t fully on board with the idea; you’ve had some time to get used to the idea and change, what are your thoughts?”

“You’re right, I wasn’t originally on board with the idea, but I had someone who I trust a lot tell me to give it a chance because you guys knew what you were talking about. I took that advice to heart and I’ve done my best to demonstrate to everyone including myself that I could do it. I think the results speak for themselves, I had two assists in our game today and I really think I held my own out there and well, I’m actually kinda like playing in the midfield now.”

“That’s good to hear. Hailee, it would have been easy for you to allow yourself to become invisible and make it so that we would tell you to go back to just being a forward, but you didn’t; instead, like you said you embraced the challenge presented to you and from what we saw, thrived. That says a lot about your character and bodes well for your future with the USWNT. We have forwarded on our suggestions and recommendations to the U20 Coach and also Stanford that we would like to see you continue to work and develop in the middle of the field. How does that sound to you?”

“Let’s fucking go! I’m ready!” Hailee looks at them, “Sorry!”

They laugh and shake their heads at her, “Guess we know who you’ve been hanging around with.”

“Sorry. Is there anything else you need from me for or am I done?”

“You’re good to go, Hailee and good luck.”

“Thanks, Coach..es.”

The Coaches look at each other and smile, “We definitely need to keep Zane on our watch list for the future; kids’ got talent and personality.”

Hailee walks out of the room and sends Tierna a message

New Message

Haze: You want to hang for a bit before supper?

Tierna: Definitely, meet at mine in 10, I’ll get rid of Mal.

Haze: Can’t wait.

Hailee plays around on her phone until she feels enough time has passed. She looks around before knocking on the hotel door and waits for it to be opened.

Once it is, she enters the room and Tierna puts the lock on behind her, before they make their way over to the bed and kiss.

“How was your meeting with the Coaches?”

“Was fine, they are happy with me being a middie.”

“What about you? Are you happy with it?”

Hailee nods, “Yeah, I like the change.”

“Good. Now, we aren’t going to be able to see each other for almost an entire month, how about we stop talking and get reacquainted.”

“I need to be out of here by 6, so I can shower and get dressed to go out with Kelley, Alex and Allie later.”

“Set your alarm, in case we get distracted, which we probably will.”

Hailee sets her alarm and then puts her phone down to see Tierna already in the process of removing her clothes. She watches as she stands in front of her in just her bra and underwear and then as the older girl takes them off causing Hailee to moan at the sight in front of her.

“Too many clothes, Haze, take them off, now!”

Hailee smiles at her and then slowly removes her clothes as Tierna watches her licking her lips at the sight.

Hailee makes her way over to Tierna, who is sitting on the side of the bed and kisses her before dropping to her knees, placing her hands on the inside of her knees and spreading her legs before swiping her tongue through the wetness accumulating at their meeting point.

“Lay back babe, I want to taste you.”

Tierna does as requested and Hailee spreads uses her thumbs to spread her lips and he slowly runs her tongue over and through the folds before licking and sucking away on the nub, she continues making sure she reaches every spot of the saturated area of her girlfriend’s centre before beginning to thrust her tongue in and out of her.

She feels the legs tighten around her head, moans get louder and her pelvis lifts up as Hailee speeds up her movements while applying pressure to bean of pleasure, and feeling the muscles spasm around her tongue and a gush of fluid coat her face.

Not satisfied with making Tierna come just once she waits until the muscles relax before inserting her fingers and massaging the insides of her until she hears the words, “Oh my God, don’t stop.” Hailee smiles and watches as another orgasm ripples through her girlfriend. She cleans her up and then lays beside her, joining their mouths in a long, deep, kiss.

They make their way up to the top of the bed and Tierna returns the favour sending Hailee reeling with her fingers and tongue before they decide to scissor and rub each other to another.

Laying wrapped in each other, they pass out, awakening to the sound of Hailee’s alarm going off.

Tierna holds on to Hailee, “Don’t go, cancel and stay with me, please?”

Hailee kisses her, “I wish I could, but you and I both know who will come knocking if I don’t go.”

“Yeah, how much longer until we can stop hiding behind closed doors?”

“6 six weeks and then you can be my date to Dylan’s wedding.”

“And you’ll be gone 3 of them between the camp and World Cup.”

Hailee nods, “Don’t forget we are spending a weekend together in New York when I get back.”

“I love you and I’m really going to miss you when you’re gone.”

“I love you, too and you’re not going to miss me because we’ll be talking and messaging all the time.” Hailee leans over and kisses her again before getting up and putting her clothes back on or so she thinks.

“I’ll message you later. Bye Babe.”

“Bye.”

Hailee heads out of Tierna’s room and makes the walk back to her and Jade’s. She opens the door and finds her roommate, Tessa and Kelley.

“Umm… I thought we weren’t meeting until 7?”

Kelley looks at the two younger girls, “Jade, Tessa would you mind taking a walk so Haze and I can talk, please.”

Jade looks at her and mouths, “She knows and good luck.” Before they leave the room.

Hailee sits on the bed opposite Kelley, who only shakes her head.

“I came early because I thought you and I could spend some one on one time together before supper only to find out after twisting your roomie’s arm, that you were busy getting busy with Davidson.”

“Kel…”

“I’m not done talking and don’t even try to deny where you were or who you were doing it with; considering you are wearing her shirt, you don’t have any legs to stand on.”

Hailee looks at her shirt and realizes that it has a 12 on the sleeve and not 25.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re disappointed with me and my choices.”

“I am. Hailee, I love you like you are sister and I don’t want to see anything happen to you. You making the choice to get involved with Davidson isn’t the problem, the problem is you getting involved before you are 18, which makes it a crime. I’ve resolved to the fact that you guys are together, but please be smart and stay away from each other until your birthday; if the powers that be find out about what’s going on between you, it could have major ramifications on your future with the USWNT and I don’t want to see you in that position. Okay?”

“I get what you’re saying and don’t let it go to your head but you’re right, I’ll talk to Tierna about things and make them right.”

“You better, kid. Now, I’m heading back to my room to get ready and you really should jump in the shower and get rid of the whole I just got laid look before joining us for supper.”

“You still want to have supper with me?”

“Yes, you just told me that you will make things right with Tierna and I trust that you will do just that.”

Hailee hugs Kelley, who jumps out of her arms, “You smell like sex, get cleaned up!”

Hailee laughs as Kelley makes her way out the door.

New Message

Haze: Kelley and I just talked about us and our relationship and I agree with what she said, we need to hold off on our relationship until I’m 18 or else there could be ramifications for both of us. With your blessing, I’m going to cancel our weekend away and reschedule it for when you have a break in your schedule. I hope this is okay with you, I’ll understand if it’s not. XOXO

Tierna: I think it’s for the best, I’ll see you at the wedding and we can celebrate you being of age together. XOXO

Hailee breaks out into a grin when she reads the response, puts her phone down, strips out of her clothes and then heads into the bathroom to get cleaned up for supper.


	41. Part 41

The next morning, Hailee, Tessa and Jade load their belongings into the back of the van, that is going to drive them to Tampa for the U20 Camp. 

"Is that everything?" The driver asks and they nod. "Okay then let's get on our way." They head to the side of the vehicle, climb in and put their belts on. 

Hailee puts in her Airpods and listens to music while they make the drive between Orlando and Tampa, as Tessa and Jade chat and then put their heads back for a bit. 

The driver lets them know they will be arriving at the hotel in about 10 minutes and that someone from the team will meet them and give them their room assignments and cards. 

After collecting their suitcases they head inside and see Storm waiting in the lobby. Jade drops her stuff and runs over, wrapping her arms around her. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought that you weren't arriving until tomorrow." 

"I asked for an earlier flight so that we could spend some time together before everyone else arrived because I missed you." 

"I missed you too, Stormy." Jade kisses her on the cheek before they rejoin Hailee and Tessa. After hugs are exchanged, they check in with the front desk and are informed that one of the coaches has the assignments and keys, but if they wait she will call up to the room and let them know the players have arrived and are waiting. 

"How is it that you knew when we would be arriving and apparently the Coach didn't, Storm?" Hailee asks the keeper. "I've actually been waiting in the lobby for you guys since lunchtime."

Jade looks at her, "Why didn't you just message me and ask when we would be arriving?" 

"I didn't think of it and it was kinda interesting people watching anyway. If you guys see a big guy in a suit and tie, move far away from him quickly because I swear I almost passed out from the smell of him." 

They laugh and chat until the coach comes along and gives them what they need to move out of the lobby and up to their rooms.

Not seeming inclined to want to change the rooming assignments from previous camps, Hailee and Jade once again find themselves rooming together, which neither of them minds. 

Jade drops her stuff off before her and Storm head to the keeper's room to presumably get reacquainted before Amanda arrives to share the room the next day. 

Hailee sends Tessa a message and they decide being, the odd women out to hang out together for the balance of the afternoon. 

"Any idea where you want to go or what you want to do, Tessa?" 

"Not really, I'd have been fine with just sleeping or watching a movie." 

"Movie sounds good, I wonder what's playing in theatres near here." 

"Yo, check it - this one has flashback movies and is playing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, want to go?" 

Tessa nods and Hailee orders them an Uber. 

A half an hour later, they are sitting in a large theatre with about a dozen other people as the chosen wizards from the three magical schools compete in the "Triwizard Tournament." 

Hailee notices Tessa crying when Cedric is killed and wraps her arm around her. 

"Sorry, I've seen this how many times and his death still gets to me." 

"It's okay, I get it." 

The movie finishes and they head out to get something to eat before returning to the hotel. 

"I'm surprised that neither Jade or Storm has messaged us asking where we are." 

Hailee laughs, "I'm pretty certain, they haven't even realized we are gone." 

"Haze, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was just wondering how you are going to deal with Amanda when she arrives." 

"I'm honestly not sure, we didn't exactly leave off on the best note last time we saw each other." 

"Do you still love her?" 

Hailee nods, "I think that a part of me always will, she was my first everything and she helped me overcome a lot of things, including hating myself for surviving the plane crash when Hillary and my Mom didn't." 

"What about Tierna, do you love her?" 

"I do." 

"The same way you loved Amanda or differently because I'm trying to figure out if I like someone or am in love with them." 

"I don't think it's possible to love two people the same way -- Mandy consumed my thoughts all the time and I always wanted to be with her and it hurt to be separated from her for long periods of time, but with Tierna, I know I love her and she is never far from my thoughts, but because of the situation as it currently is, we need to be separated from each other. You plan on telling me who you are questioning your feelings for?" 

"A friend from back home, unfortunately, I may not get the chance to tell her how I feel before she leaves for school." 

Hailee looks at Tessa, "What's stopping you from telling her?" 

"She has a boyfriend and I'm fairly certain she doesn't see me as anything more than a friend." 

"That sucks! Maybe you aren't meant to be with her, but like you said we are all soon to be headed to new schools and I'm certain plenty of options will present themselves when we become the stars of our soccer teams." 

Tessa laughs, "Stars of our teams, huh?" 

"Yep! But first I need to make mine." 

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." 

"Hope not. Ready to head back?" 

Tessa nods and after they pay their bill they catch another Uber back to the hotel. 

Tessa heads to her own room to make a call and check-in at home, as Hailee makes her way into her own room. She isn't surprised to see Jade's stuff exactly where she left it earlier and assumes she is still with Storm.

Hailee decides to get changed into comfies and Facetime Julie. 

"Haze!" 

Hailee laughs, "Hey kiddo, how are you?" 

"I'm good, how was camp?" 

"Pretty fun, I got to play with Julie and she is looking forward to meeting you when they are in town." 

"Really? Oh wow! I can't wait!" 

"What have you been up to for the past week?" 

"Mom made me spend time with my Dad and all he did the entire time we were together was talk on his phone, it sucked!" 

"That's too bad, but you have soccer camp coming up this week, right?" 

"Yep!"

"That should be fun for you." 

"Yeah, I'll get to see some of my friends from school." Hailee sees Chelsea come into view and she says "Hello" to her before Chelsea lets her know that it's time for supper. 

"Bye, J.J. I'll see you soon." 

"Bye Haze, love you." 

"Love you, too." 

Hailee sets down her phone after sending Tierna a quick message letting her know that they made it to Tampa, she'll be in touch soon, and that she misses and loves her. 

It shows read on the screen, but she doesn't get a response back from her girlfriend and does her best not to question it. 

Getting herself set up with a movie she starts to watch the screen and falls asleep to be awoken by Jade and Storm laughing as they enter the room. 

"Crap, sorry Haze, didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's all good, I shouldn't have been sleeping. What's up with you guys?" 

"I just came to collect what I need to spend the night in Storm's room." 

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at breakfast then." 

"Have a good one, Haze, I know we will." 

Hailee smiles as she hears them laughing on their way back out. 

New Message

Haze: I'm so bored! What are you up to?

D: Just working on finalizing the details for the wedding. 

Haze: Anything I can do to help?

D: Write a speech about how awesome I am and how lucky Mike is to have found me and how much you are going to miss me when I move. 

Haze: He is extremely lucky to have you and I don't even want to think about how much I'm going to miss you when you leave me.

D: I'm not leaving you, Haze. I'm moving to start a new life with my soon to be husband. I will always be reachable 24/7 for you and you know that.

Haze: Yeah, I do, doesn't make it any easier to process though, because who am I going to call now when I need an ice cream fix. 

D: You have a girlfriend. 

Haze: One that I can't even admit to being with for another 6 weeks.

D: Everything will be okay, I promise and I look forward to meeting Tierna as your girlfriend and not just the soccer player from Stanford. 

Haze: I feel like you are going to quiz and question her on everything there is to know about me. 

D: That's my job.

Hailee laughs

Haze: I'll give you that. I'm going to try and get some sleep now, talk soon D, love you.

D: Love you too, kid. 

Hailee checks that her alarm is set for the correct time before plugging in her phone and shutting everything down for the evening. 

The next morning as her alarm goes off, she gets up and collects clothes for the day and her toiletry bag before heading in to have a shower and get ready for breakfast. 

She heads down to the room and sees Tessa sitting by herself and watching a video on her phone. She collects some food and takes a spot beside her. 

"Morning." 

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" 

"Best sleep I'm had in a while never realized how noisy roommates can be." 

"Don't tell I said this but Jade has a tendency to snore in her sleep." 

They both turn when they hear the room to the door open, "Speaking of Jade." 

"Morning, guys." 

Jade and Storm head over to get some food before joining them at the table. 

"We saw a couple of the girls in the lobby already, so it won't be just the four of us for much longer." 

The door opens and a few other players and members of the coaching staff make their way over to get food before taking their seats. 

Whenever the door opens, Hailee instinctively turns to look and see if Amanda has arrived yet. 

"She's not coming in until this afternoon, Haze." 

Hailee looks at Storm, "You're looking for Mandy, right?" 

Hailee nods. "We were originally scheduled for the same connection, but I changed mine to be here earlier." 

They finish eating and decide just to head back up to Hailee and Jade's room to hang for a few hours before they are scheduled to have a team meeting. 

Into the second movie of the day, there is a knock on the door. Hailee being closest gets up to answer it and opening the door comes face to face with Amanda. 

"Hey." 

"Sorry to bother you, but I was told that Storm had my room card and she isn't answering at the door, so I thought she might be here with you guys." 

Hailee turns around, "Storm, do you have Mandy's card?" 

"Yeah, is she here?" 

"Would I be asking if she wasn't?" 

"I don't know, maybe." 

"Oh my God, Jade, tell your girlfriend to get up and give Mandy her card." 

"Umm... I don't exactly have it on me. I kinda left both of them on the desk in the room, when we went for breakfast. It's Jade's fault she distracted me." 

Hailee shakes her head, "So, both of you are locked out?" 

Storm nods. 

Hailee turns back to Amanda, "Why don't you stash your bags her for a few minutes and I'll come down with you to get another room card, being as though your roommate apparently can't be trusted with them." 

Amanda carries her bags in the room and sets them down, she acknowledges the girls on the beds, before she and Hailee make their way to the elevator. 

"How are you?" 

"Good. Haze, I was hoping we could get a few minutes alone so we could talk and I guess this will work. I mostly just want to apologize for my comments and actions towards you recently, I crossed the friendship line more than once and I'm really, really sorry. I accept now that you are with Tierna and not me and I want you to know that Katie and I have been hanging out together quite a bit recently and well we're kinda dating now and I'm happy with her." 

Hailee takes her arm and pulls her into a hug, "Apology accepted and you and Katie, huh?" 

Amanda smiles, "Yeah, Katie and me. Is it okay if I go back to calling you, my friend?"

"Mandy, we've never stopped being friends, it was just difficult to figure out how to stop being lovers." 

"Yeah, I get it. Katie and I haven't done anything more than kiss yet, we both want to take things slow." 

"I'm really glad you're happy, Mandy. Now, are you ready to bring it this week?" 

"Always." 

"Just so you know, I still have some Skittles in my bag if you need them." 

Amanda laughs, "I definitely will, thanks, Haze."

"You're welcome, now let's get you and Storm into your room."


	42. Part 42

The players laugh and chat as they wait for the meeting to get underway. 

One of the Coaches walks to the front of the room and makes a motion for them to be quiet so that it can start.

"Welcome back, everyone." 

The players cheer. 

"Alright, so all of you should have already received an email with your schedules and groupings for the week. If you haven't please see one of us following the meeting, so we can sort you out. This week will be a true test of your fitness, skill and resiliency, at the end of which we will determining who among you will be accompanying us to France as a member of the United States of America's U20 Women's World Cup team. Make no mistake, all eyes will be on you and watching every move you make this week and not everyone here will make it; I expect that each and every one of you will give your all this week, understood?" 

"Yes, Coach!" 

"Good! Now with all of that being said, you will have the rest of the day to get acclimated and relax before we start training tomorrow. Jade, Tessa, Storm and Hailee could you please stick around for a few minutes and the rest of you, we'll see you bright and early, dismissed." 

"Yes, Coach!" 

"What do you think they want with us?" Tessa asks the players that remain behind. 

"I would imagine, they just want to check in with us about Senior camp and for Storm, probably her wrist." 

"My wrist is fine, the Doctors told me that I was good to go." Jade takes her arm. "Don't get all worked up Stormy, it's most likely what Haze said, they are just doing a check-in." 

"Okay, Jadey." 

One by one they are called up to speak with the Coaches and as expected it is just a check-in. Hailee is called forward and makes her way over to the table where the Coaches are sitting and takes a seat. 

"How are you feeling about everything, Hailee?" 

"What do you mean exactly?" 

"We understand that the Senior Coaches have expressed interest in having you play as a midfielder rather than a forward and we just want to know where your head is at in regards to it."

"I was reluctant to try it out at first, but then I started to really enjoy feeling like I was playing a bigger role on the field rather than just trying to score all the time."

"Okay, we need you to confirm for us that you want to continue playing there in this camp and in the future as we don't need an unhappy Captain on our hands." 

"You still want me as Captain?" 

They nod, "Unless you plan on doing something this week that changes our mind about it." 

Hailee looks at them, "Umm... I don't think so." 

They laugh at her, "So, just to confirm, is that a yes, to being a midfielder?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, well that makes things a bit easier for us this week. You can go now, Hailee and we'll see in the morning." 

"What do you mean it will make things easier for you?" 

"Just that we have an excess of players to choose from at the forward position and we are short on quality midfielders and defenders. You being able to play multiple positions makes it easier on us." 

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

Hailee heads out of the meeting room and over to the elevator, where she meets up with Amanda and Kate. 

"Hey, Kate, how are you?" 

"Good, you?" 

"Good." 

They ride the elevator up to their floor and Hailee stops at her door, letting herself in and being met by Storm jumping out of the bathroom and scaring the crap out her. 

Amanda and Kate laugh all the way down the hall as Hailee tried to regain her composure and not go after the keeper and her girlfriend who apparently was recording the entire ordeal. 

Hailee looks at Storm, who is hiding behind Jade, "Watch your back, I'm coming for you guys." 

"I told you not to do it, Babe." Jade smacks Storm's arm. 

Hailee reaches in her bag and pulls out some packages of Skittles and watches as Storm's eyes grow wide. She dangles them in front of her, "Want some?" 

Storm nods, "Make you a deal, you take these to Amanda and you can have a package for yourself." 

Hailee laughs as Storm collects the packages from her hand and heads out the door towards her and Amanda's room. 

"Did you really bring Skittles for Amanda?" 

"Old habits, I guess. I wanted to ask what the Coaches talked to you about earlier without Storm being around to hear and I figured a sugar fix would help." 

"They just asked how the camp went and asked if I had given any more thought to playing in the midfield. I told them, that I didn't feel like the right position for me. You?" 

"I'm going to be playing in the midfield from now on." 

Jade smiles and nods, "I figured as much, you really looked like you belonged there during camp." 

Jade's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen and laughs, "Apparently, I need to go and rescue Tessa from Storm." 

Hailee shakes her head and laughs, "I honestly don't know how you put up with Storm, being around her for long periods of time is tiring for me." 

"She can't help it, you know. She was diagnosed as having ADHD awhile back and it was recommended for her to try some meds to calm her down, but her parents don't believe in traditional medicine and wouldn't allow her to go on anything."

"So, what you're saying is that I really shouldn't be supplying her with Skittles, then?" 

"Not really, the sugar makes her even more hyper than normal, but I know she loves them, so I don't have the heart to tell her no and I guess as long as she doesn't get hurt again or hurt anyone we're okay with it." 

"Thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to ration what I have and keep an eye on your keeper." 

"Thanks." Jade gets up and heads out of the room to track down Storm.

New Message

Mandy: Thanks for the Skittles.

Haze: You're welcome, I know they're your fav.

Mandy: Do you want to join Kate and me for supper?

Haze: I don't want to intrude. 

Mandy: It's fine, I promise. 

Haze: Okay, I'd like that. 

Mandy: Okay, we'll come by your room on our way out.

Haze: Sounds good, see you soon. 

An hour later there is a knock on the door and Hailee opens it to find Amanda and Kate. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to Jade and Storm."

Hailee looks over at the bed and sees Storm sleeping on Jade's chest as a Disney movie plays on the screen. 

"Do you want me to bring you guys back some food?" Hailee asks Jade, who nods. 

"Okay, I'll be back shortly, message me if you need anything." 

Hailee heads out with the two girls and feels out of place when they join their hands and walk together. 

They walk to a restaurant a couple of blocks from the hotel and after sitting down and looking over the menus place their orders. Hailee makes sure to order food for Jade and Storm as well and has them pack it in to-go containers.

The three girls stare across the booth at each other, in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation Hailee decides to start up a conversation with Kate.

"So, Kate, tell me about yourself. You're from California as well, right?" 

"Yeah, Monrovia, to be exact." 

"And you're headed to Penn State, in the fall?" 

"Yeah, I haven't decided what to major in yet though. What about you Hailee, what are you planning on studying at Stanford?" 

"Computer Science, not exactly sure my pathway yet either." 

"Cool." 

"How long have you and Mandy been together?" 

"Officially since shortly after the last camp; we got together and went out and have been together since. What about you, are you seeing anyone? Mandy told me about your history, so I'm sure this is more than a bit awkward seeing us together." 

"It is, but I want to see her happy and if you continue to do that, then everything will be good; and yes, I am seeing someone." 

"Not going to say who?" 

Hailee shakes her head and Amanda lets Kate know that the topic is a no go. 

They continue to chat through the meal and learn snippets about each other. Hailee finds that she really likes Kate and that she makes Mandy smile, so that makes her smile even more. 

Amanda gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they reach her hotel room door, "Night Haze, thanks for tonight." 

"No, thank you." 

She looks at Kate "Look after her." Kate nods and they finish the walk down the hallway.

Hailee no sooner lets herself in the room then Storm comes over and grabs the bag of food from her, "Food! Thank you!" 

Hailee laughs, "You're welcome, Storm." 

As Jade and Storm eat their cold food, Hailee collects some comfies, gets changed, completes her nighttime routine and lays down in her bed. 

After they all watch some television, they decide to call it quits for the evening and after Jade and Storm exchange a long good night kiss, the keeper skips out of the room and back down the hall to her own for the night. 

Laying in the darkness, Hailee can't stop herself from asking a question that has been rolling around in her head. "Jade, do you think that you and Storm are going to last?" 

"I love her and would like to think so, but realistically we are headed in different directions and once school starts it's going to test us and our relationship to no end." 

"Yeah, I get that. Relationships are hard enough and adding distance makes things even more difficult." 

"I take it that you haven't heard back from Tierna yet?" 

"No, but it's only been a day." 

"You did pretty much tell her that you shouldn't be in contact with each other until you are of age, perhaps she is taking that to heart and trying to limit it." 

"I guess that's a legit reason, I just wish she would have responded, even if it was only a simple emoji I would have been happy."

"You need to stop thinking about your girl trouble and start focusing on dominating camp this week." 

"Oh, you know I'm gonna do that anyway, Jadey!" 

"I told you before that only Storm is allowed to call me that!" 

Hailee laughs, "Night, Jade." 

"Night, Haze." 

Over the next week, as Hailee truly allows herself to become immersed in being a midfielder, her confidence begins to grow exponentially and soon it becomes very apparent to everyone watching that she truly is the heart and soul of the team. When she isn't working overtime on her positioning and set plays, she is guiding others around her towards forming a more cohesive unit. 

While Hailee, Jade and Tessa continue to seemingly be able to read each other's minds and movements and become a force to be reckoned with at the opposite end Amanda and Storm are finding their rhythm as well. 

Amanda seems a lock to take on the starting position as even though Storm is playing well, the Coaches are mindful of the fact that she is coming back from injury and don't want to rush her back into action. 

The final scrimmage of the camp takes place and the Coaches sit in the stands to get a better viewpoint of the players and confirm their final selections. 

They go down the list and discuss each of the names on it, good and bad and making notations of their progress over the past week and in comparison to the previous camp if they worked on what they were told too.

"Alright, what do we think about Amanda and Storm? Both have played extremely well this week, but Storm isn't that far out from a wrist injury. Who is 1A and who is 1B?" 

"Amanda if definitely 1A, her positioning and confidence have improved immensely since the last camp. It really shows that she has been working hard with the GK Coach. Storm is a Storm, so much potential, but needs to learn how to harness it; I honestly can't wait to see what she accomplishes at Portland State, but right now, I think she is 1B." 

They continue to go according to positions

"Last up on defence, Kate Wiesner?" 

"Yes."

"What about our midfield? Prior to the beginning of camp, it was a huge area of concern for us. I think it's safe to say that Hailee has stepped up to fill some of the void this week."

"Definitely, we need to thank whoever suggested the positional switch to her, because I'm sure we can all agree that she has been the best player in camp this week. She has always tested well and now she is really displaying her abilities and vision on the field. She is my choice to wear the band as our leader into the World Cup." 

"Is everyone in agreement on Hailee maintaining the band for the Tournament?" 

They all nod. 

"Good, now that, that's out of the way we need to talk about our overflow at the forward and striker position." 

"Jade?" 

"Definitely."

"Tessa?" 

"Yes, we need her playing down the left side of the pitch." 

As Hailee continues to feed the ball through to Jade and Tessa to finish, the coaches round out the roster. 

The players take a water break and can't help but stare at the Coaches

"What do you guys think they are talking about?" 

"My guess the final 3 cuts that need to made to the roster." 

They head back out and finish off the scrimmage before completing a cooldown session and recovery back at the hotel. 

Hailee checks her phone and smiles when she sees a simple message on it.

Tierna: I miss you. 

Haze: Miss you, too. 

After showering and changing the players all head down for their final team supper together. After securing permission from the coaching staff, Hailee gets them set up with some music piping through the speakers and most of the girls finish eating and then start dancing around and having fun, knowing that it may possibly be the last time that some of them see each other or play together. 

Hailee sits on the top of the table and watches on before being pulled in by Jade and joining them in an impromptu dance-off, which surprisingly Storm wins, who knew that underneath all that craziness there was a pretty good dancer. Apparently Jade did but chose not to share the info with the rest of the group until it was over. 

Later on, Hailee is surprised when Amanda makes her way over to her, "I was wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight? I don't mean with you but in the other bed. It looks like Jade and Storm are going to want some alone time again tonight and well, Kate and I aren't at the level of our relationship yet where I feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as her."

"It's fine with me, we're friends after all right?" 

"Always. I'm going to head and get my bags packed up for the morning and I guess I'll catch you in your room soon."

"Sounds good, Mandy." 

Hailee heads back to her room and decides to tidy up and pack her stuff before Amanda arrives. When the knock comes she can't resist smiling at her former girlfriend. 

"I tidied up the room and bed, so you should be good to go. I'm pretty sure that Jade and Storm didn't do anything while in it." 

Amanda smiles and laughs, "I hope not, because that would be weird, me sleeping in the bed afterwards." 

"I'd say you could sleep with me, but we both know that's a no go." 

"It's fine. I'm just glad that we are back to talking to each other, it's nice and I really missed it." 

"Me too." 

The next morning Hailee and Amanda alternate having showers and getting ready, before taking the time to pack up Jade's stuff for her as she hasn't returned yet from being with Storm. Just as they finish the door opens and Jade walks in. 

"Um... morning." 

Hailee and Amanda laugh, "Morning, get your butt moving or you'll be late for breakfast, Jadey." 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Jadey, Jadey, Jadey"

"Enough!" 

Hailee and Amanda head down for breakfast together with Amanda joining her girlfriend at one of the tables. 

Hailee collects some food and then makes her way over to sit with Tessa. A few minutes later Jade and Storm walk in holding hands and smiling. 

"I really hope they didn't decide to have a quickie in my room, where my clothes still are." 

Tessa laughs. 

After breakfast and one last gathering, the players are dismissed and head back to their rooms to collect their belongings before meeting the airport shuttles. 

The players say their goodbyes before making their way to their respective gates to await their flights. 

Amanda takes a seat beside Hailee, "You okay?" 

"I still get really nervous about flying." 

Amanda takes her hand, "I'm here for you, always, Haze." 


	43. Part 43

The US U20 players arrive at their hotel in France ready to hit the sack after missing their original connection in Frankfurt and having to wait around for the next available flight to Paris. 

The Coaches pass out the keys and room assignments, not surprisingly they've opted to keep everything the same as camp, which means that once again Jade and Hailee are roommates along with Storm and Amanda and the newest pairing of Kate and Tessa. 

Hailee lets out a big yawn as she struggles to pull her bag over the carpet in the hallway. 

"Need some help?" Hailee turns to face Amanda and Kate and yawns again before responding, "I'm okay, thanks." 

"Get some sleep Haze, I know you didn't sleep on the plane." Hailee nods at what Amanda says, "Night guys." 

She follows Jade inside to their room, pulls out a change of clothes, and her toiletry bag before heading into the bathroom, changing and coming back out to climb under the covers. She is out cold before her head hits the pillow and Jade smiles as she watches on before completing her own nighttime routine. 

They both sleep until there is knocking on the door that wakes them up, "Jadey? Let me in!" 

Hailee turns to face Jade, who laughs, "All yours, Jadey. What time is it?" 

Jade yawns and shrugs before making her way to the door and letting her girlfriend in and then heading into the washroom. 

"How are you up so early, Storm?" 

"It's like lunchtime here right now, they have croissants in the meal room!" 

Hailee laughs, "I guess I should get up then before you eat all of them." 

"I only had two with hot chocolate." 

"That's not a good breakfast." 

"That was only a snack I've been up for a long time and already ate the colourful stuff that Jadey tells me too, Amanda kicked me out of the room because she wanted to sleep more."

Hailee laughs, "Sounds about right." 

Jade comes out of the washroom and curls back up in her bed summoning Storm to join her and Hailee decides to make herself decent and head down to get something to eat. 

Entering the room, she surveys her options before making a few choices and sitting down to eat. 

"Mind if I join you?" Hailee nods to indicate it's okay for Kate to join her. 

"How'd you sleep, Haze?" 

"Pretty good, still feel completely drained though." 

"I expect that's why we were given the day off to rest and get acclimated."

"Haze, can I ask you something?" 

Hailee nods. 

"Is there still something going on between you and Amanda?"

"We are friends, nothing more, nothing less, why?" 

"It's just, I feel like she isn't fully committed to the idea of dating me because she is still into you." 

"I'm sorry, Kate, I'm not sure what exactly you are asking or expecting of me, I'm with someone else and Mandy knows that. I really like you and her together and hope that you are able to make things work, perhaps once you guys head to Penn State and are together on a more regular basis it will come together for you." 

Kate nods, "I hope so because I really do like her." 

"Then show her, she is big on the little things. She likes to eat a package of Skittles before every game, they have to be the original kind, not the tropical ones, she doesn't like them. Also, she loves being held and watching movie marathons with extra buttery popcorn to munch on." 

"Skittles, huh?"

"The original ones in the red packaging." 

"Don't suppose you know where I can get some of them around here?" 

"When we're done eating come with me to my room, I've learned never to travel anywhere without them." 

Arriving back at her room with Kate in tow, Hailee goes in her bag and pulls out 4 packages of the candy and hands them to Kate, "It's all I have left, hopefully, it'll be enough." 

"Thank you." 

Hailee nods, "You're welcome."

Kate leaves the room and Hailee turns around to find both Jade and Storm smiling at her. 

"You guys saw that, huh?" 

They both nod, "Yep, now I know where to look for the good stuff!" 

"Stay out of my bag, Storm!"

"That was really nice what you just did, Haze." 

"I just gave her some candy, that's all." 

Jade shakes her head, "It's not all and you know it as well as I do." 

Hailee shrugs and lays back down on her bed, "Wake me in a little while." 

Hailee feels a pillow connect with her head and yells, "What the heck, Storm?" 

"Wasn't me!" 

"No, it was me and your phone is ringing, so answer it already." 

Hailee turns over and sure enough, she has 3 missed calls on her screen. 1 from Dylan and 2 from Julie/Chelsea. 

She calls the number for Julie first and waits for it to be answered by Chelsea. 

"Hailee?"

"Yeah, Hi Chelsea, is everything okay with J.J.?" 

"She has some important news to share with you, I'm just going to bring the phone to her; how are things in France?" 

"The flights were messed up, lots of turbulence and we missed our connection, so we arrived later than we were supposed too. I left my room long enough to get something to eat and have been sleeping for the rest of the time so far." 

"That's too bad, hopefully, you will be able to explore the city while you're there." 

"Yeah, they've already scheduled some tours and trips for us." 

"HAZE!" Hailee laughs, "Hey, J.J. what's up?" 

"I scored two goals in the game today!" 

"That's awesome! Did you do your celebration dance?" 

"Uh-huh, Mommy recorded it." 

"Make sure she sends me that video because I want to see it, okay?" 

"Yep! When are you coming home?" 

"I just left a couple of days ago, you can't miss me already." 

"I do, I miss playing soccer with you." 

"Aww, I'll be home very soon, hopefully with a medal and I miss you too, kiddo." 

"Mommy wants her phone back now, love you, Haze." 

"I love you too J.J., you look after Anna and Charles for me, okay?"

"Yep! Bye!" 

"Bye." 

New Message

Haze: What's up, D? 

D: Nothing much just missed your voice and going a bit loco with wedding stuff. 

Haze: Mike's Mom still trying to run the show?

D: Yes. Thankfully, Auntie stepped in when she tried to change the menu for the reception. 

Haze: I'm just happy she allowed for you guys not to get married in the church. 

D: Yeah, well that was Mike's doing, he told her that we wouldn't get married unless you were in attendance and that he didn't want to get married in the old church. It also helped that your Dad helped us secure the Stotesbury Mansion for it. 

Haze: He's really looking forward to the wedding. I have a feeling that he and Chelsea are headed to the altar soon.

D: Are you okay with that? 

Haze: I am, she makes him happy and J.J. is already like a little sister to me. 

D: She's pretty cute, that's for sure. Mike is back now, so I should go. Good luck, kid. Love you. 

HAZE: Love you, too. Say hi to Mike for me. 

3 days later and Hailee leads her team out in their blue kits and onto the field at Stade Guy Piriou, in front of a near-sellout crowd of just over 2,300 spectators for the match between the United States and their competition from Japan.

With the pregame ceremonies complete, the teams huddle on the sideline and are offered last minutes words of wisdom and encouragement, before they take to the field and await the opening whistle from the referee from Zambia. 

The first half-hour of the game acts as a feeling out process for the teams with the team from Japan creating a few opportunities but Amanda holding the line and keeping the ball out of the net. 

The Americans lack of depth and experience on the defensive end almost comes back to bite them when a Japanese player steals the ball and sends a hard shot on target, it clanks off the crossbar behind Amanda and with her defence not clearing the rebound she is forced to scramble and dive across the goal in order to keep the ball out, in the process, she is shaken up after making contact with one of the Japanese attackers on the play.

Hailee runs over to her, "You okay?"

"I'm good, they're dropping their coverage, Haze." 

The trainers come out to check on the keeper and Hailee calls her team in to reiterate the importance of staying with their player and clearing the ball out. 

When play resumes, Amanda is able to get her gloves on the Japanese corner and once the team resets, she rolls the ball out to Kate who then moves it forward before sending the ball ahead of Tessa on the left flank. Tessa catches up with it and then sends it back into the middle of the field for Jade, who is surrounded by white jerseys and is unable to get any strength behind her attempt on goal. 

Japan continues to press the Americans and get chances on goal, Amanda manages to keep them in it playing outstanding at the back. 

In the 40th minute of the game, after one of the Japanese players gets away without being carded for a late tackle, while Hailee isn't so lucky and sees the first yellow shown to her after doing her part to end the threat.

A minute later, Hailee finds Jade in space and sends her towards the opposing goal unimpeded, the Japanese keeper is quick off her line and comes out to challenge Jade, blocking her attempt and the defenders backing her up clearing the rebound out of harm's way. 

The teams head to the break knotted at zeroes, thanks in large part to Amanda. 

The start of the second half plays out much the same as the first with the team from Japan creating plenty of opportunities but unable to find the target.

Both teams start bringing in fresh legs as the match continues and in the 73rd minute of the game Hailee sees her number come up, she wants to shake it off but knows it's about concern for her drawing a second yellow as the tempo of the match picks up and the referee has been quicker with the calls. She passes the armband off to Jade as she reluctantly makes her way over to the sideline to join her teammates on the bench. 

3 minutes after she is taken out of the game, Hailee can only watch as one of the Japanese players cuts and then strikes the ball high and hard, Amanda jumps but the ball passes through her gloves off the crossbar and in, to put the team in white ahead by one.

She does her best to stand up and motivate her team to continue to play from the sidelines, but even with a late charge, they are unable to come up with the tying marker and fall by a final score of 1 - 0 in the opener of the World Cup.

Hailee heads over to Amanda and hugs her, "Good game, you deserved better." Amanda nods before they separate and shake hands with the opposition. 

Later back at the hotel after showering, and eating, Hailee returns to her room and makes a call. 

"Tough loss, kid." 

"Yeah. How do you get beyond a loss like that, Kel?" 

"One game at a time, you knew going into the match that it was going to be a tough one and you guys did plenty of things right. Focus on those things and the fact that your keeper played really well considering the lack of defensive coverage you guys displayed in front of her the entire game." 

"Yeah, Mandy had a good game."

"Who do you play next?" 

"Paraguay."

"And how are you feeling about playing them?" 

"Based on the comps, it should be a relatively easy match for us, but I don't have confidence in my team right now." 

"Who led the team onto the field today?" 

"I did." 

"And who is about to call a team meeting in their room, and go over everything that happened today and then discuss how it is going to change in the next game?" 

"Isn't that the Coaches job?" 

"Kid, the best way to lead your team is to take the lead." 

"I get it, thanks, Kel. Talk soon." 

"No more yellows." 

Hailee laughs, "I'll try. Bye, Kel."

"Later, Haze." 

Hailee takes her phone and posts a message in their team group chat

Players only meeting in my room in 15 minutes.

She puts her phone down and then propping open the door waits to see who shows up. 

Soon afterwards the players start to wander in and take seats where there's space. 

"Does anyone know where Storm and Jade are? Never mind I'll call Jade and find out." 

"Hello?" 

"It's Haze, team meeting in our room, right now, bring Storm." 

"Uh-huh."

A few minutes later Jade and Storm walk-in to everyone's eyes on them. 

"Sorry." 

For the next hour, the girls all talk about the game and things that went right and or wrong for them and where they need to improve for the next one. As they clear out they all are in good spirits and feeling reassured that they are all in it together and no one individual is at fault for their loss.

"That was a good thing you did, Haze." 

Hailee smiles at Amanda and Kate, "Thanks, but it wasn't my really my idea." 

Amanda looks at her, "Kelley?" 

Hailee nods. "See you guys in the morning." 

Amanda and Kate head out and Hailee turns to look at Jade and Storm, "I'm going to get changed and I expect you to be gone when I get out Storm." 

Storm salutes her and Hailee shrugs before laughing at her, collecting some clothes and then heading into the washroom to get changed and complete her nighttime routine.

Three days later and Hailee leads the team back out for their game against Paraguay. 

As they await the opening whistle the energy surrounding the Americans is a lot more positive than the previous match and the players look ready to go. 

The first 10 minutes sees the teams exchange a few shots but none on target. In the 12th minute, Tessa sends a shot on goal and the keeper parries it out of play for a US corner kick. Off the corner, the United States plays the ball around in the box and finally sees the fruits of the labour as Jade nets their first goal of the tournament in the 15th minute with a glorious run through traffic and a shot just inside the far post. 

In the 39th minute, Jade has another go on goal with the Paraguayan keeper dishing out a huge rebound off the shot right to a charging Hailee's doorstep, seeing the wide-open net in front of her she makes no mistake in burying it for their second goal of the match. 

Five minutes later and the US continues pressing their competitors, Tessa gets the ball in deep and sends it back to Hailee who strikes the ball hard and on target to put the team up by three goals and Hailee a brace on the day. After being swarmed and released by her teammates, Hailee takes a moment to look up and point to the sky before jogging back for the restart. 

The team is bouncing during the break at the half and it shows as one minute into the second half Tessa and Jade play a give and go, with Jade setting up Tessa for an easy tap in and her first marker of the match and tournament. 

In the 63rd minute, Kate feeds a wide-open Jade and the forward makes no mistake in sending the ball beyond the wandering keeper, for their fifth goal on their day.

The US continues to dominate possession and not content with only 5 on the board and two of the players sitting on braces they push on and try and feed them the ball. 

In the 78th minute, Jade has a wide-open net in front of her as the ball comes at her but instead knowing that Hailee is making the run behind she lets it roll through for her Captain and as Hailee connects to the ball with her left foot, she knows exactly where it's headed. 

She hits the ground as her teammates come flying at her in celebration and as they climb of her, she grabs the hand that is reaching out for her and hugs her roommate tightly, "That had your name on it." Jade shrugs, "I got next, that was yours." "Thanks, Jadey." "You got it, Cap." 

Hailee stops and once again looks up and points to the sky and acknowledges her Mom and Hillary's memory. 

After two minutes of added time, the Chinese referee blows her whistle ending the game in a 6 - 0 victory for the United States. 

Hailee runs back and hugs Amanda, "Good game, Mandy." 

"Seriously, Haze, I made one save the entire game and you scored a hat trick and added an assist, I should be telling you good game." 

"I think you just did." They laugh before hugging the rest of their teammates and shaking the other team's hands. 

Hailee checks her phone on the bus ride back to the hotel and finds it flooded with messages on her and the team's performance. 

She opens it up and skims most of them, stopping when she sees Tierna's name

Tierna: Congrats, superstar! You played awesome today. XO

Haze: Thanks, counting down the days. XO

Tierna: Me too. 

New Message

Kelley: You played really well kid, nice to see that you haven't forgotten how to score. 

Haze: If I see the opportunity you know I'm always going to go for it, it's in my DNA to score, baby!

Kelley: LOL! Don't let your head get too big, now. Love ya. 

Haze: Love you, too. Tell Julie I'm coming for her job on the Senior team. 

Kelley: You can tell her that yourself, better yet show everyone what you are capable of.

Haze: I plan on. 

Arriving at the hotel they go through the various stations of recovery, before showering, dressing, grabbing a team meal together and then most of them returning to their rooms for the evening. 

Hailee returns to her room and opening the door finds Jade and Storm getting reacquainted with each other. She backs out of the room and instead heads down the hall to Tessa and Kate's room, walking in through the open door and finding Tessa, Kate and Amanda all laying on the beds watching a show. 

"Do you mind if I join you for a little while, I just walked in on Storm and Jade and well, I kinda feel like I want to bleach my eyes or I maybe I can just watch Toy Story and it'll go away." 

They all laugh at her and Tessa moves over to give her space on the bed beside her. 

"So, who's the top in the relationship? I'm totally thinking Jade is but Amanda says Storm." 

"Storm was on top and can we please not talk about it anymore." 

They laugh and then return to watching the screen. 


	44. Part 44

Four days later and the United States finds themselves in a must-win situation against their competition from Spain. 

On the cold and overcast day at Stade du Clos Gastel in front of a crowd of just over 1,800, they get off to a rough start when 7 minutes in Spain capitalizes on a sloppy clearance and slots one low past a helpless Amanda to put them into the early lead. 

After being able to fend off the Spanish attack, for the next 35 minutes of the half, a poor play in the box once again is their undoing as even though Amanda gets ahold of the shot, it still manages to find it's way into the net to put the team in Red and Gold up by two goals to end the first half. 

After sitting and listening to their instructions from the coaching staff during the break, the US comes out looking like a different team in the second half; unfortunately for them, the Spanish keeper is up to the task and helps her team maintain their two-goal advantage. 

Finally, in the 83rd minute of the game, the US earns a free-kick just outside the box and after Hailee, Jade and Tessa all confer, they opt to let Jade make the strike. The choice pays immediate dividends as Jade is able to send the ball through the Spanish wall and past the surprised keeper to get them on the board.

A few minutes later Hailee attempts to send a ball in deep to Jade only to have the ball deflect off a Spanish defender and end up in the netting to level the score at two. It's not the way they drew up the play, but they take it and the goal. 

With barely any time left on the clock, the US continues to press and shifts all the players up, leaving a gaping hole on their bag line that the Spanish players attempt to take advantage of for the winner. Amanda comes out to cut off the angle but can only watch as the shot goes low and thankfully wide of the goal. 

The final whistle sounds and with the draw, the United States is eliminated after finishing a very disappointing third in their group. 

Hailee finishes the tournament as her team's leading scorer with four goals, but it's all for naught as the team sits in the changing room after the game fighting back tears. 

Hailee looks around at her teammates and knows she should have some words for them but at that moment she finds herself unable to speak. 

Later after they have gotten out of their uniforms, made the trip back to their hotel, cleaned up and finally sit down for the team supper, Hailee know having had time to absorb things is able to find a few words and calls for their attention. 

"I'm not very good at this whole finding the right words thing and well right now I don't think there are only words to describe how we're all feeling. I know that us losing sucks big time, but I think that today's game showed the heart of our team, we may have been down but we were never out; we kept working hard especially during the second half and managed to make a comeback and draw level. I may have been the one wearing the band on the field today, but all of you stepped up and showed your leadership and determination and I'm proud of you and our team regardless of today's result. I guess that's it, finish eating and how about we end the day with a team movie?" 

She hears some of the girls cheer her, the team and finally the movie idea and attempts to take a seat only to be bear-hugged by Storm before she can. 

"Storm, let me go, I can't breathe." The keeper loosens up her grip. "You played awesomely, Haze." 

Hailee laughs, "Thanks Storm. Being as though the tournament is over I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to let you know that I may still have one more package of Skittles hidden in my bag; how about you share them with Jade." 

"Okie dokie." 

"I'll get them for you after supper, now go finish eating real food!" 

Storm laughs before making her way back to her seat beside Jade, who proceeds to kiss her on the cheek. 

Hailee sits down. "She's right you know, you did play awesomely, Haze." 

Hailee smiles at Amanda. "Thanks, you played really well today." 

Amanda shakes her head, "I didn't, the second goal was my fault; I had it, then lost my grip on it."

"But you made 7 saves that kept us in the game and I got credited with a goal that I'm pretty sure was an own goal. We need to focus on the positives, Babe, not the negatives." 

Amanda looks at her with her eyes wide. 

"What?" Hailee looks at her and then realizes what she said, "Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess." 

Amanda nods. 

"You looking forward to Dylan's wedding?" 

"I'm her maid of honour, so I'd better be."

"Allie told me that you put her in charge of the bachelorette party." 

Hailee nods, "Downfall of not yet being of age to be able to plan or book anything where there will be alcohol and strippers. Allie has a budget and has been pretty good with staying in it." 

"Is Tierna coming to it?" 

Hailee smiles and nods, "Yeah, she's my date. Is Kate coming with you?" 

"Yes, it'll give her a chance to meet my family." 

"Lucky her." 

They look around and find that the room has emptied out with the exception of a few players still chatting. "I guess we should get ready for the movie." 

They ride the elevator up to their floor together before going their separate ways. 

Two days later, as they start to make their final descent into Sacramento International Airport, Amanda instinctively reaches over to take Hailee's hand knowing that she still struggles with takeoffs and landings. 

"Thanks." 

Amanda nods and holds her hand until the plane stops moving. 

"Do you need a ride home? I never thought to ask." 

"I'm good, my Mom should be waiting for me, but thanks for the offer." 

"Okay." 

Hailee and Amanda make their way off the plane and then after dealing with customs and locating their bags look around for their rides. 

Hailee smiles when she sees her Dad waiting for her and not Charles as expected. 

She hugs him tight, "I thought you were out of town on business?" 

"I was, but I came home early to be here when you got back." 

"I'm glad you did, I missed you, Dad." 

"I missed you too, Hailee." Mr. Zane kisses the top of her head. "How were the flights?" 

"Let's just say I'm glad I had a hand to hold." 

Mr. Zane looks over towards Amanda and her Mom. "So, are things better between you and Amanda?" 

"Definitely." 

"That's good to hear. Anyways, let's get you home and into bed, I'm sure you're exhausted." 

"Yes, please."

Mr. Zane leads her out to the car and they head back to the Zane mansion. 

Once there Hailee after saying good night to her Dad heads upstairs to her room gets changed and crashes. 

Hailee's door opens and J.J. runs over to her bed pushing her, "Haze! Wake up!" 

"Don't want to, tired." 

"Get up sleepy head, Anna made us pancakes with chocolate chips for breakfast." 

"Five more minutes."

"C'mon, please, get up or else I have to dump water on you." 

"You wouldn't!"

"Dylan told me that I could if you didn't get up." 

Hailee laughs and sits up, "What else has D told you?"

"That you are her best friend and she is going to miss you a lot when she moves and it's my job to look after you for her."

"Can I have a hug, J.J.?" 

"Get up and then you can have a hug." 

Hailee laughs before sliding out from under the covers and climbing out of the bed. J.J. wraps her arms around Hailee. "I missed you, Haze." 

"Missed you, too, J.J. Can you let me get cleaned up and then I'll meet you downstairs for pancakes in a few minutes." 

"Okay, hurry up though!" J.J. runs out of the room while Hailee heads towards her bathroom to complete her morning routine. 

She walks into the kitchen and smiles seeing Anna chatting away with J.J. while her Dad and Chelsea drink their coffee. 

"Morning, everyone." 

"Good morning, Hailee, how did you sleep?" Hailee smiles at Chelsea.

"Like a rock, although I feel like I could still use another week's worth of sleep." 

"Grab a seat, we can talk about France over Anna's delicious pancakes." Hailee nods before taking her seat. 

They spend the next little while catching up before her Dad asks her to follow him into his office. 

"What's up, Dad?" 

Mr. Zane reaches in his drawer and pulls out a ring box, passing it to Hailee. Hailee opens it and smiles when she sees a beautiful diamond ring inside.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I proposed, so are you?”

“I’m more than okay with it, Dad. Chelsea is an amazing woman who makes you happy and I love J.J. So, when are you planning on doing it?”

"I made dinner reservations for us on Saturday and I thought that I would do it then."

"I think you need to do one more thing before then." 

"What's that?" 

"Ask for J.J.'s permission to marry her Mom. Remember she doesn't like her Dad's new wife because she was forced on her, I'm sure she would appreciate you including her in the decision." 

Mr. Zane nods and smiles, "I will definitely do that then, I want this marriage to start off the right foot and having Julie's acceptance will make all the difference towards it." 

"You know I loved your Mom very much and then I made a huge mistake getting involved with Shay, I really hope third times the charm." 

Hailee hugs her Dad, "We all make mistakes Dad and in your case, Shay was as you said a HUGE one, but I truly believe that things with Chelsea will be very different and I can't wait to be able to call her my Step-Mom and J.J. my sister." 

"One more thing." Her father walks back over to his desk and hands her keys.

"What are these for?'"

"I may have gone ahead and gotten you an apartment near the University because I didn't want you being subjected to having to live with just anyone. It has two bedrooms, so you can either choose to have a roommate or keep the space to yourself. Also, I'll make sure you have a car at your disposal once you arrive there. Consider it an early birthday present."

"You know what, I think I have the perfect person to be my roommate, you remember Jade? She is going to be attending Stanford as well in the Fall, we've been roommates at most of the US camps and get along really well; I'm going to ask her if she'd like to be my roommate. Thank you, Dad, this is awesome. I love you." 

"Love you, kiddo. Now, how would you feel about a movie marathon, I've grown quite fond of those Disney movies that Julie likes." 

Hailee laughs, "Sounds good to me, as long as there's lots of popcorn." 

"I'll ask Anna to whip us up a couple bowls of her buttery best."

After spending the next few days getting back to normal, Hailee finds herself walking into her headshrinkers office and taking a seat. 

Once she is called in she takes a seat and then spends the next hour talking over all things good and bad, and getting her prescription renewed albeit at a lower dose with the hopes that she will eventually be able to wean off the antidepressants. 

She stops on her way home and picks up some new clothes along with a couple of pairs of cleats, one pair for her and one fancy new pair for J.J. so they can play together in the yard. 

Arriving back home, she parks and collects the bags from her car before making her way inside. 

"Do you need any help with your bags, Ms. Hailee?" 

"I'm good, Charles, thank you. Do you know if J.J. is back from visiting her Dad yet? I got her some new cleats and I can't wait to show them to her." 

"I believe that Ms. Chelsea said that she expected her to be returned prior to bedtime, so you may not get a chance to show them to her tonight." 

"Oh, okay. If you need me I think I'm going to head to the gym and get a workout in." 

"Very good, Ms. Hailee." 

Hailee heads upstairs and gets changed before heading to the gym to get a workout in. While she's there her Facetime starts ringing and she takes a break to answer it. 

"You should have warned me you were all sweaty before answering." 

Hailee laughs, "And why would that be?" 

"Because you look seriously hot right now." 

"Oh, and does that bother you, Babe?" 

"It makes me want to help you remove what little clothing you have on and make love to you." 

"Two more weeks, T and then we can do that and more." 

"More, huh?" She watches Tierna laugh as she says it. 

"Yeah, more. Like we can finally be open about our relationship." 

"Oh, that's not exactly what I was thinking more meant." 

"Head out of the gutter, Davidson." 

Tierna laughs, "Can you at least put a shirt on?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Didn't bring one with me. You could always take yours off."

"'Rents in the proximity, that's not going to happen, right now, anyway."

"Okay, so why were you originally calling?" 

"Oh, right, I just wanted to double-check that it was still okay for me to fly with you to the wedding or if I needed to book a ticket and hotel room." 

"It's all taken care of. You are flying and staying with me." 

"Is Kelley going to be there or anyone that I should be concerned about?" 

"Just Dylan and my Dad, but you should know that Amanda and her girlfriend, Kate will be there as well." 

"I thought you said everything was good between you guys now?"

"Everything is good between us. Besides, that if I were you I would be more concerned about my Dad, he isn't necessarily on board with the idea of me dating someone older than me, so be on your best behaviour." 

"Good to know. Are we still heading to New York afterward to celebrate?" 

"Yes, and I can't wait to spend one one one time with you and check out the sights and sounds of the big apple together." 

"Sounds perfect, I should probably let you get back to your workout, message me later?" 

"Yep, love you, T." 

"Love you, Haze. Bye, Babe." 

"Bye."


	45. Part 45

Hailee watches out the window in the front door and waits for Tierna to arrive. 

Anna walking past laughs at her, "She isn't going to get here any quicker with you watching and waiting." 

Hailee turns to face Anna, "I know, it's just that I can't wait for her to get here, you know?" 

Anna smiles, "We are all interested in finally meeting this mystery girlfriend of yours, including your father." 

"Oh crap!" 

Anna laughs, "Could be an interesting flight to Philadelphia." 

Hailee starts to freak out at the thought of what could be said during the almost 7-hour flight. 

New Message

Haze: Where are you? How much longer until you're here?

Tierna: According to the GPS, I'm about 15 minutes out. 

Haze: Get here soon, please.

Tierna: I will, you should like you need to relax, Babe.

Haze: I just realized that you haven't met anyone in my family and they are likely to drill you during the flight. 

Tierna: I'm a big girl, I can handle it; not to mention if it's what I have to go through to be with you then bring it on. I'll be there very soon. Love you. 

Haze: Love you, too. 

Hailee paces back at forth until she sees a car driving up the driveway. 

"Charles, she's here!" 

The car no sooner stops then Hailee is out the door and attacking Tierna with a hug as soon as she climbs out of the back seat.

Hailee takes her hand and starts to lead her away from the car and towards the house.

"I need to get my bags, Haze." 

Hailee laughs, "No, you don't, in case you hadn't already noticed Charles has that under control. Now come with me." 

Stepping inside the front door, Tierna is blown away by the sight of the inside of the house. 

"I knew you had money and lived in a mansion, but holy crap, this place is huge!" 

"Want a tour?" 

Tierna nods and Hailee leads her around pointing out the different rooms and areas before ending up outside her bedroom door. 

"Now this room is my bedroom, would you like to see inside?" 

Tierna smiles at her, "You already know the answer to that question." 

Hailee opens the door and leads her inside before closing the door behind her. 

"We have a bit of time before my Dad, Chelsea and J.J. get here, what should we do?"

Looking at her and the big bed Tierna responds, "I have an idea." 

Hailee shakes her head, "We can't do that for another two days unless we want to find ourselves in trouble; we can kiss and hold each other though." 

"Okay." 

"Just so you know J.J. is very excited to meet you and will probably come flying in here when they get back, so probably want to keep things rated PG. But we do have our own hotel room and can maybe play a little later." 

Hailee and Tierna make their way over to the bed and after having not been able to see or touch each other for what seems like forever it takes no time before things start to get heated. 

"HAZE!!" 

"Crap!" 

They separate and adjust their clothing as the now 8-year-old comes running into the room and jumps on the bed with them. 

J.J. looks over Tierna, "Are you Haze's friend who's a girl?" 

Tierna nods, "I am, my name's Tierna, what's yours?" 

"You have a weird name. My name's Julie but Haze calls me J.J. and you can too." 

Tierna laughs, "I do have a weird name, you can call me T if you like." 

J.J. nods. 

"Oh, I almost forgot I'm supposed to get you guys to come downstairs because the cars are here. Can I ride with you guys?" 

Hailee nods, "Can you please tell your Mom that we will be right down." 

"Okay." J.J. takes off running out of the room causing Hailee and Tierna to both start laughing. 

"She's pretty cute." 

Hailee smiles and nods, "Yeah, she is and she's a pretty good baller for just being 8; we play all the time in the backyard. We should get moving because I've learned from experience that J.J. doesn't like to wait and she'll be back." 

They share another kiss before making their way downstairs to meet up with Mr. Zane, Chelsea, J.J., Anna and Charles. 

The group watches as Hailee and Tierna join them. 

"Dad, Chelsea, Anna, Charles, this is my girlfriend Tierna Davidson." 

Randolph Zane sizes up Tierna before reaching his hand out towards her, "It's nice to finally meet you Tierna, I would like it if you could sit with me on the plane so we can have a chat." 

Tierna shakes his hand, "Yes, Sir." 

Chelsea steps forward and hugs her, "Don't mind Randy, he just isn't a fan of the age difference between the two of you." 

"He's not the only one; it seems like most people aren't on board with us dating." 

"Then, it's your job to prove them all wrong and show them how good you are together." 

Tierna smiles at Chelsea, "Thank you." 

Chelsea smiles and nods before taking a step back. 

Anna and Charles both acknowledge Tierna from afar as they make the final arrangements for the trip and ensure the security of everything while they are gone. 

They climb in to separate cars with J.J. joining Hailee and Tierna in theirs as they make the drive to the airport where the private jet awaits. 

"Is your Dad really serious about me joining him on the plane?" 

Hailee nods, "He wouldn't have mentioned it unless he was." 

"Okay." 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, Babe." 

"Haze, can we watch movies at the hotel?" 

Hailee nods, "As many as you want to watch." She leans into Tierna, "My Dad owns the hotel, where we are staying."

The cars stop and the doors are opened for them as they slide out and make the walk towards the jet. 

Hailee stops, "One sec, I promised D that I would send her a message when we were leaving Cali." 

New Message

Haze: Just walking up to the jet now, should be in the air very soon.

D: Okay. Fly safe, love you. 

Haze: Love you, too.

"Ready?" Hailee turns to face Tierna and nods as they climb the stairs and enter the jet. 

"Where do I sit?" 

"Wherever you want." 

They grab a couple of spots on the couch and get the video game system set up while they wait to take off. 

As they make their way towards the City of Brotherly Love, Mr. Zane approaches them and requests to have a chat with Tierna in private. 

Tierna follows him to the back area of the jet and they sit down. Hailee watches on and can tell that Tierna is incredibly uncomfortable with the questions and or comments coming from her father. 

After what seems like an extremely long period of time, Mr. Zane makes his way forward and leaves Tierna sitting there. Hailee walks back towards her and sits down, taking her hand

"You okay?" 

"Umm, I'll be right back." Tierna takes off quickly towards the bathroom. 

Hailee walks up to her Dad, "What did you say to her?" 

"I just laid everything out for her, the fact that if she wanted to continue seeing you she was going to be subjected to background checks and interviews like all of my employees and staff and that there was always going to be eyes on the two of you. I also mentioned that I wasn't a fan of the fact that the two of you chose to become involved while you are still considered a minor and that if she didn't watch her step that decision could come back to get her." 

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD? YOU THREATENED HER?" 

"Hailee, we can never be too careful about who we chose to become involved with and what their reasonings are behind developing a relationship with us; it's something that you are going to have to come to terms with as there are all kinds of people out there looking to make a quick buck and they will do anything to make it happen. I'm sorry to be heavy-handed but I'm only looking out for your best interests and if Tierna really is in the relationship for the right reasons then she won't have an issue with any of the requests put forth upon her." 

Hailee sits down beside her Dad, "I guess, I get that; I sometimes forget that there are bad people out there looking for a quick score. But, Tierna isn't one of those people, Dad, she has never asked for anything from me and well, I'm in love with her and she isn't going anywhere, anytime soon." 

"She seems like a very intelligent woman, but I don't understand her decision to leave Stanford to play soccer as it's not known for being a very well paid profession here in the States." 

"She made the decision so that she could compete for a spot on the World Cup squad, Dad, something that I hope I will have a chance to do in the future. Please, give her a chance, okay Dad?" 

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." 

"Thank you. Now, I should probably go check on her." 

Hailee takes a seat beside a rather green looking Tierna. "Were you sick?" Tierna shakes her head, "No, felt like I was going to be though." 

"There is a bed in the back, how about we lay down for a bit." 

"Sounds good." 

They head into the bedroom and get comfortable on the bed, holding each other as they talk for a bit and then drift off. 

The door to the bedroom opens and Chelsea enters

"Hailee?" 

"Mmm." 

"Time for the two of you to wake up we are going to be landing soon." 

"K, thanks, Chelsea."

Hailee looks at Tierna, "You heard?" 

"Yeah." They share a quick kiss before heading out to take their seats for the landing. Hailee reaches for Tierna's hand to hold, "Takeoffs and landings make me nervous." 

Tierna holds it and smiles at her, "I got you." 

"Thank you."

Once the plane lands, they climb into cars to take them to the hotel, J.J. once again joins them for the drive. 

"You remembered to bring a bathing suit, right, J.J.?" 

"Mommy packed a couple for me." 

"Good, because I don't know about the two of you, but I'm heading to the pool as soon as we get situated in our rooms because I need to decompress from the flight."

Tierna wraps her arm around her and kisses her cheek, "I never thought about how difficult it must be on you to fly after what happened." 

"I still have to pop a pill to help me get through longer flights so I don't end up having a panic attack mid-flight; it makes me drowsy, so I usually end up sleeping away a good chunk of the flight, kind of like today." 

"I didn't see you take anything before we left." 

"I didn't today, I knew I would feel safe with you beside me. Love you, T." 

"Love you, too." They kiss and J.J. lets out and "Eww." causing them to laugh and separate. 

"When you get a bit older, you won't be ewwing anymore about kissing, kiddo." 

Pulling to a stop outside the hotel, they climb out and Anna collects their room cards from the concierge before handing them out. 

J.J. pouts when everyone gets a card except her, "I really wish I could stay with you, Haze and T instead of with my Mommy. Randy snores really loud!" 

Hailee and Tierna start laughing, "Sorry, kiddo, maybe next time we go somewhere, okay?" 

J.J. heads over to her Mom and Hailee leads Tierna to the elevator, "You should be aware that Amanda, her girlfriend Kate and sister Allie are already here along with Dylan and some of the wedding party." 

"Amanda is here?" 

"Yeah, she and Dylan are friends as well and it wouldn't have been right not to include her." 

"Understandable, but if she comes near you ..." 

Hailee pushes her against the elevator wall and looks into her eyes, "You'll ..." 

"Play nice." 

Hailee smiles, nods and replies, "Good answer. Now, let's get in the room where there are no cameras watching our every move." 

Hailee slides the keycard in the slot and waits until it flashes green before opening the door. 

"Woah, are all the rooms like this?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "No, just the suites." 

As they look around the sitting area, bedroom and marble bathroom there is a knock on the door and Hailee goes to answer it, and is followed by one of the staff members who places their luggage for them. 

"Will you be needing anything else?" 

"Actually, could you do me a favour?" 

"Of course, Ms. Zane, I'm at your disposal." 

"Please, just call me Hailee and I'm wondering if it might be possible to deliver some freshly popped popcorn here later this evening as well as some drinks." 

"That can be arranged, what time would you like them delivered?" 

"How about around 8 o'clock, and can you make sure there's lots of butter on it?" 

He laughs, "I will make a note of your request. If you need anything else just call the front desk. Enjoy your stay." 

"Thanks." 

Tierna smiles, "Popcorn and drinks, huh?" 

"I figured we could have a movie night if that's okay with you." 

"It's fine. So, are we hitting up the pool or what?" 

"Let's go!" 

They get changed into their bikinis, slides and wrap towels around themselves before collecting their phones and room cards and heading to the indoor pool. 

When they arrive they find that they aren't alone in the idea to relax and have some fun in the water. 

Hailee and Tierna walk over and greet Amanda, Kate, Allie and Dylan along with Mike and a few of his friends. 

"Mind if we crash this party?" 

Dylans hugs Hailee, "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too, I still can't believe that you are getting married in a few days." 

"I know, me either. So, are you going to introduce me or what?" 

"T, this is Dylan; Dylan, this is Tierna, my girlfriend." 

Dylan looks her over, "You better not hurt her." 

"D!!" 

Dylan walks away and back to Mike and the group. 

"What was that all about?" 

"You have to understand that most of my friends and family felt that Mandy and I were going to be together forever and they are still adjusting to the fact that we are no longer a couple and you being the new girlfriend are going to be subjected to it from everyone I'm close too; they are all very protective of me, especially Dylan and in her eyes you'll never be good enough for me." 

"Haze, should I even be here then? I mean I don't want to cause any issues between you and them." 

"You are my girlfriend and I love you and you have every right to be here with me and I want you to be here with me, understood?" 

Tierna nods, "And I always thought that O'Hara was going to be the toughest to please." 

Hailee laughs, "Nope, KO is a pussy cat in comparison to Dylan." 

They spend the next while chatting and playing in the water and Tierna is thankful that Amanda and Kate speak with her while Hailee is pulled away. 

"So, I hear that both of you are heading to Penn State this fall." 

"Yeah. We actually did the whole campus tour thingy, yesterday." 

"Cool, so what are you guys doing later?" 

"Probably just order room service and watch some movies." 

"Yeah, I think that's what Haze and I are planning on doing as well. She already put a request in for popcorn and drinks." 

"That sounds good, we should do that Mandy, we can right?" 

Amanda nods, "Yeah, everything is covered while were here as guests of the Zane family." 

"I always knew Hailee came from money, but I don't think I understood how rich her family is until the last few days." 

"That's the thing that makes Haze an amazing person though - she doesn't flaunt what she has and has worked harder than any of us to get the recognition she deserves on and off the field. Nothing has come easy to her and she has fought every step of the way to get where she is."

Tierna nods in agreement with Amanda's comments and begins to see what Hailee sees in her as a friend and former girlfriend. 

Hailee makes her way back over to them and wraps her arms around Tierna kissing her on the cheek. "You ready to head back to the room and order some food?" 

Tierna nods, "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning Amanda, Kate." 

"You seemed to have been getting along well with the two of them." 

"Amanda still loves you, it's very apparent in the way she speaks about you." 

Hailee nods, "I know, I still love her too, but I'm in love with you! Now, how about we try out that huge shower in the bathroom before we get to eating food and watching movies." 

"I thought you said we couldn't have sex until you were officially 18?" 

"I think we can make it another 24 hours without actually having sex, don't you?"

"Guess, we'll see." 


	46. Part 46

The next morning Hailee and Tierna after having breakfast join up with Dylan and the rest of the girls for some shopping and sightseeing before heading to the dress shop to see to any last-minute alterations. 

Once they arrive, Hailee, Dylan and Allie are all lead to the back dressing area to get their dresses on. 

Hailee puts on her maid of honour dress with Dylan's help and then slides her shoes on before slowly walks out to where the rest of the girls are sitting and waiting. They all look at her and smile as she takes her place in front of the mirrors and allows the seamstress to pin up the hem of her dress. 

"Haze, you look really good." 

Hailee smiles and nods towards Amanda in response as they await Allie making her walkout from the dressing area. 

"What do you think, T?" 

"You look seriously hot, Babe." 

Hailee blushes at Tierna's comment before making her way back towards the dressing area and getting help to remove her dress before she gets redressed. As she makes her way out fo the dressing room she gets her first look at Dylan in her wedding dress and has to fight back tears at the sight of her best friend. 

"Wow, D, you look amazing, Mike is going to lose his shit when he sees you in that." 

Dylan laughs, "Nice language, Haze, you better clean it up before you do the Maid of Honour speech." 

"No worries, I got that covered." 

Dylan gently wraps her arms around her, "Don't wrinkle my dress." 

Hailee laughs, "I can't believe that in a few days you'll be all married up. If you change your mind I'm sure we can get the jet-fueled up and ready to go in no time." 

Dylan smiles, "I'm not going to change my mind about marrying Mike, I may however change my mind about wearing these heels because I'm terrified about falling flat on my face or stepping on my dress and ripping it." 

"You could always just wear running shoes or flats, and no one would know the difference." 

"Yeah, but I like the height they give me because I feel like a dwarf beside Mike."

"True, you are pretty short in comparison to him, so how exactly does that work in bed?" 

Dylan busts out laughing, "Are you seriously now asking about our sex life?" 

"Just curious, that's all." 

"Don't worry kid, it's all good in that department. What about you and Tierna?" 

"Nothing to report in that department; we haven't been together since the last camp and want to wait until my birthday." 

"You do realize that your birthday technically starts at 12:01 am tonight, right?" 

Hailee nods, "Yeah, but I don't want to rush into it, it would be nice for us to spend the day together, go to the wedding rehearsal and supper and then let things progress from there." 

"I get it and for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for waiting; even though I may not necessarily approve of your choice of partner." 

"D, we aren't going there. Now, let's get you all nipped and tucked." 

"This is a seamstress, not plastic surgeon, Haze." 

Hailee shrugs, "The whole idea is that she's going to shift things around and tighten 'em up and make you look your best, so pretty well the same thing, only temporary." 

"Go sit with your girlfriend and I'll be right out." 

"One small step at a time, D." Hailee laughs as she makes her way out to join Tierna. 

After Dylan finishes up they all return to the hotel to chill and do their own thing for the remainder of the afternoon and evening.

Returning to their room, Hailee and Tierna get comfortable together and watch some television before calling room service with their supper order. 

"Hey T, what do you say we try out that tub together before bed?" 

"That sounds like something that could get us into trouble."

"Not if we don't let it."

"I love you, Hailee Zane and I can wait one more day to show you how much." 

After the have a long bath together, they dry each other off and slip on some clothes to sleep in before climbing under the covers and sharing some kisses and touches until they fall asleep in each other's arms. 

The next day, being Hailee's birthday is filled with presents, phone calls and messages while her and Tierna spend some one on one time in the city. 

Hailee can't stop smiling as she finally feels free and able to hold Tierna's hand in public without being concerned with public opinion. 

Hailee's phone rings and she answers it without looking at the caller ID assuming it's just another friend and or teammate calling to wish her a Happy Birthday. 

"Hello?" 

"Happy Birthday, Haze." 

"Thanks, Kelley. How are you?" 

"I'm good, so I just wanted to let you know there's a present waiting at the hotel for you." 

"You got me a present? What is it?" 

Kelley laughs, "I can't tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself when you get back." 

"Okay, then I guess we're headed in that direction, now." 

"Good." 

Kelley hangs up the phone on Hailee. 

They grab a cab back to the hotel and after Hailee pays for the ride, they make their way into the lobby and are met by a very excited J.J. who hands Hailee and envelope. 

"Open it!!" 

Hailee smiles at her, "Okay, hold on." 

Hailee opens it up and reads what is written on the card inside it and nods. 

"Apparently, we are to head up to our room right now and meet with a crew who is going to doll us up for a party this evening in honour of my 18th birthday."

"Go now! They're waiting for you and T." 

"Okay, J.J. where's your Mom?" 

"She is getting ready for the party and Randy too, so Anna is watching me." 

Hailee notices Anna sitting in a chair nearby watching on and smiles. 

"Well you heard her, we need to get moving." 

They head up to the room and are met by a flurry of action and clothing choices. Two hours later both Hailee and Tierna are outfitted to the nines and led down to one of the hotel's events spaces.

As the doors open, Hailee is blown away by what she sees as is Tierna, "Holy crap, is that..." 

"Taylor Swift, Oh my God!!" 

Dylan appears and takes her hand, "Come on birthday girl, there are some people here waiting to see you." 

"But this is supposed to be your wedding rehearsal and supper time." 

"Did you really think I would let something as important as your 18th birthday go by without having a blowout?" 

Dylan leads Hailee and Tierna into the centre of the room and as Taylor sings, "Happy Birthday," she is joined by members of the USWNT and the U20 team including Storm, who comes running over to them followed closely by Jade and Tessa. 

"Happy Birthday, Captain." 

"This is insane, I didn't have any idea this was happening." 

"That was the idea, kid. Happy Birthday." 

Hailee turns around and walks into Kelley's arms. 

Hailee spends the remainder of the evening dancing and celebrating with those closest to her. 

Seeing a tall blonde chatting with Christen, Hailee looks around and finds J.J. and walks her over to them. 

"Thank you for coming, it means the world to me." She hugs both Julie and Christen and then gets their attention. "Julie, you remember how I told you that I wanted to introduce you to someone who shared your same name and the nickname J.J.?"

Julie smiles and nods. "This is my soon to be sister, Julie Johnston." 

Little J.J. moves to hide behind Hailee as she meets her idol and the tears come pouring out. "It's very nice to meet you J.J. do you think we could take a picture together?" 

"Really?" 

Julie nods, "Okay, with Haze?" 

"If she wants, but I think it would be cool if it was just us and maybe one with Christen as well, what do think about that?" 

J.J. nods and Tierna having her phone close by proceeds to take the photos for them. 

J.J. hugs Hailee, "This is the awesomest party ever!" 

"It sure is. I can't believe everyone is here and that Taylor sang for me!"

As the night drags on Hailee does her best to catch up with everyone and ensure that they all looked after. 

"Based on your shocked look when you walked in the door, I'd say we managed to pull off the surprise without any hitches." 

Hailee meets Amanda, Dylan and Allie's smiling faces. 

"I had no clue! How did this happen?" 

"All the time that Allie and I said we were planning the bachelorette party, we really were planning this instead and with a lot of help were able to pull it off." 

"But did you get your party, D?" 

"Look around you, this is better than any bachelorette party, even if there aren't any strippers because it's for you; you are my best friend, Haze, and I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I really hope the makeup they put on is waterproof, because, damn it D, I love you, too." Hailee and Dylan hug and hold on to each other, before Amanda and her sister join in on the action. 

"Aww, group hug!!" Storm comes from out of nowhere and wraps her arms around them. 

"Storm!!" Jade yells to try and stop her but in the end, joins in on the hug as well as Tierna. 

"So, D, you remember how I told you I was going to have a roommate at Stanford?" 

"Yeah." 

"This is Jade and her girlfriend Storm, she's a keeper." 

Dylan nods and laughs in understanding as Amanda nudges her in defence of their position. 

They chat for a bit before all deciding to head to their rooms and continuing to play catch up in the morning. 

Hailee nods to Kelley across the room as the defender and a few of the other girls chat and share a drink. 

Back at the room, Hailee and Tierna help each other get out of their dresses and then wipe away the traces of the makeup from their faces, before finishing off their nighttime routine.

"You know what time it is right now, Haze?"

"Time for you take me to bed and make me yours." 

Their lips and mouths join almost like magnets and they make their way out to the bed, not having to remove anything except underwear it takes very little time before the two are getting reacquainted with each other.

Afterwards, Hailee lays on Tierna's chest and falls asleep listening to her heartbeat.


	47. Part 47

Hailee wakes up to Tierna placing kisses on her shoulder and back and lets out a slight moan in response. 

She turns over to face her girlfriend and can't help but laugh at the sight of her messy bed/sex hair. "I could definitely get used to waking up like this, with the exception of whatever is happening to your hair right now." 

"If you think mine is bad, you should take a look at yours, Babe." 

"Really?" 

Tierna smiles and nods. 

"What time is it?" 

"Don't worry, it's still pretty early." 

They share a kiss, "I still can't believe what happened last night." 

"If you are referring to between us, it was pretty amazing, but also that party was insane! I can't believe that your Dad got T Swift for your birthday." 

"I definitely wasn't expecting that or even a party for that matter; I haven't really celebrated my birthday for the last few years." 

Tierna kisses her, "I'm really glad that you allowed yourself to loosen up and have fun last night, every time I looked at you, you had a smile plastered across your face and it was so nice to see it. Also, you looked good enough to eat last night; oh, wait..." 

Hailee smacks her and they both laugh. 

Hailee's stomach rumbles and they laugh again. "As much as I don't want to move from this spot, I think it's time for breakfast." 

"How about we order, eat and then shower together?" 

"You didn't get enough action last night, Davidson?" Tierna smiles at her and shakes her head. 

Hailee throws the covers off and stands up, looking over at Tierna who is still laying down, "How about we start with the shower and work up an appetite?" 

Tierna climbs out of the bed and they walk into the bathroom together, taking the time to complete their morning routines before turning on the water in the large shower. 

As the water beads down on their bodies, they alternate between kissing and touching before Tierna drops down and separating Hailee's legs, proceeds to make her moan out loudly as she comes on the tip of her tongue. 

Tierna wraps her arms around Hailee and kisses her, "We should probably actually get washed up now before we turn into prunes." 

"Do we really have to go back to the real world? I'm enjoying being in a bubble with you, finally!" 

"Unfortunately, we do, unless you want your friends showing up to collect us; I'm fairly certain that KO will find a way to get a room card and let herself in." 

Hailee laughs, "I never even thought about that possibility, but I'm sure Dylan would be right there with her." 

They finish washing up and then get dressed before making a call to order breakfast. 

Tierna opens the door when there is a knock and not only is their breakfast arriving but Dylan isn't far behind and walks in behind." 

"Come on in, D!" 

Dylans takes a seat, "I hope you don't mind Tierna, but I need to borrow Haze for a few hours." 

"What for D?" 

"Wedding stuff." 

Hailee looks at Tierna, who nods, "I'll be fine, I'm sure I can track down someone to hang out with for a few hours." 

"Okay, if you're sure." 

They eat their breakfast and then once finished Hailee and Tierna share a hug and kiss before she heads out with Dylan. 

"So, what's happening D? I happen to know that everything is in place for the wedding of your dreams, so why did you really want to hang?" 

"I miss you and I wanted to spend some time with you, okay?" 

Hailee wraps her arm around Dylan's waist, "You could have just said that you know." 

"Yeah, it's just I wasn't sure if you'd want to leave Tierna and hang with me." 

"I will always have time for or make time for you, D. even if you are going to be moving a million miles away from me." 

"I'm only a jet away." 

Hailee shakes her head, "So, what's Mike doing while you're hanging with me?" 

"He and some of his boys were hitting the gym and getting a workout in and I really was getting tired of all the testosterone in the room, so I decided to bounce. I messaged Allie, but her Amanda and Kate were heading to the spa." 

"I can't imagine Kate was willingly going to the spa." 

"Perhaps, Mandy offered her an incentive to join them." 

Hailee shakes her head, "Nope, not going there; don't want to think about Mandy and Kate together. Oh, look ice cream!!" 

"You just had breakfast and now you want ice cream?" 

"It's always ice cream time!" 

They each grab a small scoop and sit at the table and chat. 

"So, now that Randy has proposed, I would imagine there's another wedding on the horizon." 

"They are looking at next summer before they get married, neither want to rush into it."

"That's good, it's nice to see your Dad happy and Auntie A and Uncle Charles absolutely love J.J. and Chelsea." 

"Yeah, it's such a change having them in the house as opposed to the she-devils of the past." 

"Have you heard anything about them lately?" 

"Thankfully, no and I hope to never hear their names again." 

"Amen, to that!" Dylan raises her ice cream up in the air. 

They spend a few hours longer just wandering around and doing some window shopping before heading back to the hotel. 

"So, I'll see you in a few hours then for the rehearsal and then dinner." 

Hailee and Dylan hug before Dylan heads back to her room, to see where her fiance is at. 

Entering her room, Hailee is suprised to find it empty and messages Tierna

New Message

Haze: Where are you?

Tierna: I'm out with Andi, Rose and Mal. I'll be back before the rehearsal.

Haze: Okay, have fun. Love you.

Hailee stares at her phone for a few minutes before caving 

New Message

Haze: Are you guys in the hotel?

Mandy: Yeah, we are just chilling poolside.

Haze: Mind if I join?

Mandy: Nope, some of the other girls are here as well. Jade and Storm are currently playing chicken with Kelley and Sonnett, it's hilarious, you should come!

Haze: Be there asap!

Hailee gets changed in her bikini, sends Tierna a message letting her know where she'll be and then heads poolside just in time to hear a huge splash. 

She sees the girls all laughing and then understands why as the group has progressed from chicken fights to cannonballs. 

Hailee takes a seat beside Christen, "Hey." 

Christen smiles at her and they watch as the girls continue to make fools of themselves until there a wardrobe malfunction and Storm surfaces sans top. Jade is quick to come to her girlfriend's rescue and cover her up as the keeper attempts to get her top back in place. 

"How long are you staying, Chris?" 

"Most of us are flying back out tomorrow."

"Can I ask, why Alex isn't here?" 

"She had a photo shoot and couldn't get out of it, but she made sure to send a gift along with me and Tobs."

"I haven't gotten to the gifts from last night yet." 

Christen stands up, "Tobin Powell Heath, don't you even think about doing that!" 

Hailee can only laugh as Tobin sulks about not being able to join in on their latest poolside game, running and trying to slide across the surface of the water on a float board.

"Sorry Haze, I need to go an make sure that Tobin doesn't do anything stupid as tends to happen when she is around some of our teammates for too long." 

Hailee watches as Kelley and Sonnett both fail epically at the challenge before calling it quits. 

Kelly grabs a towel and takes the seat beside Hailee, "No Tierna?" 

"She's out with some of the girls. Are you heading out tomorrow with everyone else?" 

Kelley shakes her head, "Nope, Dylan invited me to the wedding and reception and honestly, you know me, I never turn down free food and drinks." 

Hailee laughs, "Uh-huh." 

"Based on what I saw last night on the dance floor, it seems as though things between you and Davidson are good." 

"Yeah, they are. Don't let this go to your head or anything, but you were right about us waiting until I turned 18. I know it's only a number but I think we both held back to some extent because we were scared of the consequences, so it was better to wait and well last night and this morning were something else." 

"Yep, still don't want to hear about your sex life, kid." 

Hailee laughs. 

"You all set up for Stanford?" 

"My Dad got me an apartment and a car. Jade is going to be moving in with me and she assures me that she's a decent cook, so I guess that's good."

"Is Storm moving in as well?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "I would assume she will visit, but she's going to be attending Portland State." 

"That's a good thing, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm not sure I could handle being around her 24/7." 

"So, what's happening with you?" 

"Heading back to Georgia and getting back to work, so I'm ready for our friendlies." 

"You can always come to Stanford and sleep on my couch or at least the couch I think my apartment has because I haven't been there yet." 

"You haven't made the drive up, yet?" 

"Haven't had a ton of extra time lately and I'll be there soon enough to get ready for the season." 

"They still making you go through tryouts?"

"No, that's thankfully been cleared up, so I have my spot on the team." 

"Good! Can't wait to see you repping Cardinal colours." 

"You coming to the season opener?" 

"Hope so, depends on when it is and where I'm at."

Hailee's phone buzzes and looking down at the screen, she realizes how late it has gotten and that she needs to get moving in order to be on time for the rehearsal. She hugs Kelley and heads back to her room, finding Tierna chatting with Andi, Rose and Mal in it. 

"Hey, I was just about to call and let you know I was back." Tierna kisses her on the cheek. 

"We should let you guys get ready. Nice to see you again, Hailee and good luck at Stanford this season." 

"Thanks, Andi and thank you guys for coming in for my party." 

"We would never say no to seeing Taylor in person." 

They all hug before the girls leave Hailee and Tierna alone in the room. 

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, you want to join me?" 

"I'm all about conserving water with you, Babe." 

After taking a relatively calm shower the two get dressed and then are driven to the Stotesbury Mansion for the rehearsal and subsequent dinner. 

Hailee and Tierna are met at the door and escorted right into where everyone else is waiting. Dylan comes over and hugs them, surprising Tierna with the action, before making her way over to Mike and his family. 

Tierna takes a seat and watches for the next half hour as the officiant walks all parties through their placement and the ceremony itself. After all, is said and done the group is led to another room where the tables are set up for them to eat.

The next few hours are filled with lots of food, love, laughs and drinks (non-alcoholic in Hailee's case).

As they return to the hotel, later on, Tierna having allowed herself to have a couple of drinks is pretty much ready for bed as they make their way into the room. 

They get changed, complete their nighttime routines, share a good night kiss and then curl up before drifting off to sleep.

Two days later, 

And it's finally Dylan and Mike's wedding day. 

Hailee and Tierna have breakfast together before separating so that Hailee can head to the Stotesbury to have her hair and makeup looked after along with getting dressed and having pictures taken by the photographer. 

She fights back tears as Dylan comes into the room in her dress and ready to go. 

"You look so beautiful, D." 

"Don't cry or you're going to make me cry, and I'll probably be doing enough of that today." 

"Sorry, I can't help it; I'm just so happy for you and Mike." 

Hailee and Dylan hug and then Allie joins in when she comes into the room. 

"Where were you Al?" 

"Umm, I was talking with Mike's friend, Robbie." 

"Ohh, really?" 

Allie smiles, "We kind of hit it off at the rehearsal." 

"It's all good, Robbie is a good guy; he and Mike go way back." 

There is a knock on the door and Anna comes in the room, and seeing Dylan in her dress covers her mouth. "I always knew you would make for a beautiful bride."

She and Dylan hug, "The photographer wants to get some of the individuals and group pictures done before the ceremony. Mike and his family are already done, so you're up." 

"Okay, lead the way, I'm ready for my close up, I think." 

Hailee and Amanda follow Dylan and Anna and they complete some posed shots with her side of the family, before returning to the Bridal suite for their final touchups before the ceremony. 

Allie pours each of them a glass of champagne and they spend the last few moments together in silence before there is a knock on the door. 

They take their places and are handed their bouquets, Hailee looks back at Dylan and smiles, "One step at a time, D." 

Dylan nods before mouthing, "I love you." 

"Love you, too." 

The ceremony goes off without a hitch and after Dylan and her new husband finish taking the obligatory just married photographs, they make their way towards the ballroom and after being introduced make their entrance to the applause and cheering of their friends and family members.

After everyone is seated the toasts begin and after the first few are complete, Hailee is introduced as the Maid of Honour and rises to her feet lifting her glass in her hand and turning to face Dylan and Mike. 

"5 years ago I survived a plane crash that my twin sister Hillary and Mom, didn't. I was in a coma for 6 months following it and had to struggle through intensive physiotherapy to relearn how to walk amongst other things. When I was at my lowest point, Dylan came into my life and saw past the physical and emotional scars and helped me rebuild myself and my life. She reintroduced me to soccer, a sport I always loved and has pushed me to become the best player and person I can be. I'm heading to Stanford University soon thanks in large part to Dylan staying with me and continuing to give me kicks in the ass when need be. Dylan, you are my best friend and I love you, I wish you and Mike nothing but the absolute best in the future. Now, Mike, one last thing, you better treat her like a Queen, because if you don't there is no place on this earth that you can hide that I won't find you. Cheers to Dylan and Mike and many years of happiness." 

Hailee retakes her seat and Dylan leans over, "I love you, to kid, but did you really need to threaten him in front of everyone?" 

"Got the point across didn't it?" 

Dylan laughs and nods. 

After sharing a meal with their guests, the couple is called forward and they step on to the dance floor and as the music plays share their first official dance as a married couple before completing the family dances. 

Hailee joins Robbie on the dance floor as they complete the bridal party dance. She decides that if she was interested in guys he might be a good option, he's cute, funny and smart. 

As the evening goes on, the couple cuts their into their wedding cake and after dessert is served, the guests start to take over the dance floor. 

Hailee and Dylan dance around for a few songs and then she dances with Tierna alongside Amanda and Kate before pulling Kelley away from the open bar long enough to get her out on the floor as well. 

Hailee gets a tap on the shoulder and turns to see Chelsea standing there. 

"What's up?" 

"Julie is fighting to stay awake and I want to take her back to the hotel for bed, but first she asked if you and she could share a dance because in her words you and Dylan look like princesses in your dresses." 

Hailee smiles and walks over to the table where J.J. is sitting and puts her hand out, "May I have this dance?" J.J. smiles and jumps up from her chair, leading Hailee out on to the floor. They dance the slow dance together before Hailee brings her back to Chelsea and her Dad. She hugs them all before they make their exit. 

A few hours and lots of drinks later, the Bride and Groom make their own exit and the guests begin to follow soon afterwards. 

"It was a lovely ceremony. Kate and I are going to head back to the hotel now." 

"Can I ask you something, Mandy?" 

"Was there ever a point in our relationship when you thought we might end up getting married one day?" 

Amanda nods in response to the question before walking back over to Kate and Hailee watches them leave and can't help but think about the fact that she thought about them getting married too. 

Tierna brings their purses and sweaters over, "You ready to go?" 

Hailee leans in and kisses her, "Let's go." 


	48. Part 48

"Haze, help... box slipping!" Hailee runs over and grabs the box from Jade before it hits the ground. 

"Seriously Jade, why didn't you just let the movers do what they were being paid for?" 

Jade puts the box down and looks at her, "Because then I wouldn't have been able to see Storm flex her muscles and get a sweat on before she leaves." 

Hailee laughs and shakes her head, "I don't want to hear you or your goodbyes."

Jade laughs, "We'll do our best to keep things relatively quiet, but didn't you say the place was soundproofed anyways?"

"Yeah, everything about it is top tier, my Dad wouldn't allow me to live anywhere that wasn't." 

"And I'm thankful for that and you because this place is amazing! So when are we having a housewarming party?" 

They hear what sounds like glass breaking in the other room, "Stormy, you okay?" 

"Yeah, but I think you might need to replace the bathroom mirror. Actually, you definitely need to replace the mirror." 

Hailee and Jade head inside the first bathroom to take a look at the damage and find the mirror shattered and Storm holding a bleeding hand over the sink. 

"Jade, take her into my bathroom and get her cleaned up, there's a first aid kit under the sink; I'll look after this mess."

Jade leads Storm down the hall to Hailee's room and bathroom while Hailee figures out how to clean up the mess. She finally grabs an empty moving box and starts placing the loose pieces in it and then collects the broom and dustpan to clean off the floor. 

Hailee calls Charles and explains to him what happened and he promises to have it looked after within the day. 

She heads into her bathroom to check on Jade and Storm and finds them both crying. 

"You guys, okay?" They both nod, "Just having a hard time dealing with the idea of being separated for the foreseeable future."

"I get it, I'll leave you alone to talk; you guys okay with pizza for supper? Tierna told me which place makes the best pie in her opinion." 

"Pizza is fine for tonight, we'll get groceries tomorrow." 

"Umm, Jade, the cupboards are already full; I'm just not the best at cooking." 

Jade laughs, "I guess the least I can do for you allowing me to live here with you is to teach you how to cook." 

"My Dad offered to hire a personal chef for us, but I thought that would be too much." 

"Seriously, you turned down a personal chef? What the hell were you thinking?" 

"So, you want me to call him and ask for one?" 

"Uh yeah, unless you want to live on chicken and pasta for the term!" 

Hailee shakes her head, "I'll make the call." 

Hailee heads off to call her Dad. 

"This place is da bomb, Jadey! You're so lucky you get to live here versus the crappy dorm room that I'm going to be living in." 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Stormy."

They kiss and hold each other until Hailee comes back in the room, "Really, I leave the two of you for a couple of minutes and you're busy getting busy in my bathroom!"

They both laugh and Jade stands up reaching for Storm's hand, "Come on Babe, I still have a few more boxes to bring up." 

Later that evening the three sit around the flatscreen in the living room and play video games until deciding it's time to call it a night. 

Hailee lays in her bed looking at her phone and is disappointed not to have received any messages from Tierna, but chalks it up to her girlfriend being busy with her Red Star team and mates. 

She sends her own message before setting down her phone for the night. 

New Message

Haze: Hey Babe, I miss you. Jade is finally moved in and Storm somehow managed to already break a mirror. Call me tomorrow, okay? XO.

Two days later, Hailee is on the phone chatting with Tierna when Jade returns from taking Storm to the airport. 

"Babe, I need to go. Jade just got home and looks like she needs a friend. Love you, kick some Pride ass." She hears Tierna laugh and say that she loves her before they hang up. 

"She'll be okay, Jade; Storm is pretty resilient." 

"I know, it's just that everything will be new to her, she's never really been away from home except for soccer camps and now she has to deal with that as well as classes, soccer and a roommate." 

"She will be fine, you need to focus on how you're going to earn a starting spot this season. The team is stacked upfront, so you are going to need to work your ass off." 

"As are you, Haze." 

"Count on it, now, how about we head to the gym and get a workout in before supper?" 

Jade nods and they both head to their respective rooms to get changed before making the trek to the University and getting a workout in. 

Hailee struggles to contain her excitement as she and Jade make their way to their first official practice as members of the Stanford University Women's soccer team. 

"We got this, Haze." 

"Yeah, we do, let's show them what we can do!"

Two hours later, both of them are absolutely exhausted after giving everything they have in an attempt to show not only the coaching staff but their teammates as well as what they are capable of on the field.

"Good practice ladies, you all have your schedules now and we expect you to adhere to them and your nutritional plan. We will have two more sessions before our exhibition game against Fresno State and the starting lineup for it will be posted following our session on Friday. That's it for today, everyone get cooled down except Zane, can you stay behind for a few minutes, please. Dismissed." 

Hailee signals to Jade that it's okay for her to go ahead and stays behind with the coaches. 

"What can I do for you?" 

"Hailee, I'm well aware that things didn't exactly start off on the right foot here for you and I wanted to assure you that the name on the back of your shirt won't factor into any of my decisions when it comes to you and whether you play or not, it will be completely up to you to earn your spot. Now, I also wanted to let you know that you impressed us out there today; it's clear that that move to midfield has been a good one for you and I think that provided you keep working as hard as you did today there may be a starting position for you. Hailee, as you know we lost a few key players and leaders to graduation this past year and the reports we've received on you and your work ethic indicate to us that you may be capable of filling some of that void; I expect to see that player on the field next practice, understood?" 

Hailee smiles, "Yes, Coach, I promise not to let you down; thank you for the opportunity." 

"Good, now, hit the showers." 

Hailee jogs away and over to where Jade and a few of the other girls are waiting. 

"So? what happened? You're smiling so that's good, right?" 

"It's all good, Jade. Let's go. I'm starving, we have supper waiting for us at home and I promised T that I would call her and let her know how it went."

After eating, Jade and Hailee chill out for a bit before each decides to call their respective girlfriend and check-in. 

Ring, ring

"Hello?" Hailee clues in that Tierna sounds as if she had been sleeping.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry to wake you; I always forget about the time difference." 

Tierna yawns, "It's okay, how was training?" 

"Really good, it felt awesome to be out there and playing with high calibre players."

"How were the coaches towards you? Any issues?" 

"No, in fact, they were all very supportive of me as were the girls."

"Good. Do you think that you will be playing in the exhibition match against Fresno?" 

"I hope so, but I won't know for sure until later in the week, why?" 

"We play in Seattle the next day and I was going to see if I could make arrangements to watch you play." 

"Say the word and I'm sure I could get the jet for you." 

"Haze, no, we aren't getting into that habit. I will see what I can work out and get back to you. I need to sleep now, love you and we'll talk tomorrow." 

"Love you, too, T. Night."

Hailee heads out to the kitchen to grab a drink when Jade comes out laughing. 

"How's Storm?" 

"She's good, according to her, her roommate is cool and she likes her teammates." 

"That's good to hear, so what's so funny?" 

"Well, apparently my girlfriend walked into the wrong dorm room and interrupted a couple of her teammates going at it, then asked if she could join in." 

"And you're laughing so I'm going to assume that she didn't join in." 

"No, they threw a pillow at her and told her to get out; apparently, she kept the pillow and is now sleeping on it." 

"That actually sounds like something she would do." 

Jade nods in agreement, "How's Tierna?" 

"I woke her up again, she is possibly going to be at the game against Fresno. The Red Stars play in Seattle the next day, so she said she is going to see about coming to it if I'm going to be playing." 

"It's an exhibition game, most likely we are all going to be playing." 

"True, I didn't think of that." 

Over the next two sessions, Hailee does her best to show off to the coaches all of her skills and abilities and when the starting lineup is posted for their game against Fresno, she is rewarded with the start. She is disappointed that Jade isn't listed as one of the starters, but knows that her friend will come out flying as one of their subs. 

In the end, Tierna isn't able to co-ordinate flights, so Hailee goes ahead and makes arrangements for the jet to meet her in Seattle, stop in Portland and collect Storm and then bring them to Stanford, where they spend the night with Hailee and Jade before they make the trip to Laird Q. Cagan Stadium for the evening match. 

Tierna wanders around with Storm and gets reacquainted with staff and students on the campus while Hailee and Jade get ready for their game. 

"Thought you would have asked for 19 beings as though that's what Kelley wore while she was here."

"I thought about it, but 5 has served me well, so I'm going to keep it."

"Makes sense, good luck tonight, Haze and thanks again for bringing Stormy here," Hailee laughs and then hugs Jade, "You're welcome, good luck, Jadey." 

Once all the pre-game stuff is taken care of, Hailee and her Cardinal teammates take their places on the field and await the opening whistle. She looks around and takes some deep breaths, smiling with the realization that one of the dreams she and Hillary both shared is about to come true with her playing soccer for Stanford.

It doesn't take long before Hailee gets involved in the game as 5 minutes into it, she cranks one of her lasers off the post drawing the attention of the crowd and coaches.

Then in the 22nd minute of the game, she slips in and redirects a shot just wide of the post.

In the 29th minute, Stanford finally is able to break the scoreless game with their first goal of the game

Jade comes on in the first round of subs and the changes set off a flurry of shots by Stanford with none of them managing to find the netting behind the Fresno keeper.

They hold the one-goal lead into the halftime break. 

In the 54th minute of the game, Stanford sets up for another corner in the Fresno end and as she has been doing all game Hailee sets the ball down and waits for the signal to send the ball in. She sends a perfect ball into the box and one of the forwards Sam, who gets her head on it and directs it into the goal to put the Cardinals ahead by two. 

Hailee celebrates with her teammates as they jog back to the midpoint of the field. 

In the 68th minute, with Jade calling out to her, Hailee sends a long ball downfield for her to run on to and watches as Jade then sends one of her cross-body far post shots past the keeper to give Stanford 3 goals on the day. Hailee runs and jumps in her roommate's arms, "Nice goal, Jade." 

"Nice ball, Haze." 

Two minutes later and Stanford scores their fourth goal on the day assuring them of the victory. 

As the final whistle sounds out Hailee looks up towards the sky for a moment before joining her teammates in celebrating the victory. 

After the game, Hailee, Tierna, Jade and Storm head back to the apartment to have supper before calling it a night as the jet will be heading back to Portland and Seattle early in the morning and they need their rest. 

Hailee and Tierna snuggle and exchange a few kisses before settling in for the night. The next morning the alarm goes off super early and none of the four are overly enthusiastic about being up or moving that early, but they know it needs to be done. 

They quickly get dressed and have breakfast before driving to the private terminal and boarding the jet for Seattle. After dropping Tierna back to her team hotel, the three remaining players do some sightseeing and eating before making the trip to Memorial Stadium to watch the Red Stars take on the Reign. 

The game proves to be more eventful for the handful of Yellow cards given out rather than the score as the teams finish the game with a scoreless draw. 

Hailee spends a few minutes after the game with Tierna and Julie who comes over to say Hello before they need to head back to the jet, drop Storm off in Portland and then finally land back home. 

Walking back into their apartment in the early hours of the morning, both Stanford players head to their bedrooms, complete their nighttime routines and then drift off. 


	49. Part 49

A few days later, Hailee, Jade and the rest of their Stanford teammates make the trip to Milwaukee for their season opener against Marquette University. 

As the plane lands, Hailee instinctively reaches for Jade's hand to hold for reassurance. Jade smiles and squeezes it knowing what's going through her friend's head at that particular moment. 

"You good?" Jade turns to face her. 

Hailee nods, "Yeah, thanks." Jade smiles and nods, "You ready to make your real Stanford debut?" 

"I better be everyone is going to be there to watch, including Kelley and Dylan." 

"You'll be fine, Haze, as soon as that whistle blows you'll forget about everything except the game." 

"Hope so. Hey, how did Storm's team do in their exhibition game?"

"They tied Oregon 1 all, Storm split the second half with another keeper and made a save. She's in tough there though as they have two other more seasoned keepers ahead of her."

"That's too bad, but I'm sure if she puts the work in that she'll get some playing time."

"I hope so because you and I both know how antsy she gets when she doesn't get to play."

"Which usually leads to her getting into trouble." 

"Yep, I just hope her roommate is capable of talking her out of doing anything stupid." 

Hailee laughs. "What's funny about that?" 

"I was just thinking that you sound more like a mother than a girlfriend sometimes when you talk about her."

"Maybe I do, but, someone needs to look after her wellbeing and it's pretty obvious that her parents are too busy trying to save animals from being experimented on and or eaten to care about her and what she needs. You know they are against the idea of her going to a traditional university and instead wanted her to go to some college for natural medicine. I think it's mostly because they don't want her to be away from home where they can control her. She wants more and it's been a struggle for her to go against her family's wishes, even Sunny barely talks to her anymore." 

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't realize things were so bad for her; if there is anything I can do to help you need only ask, okay?" 

"Thanks, but I think we have things under control for the moment, provided she can handle her course load and maintain her scholarship." 

"Tell her to focus on her schoolwork and not to worry about how she is going to pay for anything, I'll cover the cost if she needs financial help." 

"Haze, she won't ask for anything from you or anyone else, you know."

"She's not asking, I'm offering and I'm quite certain that my Dad will more than back me up." 

"Speaking of your Dad, have him and Chelsea set a wedding date yet?" 

"Next summer, they both want to keep it relatively low key so they are trying to find someplace private to hold it where the press can be kept away."

"Are you looking forward to having a sister?" 

Hailee smiles, "I already consider J.J. to be my sister."

They hear an announcement and stand up, "Time to find out what this place has to offer in terms of food and more importantly coffee!" 

"It's almost supper time, if you have coffee now you won't sleep tonight; which means I won't sleep, and you know how grumpy I get without sleep."

"Okay, no coffee until the morning then." 

After eating with their team, they head back to the hotel to relax for the balance of the evening. 

New Message

D: Up for visitors?

Haze: For sure! Where are you?

D: In the lobby with Kelley, what room are you in?

Haze: 203

D: We'll be right up.

"Jade, Dylan and Kelley are here and coming up to visit." 

Jade nods, "Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, I was just giving you a heads up in case you were wanting to maybe put some pants on." 

"But this is how I sleep." 

"I know, and I'm okay with you wandering around the apartment like that but perhaps now isn't a good time to show off your colourful underwear collection." 

"Fine." Jade walks over to her suitcase and pulls on some sweatpants. "Better?" 

"Yes." 

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock

"Oh my God, I'm coming! hold your horses!"

Hailee opens the door and is scooped up into Dylan's arms and then Kelley's before they head inside the room. 

"It's so good to see you guys." 

"Did you really think we'd miss this?" 

"Yeah, kid, I promised that I would be there to see you rep Cardinal colours." 

"I know, it's just that you're both really busy, okay well, maybe Kelley is, D I'm not even sure what you're doing right now." 

Kelley smiles and looks at Dylan, "You planning on telling her anytime soon because if you don't I will." 

Hailee stops and looks at Dylan, "D, what's going on? Are you okay? is Mike okay?" 

Kelley takes her over to the bed and sits her down. 

"So, how would you feel about being an Aunt?"

Hailee's jaw drops and her eyes go big, "Are you?" 

Dylan nods, "Yep, little bun in the oven." 

"Oh my God!! This is awesome!!" Hailee runs over and hugs Dylan. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" 

"It's too soon to know." 

"I can't believe you kept this news from me and really, D, you told KO before me." 

"I didn't exactly tell Kelley, she put two and two together and figured it out." 

"You mean KO is capable of figuring out more than just the best beer on the menu?" 

Kelley yells back, "Hey! I resent that! ... but it's also kinda true." 

The four women spent the next couple of hours chatting and catching up until there's a knock on the door. Hailee gets up to answer it and opens the door for their coach to enter the room. 

After Kelley and the Coach hug and do a bit of catching up, the coach speaks up,

"O'Hara you should know better than anyone how important getting a good night's sleep before a match is, time for you to say your goodbyes." 

"Yes, Coach." 

The Coach leaves their room and Kelley, Dylan both hug Hailee and Jade before they head out for the night. 

"We'll catch you for lunch tomorrow, Haze. Love you." 

"Love you too D, and congratulations! I can't wait to be an Aunt! I'm going to be the best Aunt ever!" 

Dylan and Kelley laugh as they make their way out the door. "Night, now both of you get to bed!" 

"Night, Kel, stay out of trouble." 

"I always do." Hailee looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, almost always and besides that Dylan isn't drinking so I'm not going to either." 

"Good plan."

Hailee walks over and ensures the lock is on the door before heading into the bathroom complete her nighttime routine and then climbing under the covers. 

"Alarm set, Jade?" 

"Yep and backup as well." 

"Good, night Jade." 

"Night, Haze, try not to snore too much tonight." 

"I don't snore!" 

"Yeah, you kinda do, ask Tierna." 

Hailee shakes her head, checks her phone is plugged in and turns the lamp off. 

The next morning the alarm goes off and the snooze button is quickly hit as they curl back up for a few more minutes of shut-eye. 

After the second alarm goes off they both reluctantly get up, "Why does it feel so early?" Jade lets out a big yawn.

"Because it's only 6 am our time. Hurry up and make yourself decent, hopefully they have good coffee waiting for us." 

They both pull on some comfies and take the time to freshen up before heading to the meal room and joining their teammates in eating breakfast, and then sitting down to listen as the coaches go through their game day spiel and introduce the starting lineup.

Hailee lights up when she sees her name and number listed on the board. 

"Way to go, Haze!" 

As the front line is posted Jade's face lights up when she sees her name and number on the right side. 

"Oh my God! I'm starting!" 

"We're both starting Jade!" 

"Holy shit, I didn't expect to be starting as a Freshman; I figured that I'd be warming the bench most of the season." 

"Hard work pays off and it probably also helped that Kyra picked up a knock in practice. Now, pay attention." 

Hailee listens in as they talk and finds out that they are content to let her take any corners and or dead balls that may come about. 

After they finish talking the players are informed of what time to be in the lobby for the bus, not one minute later than the designated time or else they will be left behind. 

"So, what do we do now to kill time?" 

"I'm going to meet up with Kelley and Dylan for a little while before coming back and napping; you can come along or find someone else to hang with if you're tired of me." 

"I think I'm just going to chill in the room and maybe watch a movie or call Storm." 

"Okay, message me in a bit then." 

Jade nods before making her way over to the elevator as Hailee confirms the address of the hotel where her friends and family are staying and calls for a car to drive her there.

Arriving at the hotel, and checking with the concierge, Hailee is shown to where the block of rooms is that her father booked for the trip. 

She knocks on the one which is her Father, Chelsea's and J.J.s first and feels a little body wrap their arms around her. 

"Haze!" Hailee laughs, "Hey, J.J."

The girl takes her hand and leads her into the room, "Mommy, Haze is here!" 

Chelsea walks over and hugs Hailee, "Where's Dad?" 

"He's in the other room on a call. Are you excited about today?" 

"Yeah, I can't wait to run on the field as a member of Stanford's team; it's a dream come true." 

"You already played in that exhibition game though, so this isn't your first game." 

"It's my first real game with them and I'm starting today, which is huge!" 

"Congratulations, Hailee; you know, Randy has been telling anyone who will listen how his daughter is going to be the next break out star on the USWNT." 

Hailee laughs and looks at J.J. who is watching a movie, "Who knows maybe soon he will have another daughter to cheer for as she climbs her way up the soccer ladder." 

Chelsea smiles, "Julie idolizes you, Hailee. She barely slept last night because she is so excited to watch you play." 

"I'm really glad that the two of you are here." Hailee hugs Chelsea and waves to J.J. "I promised to check in with Kelley and Dylan, but I'll see you guys after the game." 

Hailee knocks on a door down the hall and is pulled in the room, "Thank god, you're here, Kelley is trying to convince me to name my kid, Dylan Junior because it works for either a boy or girl." 

Hailee busts out laughing, "I've honestly heard worse ideas coming from her." 

Hailee walks into the room and sees Kelley sitting on the bed typing away on her phone. 

"KO, if anyone is naming my little soon to be niece or nephew, it's me! Go find another someone else to name." 

"I've already tried to convince Alex to have another kid so she can name this one Janice Junior, but she said and I quote, "No way in hell!" 

"What about you and Kam, no baby mumbles?" 

"Mumbles, but no actual talk. I'm not sure when or if it will happen between us." 

"That's too bad. So, what have the two of you been up to?" 

Dylan grabs a seat beside her, "Not much, this isn't exactly a happening place, especially when you're sober. We did check out a Bobblehead Museum though, that was, umm... interesting, right Kelley?" 

Kelley looks at them and responds by bouncing her head like one of the dolls, causing them all to laugh out loud. 

"I was only recognized by a couple of people while we were out, so that was good, I guess." 

"Well, considering you promised your coaches to that you would maintain a low profile while here, I would say that's really good." 

Hailee's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen, "Urgh, I need to get back to my hotel now. Jade just messaged me that the coaches are making the rounds." 

Hailee hugs Dylan and then she and Kelley head out of the room and down to the lobby to await her ride. 

"You ready, kid?" 

Hailee nods, "Yeah, I'm good." 

Kelley hugs her, "Just remember to go out there and have some fun." 

"I'll do my best, but I'm not a bitch like you are out there." 

Kelley laughs, "I'm never going to live that one down am, I?" 

"Nope, not gonna lie you look fucking hot when you lose your temper." 

"Admit it, Haze, you think I'm hot all the time." 

Hailee laughs, "Nah, Alex is more my type than you are. I'll see you after the game, Kel." 

"Bye, kid, and good luck out there." 

Hailee heads back to the team hotel and grabs something to eat from the hospitality area before making her way up to her and Jade's room. 

They watch a movie for a bit before setting an alarm and trying to grab some sleep before the game. 

They get up once the alarm sounds off and get themselves changed into their team wear before packing their bags and then heading down to the lobby to wait for the balance of the team and staff before heading to Valley Fields to take on the team from Marquette.

Arriving at the stadium they get ready in the small changeroom before heading out for warmups. 

Hailee looks around and takes in the mostly empty stands before joining in the warmup. As the clock counts down on the warmups they all head in and get changed for the game. 

With the night being cool, most of the players decide to add a long sleeve under their jersey and Hailee and Jade both follow along and do the same. 

They get their final instructions before making their way back out onto the field and after finishing out the pre-game stuff, the teams take their places and wait for the opening whistle. 

3 minutes into the game, the ball is knocked out of the Marquette end for Stanford's first corner kick on the evening. Hailee drops the ball and then directs her teammates. She sends the ball in but with too much power and misses her target, her teammates, however, manage to dig it out and Jade gets a soft shot off, the keeper bobbles the ball allowing Jade to follow up with another shot but this time the keeper hold on to it. 

5 minutes after that Marquette gets their first shot on goal but it's an easy save for the Stanford keeper. The Cardinal head back downfield and Hailee sends a shot towards the goal to have one of the defenders block it and then send it back towards her, she lines the ball up and sends a volley just wide of the goal. "Damn it!" 

Hailee shakes her head at the missed opportunity and then resets for the goal kick, the play continues with Stanford getting a few chances but the Golden Eagles' keeper comes up with the saves. 

In the 25th Stanford is hit with a yellow card on their keeper for apparently wasting time and then shortly afterwards a penalty is called against them, but the keeper is able to come up with the save to keep the game at 0's. 

In the 35th minute, Jade passes the ball back through the box and Catarina manages to find the netting to put them on top. 

They start off the second half the same way as the first firing shots on goal and in the 51st minute of the game, Jade opens her scoring account with an assist on the play from Hailee to put them up by two. 

In the 71st minute of the game, Stanford takes a three-goal lead and then in the 73rd minute, Hailee sends the ball in from a corner kick and watches as Mariah heads the ball in to put them on top by four goals and that's how the game finishes out. 

Once the final whistle sounds out they head to their teammates to celebrate before shaking the opposing team's hands and then head over to the sidelines to grab some drinks and listen to the coaches spiel. 

After they finish up talking, Hailee heads over to where everyone is waiting and hugs them all, picking up J.J. and spinning her around, making everyone laugh. 

Kelley hugs her, "Nice game kid, but you need to work on your aim." 

"My aim is fine, just the net kept moving on me." 

"Sure, blame the net for the sky ball you sent in." 

"Okay, that one was pretty bad I admit, but I did get two assists to make up for it!" 

Hailee is summoned back over to the team and runs back after making plans to meet everyone for a late supper. 

The next day, she says goodbye to Kelley who needs to get back to Atlanta for a game and then spends the balance of the day hanging out with Dylan, J.J. and some of her teammates before they prepare for they get prepared for their game the following day against Wisconsin. 

Hailee spends the first half of the game against Wisconsin watching from the sidelines as they take a 1 goal lead in the 42nd minute of the game. They change out some of the players at half time and she retakes her spot in the middle. 

4 minutes after the half, the referee blows the play dead and points to the spot indicating a penalty against Wisconsin. Jordan steps up to take it and makes no mistake sending the Badgers goalkeeper diving in the opposite direction. 

6 minutes after that Catarina makes it 3 for Stanford after jumping on a rebound and sending it to the netting. 

Hailee then seeing her chance slots one in from 15 yards out for her first goal as a member of the Cardinal. She stops, looks up and points to the sky to acknowledge her Mom and sister before making the jog back. 

Late in the game, Jordan adds another to make the final score 5 - 0 for Stanford and give the number one ranked team two victories to start off the season.

After the game, the team heads out for a celebratory meal and then enjoys a day off before heading to the sunshine state for their next game of the trip against Florida State. 


	50. Part 50

Hailee wakes up to the sound of laughing and turning over finds out that she is alone in her bed; so she assumes the voices are those of Tierna and Jade. 

She collects some clothes to throw on before making her way into the bathroom to complete her morning routine and then joining the noisemakers in the kitchen area. 

She wraps her arms around Tierna and kisses her gently on the lips, "Morning." 

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" 

"So good that massage you gave me knocked me out cold." 

Jade puts her hands over her ears, "In the room, don't want to hear about how you spent your evening together."

They all laugh and Hailee reaches over to pull Jade's arm down, "It was only a massage, nothing more; that's for tonight after we win our game!" 

"Hell yeah!" They fist bump each other, making Tierna laugh. 

"Where's Maggie? Shouldn't she be here to make us breakfast?" 

"She was here, I hope you don't mind but I sent her home and told her to take the weekend off with pay as I wanted to show off my skills in the kitchen." 

"I hope your skills include cleaning up and washing dishes, T." 

Tierna kisses her on the cheek, "Don't worry, go relax while I finish making you breakfast; it was going to be served in bed but kinda lost track of time talking with Jade." 

"Can I at least have a coffee to tide me over while I wait for the master chef experience?" 

"Of course. Go sit and I'll bring it to you, Babe." 

Hailee goes and sits down on their couch and turns on the big screen to watch the latest sports highlights. Jade crashes down on the couch beside her and hands her a cup of liquid gold. 

"What time are your Dad and the rest of your crew arriving?" 

"Not until pretty much game time; my Dad thought he'd kill two birds with one stone by scheduling some business meetings in San Francisco for this weekend, so they are going to be driving from there." 

"Is J.J. with them"

Hailee shakes her head, "No, her Dad didn't want to give up his visitation for this weekend, so unfortunately she had to stay home this time."

"That's too bad, I know how excited she was to be able to see you play." 

"Yeah, I was actually really looking forward to being able to show her around and play some ball with her, but there are still plenty of games to go this year. What about you, when are your Moms coming to visit?" 

"They probably aren't, Mom doesn't want to miss any work and Momma dislikes flying, so they just watch the games online."

"I'm sorry, Jade."

"It's okay, I talk to them before and after the game; so it's kinda like they are here."

Tierna places a plate in front of Hailee and Jade, "Breakfast is served." 

"Wow, this looks amazing, T."

"It's pretty hard to screw up avocado toast with fruit, Babe."

Hailee looks at Jade and burst out laughing and Jade smacks her arm. Tierna looks at both of them questioning what is going on. 

"Haze is laughing at the fact that she had to take me to the clinic a couple of weeks ago to get checked out because I cut myself while halving an avocado and it wouldn't stop bleeding; I ended up needing to get stitches." 

Tierna looks at Jade, "Oh, okay then remind me to keep you away from knives and avocados." 

Tierna heads back into the kitchen and collects her own plater before joining them in sitting down and eating.

After eating they chill out watching some television and a movie before having their usual game-day lunch which they only need to heat up thanks to Maggie leaving them ready-made plates in the fridge. 

Afterwards, the two current Stanford players settle in to do a bit of school stuff while Tierna heads out to meet up with some friends for a couple of hours. 

Once the alarm sounds on Hailee's phone, she puts away her school stuff as does Jade and they both head back to their bedroom, for their pre-game sleep.

A little while later, Tierna returns and noticing how quiet it is, she assumes they are sleeping and takes advantage of the time to shower and get changed into fresh clothes before laying down on the bed with Hailee for a bit. 

Hailee snuggles into her as she does and they both sleep until the alarm sounds out to wake everyone back up. After the alarm is turned off, Hailee and Tierna exchange a few kisses, hugs and holds before getting up and Hailee getting changed and ready to head to the stadium. 

Sitting and drinking a shake while she waits for Jade to finish getting ready, Hailee asks Tierna about what she did while she was out and isn't overly happy to find out that Tierna's ex-girlfriend, A.J. was included in the group she was out with.

"I thought that we agreed that she wasn't to be a part of your life anymore, T." 

"I didn't know that she was going to be there, she just showed up; some of the girls posted pics on Instagram and tagged our location so I think that's how she found us." 

"Awesome, so your fucking psycho girlfriend knows you're in town, any chance she followed you back here?"

"I don't think she would do that, she promised me that she has been getting help with everything." 

"And yet she just randomly happened to show up where you were and you believe that all is good." 

Tierna walks over to her, takes her hand and looks her in the eyes, "Haze, come on, I don't want to fight; I'm not with A.J. I'm with you and I love you and you are going to kick ass today in your game and I'll be in the stands cheering you on because that's what girlfriends do for each other." 

Tierna pulls Hailee into her arms and holds her tight, "I love you, Hailee Zane." 

Hailee smiles, "Love you too, T and I'm sorry for acting all like that." 

Tierna laughs, "It was kinda cute seeing you get all hot and bothered, but don't let it happen again, okay?" 

"Okay." They kiss until Jade interrupts them by dropping her bag on the ground with a large thunk. 

"You two done fighting, now?" 

Hailee smiles and nods, "We're good. You ready to go?" 

Jade nods and grabs her shake from the fridge, "Yep, let's go." 

All three of them make their way to Laird Q. Cagan Stadium together and Hailee and Tierna share a quick hug and kiss before going their separate ways until after the game. 

With all the pregame ceremonies honouring the previous season's Championship winning team complete the players get ready to take to the field for the opening kick-off. 

With high expectations placed on another Freshman player, Sophia Smith all eyes are on her and it doesn't take long for her to get her name and number on the scoresheet as after having just missed on two previous attempts she fires a laser from the top of the box past the keeper to give the Cardinal a one-goal lead in the 17th minute of gameplay.

13 minutes after that San Francisco manages to level the score at one after the Cardinal are unable to clear a corner kick from the box and Kalena Teufel makes them pay but lifting the ball up and over the Stanford keeper Rood. 

With the first batch of subs, Hailee takes to the field and gets right into the play sending the ball forward to Caterina Macario, who is then taken down in the box for a penalty kick. 

Stepping up to the line, Macario makes no mistake sending the ball low and past the keeper to put them back on top by one in the 30th minute. 

Despite firing 13 shots towards the USF goal with Hailee accounting for one of them, they aren't able to find the netting again in the first half.

Stanford comes out flying to start of the second half and Hailee and Jade are both on the field and involved in the leadup to Stanford's third goal of the game, with Hailee dropping the ball to Jade, who then leaves it for Smith, who then fires a shot low sending the keeper diving towards the far post and knocking the ball down and right into the path of Caterina as she sends home her second goal of the game. 

Minutes later, Hailee carries the ball and noticing the opposing keeper is off her mark, delivers a left-footed strike to the top corner putting the Cardinal out front by three goals in the 52nd minute of the game. 

Hailee celebrates the highlight-reel goal with her teammates, before looking up, pointing to the sky and then tapping her chest as she jogs back to the midfield.

Minutes after her goal, she makes the run back to the sidelines after being subbed back out for the balance of the game. She cheers on Jade as her roommate and friend charges towards the box only to pushed down in a pretty blatant foul from the Dons' defender. For the second time in the match, the referee whistles the playdown and points to the spot. 

Hailee stands with teammates on the line as Jade places down the ball and gets ready to take the kick. As the whistle blows, the USF keeper can only watch on as Jade places the perfect ball into the bottom corner of the goal giving them a 5 -1 lead over their counterparts in the 59th minute of play. 

The game gets chippy during the final 30 minutes of play with each team being charged with a number of fouls, but only one card being dished out after both teams were warned about late tackles. 

With the final whistle, the Cardinal earn a 5 - 1 victory in their home opener in front of a crowd of just over 1200 fans. 

Hailee celebrates the victory with her teammates and congratulates the opposition on a hard-fought game before pulling Jade over to the sidelines with her and pointing to the stands. 

Jade looks up and tears pool in her eyes, "How?" 

"Storm helped me contact your Moms and make arrangements, she knew how much it would mean for you to have them here for your first game at home." 

"Just when I think I can't love that crazy-ass girlfriend of mine anymore, she helps you pull off this for me." 

"What am I chopped liver?" 

"Yes." Jade hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now we should probably go talk to them before we get called back." 

Hailee and Jade make their way over to Jade's Moms and Hailee's Dad, Chelsea and Tierna and chat for a few minutes before being called back by their teammates and coaching staff. 

After completing their post-match stuff and getting showered and redressed they all head out for a late supper to celebrate. 

Tierna watches Hailee watching Jade hugging, laughing and smiling with her Moms, "That was a really nice thing you did." 

"I really didn't do much aside from make a few calls, Charles looked after the rest." 

"I wish I had a Charles!" 

Hailee laughs at Tierna's comment. "So it sounds as though Jade is going to head back to San Francisco and stay at the hotel with her Moms tonight, which means we have the apartment all to ourselves.

"Think anyone will notice if we disappear?"

"Yes, calm your hormones Davidson, we'll get there when we get there and just so you know I added to our little toy chest and will make it worth your while."

Tierna looks at her, "Really?"

Hailee gives her a look and nods. 

"Well okay then." 

As Hailee and Tierna make their way into the apartment, Hailee enters the alarm code to deactivate the system, before they close the door and ensure it's locked back uptight. 

Hailee and Tierna stop and hold each other taking their time to share some kisses escalating in their urgency and need as they help each other out of their clothes and make their way back to Hailee's bedroom and pulling out the toy chest from underneath her bed.

"What did you get?" 

"Vibrating strapons, double dildo, lube and oh, vibrating fingers."

Tierna seeing the new toys wastes no time in attacking Hailee's mouth with hers, "So how exactly do these vibrating fingers work?" 

"Guess we'll find out." 

Hailee struggles to keep from screaming out as Tierna continues to stroke THE spot and finally gives up the battle, yelling out for her girlfriend to keep doing what she's doing as her head pushes back against the pillow and her body lifts up as she succumbs to her third orgasm of the evening. 

Laying there trying to catch her breath and enjoying the feelings currently running throughout her body, Hailee can only smile into Tierna's kiss as she pecks her lips before laying down beside her. 

"So, I think it's safe to say that the fingers stay." 

"Oh my God, yes and the strap on as well." 

"Agreed. You ready to sleep now, cause I know I am." 

"Yeah ... sleep ... good ... night."

Tierna can only shake her head and laugh as her girlfriend is soon out cold beside her. She gathers up their toys into a pile, before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then returning to the bedroom, shutting the light off and curling up for the night.

The next morning Hailee and Tierna sleep in a bit before getting up, showered and dressed and then making the drive to San Francisco to meet up with Hailee's Dad and fiancee for Brunch before they go their separate ways once more. 

Hailee hugs her Dad and Chelsea when they arrive and she and Tierna take their seats.

"So, Tierna, how is your season going?" 

"Good, we have three games left in the regular season, so far we're in 4th position, so provided we stay there we'll qualify for the post-season." 

"Do you think you will?" 

"Realistically we stand a good chance, our next two games are against teams near the bottom of the league with our last one being unfortunately against the number one team, North Carolina."

"What are your offseason plans, Tierna?"

"Returning home, relaxing, spending time with family, friends, and my amazing girlfriend along with keeping up with my training in case I'm recalled for the US' upcoming friendlies."

"Dad, can you please stop bombarding my girlfriend with questions now?"

"Alright, to be continued." Randy smiles and laughs.

"Dad!" 

They all laugh. Soon afterwards, Randy's phone starts ringing and he apologizes as he walks away to talk the call. Returning to the table with his phone in hand, he leans down and says something to Chelsea, who nods and stands up. 

"Hailee, I have to leave now, there are some time-sensitive papers waiting for me to sign. We'll see you in a few weeks for the games against Notre Dame and UNC. I love you kid and I'm really proud of you." Randy leans over and hugs his daughter. 

"Love you, Dad." 

She and Chelsea hug and promise to stay in contact before the older couple leaves the restaurant.

Tierna and her walk out of the restaraunt, "What would you like to do on this beautiful California day, Haze?" 

"Can we get some ice cream, please?" 

"We just had brunch, how do you have room for ice cream?"

"I always have room for ice cream." 

After stopping and getting Hailee a couple of scoops, they make their way back to the apartment where Hailee returns to focusing on an assignment and Tierna watches a Premier League game on the big screen. 

Later on that evening they end up ordering in pizza for supper and as they curl up watching a movie, Jade makes her return to the apartment. 

"Hey, Jadey, how was it spending time with the Moms touring San Fran?" 

"It was awesome, I still can't believe that you got my Momma on a plane." 

"I think it was made easier by the fact that it was a private plane and she didn't have to deal with a bunch of nosy strangers; it was just your Mom, her and some champagne for the flight." 

"Oh, so you got her drunk." 

"Nope, that was your Mom's job, not mine! I just provided the means." 

Jade laughs, "Well, thank you for providing the means and transportation; I don't remember the last time they saw me play in person outside of my high school games."

Hailee smiles, "You're welcome Jade, you wanna join us for some cold pizza and a movie?" 

"Sounds good, let me just change into some comfies." 

They spend the remainder of the evening watching movies before deciding to call it a night in the early hours of the next morning. 


	51. Part 51

Hailee arrives home from class and finds Jade camped out on the couch with a game playing on the big screen and her laptop perched in front of her.

"S'up?"

"Hey, just catching up on the EPL games we recorded over the weekend and taking to Tessa."

"Tessa?"

Hailee looks at the screen on the laptop and smiles when she sees their friend on the screen, she sits down beside Jade.

"Hey, stranger, how are things going for you at UCLA?"

"Not getting a ton of playing time, but doing my best to stay positive and keep working hard."

"Maybe you should try playing in the midfield, you might get more playing time."

Tessa laughs, "Yeah, that's not going to happen; you remember how much of a fail that was at US camp."

"True, but only because you don't know your left from your right."

Hailee and Jade both laugh as Tessa shakes her head, "That was one time!"

"One time we will never forget because you ran straight into your own teammate and hit the turf."

"Whatever!"

They all laugh. 

"So, any prospects on the horizon, Tess?"

"Possibly, but it's early so I don't want to jinx it by talking about it."

"Okay. Well, I need to get started on my readings for tomorrow; I'll let you the two of you get back to arguing over whether Liverpool or Chelsea is better. Later, Tessa."

Jade grabs her arm and shakes her head, "You can't leave yet, we have something to tell you."

"What's going on? Why do the two of you all of a sudden look like someone just died?" 

"Aurora." 

Hailee looks at Jade and then Tessa on the screen, "What about the witches' spawn?"

"She's at USC." 

"Okay and ... oh, shit we play them, don't we?" Hailee looks over at Jade, who nods her head.

"What should I do? Do you think that she will try something? Should I call my Dad?" 

Jade takes her hand, "We don't want to see anything happen to you Haze, that's why we wanted you to know. It seems like she's going by a different last name now, but according to the profile and pic on the site, it's her." 

"Damn it! I wish Dylan was here, she would be able to tell me what I should do." 

"I think that you should call your Dad and let him know; didn't he have some sort of order put into place so that she had to stay away from you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's still valid." 

"Call your Dad, Haze!" Hailee nods stands up and reaches over to hug Jade. "Thanks, Tessa. We'll talk soon." 

"Bye Haze." 

Hailee heads into her bedroom and closes the door. 

"Do you think that she'll be okay, Jade?" 

Jade looks at Tessa on the screen and nods, "I think so. I should get back to working on my assignment. Stay out of trouble, T." 

"I'll try and keep me apprised of everything, okay?" 

"I will, good luck with the Florida teams." 

"Thanks. Bye Jade, don't forget to tell your girlfriend to message me sometime." 

"I won't but no guarantees, it is Storm we're talking about. Bye." 

Jade hangs up and then pulls up her assignment on the screen, staring at it for a short time before deciding to shift her focus to watching the game for a bit in hopes of clearing her thoughts. 

In her bedroom, Hailee is sitting in her bedroom, looking at her phone and debating about calling her Dad. 

She finally decides that it's the best thing to do and dials his number. 

Ring, ring

"Hailee, I'm in the middle of something, can I call you back?" 

"No, I need to speak with you now, it's important."

"Okay, hold on, just let me end my conference call." 

Hailee sits on hold for a few minutes before her Dad comes on the line, "I really hope it is important because I could lose that deal for cutting the call short." 

"Sorry, Dad." Hailee fights to find the words through her tears. 

"Talk to me, what's going on? Is it school, personal? What can I do to help you, Hailee?"

"I just found out that Aurora is playing at USC and we are playing them next month." 

"Hailee, are you concerned about your safety?" 

"Yeah, she promised that she would do her best to end my career if she ever played against me again. She hates me for getting her banned from playing for the US, Dad." 

"I promise you, she will not get anywhere near you. I love you, Hailee and nothing is going to happen to you if I have any say in the matter; I will have my people look into everything and be in touch, okay?" 

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry about interrupting your call." 

"Don't worry about it, the company needs the acquisition to go through, so they aren't going anywhere and not even a 30 million dollar deal takes precedence over you or your safety. I love you, kid and I promise you that neither Shay nor Aurora will come anywhere near you." 

"Thanks, Dad, I love you." 

"Love you. Oh, can you call Chelsea when you get a moment, she wanted to confirm that you were still planning on taking J.J. to the Chicago and Sacramento game." 

"Let her know we are good to go, I'll be coming home after class on Friday and then driving back after the game on Saturday." 

"Do you want me to send Charles to come and get you and drive you back? I'm sure he won't mind and I don't want you to be tired for your game on Sunday."

"You know what that actually sounds like a good plan, I miss spending time with Charles and I wasn't really looking forward to dealing with the traffic." 

"I'll let him know so he can make the arrangements." 

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye." 

Hailee lays back on her bed and debates about calling Tierna but instead opts to call Dylan. 

Ring, ring

"Hey, stranger how goes it?" 

"D, are you able to talk right now because I could really use a friend."

"Yeah, Mike is out of town with the team and I was just chilling and debating what to order in for supper." 

"Still haven't learned how to cook, huh?" 

"Not really, but also I've craving all sorts of fast food that Mike can't eat, so it works out well that he isn't here right now so I can eat it guilt-free." 

Hailee laughs, "Sounds about right; Maggie has got Jade and I eating super healthy stuff, but we still sneak in some junk every now and again."

"Okay, enough talking about food because I'm already hungry; what's going on with you?" 

"I found out today that Aurora is at USC and that we are scheduled to play them next month." 

"Ohh, and you're thinking about her threat to hurt you aren't you?" 

"Yeah. I already talked to my Dad and he said that everything would be okay, but I don't know D, I'm scared." 

"That's totally understandable Haze, she did after all make your life a living nightmare, but I trust that if your Dad said he will look after it then he will. Have you gone to see your shrink lately?" 

"No, I've been doing really well and my schedule is pretty busy right now." 

"No excuses Haze, I'm sure if you can't fit in an actual appointment, she will make time for a phone one for you. I know the effect the mere mention of the name Aurora has on you so I can only imagine what alls going through your head currently; you need to make the call because I don't want to see anything happen to you, you've worked too hard to get where you're at and don't need her or anyone else screwing it up for you." 

"Okay, I'll see about doing an appointment at the beginning of next week, when I should have time to talk." 

"Promise me, Haze." 

"I will. I promise, D." 

"Good, now how are things with you and Tierna?" 

"We're good; only a couple weeks left and then she'll be home." 

"Is she going to be staying with you?" 

"No, her family doesn't live that far from here, so we'll see each other all the time and we figured it would be better for both of us if we didn't actually move in together."

"I think that's a good idea as well; don't rush into moving in or living together, there's lots of time for that in the future." 

Hailee hears a knock. "Hold on a minute, Haze, my supper is here." 

Hailee laughs and waits for Dylan to return. 

"Let me guess, pizza?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"I guess I'll let you go so that you can eat in peace. I miss you, D." 

"Miss you too, kid, but I'm always just a call or message away." 

"I know, love you, D and take care of my niece or nephew."

"I will, love you, talk soon"

"Bye, D."

"Bye, Haze." 

After closing her eyes and drifting off for a bit, she wakes up to her phone ringing and searching around on the bed she finds it and answers it while yawning

"Hello?" 

"Hey, did I wake you?" 

"It's okay, I should be working on school stuff right now anyway and not sleeping. What's up?" 

"Nothing much just missed hearing your voice." 

"I miss you, T." 

"Miss you, are you okay you sound down."

"Not really, you remember my former step-sister from hell that I told you all about?" 

"Yeah, did something happen?" 

"Not yet, no, but I found out that she plays for USC and we are scheduled to play them in a matter of weeks." 

"Okay and?" 

"She threatened to hurt me if we ever played each other." 

"Ohh. Do the coaches know this? or about your history with her?" 

"No, I was hoping to be able to leave it in the past." 

"You need to tell them, Babe." 

"And then they are going to bench me for the game." 

"It's better to be benched for a game than playing it possibly with a target on your back."

"I know. I'll speak with the coaches after my Dad looks into it first." 

"Please be careful I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I will be. How was training today?" 

"Good, it was nice to pick up the win against Orlando the other night, we need the points right now if we are going to qualify for the postseason. What about you when do you leave for Utah?" 

"Tomorrow, we play BYU on Thursday, then head to Minnesota for an early game on Sunday and then we're at home for the next couple of weeks." 

"Where I'll be cheering you on and repping Cardinal colours." 

"I hope so, but not too soon because it'd be nice to see the Red Stars in the NWSL final."

"It would be." Hailee hears someone banging on Tierna's door. "Haze, I'm going to go and see who is making the noise and why my roomie isn't answering. Love you, bye." 

"Love you too." 

Hailee sets her phone down and then heads out to the kitchen to cook whatever Maggie has left her for supper before she gets back to doing the work she should have been doing all along.

Jade is still sitting on the couch, but this time typing away on an assignment. 

"What's for supper?" 

"Your favourite chicken." 

Hailee does a fist pump, "Yes!" causing Jade to laugh before she returns to typing away. 

After finishing off her plate, Hailee finally gets to work on her assignment and reading. Eventually, after noticing how late it has gotten she changes and gets herself ready for bed as they have an early session scheduled in the morning. 

The next day after having completed training, her and Jade debate as to whether they want to attend classes on the day or just submit the required work and head back home to crash and pack before their flight out. 

Hailee opts to attend two of her classes on the day and just have a classmate submit her assignment for the last one while Jade decides just to drop her assignments in the instructor's boxes before heading home. 

As Hailee steps inside the apartment, she can hear crying and finds Jade laying on the couch crying and her phone on the floor smashed. 

Hailee drops her bags and kneels down on the floor beside her friend, "Jade, what's wrong?" 

Jade looks at Hailee and talks through her crying, "Storm... she ... cheated on me ... and ... we ... we ... broke up."

Hailee reaches her arms out and wraps them around Jade allowing her to sob all over one of her favourite shirts. 

After a bit, Jade sits up and Hailee grabs her a bottle of water, before sitting down beside her. "What happened? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"I called her and some chick answered her phone instead of her; it wasn't her roommate and when I questioned her about it, she admitted that they had hooked up more than once and well I broke up with her." 

"And threw your phone in the process." 

"Yeah." 

"I'm really sorry Jade." 

"Thanks, I guess I should get my stuff ready. Crap, now I'm not going to have a phone." 

"Make you a deal, I'm pretty well all packed except my school stuff; I'll finish up and then head out and get you a new phone while you pack, deal?" 

"I can't afford another phone, I just got that one." 

"It's on me, now are you okay to get packed or do you need me to help?" 

"I'm okay." Hailee gives Jade a hug, "It'll be okay, I promise." 

They both head into their rooms with Hailee swapping out her shirt for a fresh one and finishing up her packing before placing her bags at the door and after checking in on Jade to make sure she is okay, Hailee heads out to the closest phone place to pick up the latest phone for her roommate. 

Back at the apartment, Hailee passes over the phone and lets Jade get everything switched over and activated while she plays on her own phone and checks some of the scores around the soccer world. 

They microwave some food and have a quick bite to eat before grabbing their bags and making their way out to join their teammates for their trip to the airport and flight out to Utah.

On the plane, as has become their routine, Hailee holds Jade's hand for both the takeoff and landing and once they land, collect their bags, they head out to their bus and on to the hotel for the evening. 


	52. Part 52

Hailee and Jade walk back into their apartment and drop their bags, before heading over to the fridge to see if Maggie was nice enough to leave them some food for supper. 

Pulling out the plates of pasta waiting for them, they each take their turn using the microwave before sitting on the couch, putting on the TV and devouring the food. 

"I can't believe we had to go to extra-time against Minnesota." 

"Yeah, that was a tough match, have to admit it was kinda funny seeing Alana foul that girl and then trying to act all innocent when the ref dished out the yellow." 

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad we're home now for the next few weeks, flying always does a number on me." 

"As long as I'm around, you will always have a hand to hold on takeoffs and landings." 

"Thanks, Jadey." 

Hailee looks at her friend as she says it and notices the sad look come across her face, "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, it's still hard to believe that she cheated on me, you know?" 

"I know, she never struck me as the cheating kind, you guys were really good together." 

"Yeah, I guess I should have known we wouldn't last when she told me her family didn't approve of our relationship." 

Hailee reaches over and hugs her friend and roommate, "Ultimately it was Storm's decision though and I know she very much regrets what she said and did." 

Jade looks at her, "How do you know she regrets what she said and did, have you been talking to her behind my back?" 

"No, I wouldn't do that; she messaged me asking that I look after you and saying that she hopes that one day you will forgive her and give her another chance."

"I'm not ready to forgive her, she hurt me bad, Haze." 

"I know and that's why I sent her a message asking her not to contact either of us because you needed to be able to process everything before you could even think of forgiving her." 

Jade stands up, "Thanks, Haze; I'm going to head to bed, I'm exhausted." 

Hailee nods and watches her roommate put her dishes in the dishwasher before collecting her bags and making her way into her bedroom and shutting the door. 

Hailee grabs the remote and changes channels, finding the Red Stars and Royals game is still on in the second half with Katie Stengel having just scored to put Utah up 2 - 1 in the 64th minute. 

She watches as the final minutes wind down and the Red Stars lose their season finale, but even with the loss they still have enough points to lock down fourth overall in the league and qualify for the postseason. Unfortunately, for them, they have a tough road ahead as the announcers indicate they will now take on the shield winning North Carolina Courage in the semi-finals. 

New Message

Haze: Just caught the end of your game. So, North Carolina, huh? that sucks! I'm exhausted was a long game and the flight was rough. Call me if you want to chat, I'll be up for a bit working on school stuff. Love you.

Hailee makes her way back into her own bedroom and empties out her suitcase, dumping her dirty clothes into the basket and then placing the case back in her closet out of the way before changing into some sleeping clothes. Once that's all done she collects her school stuff and spreads it out around her, double-checking what is due and the requirements before turning her attention to it. 

A short time later her phone buzzes and she smiles and she sees Tierna's name on the screen

"Hey." 

"Hey, yourself. How's the school stuff going? I'm not interrupting am I?" 

"It's okay, Babe, I could use a break, I just created the worlds longest run-on sentence." 

She hears Tierna laugh, "How'd you play today?" 

"Wasn't one of my best games, I gave the ball away and it led to a scoring chance; thankfully, she got under it and sent it over the bar." 

"Happens to all of us, Haze, but you guys came away with the win, so that's good." 

"Yeah, Jade had a really good game against BYU the other night, potted a goal and added an assist on the second goal." 

"Nice. How is she doing with the breakup?" 

"About as well as can be expected, She's heartbroken and I don't know how to help." 

"Just be there for her, that's all you can do. Do you think there's any chance of them getting back together?" 

"Hard to say, they love each other but cheating isn't cool and Jade isn't going to forgive her anytime soon." 

"I have to head out now, but I really wanted to hear your voice. Love you and I'll see you very soon. Bye Babe." 

"Love you T, bye." 

Hailee sets the phone down and works a bit longer on her assignment before calling it quits when the words she is typing no longer make sense. Closing everything up she pulls up a movie on her TV and watches it until she crashes. 

The next few days find Hailee and Jade going through their regular daily routines of training and classes. Hailee arrives home on Thursday afternoon and sees someone curled up sleeping in front of the apartment door. She debates calling security on them before recognizing the shirt that they are wearing. 

She kneels down beside the body and nudges it, "Wakeup, Storm." 

Storm mumbles, "Tired, don't wanna." 

"Don't make me dump water on you!" 

Storm hearing that sits up and looks at Hailee through swollen, bloodshot eyes. Hailee can tell that she's been through the wringer and reaches her hand out to help her up. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I made a big mistake, Haze, I need to get Jade back, I love her and miss her so much." 

"I know you do but, I told you to give her space to process." 

"I need to explain to her that I was set up; Chrissy and I didn't sleep together at all, well, we slept together but we didn't have sex. I didn't cheat on her, some of the girls on the team were looking for a way to make me quit the team because I guess they don't like me that much because I'm different than them and well we ended up at a party together, drinking and trying a few other things and the next thing I remember is waking up naked in bed with her. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation and I got a video from the party sent to me from an unknown number and when I watched it, it had them all talking about me and what they were planning to do. Chrissy was in on it and that's why she told me that we had had sex multiple times when really we didn't. I quit school, Haze and I have no place to go now." 

Hailee opens the door and motions for Storm to come inside so they can talk further. 

"What do you mean you quit school?" 

"Well, I just haven't been to classes lately because they are kinda boring and make me want to sleep." 

"So you haven't officially quit school, just not been going. What about the soccer team, you aren't going to allow them to get away with what they did are you?"

Storm shrugs before laying down on the couch, "Is it okay if I sleep for a bit, it was a long drive here." 

"Go sleep in my room, Storm. Have you eaten anything lately?" 

"I had a burger sometime today, I think." 

"Alright, go get some sleep and we'll figure everything out." 

"Thanks, Haze."

Storm heads into Hailee's bedroom and is cold as soon as she hits the bed. 

Hailee checks on her and then grabs her phone. 

"Yes, Ms. Hailee, do you need something?" 

"Charles, I need some help, it's not for me but my friend Storm." 

Hailee goes on to tell Charles what Storm told her happened to her at the hands of the girls on the soccer team. 

"If we pursue this matter it could back on Storm for years to come. Do you think she would just consider transferring to another school?" 

"She'll lose her scholarship." 

"I'm sure your father will cover her costs, Ms. Hailee, and don't forget that he has a wing named after him at Sacramento State, I'm sure he could speak with a few people and pull a couple of strings for her."

"Let me talk to her first and see what she wants to do, but do you think you can see if there would be a position for her on their soccer team if she were to transfer?" 

"That I can do. Do you need anything else, Ms. Hailee?" 

"Not a the moment, Charles. Give my best to Anna. I miss you." 

"We miss you too, Ms. Hailee." 

"Bye Charles." 

"Bye, Ms. Hailee." 

Hailee sits on the couch pondering what to do next when Jade arrives home from school. Walking in she notices Storm's bag on the floor and her face drops, "What the hell is she doing here? Where is she?" 

"Jade, come and sit; we need to talk." 

The two fight through tears as Hailee repeats to Jade what Storm told her. 

"She didn't cheat?" Jade looks at Hailee and Hailee shakes her head, "No, she didn't cheat and she blew off everything to come here and get you back. So, the least you can do is listen to her." 

Jade nods and Hailee stands up, "I'm going to make myself scarce for a few others, talk to each other and try not to destroy the apartment in the process."

Jade and Hailee hug, "Thank you." 

Hailee collects her bag and heads out, grabbing her car keys and taking off for no particular destination. 

She returns to the apartment a few hours later, and slowly opens the door and listens for any noise, not hearing anything or seeing any mess she makes her way back to the bedrooms and finds that hers is empty. She knocks on Jade's door and slowly opens it, smiling widely when she finds both Jade and Storm asleep wrapped in each other in the bed.

Heading into her own room, she makes sure to lay out her clothes for the morning and make sure everything she needs for their game against Notre Dame is laid out or packed. 

Changing into sleeping clothes, she heads into the bathroom to complete her nighttime routine before checking her alarm and curling up, even though it's still fairly early the emotions of the day have drained her energy. 

The next morning before the alarm has a chance to sound out she is awoken by two bodies jumping on the bed beside her. 

"Morning. Please tell me that everything is good between the two of you." 

"Yeah, we had a really good chat and put everything out in the open." 

"Haze, do you really think I could go to Sac State?" 

"Do you want to go there? I know that it will mean moving further away from your family." 

"They aren't my family, Jade and you are and I want to be closer to you guys." 

"Okay, then, I'll let Charles know to go ahead and make the arrangements. One of the benefits of having more money than you know what to do with it the ability to get shit done a lot quicker and without resistance."

"So, I'm going to be a ... what's their team nickname?" 

"Hornets." 

"Oh crap, I'm allergic to bees." 

"Stormy, it's just a team name, not an actual hornet." 

"I looked on the team website, and it looks like they could use a goalie, their number one just went down with an ankle injury. Those girls may have actually done you a huge favour, by screwing up everything for you Storm." 

"Umm, okay, but a serious question, do you have any Skittles because I could really use some right now." 

Jade and Hailee laugh at Storm's question, "Only you could be thinking about candy with everything else going on around you." 

"I got my Jadey back, that's the only thing that matters to me, that and red Skittles." 

Jade smacks her arm, "Really? I'm in the same category as Skittles?" 

Storm leans over and kisses her, "No, you are in a category all your own. I love you, Jadey." 

"Love you too, Stormy." 


	53. Part 53

As the final whistle sounds out the Cardinal comes away with a 3 - 0 victory over Cal Poly. Hailee celebrates with her teammates and then shakes hands with the opposition before heading over to the sidelines and downing a good portion of a water bottle. 

They finish out with their cooldown and she and Jade head back to the apartment to get cleaned up and grab their overnight bags. 

As they are finishing eating their post-game snack that Maggie always makes sure is available for them, there is a knock on the door. 

Hailee answers it and after opening the door walks into Charles's arms, "Are you and Ms. Jade ready to go?" 

"Yep, Jade, time to go." 

They collect their bags, which Charles insists on carrying for them, ensure everything is turned off and the alarm set before making their way out to the car and climbing in the backseat. 

Both of them being exhausted from the game earlier take no time in getting comfy and sleeping for a good portion of the drive to the Zane household. 

Charles opens the door and smiles as the two sleep against each other. "Ms. Hailee, Ms. Jade we've arrived." 

"Don't wanna move, can you carry me?" Charles laughs, "I'm afraid not. Now I'm going to collect your bags and deliver them to your rooms." 

"Uh-huh." Hailee yawns and nudges Jade awake, "Come on, big comfy beds await." 

Jade nods and climbs out of the car and looks at the house, "Did this place get bigger since the last time I was here?" 

"No, at least I don't think so. Now come on, J.J. will be up early and we need sleep."

Hailee feels a body climb into the bed beside her and reaches over to pull it close and hears giggling. 

She smiles, "Morning, J.J." 

"Morning, you ready for breakfast? Anna made your favourite pancakes." 

"Is Jade up?" 

"Nope." 

"Good, how about we play a little joke on her." Hailee sits up and smiles at J.J. "Nothing bad, but Jade absolutely hates the song "Baby Shark" how about we cue it up and play it through the speakers?" 

J.J. nods and smiles. "Give me a few to get cleaned up and then we'll get Jade up, be prepared to move, she's fast." 

They hug and Hailee heads into her bathroom to complete her morning routine, before returning and leading J.J. over to one of the guests rooms where Jade is currently staying. 

"Ready?" 

Hailee brings up the song on the list and presses the play button, before slowly raising the volume up to the point to the song can be heard throughout the house. 

"HAZE!!!!" 

Hailee laughs, before scooping her soon to be little sister and taking off down the stairs to the kitchen. 

They burst out laughing as Jade makes her presence known behind them. "Morning, Jade, how'd you sleep?" 

Jade looks at Hailee and smiles, "Even your little stunt can't dampen my excitement for today and getting to see Storm play. Just remember I know where you live." 

"Can I come with you guys to the game?" J.J. looks at Jade, who nods and is met with a big hug. 

They sit down at the table and finally get to eating Anna's special pancakes. 

"Seriously, these are amazing!" Jade says while shovelling in another mouthful of the pancakes.

"They are aren't they?" Jade nods. 

"So what are we doing today?" 

"Storm has classes this morning, so we can't hang out until later." 

"How is she liking the new school, team and her classes?" 

"A lot! She kept me on the phone for like 3 hours the first day talking about how welcoming the girls were on the team and how much she is enjoying her change in major." 

"I'm sure an arts program is a much better fit for someone of her Ummm, uniqueness rather than what she was in, I think I would have even fallen asleep taking those classes." 

"Yeah, I never understood her choice, but I think it was her family making the choice for her again without realizing her specialness." 

"Well, now she has people who aren't interested in their own agenda helping her out and it sounds like she's thriving; same can't be said for the soccer team though." 

"Yeah, they only have one win on the season but at least they've taken some of their opponents to extra time before losing. Storm is just happy to be playing again and really doesn't care if they are a losing team. How about we check out that fancy pool of yours and then your game room, I figure the least you can do for waking me up with that horrible song is let me beat you at FIFA." 

"Sounds good, I'm just going to say goodbye to J.J. before she leaves for school and then we can chill." 

Hailee leaves the room in search of the younger girl, while Jade finishes up and then heads back upstairs to get changed into her bikini. Nothing like a few hours poolside to make you feel less guilty about skipping out on a day's worth of classes. Note to self get class notes when I get back, Jade thinks as she collects what she needs from her suitcase. 

"So this is how the other half lives, huh? I don't know why you would leave here, Haze, you got everything you could ever want under one roof."

"Not everything, but I admit it's pretty sweet. Now, focus on the game because I'm not listening to you cry later after I whoop your ass!" 

"Them's fighting words!" 

After playing for a while, Hailee's phone starts ringing and she answers it,

"S'up KO, you here?" 

"Yep, just driving through the gate. What happened to the other security guy? This one actually asked to see mine and Alex's ID before letting us through." 

"The other security guy also known as Shaun, got a gig working personal security for some basketball player." 

"Too bad, I liked him, although he did try and ask me out a few times even after I told him I wasn't available." 

Hailee laughs, "Sounds like he'll fit right in with his current crowd then. Jade and I are in the game room." 

"I got next!" 

"Really Kel?" 

"Yeah, the way I figure whatever game you are currently playing, you're probably beating her because you're like a pro at them." 

"True. See you in a few." 

Hailee puts her phone down and looks at Jade, "We got about two minutes before KO crashes this party, so make 'em count!" 

"HAZE!!!!" 

"Too late." Hailee stands up and walks over to Kelley and Alex hugging them both.

"It's so good to see you guys, well Alex you more so than the one who is currently helping herself to my snack stash." 

"Give me a break kid, I'm having possibly career-ending surgery in a couple of days."

"And you decided to come here why?" 

"Hit the waves, before I'm grounded indefinitely." 

"And you couldn't have just went to Florida instead of flying across the country to do that?" 

"I could have but I wanted to see Janice Jr. and you." 

"Worms, really how many times to I have to tell you to quit calling my daughter, Janice Jr.? She's getting a complex from it." 

"Then change her name." 

Alex shakes her head, "You sure you want me to leave her here, Haze? I could always drop her off somewhere on the side of the road without her phone." 

Hailee laughs, "It's fine, Alex, go to training and we'll catch up later." 

"Behave yourself Worms, see you later Jade, Haze." 

Alex heads out leaving the three together playing video games. 

After playing more FIFA than necessary, the three sit, chat and catch up before heading out of the room in search of something to eat. 

"Kelley!" Kelley feels a body wrap around her, "Hey kid, how are you?" 

"I'm good, wanna hear me play the recorder?" 

Hailee shakes her head, but before Kelley can respond she's dragged away by J.J. to listen to her make noise. 

She comes back a few minutes later and Hailee and Jade laugh at the look on her face, "I tried to tell you." 

After having an early supper they make the quick drive to Sacramento State to watch the Hornets take on the visiting Don's from San Francisco.

Hailee makes sure to hold onto J.J.'s hand the entire time they walk as Kelley not surprisingly keeps getting stopped and poses for pictures as well as signing autographs and she doesn't want to lose her in the crowd. 

They find a seat easily and watch the players come onto the field, Jade stands up and takes pictures of Storm, cheering her girlfriend as she appears in her yellow kit. 

Hailee, Kelley and J.J. all join her in cheering on the keeper and her teammates. 

That is really all the cheering they do during the game as it quickly becomes apparent why the Hornets have only managed one victory on the season after allowing a 4th goal against in only the 18th minute of the game. 

"Well, at least Stormy looked good attempting to make the save." 

"Same can't be said for her defenders, they're brutal!" 

With the final whistle sounding out the game comes to a conclusion with San Franciso coasting to a 5 - 0 victory over Sac State. 

They wait around after the game to see Storm and the keeper comes charging over to them. 

"What did you guys think?" 

"Ummm, well, Babe, your team sucks." 

"Like really bad!" J.J. adds. 

"I know, but sometimes it isn't about winning, it's just about being able to play and smile." Jade hugs and kisses her, "Good game, Stormy, Love you." 

"Love you, too, Jadey." They kiss again and Hailee playfully covers J.J.'s eyes. 

"It's not I haven't seen you kissing your girlfriend before, Haze." 

They say their goodbyes to Storm as she has to stick around while they need to get J.J. home and into bed because it's already past her bedtime. 

Driving up to the door of the Zane mansion, they all climb out and walk inside. Anna takes J.J. up to get ready for bed while the three remaining head to the kitchen to grab something to drink and perhaps snack on. 

After not having seen or heard from her Dad or Chelsea since earlier, Hailee decides to check in with Charles.

"Hey Charles, shouldn't my Dad and Chelsea be home by now?" 

"Mr. Zane called a little while ago to check in and inform us that they've decided to just stay over tonight and fly back in the morning." 

"Oh okay, it would have been nice if they decided to let me know." 

"Sorry, Ms. Hailee, but they know that Ms. Julie is in good hands when she is with you and your friends." 

Hailee nods, "She is, we all love her."

"Do you require anything else tonight, Ms. Hailee?"

"No, have a good night, Charles." 

"Good night, Ms. Hailee."

After tidying their mess, they all decide to head to their rooms to get ready for bed and to check in with their partners before bed. 

Hailee calls Tierna but is met by her voicemail, so she opts just to leave her a quick message, "Hey Babe, just calling to check-in I thought you were going to message me when you arrived. I miss you and I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow." 

She puts down her phone and feels a bit uneasy as to why Tierna wouldn't be answering her call when she told her earlier that she had no plans and was just planning on having a chill night before their season finale. 

She walks down the hall to Kelley's room and knocks, "Can we talk?" 

"What's up?" 

"I feel like Tierna is kinda avoiding me right now and it's not sitting well with me. She promised to message me when she got here and I haven't heard anything from her; she knows that I'm at home and taking J.J. to the game tomorrow, so why isn't she answering my calls?" 

"I don't know, maybe something happened to her phone, you know I've dropped mine several times into toilets before and well they don't always want to work afterwards." 

"First off, ewww! Secondly, how exactly do you drop a phone in a toilet? Actually no, changed my mind don't wanna know and thirdly, I don't think that's it." 

"I play games sometimes." 

Hailee shakes her head. 

"If you want I can message one of my girls on the Red Stars and check in on her." 

"Do you mind?" 

"Nah, I gotcha kid. Go chill and I'll let you know when I hear back."

"Thanks, Kel." 

Hailee heads back to her room and eventually falls asleep. The next morning, Anna wakes her up and lets her know that breakfast is ready and that Jade, Kelley and J.J. are already eating. 

She heads into the bathroom and completes her morning routine before joining them to eat. 

"Someone's a sleepyhead today." 

Hailee smiles, "Forgot how comfy my bed is. You guys want to grab a workout before lunch and heading to the game? Because that's my plan." 

"I'm out, can't risk injuring more than just my ankle." 

"Jade?" 

"Sorry, I'm meeting Storm for lunch." 

"J.J.?" The youngest shakes her head to indicate a negative to the question.

"Wow, okay then, that's where I'll be if anyone needs me." 

Hailee after grabbing a small plate of food, finishes up and then heads to her room to get changed into some workout gear. She looks at her phone and has no new messages or calls. 

She calls Tierna again and once again is met by her voicemail. 

"Call me, please." 

In the meantime downstairs Kelley pulls Jade aside, "What's going on?" 

"Haze asked to see if I could find out why Tierna hasn't been in contact with her, so I messaged Julie, not little Julie but they real J.J. and asked her to check it out for me."

"And? This doesn't sound good." 

"She saw Tierna's former girlfriend A.J. in the hallway last night, she knocked on a door and went inside. J.J. checked it was Tierna's room."

"That doesn't mean anything though, she could have just been visiting and nothing happened besides them talking." 

"I hoped that was just the case, but Morgan walked in on them kissing." 

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" 

"You aren't going to do anything except be there to support Haze, I'm going to be the one to approach Tierna about it. In fact, a car should be arriving very soon to take me to the team's hotel." 

"Please don't do anything to her, Kelley." 

"No guarantees, but I'll do my best not to hurt her too badly." 

Kelley heads up to her room to get what she needs to head out, leaving Jade standing there unsure of what to do. She heads up to her own room and gets cleaned up to meet her girlfriend all the while fighting back the urge to tell Hailee what's going on.

Jade puts on her clothes and runs to the gym, grabbing Hailee, "Get changed, now!" 

Hailee doesn't question her and throws on some clothes over her workout stuff. 

"Let's go. Jade and her head out to the car. I need you to drive to the hotel where Chicago is." 

"Why, what's going on Jade?" 

"Drive to the hotel and then I'll tell you."

They arrive outside the hotel and park, "Start talking now." 

"It's possible that Tierna has been cheating on you with her ex and Kelley found out and came here to confront her about it." 

"OH SHIT, LET'S GO!" 

Making their way inside they stop and ask a couple of players which floor to go to and head up the stairs, running down the hallway to where they hear yelling. 

Hailee grabs Kelley's arm, "Don't do it, KO, please." 

"She deserves it, she's been cheating on you, Haze." Hailee sees the tears in her friend's eyes and hugs her. "Jade, get Kelley out of here, please." 

Tierna stands up, "Thank you." 

"Is what Kelley said the truth; have you been seeing A.J. behind my back even though you promised me you cut her off from your life?" 

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Haze." 

"Only my friends are allowed to call me Haze, of which you are no longer one. We are done, over, go play with your psychotic ex, I never want to hear from or see you ever again."

Tierna drops to her knees and attempts to take Hailee's hand, which Hailee flicks away. "Please, I'll do anything, I love you, Hailee." 

"No, you don't because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me. Goodbye Tierna." 

Hailee walks out of the room and drops to the floor in the hallway, struggling to breathe. She remembers hearing her name before everything goes black. 


	54. Part 54

Hailee opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she is.

"Haze, you're okay, calm down. Let me tell them that you're finally awake." Hailee nods in response to Jade's words as her friend makes her way out of the room momentarily. 

She sits up and feels dizzy and feels a set of arms wrap around her. "Don't even think about going anywhere until we get the all-clear from the Doc, kid." 

A gentleman that Hailee assumes is the doctor enters the room behind Jade and Mr. Zane. 

Her father walks over and hugs her, "You're okay, everything is okay." 

"Do you remember what happened, Hailee?" 

Hailee nods, "I think so, why do I feel so drowsy?" 

"You were given some mild medication to help you relax, it made you sleep for a bit. Now, please tell me what you remember." 

"I confronted my girlfriend about cheating on me, broke up with her and then I remember my heart started racing and I felt dizzy and then everything went black." 

"You had a pretty severe panic attack: it led to you passing out in the hallway. Your friends carried you in her and lay you down on the bed."

Kelley makes her presence known, "We called the trainers and they checked you out, said you would be fine and then called your Dad to let him know what happened. He brought the Doc here, just to make sure."

"So, who's room am I in?" 

"Julie's" 

"Oh, okay, as long as it isn't Tierna's." 

"We wouldn't do you like that, kid."

Kelley hugs Hailee, "I'm glad that you're okay, but I really wish you would have let me deck her, she deserves it." 

"Kel, if you hit her, your contract with US soccer and Atlanta would have most likely been terminated and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Love you, Haze." 

"Love you too, Kel." 

The Doctor checks Hailee out as the others watch on, "Your vitals are all back within the normal range and if you promise to take it easy for the remainder of the day, and get some fluids into yourself then I don't see any need for you to stay here any longer." 

"I can go?" 

"You can go, just remember that the medication you were given is going to make you drowsy." 

"Okay, I got it, so no swimming or driving is what you're telling me."

He smiles and nods, "Take care, Hailee." 

Mr. Zane leads the doctor out of the room and comes back, "Do you think that you can walk?" 

"Yeah, I might need some help putting my shoes back on though." 

Jade grabs her shoes and helps her friend slip them on and tie them before allowing her to lean on her and start walking. 

"I'm so glad that you're okay, you scared me when you went down." They slowly make their way out of the hotel and into an awaiting car. 

"Dad, where's Charles?" 

"He took Chelsea and J.J. to the soccer game." 

"Crap!, the game, I was supposed to take J.J. to it, I promised her."

"You heard what the Doctor said about you needing to relax, Kelley looked after Julie and the game." 

Kelley leans over, "I spoke with J.J. and told her about you and Tierna breaking up I didn't tell her that you passed out, I just said that you were pretty upset and that it probably wasn't a good idea for you to go to the game. Don't worry Alex knows she's there and promised to bring her on the field after the game and introduce her to everyone." 

"Thanks, Kel." 

"No problemo."

Back at the Zane mansion, Hailee is waited on hand and foot by Jade and Kelley and soon they all settle in with a big bowl of ice cream in front of the big screen watching some movies. 

Jade can't help but smile and snap a couple of pics when both Hailee and Kelley fall asleep together watching the rom-com on the screen.

A little while later the door opens and J.J. comes into the room wearing a Chicago jersey covered in signatures and carrying a game ball in her arms, but looking sad when she sees Hailee sleeping. 

"Is Haze, okay?" 

Jade smiles and nods, "She will be, how about we let those two sleep and you can tell me all about the game." 

J.J. takes a spot beside Jade and tells her about the game, including the fact that Alex scored a hat trick and accidentally gave Tierna a bloody nose when her arm connected with her face. 

Hailee who is listening in to the conversation with her eyes closed, smiles and makes a mental reminder to thank Alex.

She makes a point of being overzealous with her yawn, drawing Jade and J.J.'s attention. J.J. moves over and hugs her, "Tierna is stupid." Hailee laughs and hugs her a little bit harder. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take you to the game." 

"It's okay, Mom and I had a ton of fun together and I got to hang out with the players after the game and J.J. gave me a jersey!" 

"I see that hopefully, it wasn't the one she wore today."

"Nope, cause that would have been kinda gross and smelly." 

Hailee points to Kelley's bare feet, "You mean gross and smelly, like those?" 

J.J. crinkles her nose and nods. "I promise that I'll make it up to you for missing out on the game today, okay?" 

"Okay." 

The next day, after informing the coaching staff of her episode, Hailee agrees to withdraw herself from the roster for the game and watches on from the stands as the Cardinal takes on the team from Santa Clara.

Jade hands her a bottle of water, "Sucks, not being out there doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, but, it's for the best. I'll be good to go for our next game against Arizona. You didn't have to sit out as well, you know." 

"I know, but I wasn't going to let you sit and stew about the past 48 hours all alone."

"Thanks, Jade." 

Jade smiles and nods and they continue to watch the rather possession centred game. 

After being unable to break the 1 - 1 score after two periods of extra time both teams walk away with a draw on their season record. 

Hailee and Jade head down to rejoin her teammates for the post-game before making their way back to the apartment to chill, eat and work on school stuff. 

New Message

Mandy: Hey, I'm sorry if this is out of place, but I heard about you and Tierna and wanted to make sure that you were okay. 

Hailee looks at the message and smiles. 

Haze: I'm doing okay, how are you?

Mandy: Okay, just taking a break from doing schoolwork. What are you up to?

Haze: Just chilling at the moment, before I crack open my laptop. I didn't play in our game today.

Mandy: Injury?

Haze: No, I had a pretty bad attack after the whole Tierna thing and ended up passing out in the hallway of the hotel. I had to inform the team of it and agreed to sit out the game in order to recover. 

Mandy: You know you can always call or message me if you want and or need to talk about anything, right? We were and are friends and I care about you and your wellbeing. 

Haze: I appreciate that and I really do miss our chats. How are you and Kate doing?

Mandy: Actually we broke up or I guess she broke up with me. 

Haze: Sorry to hear that. 

Mandy: I should get back to working now, take care of yourself and remember I'm always here for you. 

Haze: Thanks, goes the same for you as well. 

Hailee puts her phone down and gets to work on some school stuff before calling it quits a few hours later and curling up with a movie. 

Jade comes out of her room, lifts up the blanket and joins her in watching the screen. 

"You talk to Storm?" 

"Yeah, I told her what happened and why I had to cancel our plans. Speaking of plans is it okay if I borrow your car to go and see her on Tuesday?"

"It's fine, just remember to put gas in it this time." 

"I've already apologized for that." 

"I know, doesn't mean I'm going to stop reminding you." 

Jade laughs, "Fine. Oh, when you get a minute call, Tessa." 

"I'll call her tomorrow, I know she is just checking that it's still cool for her to hang out after we play them next week." 

"I already told her it was, but she just wants to double-check with you."

"Mandy messaged me earlier, checking on me; don't suppose you would know anything about that now would you?"

"Wasn't me, I haven't spoken to her for quite a while."

"Wonder how she found out then." 

"You did tell Dylan, maybe she told Allie and then she told her." 

"I guess that's possible." Hailee lets out a big yawn, "I think it's time for bed." She picks up the remote to turn the movie off and Jade stops her, "I want to see the ending." 

"You know what happens, they end up together and you end up crying like a baby every time."

"What can I say I'm a sucker for romance and love." 

"Uh-huh, I'll see you bright and early, night." 

"Night." 

Hailee spends the next few days, putting in some extra work on the field and in the gym in an attempt to get herself physically and mentally ready for their Friday evening home game against the University of Arizona Wildcats. 

The shift in focus pays off as in the 56th minute of the game she scores the Cardinal's first goal connecting on a header from close range.

Then in the 80th minute, she sends in a perfectly placed ball to Jordan who connects on the one-timer for the second goal of the match. 

She heads to the sidelines to watch the remainder of the game and is congratulated on an outstanding game by her coaches and teammates as she does so. 

With the final whistle, they celebrate and then shake hands with the opposition before finishing out their regular post-game routine. 

New Message

Tessa: Good game today. See you on Wednesday, hopefully, by then your head will have shrunk by then 😉

Hailee laughs and shows Jade the message making her roomie laugh as well as they make their way into the apartment and straight for the fridge to get food. 

Sunday morning allows the opportunity to sleep in and while Jade intends to take full advantage of it, Hailee is up early and gets changed into some running clothes before heading out for a long run and after returning and showering enjoying a large serving of coffee and breakfast. Just as she is finishing up, Jade emerges from her room, "How long have you been up?" 

"Since 6, went for a run and then made breakfast. There is some there for you as well." 

"Hopefully there are no shells in the eggs this time." 

"No guarantees, but I didn't find any in mine." 

Jade dishes out her eggs and fruit and then puts a pod in the machine to make herself a coffee before taking a spot beside Hailee and eating. 

"I get why you're hitting the gym and staying longer at practice, but can you please do me a favour and not burn yourself out by overdoing it? I know you're hurting and at least you are being productive with that hurt but remember to take some downtime as well, okay?" 

Hailee nods, "It's enough to have what Tierna did on my brain, but now I'm only days away from seeing Aurora again." 

"You may be seeing her, but she won't be playing because of the order; that's the agreement that was reached between your Dad and the school because it's a home game for us."

"What if I want her to play?"

"What do you mean, you want her to play?" 

"Exactly that, I want to show her on the field that she no longer has any control over me. Not to mention that I have faith that our teammates will have my back should she try anything." 

"I got your back, Haze and if this is what you really want then I will support it and you." 

"Thanks, Jadey." 

Hailee smiles at her as she says it, drawing a laugh from her roommate. "So were you and Storm able to reconnect the other day?" 

Jade laughs, "You might want to get the car detailed." 

"Please tell me you didn't have sex in my baby." 

"I'm only kidding, even with the tinted windows I don't think I could do that." 

"Good, let's keep it that way. I'm going to assume that if you are joking about it, you were finally able to get busy with your keeper." 

"Yes, her roommate has late classes on Tuesdays, hence why I borrowed the car to go and see her." 

"Do you have any plans today? Was kinda thinking about maybe hitting up some stores and indulging in some retail therapy."

"If you're paying, I'm in!"

"Of course, you are. Always knew you only liked me for my money." 

"Low blow Zane, you know that's not the case." 

"Sorry, I know it's not the truth, can you hurry up and get changed so we can go already, we're burning daylight." 

"Okay, let me get changed and make myself a bit more presentable then we can go." 

A short time later, Hailee and Jade head out and hit some stores, making their way inside a Nike store, Hailee feels her arm being grabbed by Jade and she is dragged back. 

"What the hell, Jade?" 

"Shhh!" Jade points to two girls on their soccer team, "Did you know they were together?"

"Just because they're shopping together, doesn't mean they're toget....ooh, yep they're together. I don't know about you but I don't kiss my friends like that." 

"Should we let them know, we know?" 

"No, if they wanted us to know then they would have told us, let's leave them alone." Hailee leads Jade back out of the store, "I really wanted to look at some cleats." 

"Another time, I'm not feeling like being involved in any drama right now and we still have plenty of stores to check out." 

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

They spend the remainder of the day, giving Hailee's card a workout before finally making their way home in time for supper and chill before bed. 


	55. Part 55

As the final whistle blows, Stanford comes away with the 3 - 2 victory over UCLA. Hailee congratulates her teammates and then walks over towards Tessa who is already chatting with Jade and hugs her. "Good game, T." 

"Thanks, that was a beauty goal you scored, Haze."

"It felt good to be able to finally contribute on the scoresheet."

"I wish we could spend more time together, I really miss you guys and well, even Storm." 

"Hey." They both laugh at Jade being defensive of her girlfriend. 

"Were still good for coffee tomorrow morning, right?" 

"Yep, just call or message and we'll be there." 

"Cool." Tessa sees her teammates heading over to the sidelines, "I should probably get over there, but I'll see you in the morning." 

"For sure." 

Tessa jogs away to join her teammates while Hailee and Jade walk over to join their teammates, "Tessa's right about your goal being a beauty. You looked like you were back to having fun out there today." 

"Yeah, I was, it was nice to be able to take my mind off of everything else that's been going on for a little while." 

Jade wraps her arm around her, "I know you are thinking about our game against USC and seeing her again." 

"She made my life a living hell, Jade, it's not like I will ever forgive her for it or forget that it happened." 

Jade stops and hugs her, "And I understand that, but you thinking about it is allowing her to seep back into your head and control you again and you've worked too long and hard for that to happen. She doesn't control you anymore Haze, you control yourself. It would have been very easy for you to have your Dad pull some strings and force her to sit out of the game, but instead, you decided to take the high road and allow her to play, that took a lot of guts and I'm proud of you for it." 

"So, your saying I made the right decision?" 

"Yeah, because all the girls on our team have your back and if she even thinks about trying something she's going to get nailed for it; not to mention imagine the look on her face when we kick their ass on the field." 

Hailee laughs, "Can't wait, thanks for being a voice of reason for me, J." 

"It's the least I can do, considering how much you spoil me on a regular basis. Now, you ready for a dip in the ice bath?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Nope, never!"

Jade pulls her along, "Me neither, but we must."

The next morning Hailee pulls her car up to the front of the hotel where UCLA spent the night and waits for Tessa to come out for their coffee date. 

Tessa climbs into the back seat and puts her belt on, "I only have about two hours before I need to be back, so we can't go too far." 

"That's fine, we decided just to bring you back to the apartment and Maggie is already working on making us breakfast." 

"Maybe I should transfer and move in with the two of you; because seriously your place is lit and it's insane that you have your own personal chef and housekeeper." 

"Yeah, well the housekeeper is a necessity because Jade is messy and neither one of us is capable of making much more than eggs and pasta, so having Maggie has been awesome." 

They arrive back at the apartment, park and make their way inside. 

"Morning, Maggie." 

"Good morning, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like some coffee to start?" 

"Yes, please!" Maggie laughs as all three of them request the liquid. 

Once they get situated at the table with their coffee and breakfast they chat away. 

"Oh my God, this is so good!" Tessa lets them know as she shovels food in her mouth. 

"Slow down, T, or you're gonna choke." 

"Yes, Mom!" 

"You looking forward to your game against, Cal?"

"Hopefully, we can turn things around and get the W tomorrow. What about you, Haze how are you feeling about playing against Aurora?" 

"Nervous, scared and a hundred other emotions." 

"Understandable. I just wish I could be there for it, but I know Jade and the rest of your girls will have your back." 

"So, I've been reminded." 

"Have you heard from Tierna at all since, you know?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "If she knows what's best she won't even contact me again, Kelley is still disappointed that she didn't get to deck her; but Alex did an excellent job of accidentally clipping her in the face during their last game." 

Tessa laughs, "I saw that I'm shocked she didn't get carded it was pretty blatant."

"Did you also notice that none of her teammates came over to check on her? From what Julie told me afterwards they were pretty pissed off with her." 

"Understandable." Tessa's phone sounds out breaking up the conversation, "Crap, I need to get back for a meeting; can one of you drive me back to the hotel?" 

Jade stands up and grabs the car keys, "I got it." 

Tessa and Hailee hug, "I'll be thinking about you tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Tessa." 

Jade and Tessa head out the door and Hailee starts to collect the dishes to return them to the kitchen and Maggie stops her, "Don't worry, I got them. Would you like anything else?" 

"Could I get a top-up?" 

"Sure thing." 

After finishing off her third cup and Jade returning they head to their team recovery, before deciding to take advantage of the beautiful weather and enjoy some time in the water and on the beach.

Hailee sits under the umbrella and rubs sunscreen on, stopping as her hand passes over the scar tissue located there and starting to cry. She collects her stuff and lets Jade know she is heading back to the apartment. 

Back at the apartment she grabs a quick shower and gets changed into some comfies before putting on a movie to get lost in. 

"Ring, ring"

She looks at the screen on her phone and knows that Jade has been busy. 

"Hey, D." 

"Hey, yourself, how are you doing?" 

"I'm okay, just having a momentary lapse." 

"Jade told me what's been happening. Have you been taking your meds?" 

"Yeah, and I've talked to the shrink as well. I just need to get through the next 24 hours and I'll be fine." 

"I wish I could be there with you kid." 

"I know, but you need to be looking after yourself and the little one and keep your stress down. I will be okay, D, all eyes will be on her, she won't get away with anything this time."

"Okay, I love you, Haze." 

"Love you too, D and I can't wait to be an Aunt to Dylan Jr." 

Dylan laughs, "Bye, kid." 

"Bye, D." 

The next morning, Hailee sits the changeroom an hour prior to her #1 ranked Stanford Cardinal team versus the #2 ranked USC Trojans, with her Airpods in and playlist cranked in an effort to drown out the thoughts circling around her head.

As some of her teammates begin to trickle in she acknowledges them but continues to do her own thing, getting changed into her kit and sitting and waiting. 

New Message

Kelley: Remember to breathe, you got this, Haze.

She takes out her Airpods and tucks them and her phone in her bag as the Coaches make their way into the room for their pregame chat. 

They head out for warmups and immediately she feels a set of eyes focused on her and turns to see Aurora staring at her and laughing. Jade noticing what's happening runs interference and attempts to get Hailee back into the soccer game and out of Aurora's head game. 

"C'mon Haze, stay with me and focus." 

Hailee is able to turn her attention back to the warmup and then follow her team back inside to change into their game kits. 

Once the Coaches complete their pregame spiel, the players head back out and Hailee hears the voice that she has tried for so long to erase from her memory. "Good luck Scarface, you're going to need it." 

Hailee can't help but smile with the realization that the words no longer have any effect on her other than providing her with the internal boost and drive to bury Aurora and her team. 

Her smile grows and she jogs away and joins her teammates, "You good, Haze?" 

Hailee nods her head and gets set for the pregame stuff. As it completes, they get final instructions before taking their positions on the field.

As the referee blows their whistle to start the match, USC earns the first corner of the game 3 minutes in but is unable to hit the mark with their first shot on target, sending it just over the goal and providing Stanford with a much-needed wakeup call. 

For the next 15 minutes, the teams play back and forth and exchange opportunities on goal. Both keepers are on their game and come up with the shots that make it through to them. 

In the 25th minute, Hailee watches as Aurora jogs on to the field and joins her teammates in their Gold uniforms. 

She doesn't come into contact with her former step-sister, finding herself being subbed out minutes later and finishing the half watching on from the sidelines. 

The teams are scoreless through the first half of play and Hailee retakes her place to start out the second half, noticing that Aurora is smirking at her from the other side of the centre circle as she does so. 

She takes a couple of deep breaths before the whistle sounds and then gets to it. 

Two minutes in the frame, Hailee gets set to take a corner for the Cardinal and sends the ball into the box where Jordan gets a piece of it but so does a Trojan player and it gets cleared out of the box. The Cardinal reset and begin to press the Trojan players sending ball after ball towards the goal but being unable to find the target. 

Hailee is subbed back out in the 82nd minute as the Cardinal hope that fresh legs will lead the way towards getting a much-needed goal, unfortunately, for them, the USC keeper manages to get a palm on their last-ditch effort and sends it over the bar and them into extra time. 

After taking a breather. collecting some fluids and final instructions the teams make their way back out for the extra frame. 

In the 93rd minute, Hailee has her legs taken out from under her after passing the ball off and the whistle sounds out. Aurora laughs as she is shown a yellow card and walks away as the trainers check on Hailee. 

She is escorted over to the sidelines and then allowed back on once play resumes in time to see Aurora crack a shot off the post in front of her. The rebound is quickly cleared out just pass centre and Hailee turns on the jets to reach it before the opposition has a chance to get there, she can hear Jade yelling behind her to keep going that she'll be there. Seeing space, Hailee sends the ball ahead and sees her roommate running around her marker and getting a left foot on the ball sending it back across to Hailee, who wastes no time in one touching the pass and directing it past the keeper for the golden goal and giving the Cardinal the victory. 

She screams out as the ball hit the netting and jumps into Jade's arms as the rest of their teammates run and join in the celebration. 

"That may have just been the biggest fuck you, that I've ever seen." Jade hugs Hailee and they laugh. "Way to keep your head in the game, Haze." 

"Nice pass, Jadey, are you sure you didn't hurt yourself though because I've never seen you run that fast before."

"Guess I just needed a little extra motivation and in this case, seeing the look on the witches spawn's face when you made contact was so worth it; she knew the game was over as did everyone watching." 

They celebrate with their teammates before lining up to shake the hands of the opposition. As Hailee and Aurora get closer neither touches hands they walk past each other, "Watch your back Scarface." Hailee stops and faces Aurora, "You know, I really hope that one day you learn to love yourself and stop being such a bitch towards everyone around you. I've moved on, Rory; find someone else to play with because you no longer have anything on me." 

Hailee walks away without shaking the remaining player's hands and walks past everyone on the sidelines and straight into the changing room before bursting into tears. She feels arms wrap around her and then another and another, soon the entire team surrounds her and holds each other supporting one of their own during a very emotional and trying moment. 

After changing, making her way to the apartment and showering Hailee lays on her bed crying, not because she's sad but because she can no longer contain the emotions of the moment. 

Jade walks in carrying a pizza box along with a carton of ice cream. She sets the pizza down on Hailee's bed, "I'll be right back, just putting this in the freezer so it doesn't melt." She takes the ice cream out and returns with a couple of drinks in her hand. "I figured we could both use a cheat night and I know ice cream is your go-to." 

Hailee smiles and nods, "Thanks, Jadey. For everything." 

"I didn't do anything, this is all you, Haze; now let's get to devouring this greasy goodness." 


	56. Part 56

A month later and the Cardinal have maintained their winning ways, defeating Oregon, Oregon State, Utah, Colorado in a blowout and finally Washington. 

They are getting ready to take on Washington State and are given their final instructions before returning to the field for the game. 

"You good, Haze?" 

"I'm good." 

"Alrighty then, let's go."

Hailee takes her places in line and they make their way back out onto the field after the completion of the pre-game stuff. 

In what has become a normal thing for the Cardinal they dominate possession and attempts on goal, breaking through in the 40th minute on Catarina's 12th goal of the season with another highlight-worthy shot and goal bent in from distance. 

After being subbed out in the 32nd minute, Hailee retakes her place to start the second half of the game. The Cardinal continues to test the State keeper but are unable to find the netting behind her. 

Hailee finds herself watching on from the sidelines when there is miscommunication within the Cardinal box and Morgan Weaver makes them pay, by jumping on the loose ball and sending a low shot past A.J. just inside the far post to tie the game up in the 77th minute. 

When the whistle sounds out to end the second period of play the team finds themselves headed to extra time after the time expires with the score knotted at 1 goal apiece. 

Catarina comes close to breaking the draw in the 92nd minute only to have her shot sail just wide of the target. 

Weaver attempts to work her magic for Washington State, but the Cardinal defenders are having none of it and block her shots, before sending their teammates back on the attack. 

In the 99th minute, Hailee parked at the top of the box gets the ball and seeing an opening sends a hard shot upper 90, but the keeper is able to get her fingertips on it and knocks it over the bar and out. 

The first period of extra time ends and both teams are showing signs of exhaustion. The second period of extra time finishes with a mere one-shot directed towards the goal and both teams have to settle for a draw on their records. 

Hailee and Jade arrive back at their apartment and both promptly lay down on the couches, letting out exhausted sighs before passing out for a couple of hours. 

Hailee yawns as Jade answers her phone, "Hey Stormy." 

"I know, I'm sorry I should have messaged you when I got back; Haze and I both crashed. How was your game?" 

"Really? That's awesome, Babe!" 

Hailee looks at her and Jade says, "Storm's team qualified for the playoffs." 

Hailee yells, "Congrats!" 

She stands up and heads to the fridge to find something to eat and drink, thankful as always that Maggie has already looked after stocking the fridge for them. She grabs a plate and follows the note, putting it in the microwave to heat up. 

"Jade, you hungry?" 

Jade nods, so Hailee grabs a second plate out of the fridge and sets it out on the counter and then once hers is done puts the other inside to heat up as well. 

She takes a seat on the couch on put the TV on, keeping the volume down so Jade can continue her conversation with Storm. 

"Okay, love you, too, bye." 

Jade puts her phone down and looks at Hailee's plate, "Where's mine?" 

"In the microwave, I only have two hands you know." 

"You could've made two trips." 

"Why? So you wouldn't have to get up off your lazy ass?" 

"Exactly!" Jade gets up and walks over to the microwave to grab her plater and a drink. 

"What's happening with Storm?" 

"They managed to get a tie in their game on Friday, so they just scrapped into the playoffs. The problem being is that they drew Northern Colorado in the Quarters." 

"Is that the team where there were cards handed, left, right and centre?"

Jade nods, "Yep. It was probably a good thing Storm was on the bench that game or else she probably would have added to the stupidity and gotten herself carded or kicked out." 

Hailee laughs and nods, "I miss playing with Storm, she always made things interesting. Are you planning on heading there tomorrow to see her?" 

Jade smiles, "Is it okay if I use your car tomorrow?" 

"Just remember to put gas in it and don't screw around with my music!" 

"I will do the gas thing, but no guarantees on the music."

Hailee finishes eating and puts her dishes in the sink, before collecting her bags from the doorway. 

"I really don't feel like doing my reading right now, I'm tired." 

"Then don't. Do it in the morning before class and relax tonight." 

"Relax, sounds good. I should call J.J. and check-in as well." 

Hailee drags her stuff into her bedroom and after dumping the contents out, she gets herself changed into comfies and curls up on her bed before making a call back home. 

"Ring, ring" 

"Haze!" 

Hailee laughs, "J.J.!" 

"Guess what?" 

"What?" 

"Mommy said I might be allowed to get a puppy." 

"Really? Does my Dad know about that?" 

"Yep, we've been looking at pictures of them together." 

"I don't know what kind I want though, because they're all so cute!" 

"Maybe you should ask Charles what he thinks because I have a feeling he will be the one looking after it most of the time." 

"Okay, I'll do that. What kind of dog do you like, Haze?" 

"Labs, because they're smart and can learn to do tricks." 

"Maybe we could teach it how to play soccer?" 

Hailee laughs, "Maybe. How's school going?" 

"The boys are yucky and annoying. Drew asked me to be his girlfriend."

"You're too young to have a boyfriend and who is this Drew, kid, anyways?" 

"We play soccer together during recess and sometimes after school." 

"I'm definitely going to have to meet this Drew when I come home to visit." 

"When will that be? I miss you." 

"I miss you, too, kiddo, but I'm hoping to be busy the next few weeks." 

"I know, I've been following your schedule. It's kinda stupid that you have to make up the game against Arizona State." 

"They need to make sure all teams have equal numbers and games played. I should go now, and I think it's already past your bedtime. Love you, kid." 

"Love you, too, Haze." 

Hailee not quite ready to call it a night, decides to scroll around and check out the results in the other conferences and get an idea as to who their possible future opponents may be. 

Noticing that Penn State defeated Michigan by a score of 1 - 0 the previous day, Hailee decides to send Amanda a congratulatory message. 

New Message

Haze: Saw you guys took down Michigan, Congrats!

She sets down her phone and plugs it in, double-checking her alarm is set before finally drifting off and enjoying some much-needed sleep.

The next full days pass by in a blur between training, classes and assignments and soon they are making their way to Berkeley in advance of their game against Cal that afternoon. 

Hailee puts her headphones in and lays her head back on the seat listening to her tunes as the wheels turn. 

New Message: 

Mandy: Thanks. Good luck against Cal today, we've got Illinois to get through.

Haze: Good luck against Illinois. How are you?

Mandy: Okay, I can't really talk, need to get ready. 

Haze: 👍

Jade leans over and looks at her screen, "You talking with Amanda, again?" 

"On and off; we're friends and I still care about her." 

"Uh-huh." 

"What do you mean, uh-huh?" 

"I was just thinking about something that Storm mentioned to me before." 

"And?" 

"Well, you know how her Mom is into all that mumbo jumbo about planets and signs and compatibility etc.?" 

"Yes. Wait is that why her Mom doesn't want you and Storm together?" 

Jade laughs and nods, "According to her, our signs aren't compatible. But according to Storm, yours and Amanda's are and she feels like the two of you will end up together in the end; even if you aren't now."

"You know I don't believe in any of that stuff because I once had a fortune teller tell me that I would lose two sisters before finding love and happiness."

"Well, you did lose one." 

"And, Tierna brought me the opposite of happiness; can we drop this now, it's depressing and I want to get into game mode." 

Jade nods and they return to doing their own thing. 

9 minutes into the game against Cal, Alana Cook drops a ball over the top of the backline, sending Jordan in alone on the keeper and she makes no mistake in sending the ball to the netting. 

Hailee comes on in the 23rd minute and minutes later finds the ball in her feet, opting to strike rather than pass, the ball is deflected away from harm. 

In the 43rd minute, it looks like Jade has put them up by two, but the goal is called back on a late offside flag by the linesman. 

After the half the Cardinal comes back out with a fire in their belly, knowing that they are closing in on another Pac 12 Championship for their storied University and soccer program. 

In the 54th minute, it's Jordan once again who doubles their lead with a strike just inside the post. 

They continue to pepper the opposing goal with shots until the final whistle sounds out and they are finally able to celebrate their Championship. 

They have little time to celebrate, however, as soon they are headed to Arizona for their makeup game against the Sun Devils on Sunday afternoon. 

New Message

Haze: Saw your highlights against Illinois, you played awesome! 

Mandy: Thanks. 

Sunday afternoon rolls around and once again Jordan leads the way as she scores two goals, and along with markers from Belle and a late penalty kick from Civana, the Cardinal head back to California finishing out the season with a 4 - 1 victory over Arizona State. 

Hailee sits on her bed, typing away on an assignment that needs to be completed by the next day and struggling to find the words to finish it out. 

She reaches for her phone as it buzzes and quickly answers it when she sees Dylan's name flash across the screen. 

"S'up, D?" 

"Not much your nephew and I are just chilling and watching some chick flicks." 

"Watcha watching? Wait did you say, nephew?" 

She hears Dylan laugh, "I did, it's a boy, I'm having a boy." 

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A BOY!" Hailee screams out bringing Jade into her room, "Dylan's having a boy! I'm gonna have a nephew, this is awesome!!" 

"Tell Dylan that I say congratulations and also supper is ready." 

"Food, good!" Jade shakes her head as she leaves the room. 

"When are you coming home, D? I know Atlanta is home now, but I miss you." 

"Actually, I'll be there this weekend to watch your game against Seattle." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"I'm gonna score a goal for you then." 

"How about you just focus on shutting down the opposition and creating plays rather than scoring." 

"I can do that too. Is Mike coming?"

"Not this time, just me." 

"I can't wait to see you." 

"Me too, I miss you kid." 

"Miss you, too. I gotta go, Jade, has now called me twice for supper and if I don't answer her soon, she'll probably eat mine as well as hers." 

"Okay, I'll message you when I know more. Bye, Haze."

"Bye, D. Love you." 

"Love you." 


	57. Part 57

Hailee runs out from her bedroom to the apartment door when she hears knocking, just about sending Jade flying in the process.

"What the hell, Haze?"

"Sorry, it's Dylan." 

Jade looks at her and shakes her head as Hailee reaches the door and opens it to her friend. 

They wrap their arms around and hold each other. 

"Umm Haze as much as I like this, can I please come in, I really have to go pee." 

Hailee laughs and releases Dylan so that she can do what she needs to do. 

When she comes back out Hailee smiles and kinda chuckles at her, "My nephew is either getting big or you're still eating a ton." 

"Both, the little bugger is super active too, the way he keeps kicking it feels like I've got a soccer game going on inside of me and my bladder is the ball." 

Hailee laughs, "Come on and sit down; we have a ton of catching up to do."

They walk over to the couch and sit. 

"You look so good, D, being knocked up definitely agrees with you." 

Dylan laughs, "So I've been told. How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing good, I like my classes and the team and my teammates are awesome." 

"How are you doing on a personal level? You forget how well I know you, Haze; I know all about you bottling things up before blowing, so?" 

"I'm honestly doing well, D. I promise. It was difficult after the whole Tierna thing I admit, but I have been talking to my therapist on a regular basis and Jade has been amazing helping me through it all." 

Dylan looks around, "Speaking of Jade, is there something going on between the two of you?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "No, Jade has Storm." 

"But you wouldn't mind getting in on the action would you?" 

"I'm not going to lie and say that I don't find her attractive, because I do, but she has a girlfriend and I won't cross that line." 

Dylan laughs, "Let me guess, you're all stocked up on batteries." 

Hailee gives her an embarrassed smile and nods. 

They chat about a variety of things, laughing and poking fun at each other like the days of old. Hailee can't help but smile with the realization of how much she misses her friend and how she always knows what to say or do to relax her and keep the wheels from turning.

A short time later and Jade emerges from her room, after catching up with Dylan for a few minutes, she heads out to meet up with some friends for dinner and a movie. 

Hearing Dylan's tummy rumble they both laugh, "Supper's in the fridge all we have to do is heat it up." 

Hailee opens the fridge and reveals the food that Maggie has prepared for them. 

"Damn, I wish I had my own personal chef." 

"Maybe you should be speaking to your hubby about that because I'm fairly certain you still don't know how to cook for shit." 

"I've gotten a bit better, but not much. So, what's for supper?" 

"Looks like chicken, long grain rice and veggies."

After eating and tidying up, they head back over to the couch and chill watching a movie on the big screen TV. 

"I was talking with Allie a couple of days ago and she mentioned that you and Mandy have been messaging back at forth on a regular basis." 

"Yeah, mostly just talking about school and soccer." 

"Did she happen to tell you that she has a new girlfriend?" 

"No, we generally don't talk about our personal lives, but that's nice to hear, I'm happy for her." 

"When are you going to jump back into the dating world?" 

"Not for a while; I just want to focus on my schooling and playing soccer, and not having to deal with any relationship or family drama." 

"Point taken."

Haze, is it okay if I crash here tonight? I don't think I can make the drive home now, I'm feeling pretty tired." 

"It's always okay for you to crash here and you're getting old; it's only 10:00." 

Dylan laughs, "Yeah, but remember it's later my time and also I'm sleeping for two." 

"Right, forgot about that. Come on, let's get you set up in my room and I'll grab the couch." 

"No, you will sleep with me, like we always did before." 

"Okay." 

They head into the bedroom and after some digging find something for Dylan to sleep in. Hailee checks her alarm before getting settled in next to her already sleeping, expecting friend. 

The following morning, Hailee gets up and grabs a quick shake before heading to training along with Jade who arrived home sometime through the night. 

She leaves Dylan a note letting her know where she is and tells her to take advantage of Maggie's breakfast frittata while she has the chance. 

As Hailee and Jade grab showers after training and grab some food on the go before class, Hailee's phone buzzes and she can't help but laugh at the fact that Dylan sent her a picture of herself and Maggie, with the caption "I ❤️this woman." 

Hailee shows Jade the picture and then responds, "She's pretty awesome. Safe drive and message me when you get home. Love you." 

She gets 👍 in response and smiles. 

Two days later and it's time for the Cardinal to take on the Seattle University Redhawks in the first round of the NCAA Tournament. 

The Redhawks manage a grand total of 3 attempts on goal during the entire game and bury themselves with an own goal en route to a 3 - 0 loss to the home team. 

True to her promise, Hailee works her butt off all game and in the 89th minute of the game jumps on the rebound of Catarina's shot after it bounces off the post and volleys it past the Redhawk keeper for the final nail in the coffin. 

Hailee stops and points up to the sky before slowly making her way back downfield for the final restart of the game. 

Once the final whistle sounds out, the team celebrates and after shaking the oppositions' hand they head back over to the sidelines to grab some water and then complete a cooldown. Hailee heads over to the stands where Dylan hugs her. 

"I'll see you back at the apartment soon, okay?" 

Dylan smiles and nods, "Yep, I should call Mike and then I get to choose what movie we watch." 

"As long as it's not any of the Pitch Perfect movies." 

"Ah come on!" 

"No, Jade sings along at the top of her lungs it's pretty brutal!" 

"Okay, I get it, no Pitch Perfect. See you soon, kid." 

"Bye, D."

After completing their post-game obligations, Jade and Hailee make their way back to their apartment and find Dylan asleep on the couch with a half-eaten pizza on the table in front of her. 

They smile at each other before both grab a slice and start eating it. Jade looks at Dylan and then Hailee, "Should we wake her?" 

Hailee shakes her head and then cover her over with a blanket, before heading into her bedroom to get changed for bed.

She pulls up a movie and is just getting into it as Jade climbs on the bed and joins her. 

"How did Storm do?" 

"They lost 3 - 1, so their season is over. Storm stopped a pk though, so she's at least happy about that."

"That sucks about them losing, but I'm glad that Storm had something good come out of it. How's school going for her?" 

"She loves it there and has been doing really well in her classes, even with a late start to the year." 

"How are the two of you doing?" 

"We're okay, I guess." 

"What do you mean, you guess?" 

"We haven't really been talking that much lately, both been busy." 

"What about your Tuesday afternoons together?" 

Jade smiles, "Well, those still happen, but I'm not sure if our relationship can handle the distance between us anymore." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I'm kinda okay with it, you know? I will always love Stormy, but I think that it's become more as a friend than a partner kinda love." 

Hailee reaches over and hugs her and they lay down together to watch the movie. 

Dylan in the meantime wakes up and after a quick trip to the bathroom, watches from the door and smiles at the two of them sleeping together. 

She turns the TV off before making her way across the hallway and into Jade's room and bed to crash for the night. 

The next morning, Hailee attempts to turn over but is instead met with an arm wrapped around her waist prohibiting her from moving. 

She lifts the arm up and turns over, expecting it to be Dylan laying on the pillow next to her but instead finds Jade softly snoring against her side. Hailee looks at her friend and gently removes a few stray hairs from her face before leaning over and kissing her forehead. 

Climbing out of the bed, she heads into her bathroom to complete her morning routine before heading out to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

She finds Dylan and Maggie already deep in conversation and breakfast food and joins them at the counter. 

"What can I get you this morning, Hailee?" 

"Coffee and the usual, please, Maggie." 

"Coming right up." 

Maggie sets a coffee in front of her and then soon afterwards a plate of food joins it. After ensuring that Dylan and Hailee have food, Maggie makes herself disappear and lets them know to have Jade call her if she would like anything when she gets up. 

Hailee downs the last of her coffee before taking a deep breath and looking at Dylan. 

"D?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I'm in love with Jade." 

Dylan smiles, "Uh-huh, I could have told you that much after watching the two of you for five minutes." 

"What do I do?" 

"Don't force it, if it's meant to happen it will naturally."


	58. Part 58

As the final whistle sounds out through Rabobank Stadium in Salinas, CA the Stanford Cardinal advance to the third round of the NCAA Tournament by knocking off Ole Miss by a final score of 4 - 1. 

The Cardinal wastes little time celebrating their victory knowing that they will be back in action on Sunday afternoon to the visiting Wisconsin Badgers.

As Hailee and Jade get back to the apartment in the early hours of Saturday morning, all that is on their mind is to get some sleep. Opening the door, they are taken aback by the fact that the TV is blasting out gunshots and find Storm sitting on the couch playing a game.

Jade smiles and walks over to hug her girlfriend, before kissing her, "What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you Jadey and now that our season is over, I kinda have way too much time on my hands so I came to see you. How was your game?" 

"We won 4 - 1 and play again on Sunday." 

Hailee watches the two and feeling uncomfortable makes her way into her bedroom to get complete her nighttime routine, checks that her alarm is set for later on in the morning and then climbs under the covers, burying her head and drifting quickly off. 

The next morning her alarm sounds out and she reluctantly and slowly gets up and after a trip into the bathroom, she completes her morning routine and then gets changed into her team recovery wear before packing her bag with her essentials and making her way out to the kitchen to get some coffee and something to eat. 

She finds Storm already sitting there downing a cup of coffee and munching on a bagel. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." 

"Is Jade not up yet?" 

"She's getting ready, we kinda overslept." 

Hailee nods while filling her coffee cup and then not wanting anything too much to eat, she grabs some cut-up fruit, along with some oats and yogurt to eat before sitting down beside Storm. 

"So, how is everything, Storm?" 

"Good, school is good. I've made some friends, they're good." 

Before Hailee gets a chance to ask any further questions, Jade wraps her arms around Storm and kisses the top of her head. "Morning, Stormy." 

"Jadey." Storm turns around and she and Jade share a kiss much to Hailee's dismay. She stands up and collects her dishes, setting them in the sink. 

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you at recovery Jade. Storm, please don't even think about attempting to make s' mores, I don't want to have to speak with the Fire Dept again."

"Don't worry, Haze, I already set down some ground rules including the fact that Storm isn't allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision," Jade replies. 

"I'll probably just play games until you guys get back." 

Hailee nods before leaving the apartment and making her way to recovery. Once there she joins in with their teammates and jokes and laughs while awaiting further instruction. 

Eventually, Jade shows up and it's pretty obvious as to all why she was late.

Hailee rolls out and stretches her muscles as Jade grabs a mat and sits beside her. 

"Please tell me that you didn't do it on the couch or in the kitchen." 

"Umm, not the kitchen." 

"JADE! Seriously?" 

Jade shrugs, "Sorry, I can't help it that I find her adorable when she pouts." 

"So, I guess that means the two of you are back on track with your relationship, then?" 

"I'm not sure, every time I try to speak with her about us or the future she either changes the topic or umm, does other things." 

"I was thinking about that and wondering if it's possible that her Mom got in her head about you and your relationship, again? It might explain why she doesn't want to speak about it. I mean, it's got to be difficult dealing with the pressure associated with a family disapproving of your choice of partner."

"I never really thought about it from Storm's perspective before. I mean, she doesn't like confrontation and it's never been a secret that her family doesn't approve of me. I'm going to try and get her to talk to me when we get home." 

Jade hugs Hailee, "Thank you for always being there for me." 

Hailee looks at her friend and smiles, "Always." 

She feels her heart sink as Jade makes her way across the room and joins a group of their teammates in conversation. 

Sticking to her recovery plan, Hailee finishes up and then makes her way back to the apartment. She heads into her room and strips out of her clothes before walking into the shower and letting the water do its job. Returning to her room, she dries off and puts on some comfies before heading out to grab something to eat. 

She notices that Jade and Storm are holding each other while crying and wants to do something to help, but knows it isn't her place to interfere, so instead once the microwave beeps, she collects her plate and a drink and heads back into her room. 

A few minutes later Jade walks in her room and lays down on the bed beside her. 

"You okay?" Hailee looks at her knowing the answer but needing to hear it from her. 

"We broke up. You were kinda right in what you were saying earlier about Storm and her family. Storm let it out to me that her family has not only been pressuring her to break up with me, but that her family showed up to her last game with a girl named Willow who they've deemed to be a good spiritual match for her." 

"Wow, I'm not even sure how to respond to that. How are you doing with it?" 

"I love Storm, but I broke up with her because I knew she would never break up with me and I think that being caught between me and her family is unfair to her; so, I made it easier for her and I think she understands." 

"Is she gone?" 

"She just went for a walk to clear her head; I made her promise me that she would be back in time for supper and movie night." 

"And she went for that?" 

Jade shrugs, "I told her that she could pick the movie."

"It was supposed to be my turn to pick." 

"Seriously, letting her pick the movie was the least I could do after breaking up with her." 

"I get it and I'm only kidding, but, I really hope she doesn't choose another sappy dog movie for us to watch." 

"No guarantees." 

Hailee looks over at Jade, "So, what else did you and Storm discuss?" 

"That just because we aren't technically together anymore doesn't mean that we can't still be friends or perhaps even friends with benefits." 

"Yeah, well, just remember tomorrow is game day, so there will be no friends with benefits action going on this evening." 

"We'll see about that." Jade winks at her. "Speaking of friends with benefits, Dylan mentioned to me before she left that you were feeling someone, but didn't know how to approach them. So, spill, who is it? Maybe I can help you out." 

Hailee shakes her head, "It's not the right time for us to be together." 

"Whoever, she is, she's incredibly lucky to have someone like you interested in her. You're my best friend, Haze and I love you." 

"I love you, too, Jade." 

Jade catches herself looking at Hailee a bit longer and perhaps in a different light than usual. She notices the subtle way that Hailee licks her lips and the slight upward curve in the corner of her mouth when she is looking at her and the way her eyes give away what she is thinking. 

"Haze?" 

"Uh-huh?"

Jade reaches over and pulls Hailee closer to her before pressing their lips together in a kiss. When Hailee doesn't move away from her, she has the answer to the question that has been bouncing around in her head since Dylan also mentioned not hurting her friend before leaving. 

"It's me, isn't it? I'm the one that you are into and that's why you haven't wanted to go out with anyone since Tierna." 

Hailee nods, "I didn't fully understand what I was feeling until Dylan mentioned a few things to me and then it all began making sense. I don't know how or when it exactly happened but I fell for you and I'm going to seem like an asshole for saying this, but, I'm really glad that you and Storm broke up because maybe it means that I'll get my chance to finally be with you." 

Jade stands up and shakes her head at her, "You're right you are an asshole for saying that. I can't be around you right now."

"Jade, please..." 

"I need time to process; just give me space, Haze, please."

Jade leaves the room and heads into her own, shutting the door behind her as Hailee sits on her bed debating about going after her or giving her the asked for time and space. 

She puts on her shoes and grabs her phone and earbuds before walking out of the apartment. She walks and walks until finally she decides to sit down on a bench and people watch. 

Looking down at her phone, she debates calling Dylan, but then decides against it and instead calls her favourite USWNT defender. 

"S'up, stranger?" 

"Hey, Kel." 

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" 

"I screwed up." 

"You're going to need to expand on that, kid if you want me to help." 

"I fell in love with Jade and I may have just told her that I was glad her and Storm broke up."

"Jade and Storm broke up? Really? Those two were my OTP." 

"Not helping, O'Hara." 

"Sorry, kid; how are you doing, really?" 

"I'm confused."

"About?" 

"Jade. How did I not see it before now?" 

"Because you are a good person with strong moral conviction, who wouldn't think of making a move on someone if they were in a relationship; but, now that Jade is available those feelings that you allowed to become dormant have resurfaced and you, my friend need to kiss the girl." 

Hailee smiles and blushes, "We already kinda did that, well, it was more a peck that anything, but she smells so good!"

She hears Kelley laughing on the other end, "You've got it bad, don't you?" 

"Yeah, it's different, you know? I mean I loved Amanda and Tierna, but this feels so much more than that." 

"Then don't rush or force it, Jade knows how you feel now; let her come to you when she is ready. Just be there to support her in the meantime. Now, away with relationship woes, how are feeling about your chances tomorrow against Wisconsin?" 

"I feel good, the team played really well last game and if we play our game, we shouldn't have a problem securing a victory today and advancing to the next round."

"Good to hear; I'll be watching." 

"Hey, Kel?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're still looking after Dylan for me, right?" 

"You do remember she has a husband for that, right?" 

"Yeah, but once the season starts up he will be away from her again." 

"Haze, don't worry about Dylan, she's more than capable of looking after herself and also she has me on speed dial if she needs anything." 

"Thank you." 

"Dylan is my friend as well, kid and I honestly can't wait for the little bruiser to make an appearance so I can teach him how to play real football." 

Hailee laughs, "Real football?" 

"Yep, the kind that actually involves using your feet to make contact with a ball." 

"Have you informed Dylan and Mike of your plans?" 

"Not yet, but I will. Anyways, I have to go; I'm a very busy person, don't ya know?" 

Hailee smiles, "Love you, stay out of trouble!" 

"No fun in that! Love you, too, kid, talk soon." 

Hailee hangs up from the call and remains seated on the bench for a while longer before the need to eat something takes over and she returns to the apartment. 

As she waits for her food to finish heating up, the apartment door opens and Storm walks in, with Jade following behind her. 

Hailee stands frozen, not sure if she should move or even say anything. Storm looks at her and with a look that Hailee has never seen before in her eyes makes her way quickly over to her. 

The next thing she knows is that she's on the floor holding her face after the keeper threw a fist in her direction before Jade managed to get ahold of her and lead her back to the bedroom to calm her down. 

Hailee sits on the floor holding her face and crying when she feels arms wrap around and hold her, "I'm sorry." 

Hailee lifts her head and sees Jade reaching her hand out to help her up, "Go sit, I'll get some ice for your face." 

She slowly walks over to the couch and sits down and a few minutes later Jade brings her some ice wrapped in a cloth, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to react like that; I just couldn't keep the information from her, I told her that we kissed and well about the other thing as well." 

Storm comes out of the bedroom with her bag and walks towards the door before dropping it and then walking towards the couch where Hailee is. 

"I'm sorry, Haze." 

"I know, you got a hell of a right cross there, Storm."

Storm smiles, "Are we okay? I mean like we're still friends, right?" 

"What's a black eye between friends?" Storm and Jade both look at her not certain how or if to respond to the comment. 

"Storm?" 

Storm looks over at Hailee, "Put your bag away, you aren't going anywhere, it's your turn to pick the movie." 

"But..." 

"No buts, we are friends and we are all hurting right now, so we should be here to support each other. Besides now I can cross getting decked and having a black eye off my bucket list, although, I'm not certain if I'll be allowed to play tomorrow now, though."

Jade looks at her, "You sure about this?" 

"Babe, I've survived a plane crash, being in a coma, learning how to walk again, and Aurora; do you really think that an errant fist is going to keep me down? Besides that, I kinda feel like I deserved it." 

The next afternoon with Hailee sitting in the stands alongside Storm, the Cardinal sneak out a 1 - 0 victory over Wisconsin to advance to the Quarterfinals. 


	59. Part 59

Hailee sits down on the field and catches her breath while downing some fluids following a training session. 

"What's going on between you and Jade? It's pretty obvious to everyone that you're avoiding each other and it's throwing off the chemistry of the team." 

Hailee turns to face her Cardinal teammates, Jordan and Alana. "I'm sorry, it's personal." 

"Does it have anything to do with your black eye?" Hailee nods. 

"Haze, we need everyone on the same page if we stand a chance of beating Tennessee on Friday, talk to each other and sort it out, okay?" 

Hailee nods, "Thanks, guys." 

Hailee looks down the line and sees her roommate watching her closely. She stands up and makes her way over to Jade and sits down beside her. 

"Apparently, we need to talk." 

"I know I already got a lecture and told to start communicating with you. But, I'm really not sure what to say, everything is still a mess in my head. It's not every day that you find out that your best friend is in love with you or is happy you and your girlfriend broke up." 

"I understand that it puts you in a difficult situation, which is why I've done my very best to not act on my feelings, but I'm done denying them. I love you, Jade and if you would allow me to, I would give you the world and as for being happy that you and Storm broke up that isn't entirely the case and you know it. Not to mention, I seem to recall that you were the one to break up with her and you were also the one to initiate the kiss between us, not me."

Hailee stands up and looks down at Jade, "When you are ready and able to talk, I'll be waiting." 

Hailee fights the tears as she makes her way over to the bench to change out of her cleats before collecting her stuff and then walking towards her car. 

She goes for a short drive to clear her head before returning to the apartment and finding some bags by the door. 

Jade comes out of her bedroom carrying a box of stuff and sets it down, "I'm going to crash at a friend's until the end of the term." 

"That isn't necessary, I never told you that you had to leave and I don't want you to leave." 

"I can't think while I'm still under the same roof as you, I need space to sort out everything." 

"You know if this is just your way of saying you don't feel anything towards me or if it's because of my scars or other issues, just tell me straight out; I'm a big girl I can take it." 

"It's nothing to do with your scars or personal issues; I know the real Hailee Zane underneath all of that and care about you deeply; I'm just .... scared, I guess." 

"Scared?" Jade nods her head. 

"Okay, considering how much time I've spent talking with a shrink over the last few years, I feel pretty confident in saying that the best way to get beyond being scared of something is to face it head-on - so what are you scared of, Jade?" 

Jade looks at her with tears rolling down her cheeks and Hailee walks over to her and pulls her into her allowing her friend to cry on her shoulder. 

"Jade, if you need space to think, I will give you as much space as I can; but, please, don't move out." 

She hears Jade mumble an "Okay," and releases her hold on her. "I don't know about you but I'm starving, is it okay with you if I heat us up some food?" 

Jade nods before collecting her box and carrying it back into her room and then returning her bags to her room as well before joining Hailee to eat. 

"Thank you." 

"Always. Are we okay, Jade?" 

Jade smiles and nods, "We're okay." 

After cleaning up the dishes, Hailee heads into her bedroom to lay down for a bit and is surprised when Jade lays down beside her, "Is this okay?" 

"It's perfect." 

When Hailee wakes up, she finds that Jade isn't there with her and her first instinct is to jump out of the bed and check that she didn't leave. She finds Jade's door open and her speaking on the phone. Hailee listens for a moment and hears the word "Lawyer" which prompts her interest but she decides that if Jade wants to tell her about it she will.

She heads back in her room and decides to Facetime, her soon to be sister. 

The phone buzzes before connecting, she sees Chelsea's face on the screen. 

"Hey Chelsea, how are you?" 

"I'm good Hailee if you wanted to speak with J.J. she is with her Dad at the moment, something about Santa's Village."

"Take it that he doesn't know or care that she knows Santa isn't real?" 

"It's all about the appearance factor for him and his new wife. She's one of those who is obsessed with social media." 

"Oh. So then what are you up to today?" 

"I was just finishing the guestlist for our Christmas party. Speaking of which do you have a plus one yet?" 

"No." 

"Okay, well, make sure you let me know if things change in the meantime, the caterers need a final headcount soon." 

"I'll let you know, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be flying solo this year. Anyways, can you let J.J. know I called to check in on her." 

"I will, talk soon, Hailee." 

"Bye, Chelsea." 

Not feeling inclined to do any school-related stuff, Hailee puts on her TV and starts a movie on Netflix. 

Halfway through the movie, Jade sits on the end of her bed and she stops it and waits to see what Jade wants or needs. 

"I'm sorry, Haze, you're right, I'm not without fault towards our current situation. Here I was talking about the possibility of Storm and my relationship being over and I tried to prepare myself for it, but obviously I wasn't prepared at all, and I overstepped as a result." 

Hailee sits up, "Jade..." 

"I'm not done, just listen, please; I'm not sure that I'll be able to get it out if I don't say it now. My Moms are getting divorced and I never saw it coming. They were always so happy around me, but it turns out that it was just a show and they've been sleeping in separate beds for a while now. You are the first person that I've told about them and the reason I can't commit to the idea of being anything more than friends with you at the moment is that I feel like my world has been turned upside down and I'm not thinking straight and I'm scared of losing my best friend when I need her most." 

"Jade, I'm so sorry; I wish you would have told me what was going on sooner, not because I can do anything about it, but because I would have made sure to be there to support you. Now, that I do know, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and we are going to get through this together." 

"Can I watch a movie with you?" Hailee smiles, "Does my bed have more pillows than necessary?" 

Jade looks at her, nods and smiles before getting comfortable on the bed beside Hailee. They stay in bed having a movie marathon until their stomachs begin to rumble. 

Hailee turns over to look at Jade, "How about we grab some of Maggie's lasagna and finish the movie?" 

Jade smiles and nods, "I'd like that." 

They head out to the kitchen and get to work, dishing out supper for themselves before returning to Hailee's bedroom and continuing the movie while they eat. 

As the final notes of Pitch Perfect 3 sound out, Hailee feels Jade snuggle up to her and realizes that her friend must have fallen asleep while it was playing. She turns off the TV, checks that her alarm is set and then covers her and Jade up with a blanket before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. 

The next morning as the alarm sounds out, she reaches over and shuts it off, before smiling with the realization that Jade spent the entire night with her. 

She turns over and lays back down, looking at Jade, "How are you feeling?" 

Jade gives her a half-smile, "Better now that I can talk with someone about what's going on, but exhausted overall." 

"I guess it's a good thing that we have the day off of training then." 

"Yeah, I'm not sure I could handle that right now, it's going to be enough to get through my classes today." 

"Why don't you just take the day off, stay home and chill or work on the assignments that I know you've been procrastinating on."

"I think I will do exactly that; what about you, what's on tap today?"

"I, unfortunately, need to go to class and hand in my assignment, but I shouldn't be away too long. Speaking of class I should get my butt moving, can you see if Maggie can whip me up some breakfast to go, please?" 

"Go shower, you stink!" 

Hailee looks at her, "Do I?" 

Jade shakes her head, "No, actually, I like the way you smell." 

"Oh, do you now?" 

Jade laughs, "Yes, now get moving and I'll go speak with Maggie." 

Hailee climbs off the bed and heads over to her dresser pulling out some clothes and smiling at Jade before heading into her bathroom and closing the door. 

Jade makes her way into her own bathroom and completes her morning routine before making her way out to the kitchen and requesting breakfast for both of them. 

Maggies slides a plate of eggs and fruit in front of Jade and she begins eating, "Everything ok, Ms. Jade?"

"This is perfect, thank you, Maggie; oh and Maggie, Haze and I finished off the lasagna that was in there do you think you could hook us up with another, it's so good!" 

Maggie smiles, "I'm glad that you like it, but don't tell Ms. Hailee that I snuck some extra vegetables in it this time." 

Jade laughs, "Don't worry, I won't tell her." 

Hailee appears behind her, "Tell me what?" 

"Maggie's top-secret ingredient in her lasagna." 

"Ohh, it's so good; wait, how come you get to know and not me?" 

"Between the two of us, who is more likely to attempt to make it?" 

"I can cook!" 

"And your ability to boil water comes in handy when we want mac and cheese, but that's pretty much the extent of it." 

Hailee shrugs at the comment, not necessarily disagreeing or agreeing with it. She finishes up eating her breakfast and takes her coffee to go with her as she heads off to class for the morning.

As she walks towards her class, she crosses paths with Jordan. 

"Morning." 

"S'up?" 

"Not much, you?" 

"Just wondering if you and Jade have talked, yet." 

"We have." 

"And?" 

"There was more going on with her than I was aware of, but, I think we are back on track, now." 

"Did you finally cave and tell her that you were in love with her?" 

Hailee looks at her teammate, "What? How did you?" 

"Let's just say that you don't look at any of us like you do her." 

"I told her and got decked in the process by Storm." 

Jordan laughs, "So, that's where the mysterious black eye came from." 

Hailee nods, "My timing and choice of words could have been better." 

"Happens to the best of us, anyway, I need to get to class, I'll see you later, Haze." 

"Later, Jordan." 

Hailee walks into her class and adds her assignment to the pile already started on the instructor's desk before grabbing a seat and putting in her earbuds until it starts. 

Her phone buzzes and she looks at the screen

New Message

Mandy: Hey, sorry to bother you. Apparently my Mom and Dad are invited to the Christmas party at your house and they were asking if I was planning on attending. I wanted to double-check with you and see if it was okay before confirming.

Haze: It's fine with me, it will be nice to have someone my own age there. 

Mandy: There is no easy way to say or ask this; Is it okay if I bring my girlfriend Jenna with me? 

Hailee looks at the word girlfriend and takes a few minutes before responding. 

Haze: It's fine, I look forward to meeting her. The class is about to start so I have to go now.

Mandy: Have a good one and good luck tomorrow.

Haze: Thanks and good luck against Florida State. 

Hailee spends the next 3 hours watching and listening to her instructor babble on about stuff that will and won't be on their final, before finally being dismissed. 

New Message

Haze: Do we have any ice cream at home?

Jade: I think you finished it the other night. 

Haze: Damn, okay, I'm going to stop and get some, you want anything?

Jade: I'm good.

Haze: See you soon. 

Hailee makes a quick pit stop and collects some ice cream before heading back to the apartment and ensuring that containers make it into the freezer before the solid becomes a liquid. 

She makes her way into her bedroom and switches her clothing out for comfies, before knocking on Jade's door. 

She finds her with her head buried in her laptop, "Wow, did you actually decide to do some work?" 

"Doing the absolute minimum to keep my scholarship, not that you would know anything about that." 

Hailee crosses her arms on her chest, "Ouch, that hurt!" 

Jade laughs, "How was class?" 

"Boring, but at least I know where to focus my attention for the final. I ran into Jordan and she asked about us." 

"I know she messaged me a little while ago. I thought you weren't going to tell anyone where the black eye really came from?" 

"I figured it made me sound badass to say I got decked." 

"You're so far from being a badass, that that's actually hilarious." 

"I can be a badass!" 

"Video games don't count." 

"How about in the bedroom? Does that count?" Jade looks at her and shakes her head, "I have no way of confirming or denying that claim." 

"I could always show you." 

"Haze, we promised not to go there, yet, anyways." 

Hailee raises her eyebrow, "Yet? So you're saying there's a chance?" 

"We'll see." 

Hailee takes a seat on Jade's bed, "I know that you have plans to head home for Christmas, but, I was wondering if you might consider being my date for our family Christmas party?" 

"I thought that you were content just to go stag to it and duck out asap, what changed your mind?" 

"The fact that Amanda is coming to it with her girlfriend, Jenna." 

"It hurts, the thought of your first love being with someone else, doesn't it?" 

Hailee nods, "Then perhaps you have a better idea as to what is going on in my head at the moment than I thought. I'm assuming this is a dress-up thing, so you're footing the bill for my outfit and accessories." 

"I can definitely do that, thanks, Jade." 

They share a hug before Hailee leaves Jade to continue working on her assignment in favour of a small bowl of ice cream and then writing up her own study notes. 

The next afternoon in front of a crowd of 1500 at Laird Q. Cagan Stadium, the Cardinal takes on the visiting Lady Vols from Tennessee. 

The Cardinal comes out fast and hard against the visitors, bombarding their goal and keeper Yanez with shots. The team plays tight defensively and manages to stave off the attack until the 26th minute when Civana Kuhlman connects on a through ball from Caterina and puts the home team on top. 

Despite the scoresheet being lopsided in favour of the Cardinal in every category, they are held to just the one goal in the first half. 

Feeling more determined than ever to put the game out of reach, the Cardinal once again come out flying after the half time break. 

In the 58th minute, Hailee joins the attack and seeing Jade slipping through the defenders, sends the ball to her teammate's laces and watches as she converts on their second marker of the game. 

Jade runs over to Hailee and wraps her arms around her, "Nice ball, Haze." 

"You're welcome." 

A few minutes later, Jade comes close to adding a third goal to Stanford's tally after a brilliant no-look pass from Hailee, only to have it taken away on a very late and questionable offside call by the official. 

The game finishes out with both watching on from the sidelines as the clock counts down and with the final whistle of the match blown the Cardinal have punched their ticket to the College Cup Semi-final against the winner of the Penn State and Florida State matchup. 

"Alright ladies, great game, finish up here and we'll start preparing for Florida State tomorrow." 


	60. Part 60

Hailee acknowledges the yellow card in the referee's hand before jogging back to her spot on the field. 

18 minutes later, the shrill sound of the referee's whistle sounds out and the Cardinal players are hit with the realization that they've come up short in their attempt at repeating as the NCAA Champions falling by a final score of 2 - 0 to Florida State in the Semifinal. 

As they wipe away the tears and hug their teammates, they only thought on their mind is getting off the field as soon as possible, but they know that they still have to shake hands and congratulate the competition. After doing so, they head over to the sidelines with their heads hung low, grab some fluids and listen to the few words that the coaches have for them before heading into the changeroom and being flooded by the emotions of the moment. 

Hailee looking across the room wants nothing more than to hold a sobbing Jade in her arms, but over the last few days both at the apartment and in their hotel room, they have had an awkward space between them and she isn't sure how to bridge the gap or if she should wait for Jade to do it. 

Debating against it, she in turn grabs her clothes and heads towards the shower area to get changed and cleaned up. 

Once that's taken care of she heads back out and packs up her stuff before putting in her Airpods and putting on some music in an attempt to drown out her current surroundings. 

As more of her teammates pack up, she follows them out to the bus and takes her seat, looking out the window at the people walking by. She feels a body sit beside her and without turning her head she knows by the smell of her shampoo that it's Jade. 

They ride back to the hotel and up to their room without saying a word until Jade lets her know that she is taking a shower. 

Hailee lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, turning over to reach for her phone when it buzzes. 

New Message

D: You doing okay? 

Haze: As okay as can be expected. 

D: Have you and Jade talked yet?

Haze: No. It's hard because all I wanted to do after the game was to hold and console her, but I promised to give her space. 

D: You guys need to talk, even if it isn't about the two of you. I'm sure at the very least you could both use a vent session after your display today or at the very least she should be able to give you shit for that terrible card. 

Hailee laughs and can't help but agree with Dylan's assessment of the play and card. 

Haze: We have a team meal to get to soon, I'll try and speak with her there or afterwards. 

D: Okay, keep me apprised. Love you.

Haze: I will. Give the little man, my love. 

D: What about me?

Haze: I love you, too, D.

D: I'll give the little man some love once he stops giving me heartburn. 

Haze: How about you just stop eating anything and everything in sight - that should solve that issue. 

D: How do you? ... You talked with Mike didn't you?

Haze: Yes. Had to check in and see how my babby daddy is doing.

D: 🤦😘

Haze: 😃😘

Jade walks past the bed, "Bathroom is all yours." 

"Thanks." Hailee sets her phone down on the bed, and then climbing off it heads over to her suitcase to collect some clean clothes to put on for supper. 

An hour later, they head down to the lobby to meet their teammates before making the walk to a nearby restaurant for supper. 

The meal is extremely sombre with none of them really feeling inclined to talk about things. 

Hailee looks around her, "Hey Jordan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What did the policeman say to his belly button?" 

Jordan and some of the others look at her, "What?" 

"YOU'RE UNDER A VEST!!" 

They start laughing including Jade, who smiles over at her. 

"That was really bad, Haze, you got any others?" 

"I got plenty to go around! Dylan sends me a joke a day. Give me a sec and I'll pull some up." 

Hailee takes her phone off the table and opens the conversation with Dylan, sliding upwards to find the last few days' jokes. 

"Okay, here's another ...You guys should know the answer to this one ... What do you call a pig that does Karate?" 

Someone yells out, "A PORK CHOP!" 

"Yep... two more ... Why do seagulls fly over the sea?" 

"Umm, they don't just fly over the sea." 

"Tegan, just let her answer!" 

Hailee smiles and laughs, "Because if they flew over the bay they would be bagels!"

"Okay, one more ... it's a doozy, you guys sure you're ready for it?"

"C'mon, Haze!" 

"Only because it's nice to see some smiles and laughing going on right now. 

Wife: "How would you describe me?"  
Husband: "ABCDEFGHIJK."  
Wife: "What does that mean?"  
Husband: "Adorable, beautiful, cute, delightful, elegant, fashionable, gorgeous, and hot."  
Wife: "Aw, thank you, but what about IJK?"

Husband: "I'm just kidding!"

"HUBBY BE DEAD!!" Alana yells out.

They all start laughing and start talking more freely as they finish eating. 

Afterwards, they venture back to the hotel and their rooms, to prepare for their early flight back to California. 

Hailee packs her suitcase, leaving out her clothes that she will be wearing for the trip home and then changes into some comfies and completes her nighttime routine before climbing under the covers. 

On the other side of the room, Jade does the same. She drops her clothes in her suitcase before walking over towards Hailee, "I liked your jokes." 

"The room was dying and needed some levity." 

"It definitely did. I'm sorry that we haven't talked much the last few days, I know you were just trying to give me the space I asked for and I appreciate it."

Hailee nods, "I know and I hope you know, that I'm here for you."

Hailee notices that Jade looks nervous as she plays with her phone in her hand. "What's up Jade?" 

"I, umm, was thinking that maybe we could go out on an actual date together when we got home if that's okay with you?" 

Hailee smiles, "I would like that a lot, Jade." 

"Okay, good. Night, Haze." 

"Night, Jade."

The next morning the team heads down for an early breakfast, before returning to their rooms, gathering up their belongings and then catching the bus to Raleigh-Durham International. 

After dividing their time on the plane between watching movies and napping, Hailee and Jade are extremely happy to walk back into their apartment and collapse on the couch. 

"Pizza?" 

"Didn't Maggie promise us some of her lasagna?" 

"Yes!" Hailee and Jade move quickly over to the fridge and open the door, "Score! Grab some plates."

After polishing off their servings of lasagna, Hailee and Jade sit on the couch together. 

"So, about our date..." 

Hailee looks at Jade, "You aren't backing out already are you?" 

Jade smiles and shakes her head, "No, I was just wondering when you wanted to go out and if there was anywhere, in particular, you wanted to go."

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Let me guess, you want to catch some waves." 

"Yes, but also no. I thought that perhaps we could take in the afternoon screening of "To Catch A Thief" and then have supper at a nice restaurant, what do you think?" 

Jade smiles, "I think that sounds really nice, provided we add ice cream for dessert." 

"That's a given, Baby; you know how much I love my ice cream!" 

"Yeah, I do." Jade stands up, "I should probably get working on my laundry, so I have something to wear tomorrow." 

Hailee bites her tongue wanting to say something in response but realizing that it's inappropriate for the current state of their relationship. "Got room for some of my stuff?"

"Always." 

They spend the balance of the evening chatting, laughing and getting back to normal between loads, before both head to their rooms and turn in for the night.

Hailee lays in her bed smiling and before she closes her eyes decides to send Dylan a quick message.

New Message

Haze: Jade and I are going on a date tomorrow. I'm nervous, excited and every other feeling in the book - what happens if I screw up? 

D: You won't. Now go to sleep it's late!

Haze: Yes, Mom. Wait, what are you still doing up?

D: Pee break, heading back to bed now.

Haze: Oh, okay. Night D

D: Let me know how it goes. 

Haze: I will. 

After putting in her Airpods and listening to some music, Hailee is eventually able to fall asleep. 

The next morning she is awake early and decides to burn some of her nervous energy off by going for a run. Returning an hour later, she finds Jade sitting on a chair drinking some coffee. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." 

"How was your run?" 

"I was hoping to run off some of these butterflies inside me, but seeing you just brought them all back." 

"Butterflies?"

Hailee nods. 

Jade smiles, "I've got them too if it makes you feel any better." 

Hailee smiles, "It kinda does, but some coffee would really help." Hailee reaches over and takes Jade's cup stealing a sip of her coffee before trying to hand it back.

"Keep it, I don't want your cooties." 

Hailee laughs and looks at her, "You may want my cooties after our date." 

"Confident, much?" 

Hailee smiles, "We'll see. I'm gonna grab a shower now."

"Good. You kinda stink." 

Hailee heads into her bedroom to strip out of her sweaty clothes and then jump in the shower. Once she is cleaned up she pulls on some comfy clothes to chill in until her and Jade's date.

Making her way back into the kitchen she grabs some cereal and food along with a fresh cup of coffee before taking a seat beside Jade on the couch and watching an EPL game between Chelsea and Arsenal.

As the referee's whistle sounds out for half time, Jade mutes the commentary. 

"Question, are we dressing up to go out or are we good with just our usual hang out clothing?" 

"I kinda thought that we were dressing up, it is a date after all."

"Right. I need to make a call." Jade stands up and heads towards her room, closing the door so Hailee can't hear the gist of the conversation between her and Jordan as she begs her teammate for help on deciding what to wear.

"Aww, this is so cute. The two of you are finally going out and you don't know what to wear." 

"Jordan, help me, please!" 

"Fine, prop me up so I can see the options better." 

Jade leans her phone up, "Better?" 

"Yep. So where are you going?" 

"The old theatre and a restaurant." 

"I think that you should wear one of your dresses because Haze has already seen you numerous times in pants or shorts and this is special for both of you." 

"Okay, how about the loose-fitting floral one with some sandals? Somewhat dressy but still comfy." 

"That sounds good and leave your hair down and accessorize for God's sake! Oh and let me know how it goes." 

Jade laughs, "I will. I'm really nervous." 

"Don't be, this is Haze we are talking about not some random of the street." 

"I know, but what if I screw it up?" 

"What if you don't? Haze loves you and whether you want to admit it or not, a part of you has always been in love with her as well; relax, take some deep breaths and let things happen."

"Thanks. I'll message you later." 

"You better!" 

"Bye, Jordan." 

"Bye, Jade." 

Jade hangs up and heads back out to the living room in time to watch the final few minutes of the game and boos at the screen as they draw at 2. 

"All good?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

Hailee nods. "I have some reading to do for class tomorrow, so I should probably get to it." Hailee stands up and looks down at Jade, smiling, "I'll see you in a few hours, beautiful." 

Jade blushes in response to Hailee's comment and smiles as she watches Hailee head into her room.

A few hours later and they are both putting the finishing touches on their looks, with Hailee taking extra time to ensure that her makeup and everything is perfect. One last look in the mirror and a deep breath later and she throws what she needs in her purse and slides on her jacket before walking across the hall and knocking on Jade's door. 

Jade opens it and gives her a once over, "You clean up pretty well, I like the jacket; don't remember seeing that one before." 

"It was kinda buried in my closet and I figured today was a good day to show it off. You look really nice, Jade." 

"Thank you, you ready to go?" 

Hailee nods. "Okay, just let me grab my sweater and we can head out." 

As they arrive at Hailee's car, she opens and holds the passenger door for Jade, closing it after she takes her seat and then making her way around the car to the driver's side. 

"Do we really need the car, I mean we could have just taken the bus or an Uber." 

"This is a date and I intend to treat it as such, now buckle up." 

A few minutes later and they arrive at the theatre, where Hailee insists on opening the doors for Jade. 

"It isn't necessary for you to get the doors for me, you know." 

"I know, but I want too." 

After purchasing their tickets and some snacks they head inside the old theatre and takes their seats. "Every time I come here it's like a trip back in time, I love the atmosphere here." 

"Why do you think I suggested we come here, I know more about you, then you realize." 

As the lights grow dim and the movie plays on the screen, slowly Hailee and Jade move closer together until their hands rub against each other before joining and staying joined for the remainder of the show. 

They stay in their seats as the lights come on and the other guests make their way out. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah, I didn't have lunch and the popcorn wasn't really filling, I'm surprised you couldn't hear my stomach rumbling."

"Let's get some food then, our reservation is soon." 

As they walk into the restaurant and give their name for the reservation, Jade grows concerned that she may be underdressed and Hailee takes her hand, "You are fine if anything I'm underdressed, but usually once people see the name on the reservation they forget all about that and focus on how big of a tip they are going to get."

"Really? They do that?" 

"Wait and see; you are about to have the Zane experience." 

For the next hour and a half, Hailee and Jade are treated to the best the place has to offer and despite the number of interruptions manage to enjoy themselves and the food in front of them. 

"Dessert?" 

"Haze, I don't think that I can eat another bite; I'm stuffed." 

Hailee laughs and orders dessert to go along with the bill. After passing over her card and adding a reasonable tip, Hailee signs on the line and they make their way outside to find that the weather has cooled off. 

"Darn it, I think I left my sweater at the theatre." 

Hailee removes her jacket and passes it over to Jade, who puts it on, "Thank you." 

"Do you want to go back to the theatre and check for your sweater?" 

"It's okay, I'll swing by after class tomorrow and see if they found it. If we don't want those desserts to melt we should probably head home, now." 

Hailee once more opens and holds the car door for Jade and then passes the food to her to hold for the drive back to their apartment. 

As they make their way inside the apartment, both of them are not wanting the night to end just yet and they decide to have a go at the chocolate goodness. 

"You didn't get any ice cream." 

Hailee smiles, "It's okay, there's some in the freezer." 

With the packages empty and discarded there is a moment of uncertainty between the two on how to end their date. 

"I really enjoyed tonight, Haze." 

"Me too, want to do it again sometime?" 

"Definitely." 

They share a hug that lasts longer than it should as the feeling of being comfortable with and in each other's arms takes over. Looking at each other, it feels natural and soon their lips meet in a gentle kiss. 

"Good night, Jade." Hailee makes the first move to walk away and is surprised to feel a hand take her arm. She turns back to face Jade and is met by her lips for another kiss and a smile. 

"Night, Haze." Jade walks past her and into her bedroom closing the door behind her as Hailee touches her lips, "Wow." 


	61. Part 61

With their season over and the term coming to an end, Hailee and Jade after putting the final touches on their last assignments, turn them in and then collapse back at the apartment from exhaustion. 

Hailee moves closer to Jade on the couch and Jade smiles at her, before wrapping her arm around her and pulling her closer before gently kissing her forehead. 

"I can't believe the term is finally over, seemed like it went on forever!" 

Hailee laughs, "I feel ya, I'm so glad that I can finally sleep in for a few weeks rather than heading to training or classes." 

"Sleep sounds amazing right now; I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" 

Hailee looks at her, "You know my bed is pretty comfy and you're more than welcome to join me in watching a movie and having a nap."

"I don't think I'll make it through a movie." 

"Me neither, but I've gotten used to having the TV on for background noise to fall asleep to." 

Jade stands up and stretches out before yawning and reaching for Hailee's hand to pull her up into a kiss and then leading her back to the bedroom. 

After choosing a movie to put on, they get comfortable under the covers and soon fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Hailee wakes up a few hours later to Jade running her hand over the scar tissue that covers her neck and shoulder. Hailee allows her to continue to touch her and watches her reaction to feeling the uneven surface. "Does it hurt?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Is there anything that can be done about it?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Not unless I want to undergo more grafting and even then there will still be marks. Do they scare you?" 

"No, I don't see them, only you." Jade leans over and kisses her, slowly things begin to escalate and the kisses become needier. Jade looks at Hailee before sliding her hands under her shirt and helping her to remove it as well as the bra underneath. She tosses them on the floor before turning her attention back to the woman currently under her and gives her the once over before rejoining their lips and mouths together. Hailee catches her breath as Jade sits up and removes her own shirt and bra discarding them before they meet chest to chest.

Hailee allows Jade to control the pace and the movement and feels the reward of her lips and mouth slowing and carefully making contact with every inch of her skin both natural and scarred. She lets out a moan and feels the moisture begin to pool between her legs and dampen her underwear as Jade looks to leave her mark. Her breasts slowly and gently massaged as Jade continues her work, before then moving down to lick, squeeze and suckle away on her nipples before surprising Hailee with taking it in her teeth and clamping down on it. 

In response to the pain, Hailee lets out a loud moan and reaching for Jade squeezes her ass tightly, drawing an equal response of a loud moan from above. She looks at Jade and sees only her blown out eyes before their mouths meet up in a tongue battle fueled by their advanced desire and need to be connected.

She feels Jade's hand tease the waistband of her jogging pants, "Haze?"

"Jade, it's okay." 

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to do it to myself." 

She hears a giggle, before lifting her hips up and feeling her girlfriend pull the remainder of her clothing off before then removing her own. Hailee bites her lip when she sees Jade's naked body for the first time. "Like what you see?" 

"Oh yeah, better than I ever dreamed it to be." 

With Jade temporarily distracted, Hailee takes advantage of it to grab her hips and flip her down beside her. "My turn." Hailee smiles before getting her first touch and taste of Jade and returning the laters actions and drawing out some moans from her in the process. 

Their mouths join as Hailee's hand makes it's way down Jade's side and rests on her hip, stroking the skin underneath with her thumb. Feeling Jade separate from their kiss, it's very clear what's on her mind and Hailee wastes no time is teasing her with a pass over of her extremely wet core. 

Jade lifts up to meet her hand as it makes contact and Hailee runs her finger through the wetness, "Haze, please." 

"Please, what?" 

"Don't tease." 

Hailee continues to rub her and draw out rather disgruntled moans before inserting one finger inside her and curling it to rub the against the bumpy spot inside, before removing it and adding another finger and repeating the motion. 

"Oh my God, keep doing that; I'm gonna cum." 

Continuing to stimulate the inside area while rubbing the nub outside it takes no time before she hears and feels Jade orgasm and continue to spasm around her hand and fingers. She waits before removing her fingers and making a point of licking the fluid off of them before then attaching her mouth to the very sensitive area and helping Jade to her second release. She cleans up the area before moving upwards and kissing Jade. 

She lays down beside her and catches her breath as Jade does the same. Soon she feels Jade's second wind take over and is glad for the soundproof walls as she lets out an extra loud shriek with the feel of a tongue making contact with her own sensitive nub and sucking away on it and the fluid settling there. She lays back and makes eye contact with Jade just before a familiar feeling takes over and she is sent spiralling. 

Barely able to keep her eyes open she smiles when Jade's lips gently meet hers before she falls into a blissful sleep wrapped in the arms of the woman she loves.

Later, the need to sleep is replaced by a grumbling stomach and a couple of laughs. 

"Hungry?" Hailee smiles and nods.

"We seem to have worked up an appetite."

"That was amazing, Jade." 

Jade smiles widely, "It definitely was, I've never come like that before." 

"I hope that's a good thing." 

"Most definitely a good thing. Tell me again why we waited so long to get together."

"Do the names Storm and Tierna mean anything to you?" 

"Tierna was never the right partner for you, and I think you knew that all along." 

Hailee shrugs, "Love makes you stupid, you overlook a lot of things and when you are no longer together you see everything much clearer. I agree that Tierna and I weren't meant to be together, but I learned a lot myself, my capacity for love and how to be in an adult relationship while with her."

"Even though she hurt you, you're never going to speak badly of her are you?" 

"Are you going to speak badly of Storm?" 

"No, but, the difference is that Storm and I are still friends, whereas Tierna is ..." 

"Don't say it, I get it. Speaking of Storm, have you told her about us?" 

"I did and she wished us luck." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, she mentioned that we would be good together." 

Hailee turns over and smiles at Jade, "I have to agree with Stormy, we are good together. I know you aren't at a point of being able to return it yet, but I want to say it, I love you, Jade."

They share a few more kisses and touches before giving in to the need to feed the now growling beast.

Sitting on the couch in some fresh comfies and staring at the now very empty plates in front of them, they both jump when Hailee's phone starts ringing. 

Hailee reaches over to grab it and looks at the caller ID on the screen before answering it.

"Hey, Chelsea, what's up?" 

"Oh, right, I forgot; hold on, Jade is right beside me, I'll ask." 

Hailee turns towards Jade, "She's finalizing the numbers for the Christmas party, you're still coming right?" 

Jade nods, "Wouldn't miss it." 

Hailee smiles before unmuting the call, "Yep, keep the plus one beside my name. Okay, sure, I'd love to speak with her." 

Hailee listens in as Chelsea passes the phone over to J.J. so she can speak to her

"Haze, guess what?" 

"What?" 

"I'm going on a trip with my Dad, we are going to the Bahamas. Mommy showed me pictures and it looks pretty cool there, so I'm excited." 

"That's awesome, when are you going?" 

"A couple of days after Christmas and staying until New Years." 

"I'm sure that you will have tons of fun and maybe they will let you swim with some dolphins while you're there." 

"There are dolphins there?" 

Hailee laughs, "I'm pretty sure there is along with lots of other marine animals." 

"Cool!! I love dolphins. I have to go now Haze, Mom needs her phone back; when are you coming home? I miss you." 

"In a couple of days." 

"Can we go for ice cream?" 

"Always! You be good for everyone, okay and I'll see you soon." 

"Okay, bye, Haze." 

"Bye, J.J."

Hailee sets her phone down and looks over at Jade in the kitchen, putting their dishes in the sink. 

"I'm going to grab a shower, any interest in joining me?" 

"Let's go." 

They head into Hailee's bathroom and share a rather calm shower, before returning to curl up under her covers. 

Hailee smiles at Jade, "So, are you planning on sleeping with me now?" 

"My bed is so far away, I don't feel like I can walk it right now." 

Hailee busts out laughing and kisses her, "You are more than welcome to share my bed, provided you don't snore." 

"Umm, excuse me, you are the one who snores not me." 

"Do not!" 

"Yeah, you do; I have a recording of you snoring on my phone from the hotel in Florida." 

"You recorded me?" 

"Jordan was joking that I was tired because I was up late sexting with Storm and I told her it was because you snore and kept me awake, I recorded you to prove it to her." 

"But you were up late sexting Storm." 

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know that."

"Wow, I see how this is going to play, when in doubt blame me, huh?" 

"What if I promise to make it up to you?" 

Hailee smiles at her, "And how exactly are you planning on making up to me?" 

"The way I figure it, we aren't going to be leaving this bed for the next 48 hours unless we need to eat or go to the washroom, which gives plenty of time for me to figure it out." 

"I like the sounds of that." 

"Thought you would." 

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me and us a chance." 

"You're welcome, night Haze." 

"Night, Jade." 

After sharing another kiss they get comfortable and allow themselves to drift off in each other's arms. 


	62. Chapter 62

Hailee arrives home from Stanford to find the Zane mansion decorated for the holiday season and immediately her thoughts wander back to when her Mom and sister were still around and they used to put up the decorations together. 

Walking inside she is blown away by the amount of colour and lights that surround her. She feels her heart begin to race as she looks at the big Christmas tree and the boxes of decorations stacked around it, with reminders of years gone by. She debates running upstairs and burying her head and body under the covers in hopes of chasing the thoughts and feelings away. 

A lot has happened since the plane crash that took her Mom and Hillary from her and she has managed to move forward, but with the constant reminder of the no longer celebrated birthdays and traditions around Christmas time, it's hard and she feels the effects of her emotions taking over. 

Before she can move from her spot, she hears a voice yell out "HAZE, you're finally home!" She feels a body wrap around her and she holds on tightly while trying to put on her best smile.

"Hey, J.J. where is everyone?" 

"Mom is in the kitchen with Anna and Randy is at work, I think. Where's Jade? I thought she was coming home with you." 

"She'll be here in a few days, she needed to go home." 

"Oh, okay. I was really looking forward to showing her my new dress for the party. I even got shoes with heels to wear, Mom said I couldn't wear my running shoes." 

Hailee smiles and nods, "I had the same conversation with Jade; she told me that I wasn't allowed to wear my running shoes either. But, I guess if it's only for one night I can deal. So, you got a date for the party or you flying solo?" 

J.J. smiles and then looks at her feet, "I have a friend, who's a boy and Mommy asked his Mommy if he could come and be my date." 

"Okay, spill, I need to know everything about this date of yours, starting with his name, age and family background and most importantly what his intentions are." 

"His what?" 

"Does he want to be your friend or boyfriend? Because, if he wants to be your boyfriend then we really need to talk." 

"I don't want a boyfriend, most boys are pretty dumb, but Leo likes soccer, so he's cool." 

"Leo, huh?" 

"Yep. His Mommy is a teacher at my school and his Daddy works in a big building and sits behind a computer all day." 

"Is this Leo in your class?" 

"He's older, but only a year." 

"Well, I guess if this Leo likes soccer and makes you smile then he's okay." 

"Nice to have you home, Hailee." 

Hailee turns to look and smiles when she sees Chelsea and Anna watching their interaction. They share hugs before Anna excuses herself and gets back to work in the kitchen. 

Chelsea notices Hailee looking over at the tree, "J.J. how about you go play in your room for a bit while I speak with Hailee about some adult stuff, okay?" 

J.J. looks at her Mom and does her best pout face, "But..." 

"No buts, off you go!" 

"Fine." 

Hailee chuckles at the sight of J.J. dragging her feet and taking her time leaving the area. 

They wait until the younger girl is out of the area before finally speaking. 

"Hailee, Randy has filled me in on your family tradition of decorating the tree and how it upset you when she who shall not be named went ahead and changed everything around and had the rest packed away. I want to let you know that I will never do that, it is important to have traditions and I hope that you will allow J.J. and me to help create new memories and bring forth our own traditions into this household, alongside you and your Dad." 

Hailee wipes the tears from her eyes, "It's just so hard sometimes." 

Chelsea wraps her arms around her, "I hope you know that I will always be here if you want to talk or need a hug." 

"Thank you." 

"Now, before I regret my decision to wear non-waterproof makeup, how about we head to the kitchen for some of the fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies that Anna made for your homecoming." 

"What about J.J.? Should I grab a couple for her as well?" 

"Don't worry about her, she already sampled some from the first batch and by now she is probably buried in that new book of hers." 

They head into the kitchen and Anna dishes out some of her famous cookies for Hailee along with a glass of milk to wash them down. 

"Oh my God, these are so good!" 

"No talking with your mouth full, Miss Hailee." Anna playfully says as she smiles at Hailee. 

Hailee laughs, "Sorry." 

"Ahh!" 

"Sorry, can't help it!" 

She laughs as Anna threatens her with a wooden spoon. 

"It's nice to have you home, Miss Hailee." 

"Thanks, Anna." 

She finishes off the cookies and milk and grabs the dishes to bring them over to the dishwasher before being intercepted by Anna, "Not even home five minutes and already trying to make me obsolete." 

"What? No, I was just trying to help." 

Anna laughs, "I know. How are things at school and with Miss Jade?" 

"School is good, glad to be on break and how do you know about Jade and me?"

"Let's just say a certain Little Miss isn't very good at keeping secrets and I've always suspected that there was something more than just friendship between the two of you." 

Hailee smiles, "It's still taking a little bit of getting used to us being an actual couple and not just friends." 

"The best relationships often start out as friendships, that's how Charles and I ended up together. I wasn't originally dating him, I was dating his best friend Joseph. After a while of the three of us hanging around each other, it was very apparent that Charles and I had more in common then Joseph and I, and we ended up starting to date with Joseph's blessing of course and we've been together ever since." 

"I never knew that, so now I can rib on Charles for stealing you from his best friend." 

Anna laughs and shrugs, "Speaking of best friends, have you spoken with Dylan, lately?"

"A couple of days ago, why?" 

"Did she happen to mention to you anything about her holiday plans?" 

"No, we mostly just talked about how much weight she's put on and her swollen ankles, why?" 

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious. Anyways, I should get back to work; why don't you head upstairs and relax for a little while until supper." 

Hailee nods, "Actually that sounds like a good idea; is Dad going to be home for supper?" 

"He assured Miss Chelsea that he wouldn't be working late tonight and he has been getting better at being home at a reasonable time." 

"That's good. You know, I dreaded the idea of having another step-mother after Shay, but I've really grown to love and respect Chelsea and I can't wait to be able to officially call J.J. my sister." 

"The wedding will be upon all of us sooner than we realize." 

"Yep. I'll see you after Anna and thank you for the cookies." 

"You're welcome." 

Hailee makes her way out of the kitchen and then up the stairs poking her head into J.J.'s room, she sees that her soon to be sister is reading, so she chooses not to disturb her and head to her own room, finding a body laying on the bed watching a movie. 

"Dylan!!" 

"Oh my God, never startle a pregnant woman, I almost peed myself and your bed."

Hailee laughs before running over to her and wrapping her arms around her now extremely pregnant friend. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Did you honestly think that I would miss a Zane Christmas party?" 

"We haven't really had one for a few years, you know since before the accident." 

"I know and I also haven't forgotten having to pick you up off the floor of the storage closet."

"I'm okay, D." 

"Good and I'm here to keep it that way. Now, where's Jade? I need to have a word with her." 

"She isn't here and don't even think about giving her the chat."

"Sorry kid, it's my job." 

"Actually, it's my Dad's job." 

"Well, he hasn't done a very good job of weeding out the low lifes, "cough, Tierna, cough"

Hailee shakes her head, "Don't go there." 

"The only place I'm going right now is the bathroom, can you help me get up, please?" 

Hailee laughs as she pulls Dylan up and then watches her waddle off to the bathroom. 

New Message:

Jade: You get home alright? You haven't messaged.

Haze: Sorry, little distracted. I'm home, with a very pregnant Dylan at the moment. 

Jade: D's there?

Haze: Yep. 

Jade: Awesome, can't wait to see her and how big she's gotten. Call me later, okay? 

Haze: I will. How are things with your Moms?

Jade: Not good, I'd prefer not to talk about it over the phone. 

Haze: Okay. We can talk about everything when you get here. I miss you already.

Jade: Miss you, too. Talk later. 

Hailee grabs her bags that have appeared inside her bedroom door and goes about separating the clothes into piles of stuff that is clean and needs to be washed. She realizes that there are very few clothes inside that are clean and decides to put all of them in the laundry basket. 

"Typical, come home from college with nothing but dirty clothes." 

Hailee smiles, "Only in this case those other bags are full of presents and not clothes." 

"Anything for me?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Nope. I figured you didn't deserve anything this year, but I did get Mike some new socks." 

"Really?" 

"No. I got you guys some gift cards so you could buy whatever you need for D.J." 

"Haze, we are not calling him Dylan Jr." 

"Why not?" 

"Because we already have a name picked out for him." 

"And? Come on are you planning on telling me what it is?" 

"So you can call Mike and try and get him to change his mind and mine about it, no way." 

"Please! I'll do anything!" 

Hailee drops to her knees in a begging position, causing Dylan to laugh at her, "Alright, but, it's a secret, in other words, don't tell anyone, even Jade. Understood?" 

"Do I need to sign an NDA or what? Come on tell me, tell me!" 

"Oh my God, when did you get so needy?" 

"I'm not needy, I just really want to know what my future nephew is going to be named." 

"Zander Michael." 

"Little Z - man, I like it!" Hailee jumps up and hugs Dylan, "I can't wait." 

Dylan looks at her, "Me neither, but, I'm terrified of the actual giving birth process. I'm hoping they hook me up to some good drugs and I don't feel anything." 

They walk back over and sit down on the side of Hailee's bed, "D, why are you really here? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy that you are, it's just something feels off about it." 

"I just couldn't stand being around Mike's family any longer. His Mom has been trying to convince me that I should give birth without any drugs because that's the way she did it and it's best for the baby. She showed up at our apartment with a decorator and I gave Mike an ultimatum; either send his Mom away or I was spending the holidays in California with my family."

"You just had to marry a Momma's boy, huh, D?" 

"Shut up!" They both start laughing as the door opens and J.J. peeks in, "Can I come in?" 

They both smile and nod and J.J. joins them on the bed. 

Hailee looks at the younger girl, "You knew that D was here and didn't tell me." 

J.J. smiles and nods, "Was a secret, surprise."

Hailee reaches over and hugs her, "It sure was. Umm, D, you aren't planning on staying in my room with me right?" 

"Don't worry, Auntie A already set me up in one of the guest rooms."

"Oh, okay, that's good because I don't think that three and a half of us would fit in my bed." 

Dylan laughs and then lets out a noise, "Little man is awake and kicking, wanna feel?" 

She places Hailee's hand on her lower tummy and Hailee looks at her when she feels the movement, before allowing J.J. to do the same. 

"That's so cool! He's gonna be a soccer player for sure with those kicks." 

"Maybe cool for you, but not so much for my bladder, gotta go." 

Hailee helps Dylan get up and she once again heads into the bathroom. 

"Haze, can we play some video games, now, because I really want to beat you in racing." 

Hailee laughs, "Not a chance of that young Jedi as I am the master of the track." 

J.J. looks at her puzzled, "What's a Jedi?" 

"Much to learn, you have." 

J.J. stares at her. 

"You don't know who Yoda is?" 

J.J. shakes her head. 

"Change that, we must." Hailee can only laugh at the younger girl's blank look and head shake. 

"Dylan, we're heading to the game room, what's taking you so long, did you fall in? Do I need to have Charles call for a crane to lift you out?" 

"I'm fine, I'll be right out." 

"Uh-huh, we'll meet you there."

Hailee and J.J. head to the game room to fill in the time before supper with Dylan joining in on the fun as soon as she is able to.


	63. Chapter 63

Hailee watches on and smiles as her Dad, Chelsea and J.J. place the last of the decorations on the huge Christmas tree.

Her Dad moves the ladder into place and then Chelsea hands her the box with the tree topper. Hailee looks at the beautiful star in the box and then her Dad, "J.J. come here."

The young girl makes her way over to look inside the box that Hailee holds, "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is. My sister Hillary and I used to alternate who got to put the star on the top of the tree. I think that being as though you are soon to be my sister, you should get to do it this year and then I can do it next year. What do you think?"

"Really? That would be awesome! Can you help me though because it's kinda high."

Hailee helps J.J. climb up the ladder before passing her the star, "You got it?"

J.J. smiles and nods.

"Then do it, kid; let's get this tree lit!" Hailee realizes as soon as she says the word that perhaps she could have chosen a better word, but, J.J. doesn't seem to catch on to, so she figures she's okay.

The star is placed on the tree and Hailee helps to connect to the lights, before the climb down the ladder and check it from the ground.

Hailee points to a switch on the far wall, "See that switch over there, J.J?"

"Yeah."

"Go turn it on!!" She laughs as she says it and the younger girl runs over and flicks it on. The area lights up around them.

"Wow!! That's so cool!!"

Hailee wraps her arms around J.J. "Good job. I love you."

"I love you, too and I can't wait until you're my real sister."   
  
  


Chelsea watches them and wraps her arm around her fiance before kissing him on the cheek. "How about a family picture in front of our first tree?"

Hailee and J.J. smile and nod and Chelsea heads into the kitchen to ask Anna if she would mind taking some pictures of them.   
  
  


They are in the middle of posing when the front door opens and Dylan and Charles enter.

"You said you'd wait for me to turn on the lights!"

"Sorry, D, you guys were taking too long at the doctor's." Hailee walks over and rubs Dylan's tummy, "How's my little nephew doing in there?"

"Ummm, he's doing fine."

Hailee noticing the way that Dylan stumbles on her response looks at her, "D, what's going on? Is little Z-man okay? Are you okay?"

Charles joins them, "Ms. Hailee, the doctor suggested that perhaps some bed rest would be a good idea for Dylan. Perhaps, you should continue your conversation upstairs."   
  
  


Hailee nods and then leads Dylan to a door and opens it before stepping inside.

Dylan looks at her, "WTF? Has there always been an elevator here?"

Hailee nods and laughs, "Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Hell, no, I didn't, otherwise I would have been riding it rather than lugging my huge ass and swollen ankles up and down those stairs."

Hailee laughs, "Well, now you know. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"What about the Christmas tree and decorating?"

"You are much more important to me than putting some ornaments on a tree, not to mention I'm pretty certain that Anna will bring us up some treats to munch on."   
  
  


Once they get Dylan set up on and comfortable on the bed, Hailee lays down beside her, "Tell me what's really going on, D?"

"The doctor did an ultrasound and Zander is pretty big, he doesn't think I'm going to make it full term before he needs to be delivered, possibly I might need a c-section if he doesn't drop."

Hailee reaches over to hold her friend, "Have you spoken with Mike, is he coming here?"

"He said that he'll fly here next week, he's got too much on the go right now."

"Seriously? Remind me to kick his ass when I see him."

Dylan laughs, "As much as I would like to see that happen, you don't need to do it. The reason he can't come yet is that he's redoing Zander's room to the way I wanted it. He told me that he finally told his Mom that she needed to back off and let us do our thing and learn from our own mistakes."

"How'd that go?"

"Well, she laughed and told him it was about time, he smartened up before he lost the best thing in his life. I'm thinking she meant me but perhaps little Z, either way, it doesn't matter."

Hailee smiles, "Glad to see your man finally found his balls and that I don't have to kick his ass to make them drop."

"Haze, you've been hanging around Jade too much!"

Hailee laughs and shakes her head, "Maybe, maybe not. Now, you wanna watch a Christmas movie, like we used to always do?"

"Home Alone?"

"Sure. Give a minute to get it set up."

"Should we invite J.J. up to watch with us?"

"Normally I would say yes, but, honestly, I'm enjoying the just me and you time; once the baby is here I feel like things are going to be different."

"Of course, they're going to be different, Haze, but don't worry, I will always have time for you and us. You're my best friend, kid and I love you so much."

"Love you, too, D."

They get comfortable watching the movie and as expected Anna delivers them up a couple of plates and treats, before heading back down to help direct the staff in what they need to do in advance of the party. As Kevin's adventures play on the screen in front of the two, it takes no time before they both drift off for a bit.  
  
  


Hailee wakes up to an empty bed but soon hears the toilet flushing and figures that Dylan had to have a pee break.

She smiles as she watches Dylan slowly walk out from the bathroom, "You good, D? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay; I'll be glad when I don't have to pee like every five minutes though. Oww, little bugger, just kicked me."

Hailee laughs, "We slept through supper, are you hungry?"

"Always. Think we can order in some pizza, with extra toppings?"

"Yeah, I'll look after it, you just chill, okay?"

"Haze, I'm not an invalid."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the little man."

Dylan smiles and nods as Hailee heads out of the room to check in with her family and order them some pizza.  
  
  


New Message

Kelley O: How's Dylan? I heard she was there with you? Is everything okay with her and the baby?

Haze: The baby is apparently pretty big and they don't expect her to go full term before either going into labour or having to have a c-section to deliver. She is scared as am I, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her, Kel.

Kelley O: I'm sure that your Dad has ensured that she will get the best possible care and everything will be okay. Is Mike not with her?

Haze: No, they had a bit of a disagreement which led to her coming here to spend the holidays and well, I guess having little Z. They are all good now and Mike will be here next week.

Kelley O: Little Z?

Haze: Crap, forget I said anything; no one is supposed to know the name they've chosen.

Kelley O: Okay. So, I wanted to let you know, that Kam is going to be in LA for business for a couple of days and I thought to come to visit you and Alex while she was doing her thing.

Haze: That would be awesome. We have our Christmas party in two days, do you want to come? I'm sure Chelsea won't mind adding you to the guest list.

Kelley O: Is it a dress-up type thingy?

Haze: Yep. I'm wearing a dress and heels.

Kelley O: Noted. And yes that sounds like fun.

Haze: Perfect! I can't wait to see you, it's been too long!

Kelley O: It's only been a couple of months.

Haze: Aka too long!

Hailee hears the buzzer sound for the front gate and checking the screen presses the button to allow the delivery person to drive up to the mansion.

Haze: Have to go, supper is here. Message me with your arrival details.

Kelley O: Will do, see you soon, kid.   
  
  


The next day, Hailee and Dylan make the drive to the airport where the Zane's private jet has landed with Jade.

As her bags are placed in the trunk of Hailee's car, they share hugs and in Jade and Hailee's case a long, kiss before Dylan interrupts them by clearing her throat.

"Right here guys, don't wanna watch you playing tonsil hockey."

"Get in the car, D!"

Dylan laughs, "Shotgun!"

Jade shakes her head before climbing in the backseat for the relatively short car ride back to the house.

Once they get there, Dylan decides to give the two some alone time to do what they need to do and heads to her room to lay down for a bit.

Hailee closes her bedroom door and locks it behind her before leading Jade over to the bed and pulling her down on top of her. They share some kisses and hugs before deciding to save anything else they want to do for the evening in favour of talking.

Hailee smiles at Jade as they lay facing each other on the bed, "I missed you."

Jade leans over and kisses her, "Missed you more. Love you."

"Love you, too. I'm so glad, that you're finally here."

"Me too. It was difficult being at home with my Moms."

"I thought that they had decided to give their marriage another try."

"Yeah, they are but it's not going well. I think they both have hurt each other and just don't know how to get past it. You should've seen the look I got when I suggested that perhaps they should both stop being stubborn and see a counsellor or therapist and talk things out with a pro. It was if I had betrayed them."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, babe; they know you only want what's best for them."

"Yeah, well, them being together isn't in anyone's best interest at the moment."

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." Hailee kisses her gently and holds her chin, "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Jade smiles at her, "Nice distraction technique, Zane."

"Did it work?"

Jade nods and they share a kiss, "You want to see the dress I picked out for the party? or should we leave it as a surprise? Either way, I'm letting you know, that I picked out some black lace to wear underneath it."

"Don't suppose I can get a preview?" Hailee smiles at her girlfriend.

"Nope! You have to wait. Although, I'm sure I'll need some help after the party to take it off." Jade laughs at Hailee's reaction. "That I can definitely do!"

"Thought so. So, what's new with you?"

"Kelley is coming to the party, maybe Alex as well."

"Really? That's awesome. Wait are you guys insured?"

"Why?"

"You remember what happened last time Kelley stayed with us, right?"

"Oh, right. Note to self-ban Kelley from the kitchen while she's here. We don't need a repeat of the smores incident."

"That's for sure, My Dad wasn't impressed with having to pay for the damages the sprinklers caused."  
  
  


They hear a knock at the door followed by J.J.'s voice, "Haze, Jade, Anna told me to tell you that supper is ready."

"Okay, we'll be down in a few."

Climbing off the bed, Hailee pulls Jade into her arms and they kiss before heading out of the bedroom and down for supper.

Sitting at the table, Hailee can't stop smiling when she looks at those who are sharing the meal. Everyone that she loves is together and it marks a huge contrast to when she opted to eat most of her meals in her room in order to avoid Shay and Aurora.

Jade squeezes her hand under the table, "What are you thinking?"

"Just how much things have changed for the better." She looks over at her Father smiling at laughing at something that Chelsea said and J.J. and Dylan talking about some kids show that she's never heard of.

"You've been through so much over the last several years and come out the other side stronger than ever; I'm proud of you and I'm extremely thankful to have met you because you've made my life a lot better."

Hailee leans over and kisses Jade in full view of everyone and hears an "Ewww, no kissing at the table."

"Really, D? That's the best you got?"

Dylan and the rest of the group laugh before continuing to eat their meal.

Later on in the evening after they've caught up on all the latest news and gossip, played some video games and watched another movie, J.J. then Dylan head up for bed while Jade and Hailee remain intertwined on the couch in the game room.

"You ready for bed, Babe?" Jade smiles at Hailee and she knows that sleeping is the last thing on her girlfriend's mind when she says bed.

"Definitely." They shut off everything before making their way back to Hailee's room, ensuring that the bedroom door is locked and then quickly helping each other out of their clothes before making their way on to the bed and helping themselves to an extra serving of dessert.


	64. Chapter 64

"Holy shit, that's a huge tree!" 

Hailee laughs when she hears Kelley let it out upon her arrival at the Zane mansion. 

"We've had bigger in the past." 

"Really? How the heck do you even get it in here?" 

"The workers take the sliding patio doors off their tracks, bring the tree in and then put the doors back up. It's pretty cool to watch them bring the tree in and then set it up." 

"I bet. So, are you going to give me a hug, kid, or what?" 

Hailee laughs as she walks over and hugs the USWNT and Atlanta Victory player. 

"How are you? And where are Jade and Dylan?" 

"I'm good, really good, Kel. Jade and Dylan are in the game room playing a game with J.J. I asked the guys at the gate to let me know when you arrived so I could greet you. No, Alex?" 

"She'll be back later, Charlie had a doctor's appointment." 

"Everything okay?" 

Kelley nods, "Yeah, just a check-up. So, let's go show those girls how we play." 

Hailee nods. 

"Umm, which way to the game room again? I always seem to forget." 

Hailee locks her arm in Kelley's and they chat as they make their way to the game room and join the others. 

Jade and J.J. stop playing and hug Kelley, and then she walks over to hug Dylan who is currently laying out on one of the couches. 

"Wow, D, you sure there's only one in there?" 

"I made them double and triple check, Mike has twins in his family; which of course, he didn't bother to tell me until after I was already knocked up." 

Kelley laughs and then sits down on the floor in front of Dylan and grabs her controller, "Better you than me, D; so, who am I putting into the swamp first?"

They all point at Jade who tries to feign innocence, but it doesn't work. 

Soon, they fall into a comfortable rhythm of playing games, eating snacks and chatting.

"Alex!" J.J. goes running to the doorway and wraps her arms around her as she makes her way inside the room to join them. 

"Hey, guys."

Hailee and her hug, "Everything okay with Charlie?" 

"Yep, a clean bill of health."

"Awesome."

A little later on, Dylan heads up to her room for a nap and then J.J. is called away to do some shopping with Chelsea, the remaining women start chatting about everything under the sun.

"So, Alex, you're coming to the party, right?"

Alex nods, "Yep, can't wait! I have the perfect LBD for the occasion. Worms, did you bring anything or am I taking you out shopping tomorrow before the party?"

Kelley laughs, "Don't worry, I'm good, Kam and I played dress-up and undress if you know what I mean before we came to Cali." 

Hailee, Jade and Alex shake their heads, "Kam, isn't coming with you?" 

Kelley shakes her head, "No, she is having supper with some bigwigs and talking business. I was invited but really I'd much rather spend time with you guys and having fun versus chatting with dudes in suits." 

They all nod in agreement that Kelley made the correct choice. Jade excuses herself to go to the washroom, leaving Kelley, Alex and Hailee alone temporarily.

"Haze, have you spoken with Amanda lately? I mean, I know that she is coming to the party with her girlfriend, is it going to be weird between you guys now that you and Jade are together?" 

"Why would it be weird? Mandy and I haven't been together for a while and Jade and I only just recently got together."

Alex looks at her, "I think what Worms is trying to ask is are there any feelings still there that could cause problems." 

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't still have some feelings for her. She was my first, well, everything and I don't think your heart ever forgets that kinda stuff. But, Jade and I are together now and I love her and I really feel like my future is with her." 

Alex and Kelley can't fight back the smiles on their faces when they realize that Jade is standing in the doorway and heard the last bit. 

"Worms, how about we umm, check out the tree a bit closer." 

"I already saw the tree." Alex grabs her arm, "Well, then you can show me it." Hailee laughs as Alex drags Kelley out of the room. 

Jade sits down beside Hailee, "You really think that our future is together?" 

Hailee nods, "I do, I love you, Jade." 

Jade moves closer to her and leans in pecking her lips, "I love you, too, Hailee." They lean into each other and share a few more longer kisses and the fact that Jade called her by her full name when she said the words aren't lost on Hailee.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with you and then ring in the new year together."

"You planning on telling me where you are taking me for New Year's, babe?" 

"If I tell you now, then I'll ruin your Christmas present and the surprise. All I'm going to say is that I hope you packed more than one bikini in your luggage." 

"Haze! Come on, that's not fair!" Hailee smiles at her and then leans in to kiss her once more, "I promise that I'll make it worth the wait." 

"You better!" 

"Better what?" 

They look up, "Hey D, how are you feeling? And why are you all dressed up to go outside?" 

"I'm okay, little man has gotten pretty quiet and my bladder is appreciating the reprieve. I called Allie and Uncle Charles is going to drive me over to her parent's place for a bit, so we can catch up. Do you want me to collect any intel on Mandy's girlfriend while I'm there?"

"No, um, maybe a little. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" 

"Haze, please, I'll be fine." 

"Okay, call or message if you need anything or tell Allie too."

Dylan shakes her head and laughs, "I can only imagine when it comes to your turn to having kids how protective you are going to be of your baby momma when she's pregnant. I'll see you guys later." 

"Babe, what did Dylan mean by your baby momma?" 

"The doctor's told me after the crash, that there was only a small chance of me ever being able to get pregnant or carrying a baby to term."

Jade wraps her arms around a now crying Hailee, "And that's why you're being very protective of Dylan and the baby." 

Hailee nods. 

Kelley and Alex walk back into the room and take in what's happening, "Why is Haze crying? Jade, what did you do? And do I need to kick your ass for it?"

"She didn't do anything, Kel. I just told her that I will most likely never have a kid of my own."

Kelley wraps her arms around Hailee, "I'm sorry, kid, I didn't know." 

"It's okay, it's not something that I go around advertising and I've had years to get used to the idea, but it still hurts, you know? I had a picture in my head of what my future and family would look like when I was younger and everything changed in a matter of minutes."

They all wrap their arms around each other. 

"I'm sorry to bring you guys down, I always have a hard time around Christmas."

"Haze, it's perfectly normal to have some downtimes, we all do. Just make sure you keep talking about what's on your mind rather than keeping it all bottled up inside and when in doubt reach out - Kelley and I will always answer your calls." 

Hailee smiles at Alex, "Thanks, Alex." 

Alex smiles and nods. 

"Alright, so now that I brought us all down, how about I lift us up by taking us out to supper?" 

Kelley perks up when she hears the word supper, "I can eat, where are we going?"

Hailee looks at Alex, "Do you need to go home tonight or are you okay to stay the night somewhere?" 

"Serv is home and my Mom is in town for the holidays and can help look after Charlie, what did you have in mind? And what about Dylan?" 

"Crap! I almost forgot about D. Okay, change of plans, one second." 

Hailee goes over to the wall and pushes a button, speaking into the intercom before returning. 

"New plan, we are taking my Dad's helicopter to San Francisco for supper at one of his restaurants." 

Jade takes Hailee's arm, "Babe, that sounds awesome, but you can barely make it into a plane sometimes, how are you going to manage a helicopter ride?"

"I can do it, as long as you hold my hand, Jadey." Jade leans over and kisses her, "Okay, if you think you are ready for it then let's go." 

With Charles looking after the arrangements and then driving them to the heliport, they are soon taking off. Hailee finds herself beginning to hyperventilate, but is comforted by Jade's touch and Kelley's words and is soon able to enjoy looking out at the view. 

She lets out a slight scream as they touch down, but other than that is able to confidently say that she made it through her first helicopter ride. 

They climb into the car that meets them and are driven to the restaurant, where Hailee only needs to give her name before they are lead to the private back room. 

"This place is amazing! How come I've never heard of it before?" 

"It used to be called something different and closed down for a bit, my Dad was looking to diversify and invest in some spaces other than hotels and office buildings, so he bought it, renovated it and reopened it a few months ago, along with several others." 

They are presented with their menus and place their drink orders while they look them over. 

Hailee sets her menu down on the table without looking through it. 

Kelley looks across the table at her, "You know what you're getting already?" 

Alex nudges her arm, "Worms, check out the top of page 2." 

"Seriously you have your own dish?"

Hailee smiles and nods, "Yeah. It's supposed to be pretty good, although I've yet to try it; figured today was a good time to do it." 

Jade sets her menu down as well, "Guess, I'm having the Hailee as well."

Kelley mumbles, "For supper and dessert most likely." 

"Kelley!" 

"Oh come on Al, tell me you haven't noticed the amount of eye-fucking going on between the two of them since we landed." 

"Not my place to say anything, but, yes, you guys are seriously looking more than a little umm, interested." 

Hailee smiles and laughs, "We'll do our best to be good, but chances are pretty high that I'm going to need a little help working off some extra energy before bed." Jade leans over and kisses her, "I'm more than willing to help you out with that anytime, Baby." 

A voice interrupts them, "Are you ladies ready to place your orders, or do you need more time to decide?" 

Hailee smiles and looks up and the waiter, "We'll both have the Hailee." 

"Very good and you ladies?" 

Alex responds, "I'll have the Serena, please. Kel?" 

"Umm, can I get the Venus with extra green chile sauce on the side?" 

"Of course. Will that be everything?" 

They all nod, "Very good, I'll put your orders in right away."

The group of women chat and laugh as they await their food and once it's delivered to the table devour it in no time flat. 

"You guys want any dessert? We have a little bit of time before we need to head back to the helicopter." 

Jade reaches in Hailee's bag and pulls out her phone before handing it to her, "It was buzzing, thought it might be Dylan."

"Scratch the dessert idea, we need to get back to the heliport unless we want to drive back." 

"Everything okay, Babe?" 

"Weather is moving in, so it might be a rough flight." Jade squeezes her hand before taking her phone and leaving the table, "I'll be back in a few." 

Kelley excuses herself and follows Jade outside of the restaurant.

"Alex, I don't wanna fly if the weather is bad." 

Alex nods, "I'm fairly certain that Jade and Kelley are looking after that for us right now." 

Sure enough, when the two return to the table they inform them that they've looked after everything. 

"Al and I've been drinking, so we shouldn't drive and I'm sure neither of you wants to drive either, Jade called Charles and he is ordering a car and driver for us and he also cancelled the helicopter and gave the pilot the remainder of the night off with pay."

"Wish I had a Charles." Hailee laughs, "He does come in very handy at times like these. Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, thank your girlfriend who was already on it by the time I got out there."

Hailee leans over and kisses Jade, "Thank you, Jadey; love you." 

"Love you, too. Also, we have time for dessert because the car won't be here for at least an hour." 

Hailee's phone buzzes and she looks down at the screen where Dylan has sent her a picture, "Woah, she's hot!"

She shows them the picture of Amanda's girlfriend, Jenna. 

"How old do you guys think she is? She looks older than Mandy." 

"Al, what do think, maybe mid to late twenties?" 

Alex nods, "Yeah, I think so." 

"Ask Dylan if she can get any more info on her." 

Hailee nods and sends her friend a message with the request. 

New message

D: 24, born and raised in Pittsburgh. That's all I got. 

Haze: Okay, thanks; how are you doing? 

D: Tired, Allie is going to drive me back now. 

Haze: I'll check on you when I get home. Love you. 

D: Okay. Love you.

A few hours later, after arriving back at the Zane mansion, Kelley and Alex head back to Alex's house for the night while Hailee and Jade head upstairs to check on Dylan and then get ready for bed themselves. 

Hailee opens the door to Dylan's room and sees her friend sleeping, she covers her over before kissing her forehead and then leaving the room and heading to her own room. 

"I'm going to run a bath, do you want to join me?" Hailee feels arms wrap around her and lips ghost her cheek, "You get it ready and I'll be right in, just going to send a message to my Moms letting them know I'm back."

Hailee smiles as she and Jade share a quick kiss before she heads into the large bathing area and turns on the water, adding some oils to the water. As she begins to remove her clothes she feels hands undoing her bra and helping her out of it, before lips press against her spine. As Jade kisses her way down her back, the goosebumps take over and Hailee can't help but let out a laugh. 

"What? you don't like that?" 

"Oh, baby, you know I do, but it was giving me goosebumps." 

"You need me to warm you up?" 

"How about we let the water do that." 

They finish undressing before Jade climbs in and then Hailee lays back in her arms. 

"We should do this more often to end our day." 

"Agreed. I love you, Jade, and thank you for what you did earlier." 

"I did, what I did, because I love you and I know how much just getting in that helicopter took out of you; I couldn't ask you to do it again, especially if the weather was going to be bad. Kelley was just going to rent a car for us to drive back, but, I went ahead and called Charles because I figured he would know what to do and who to call."

"Charles and Anna are amazing, I'm so glad that I have them as part of my family. If I didn't have them I probably wouldn't have ever met Dylan either, which, I'm not sure if I would even be here now without her." 

"Baby, you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Hailee feels Jade's arms pull her in closer and then her lips touch the top of her head. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

As the temperature of the water cools they get out and dry each other off before finishing their nighttime routines and then climbing under the covers.

"So, I guess I'm not getting any dessert, huh?" 

Hailee laughs and smacks Jade's arm, "You've been hanging around with Kelley too much." 

"And that's a bad thing?" 

"Not usually, but, right now, I'm feeling kinda drained, do you mind if we just sleep?"

"Not at all, get some sleep, Babe, because, tomorrow night, you are all mine." 

Hailee smiles and lets out a moan in response. 

They share a kiss and then get comfortable for the night. 


	65. Chapter 65

Jade laughs as Hailee whistles at her, "Wow, I'm not sure I want to let you leave the bedroom looking all snacky as you do." 

"Babe, you need to stop flirting and finish getting ready, the guests are already starting to arrive." 

"Fine. Can you help me zip up, please?"

Hailee lets out a moan as Jade's lips ghost her neck and shoulder as she zips up her dress. 

Jade looks at her up and down and smiles, "You clean up pretty well." 

"Thanks. Promise me that you will stay close by and catch me if I'm about to fall from these heels, okay?" 

Jade shakes her head, "No way, I'm gonna record you face planting and then put it online for everyone to see." 

"Why do I have a feeling that Kelley would be the first to like that video?" 

"Nah, probably it would be Dylan."

"Speaking of D, we should go and check on her." 

"You go ahead, I need to finish putting on my face." Jade smiles and winks at her. 

"I'll see you down there, sexy."

Hailee laughs as she makes her way down the hallway and knocks on Dylan's door.

"D, it's me, you need any help?" 

"Haze, I need help putting my shoes on; stupid swollen feet!" 

Hailee laughs as she opens the door and finds her friend sitting on the bed attempting to slide her shoes on. 

"I got you, Cinderella."

"Not funny and not true, because Cinderella loses her shoe and I can't even get mine on!"

"All done. Need help getting up?" 

Dylan looks at her and nods, "I will be so happy when this little bugger is out of me, I'm tired of being fat and needing help to do everything." 

"I'm just glad that Mike will be here soon to take over; I love you, D, but I'd much rather see my girlfriend in her birthday suit than you." 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at my boobs, Haze." 

Hailee smiles and shrugs, "Well, it's kinda hard not to when they're in your face and I was only trying to help you get your shirt on." 

"Got an answer for everything don't you?" 

Hailee laughs and hugs her, "I'm just really happy to have everyone I love under the same roof."

"Love you, kid. Now, show me to the appetizers because Momma's hungry!" 

"When aren't you these days?" 

"Be nice or I'll sit on you!" 

"You'd have to catch me first and you couldn't even do that before you put on the baby pack." 

"Remind me again why we're friends?" 

"We're not friends, D, we're family." 

"Family."

Hailee and Dylan make their way down to join the others and greet some of the guests as they arrive. 

Hailee feels an arm around her waist and smiles at Jade, "Hey, there beautiful; can I buy you a drink?" 

Jade shakes her head and laughs, "Drinks are free tonight, Babe; but you can definitely buy me a drink another time. Anyways, I came to let you know that Amanda and her girlfriend are here and talking to Dylan in the front foyer." 

Hailee takes her hand, "Let's go meet the replacement me." 

Jade stops and pulls Hailee aside, "You've been acting really weird all day, are you on something?" 

"Only love, Babe." Hailee leans over and kisses her, "Shall we?"

They make their way over to where Dylan, Allie, Amanda and Jenna are gathered chatting and are introduced to Amanda's girlfriend. 

Hailee looks her over and has to admit that she finds her attractive and she seems to be making Amanda happy. They chat for a bit longer until Hailee hears her name being called and turns around.

"Damn, Jade if you weren't already spoken for I'd make a play for that!" 

"Hands off my girl, O'Hara!" 

"Oh come on, while the Kam is away the Kelley will play." 

Alex shakes her head, "Don't mind her, she already had a couple of glasses of champagne and is acting, well, like a horny teenager." 

"Who's a horny teenager?" 

All eyes focus on Alex as she realizes she said it loud enough for J.J. to hear and soon the group members all burst out laughing. 

"Umm, sorry, J.J. you weren't supposed to hear that, I meant that Kelley was acting kinda silly." 

"She's always silly, that's why she's my friend, she makes me laugh."

Alex looks at the young girl and nods, "You're right, she is pretty silly. I like your dress and are you wearing heels?" 

"Uh-huh wanna see me do a spin?"

"Sure, I'd love to see a spin." 

J.J. proceeds to do a couple of spins for them, "Mom, said that I could play some video games with Leo after I said hello, so hello, and bye!" 

They all laugh as J.J. disappears into the crowd presumably to find her date for the evening. 

"So, this Leo kid, he have a background check done on him?" Kelley looks at Hailee.

"Above my pay grade." Hailee shrugs, "You guys want some drinks or food? There's plenty, make sure to try Anna's cookies they're awesome and I may have eaten a few today already."

Jade smacks her arm, "That's why you've been bouncing, you're all hopped up on sugar." 

Hailee hangs her head, "Guilty, but in my defence, it's Christmas! And, oh, Mandy we need to watch Home Alone together!" 

Amanda smiles, "Totally, pizza, popcorn and Home Alone!" 

Jenna looks at her girlfriend and watches the interaction before asking for a tour of the house, which Hailee obliges with. 

As they approach the game room they can hear two voices yelling out and Hailee can't resist popping in to check out Leo. 

"Leo, this is Haze, she's gonna be my sister soon!" 

The young boy in the shirt and tie smiles nervously at the group, "Hey, I'm Leo." 

"Hey, Leo, nice to meet you. Make sure you guys get something to eat and don't spend all night in her playing games, okay?" 

They both smile and nod and the group retreats from the room and continues the tour before making their way back to the gathering. 

As the night progresses, Hailee and Jenna loosen up around each other and begin talking about her family, father and his businesses, she doesn't think anything of it until Jenna slips up and mentions his business overseas. 

"Why do you want to know about my Father's business interests in Abu Dhabi?" 

"I, um, read an article about him and it mentioned that some of his former business partners were now either in jail or dead." 

Hailee looks at Jenna, "Who are you really and who do you work for?" 

"I'm honestly just a TA." 

Hailee signals for one of the members of the security detail, "Amanda you are welcome to stay, but Jenna your invitation has officially been rescinded, it's time for you to leave." 

Amanda hugs Hailee and holds on long enough to whisper in her ear, "I'll explain everything later, be safe." 

Hailee watches as Amanda and Jenna are escorted out of the party and into an awaiting car to take them away. 

"What was that all about?" Jade and the others look to Hailee. 

"The information about my Dad's business partners and their deaths is classified. I only know because I was told that my life was possibly at risk because of some bad business dealings that went down involving one of the branches of Zane International. It's why I had a bodyguard for a long time. There is no possible way that Jenna would know that information unless she works for one of the agency's and was using Amanda as a way to try and get beyond the security to do some investigating." 

"Are you serious? Holy shit, that's insane, you just had like a spy at your party. Do you think Mandy knows?" 

Hailee nods, "She told me to be safe and that she would explain later." 

"So weird. You okay, Haze?" 

"Yeah. I'll be back, I should tell my Dad what happened." 

As they watch Hailee make her way over to her father and Chelsea and speak with him for a moment before they head towards his office, the group of four are all uncertain as to what to say or do. 

"Am I the only one who thinks that was totally weird?" 

They all shake their heads at Kelley's statement. 

"How much did you know about the threat to her life, D?"

"Everything. She needed someone to talk to about stuff and I don't think that she ever fully trusted Tierna enough to let her in." 

"She had good reason not to trust that lying, cheating, no good for nothing Red Star." 

"Tell us how you really feel, Kel." 

"It's no secret that I never liked them together." 

"We know!" Jade, Dylan and Alex all respond at the same time causing them all to laugh. 

As Kelley and Alex make their way over to the bar, Dylan not feeling the greatest decides to head up to her room with Jade accompanying her to help the soon-to-be Mom out of her shoes and dress. 

Jade helps her and then returns to the party, mainly Alex and Kelley as Hailee has yet to emerge from the office. 

Kelley takes Jade's hand, "Can you dance in that dress?" 

"Think so, but the shoes gotta go." 

"Then let's do it, you coming Al?" 

"I think that I'm going to head home, I don't like to be away from Charlie for that long and she doesn't want to go to bed for Serv. Can you get a ride, Kel?" 

"Jade and I are about to bust out the dance moves and liven this place up; you head back and I'll see you in the morning." 

Alex hugs them both before collecting her jacket and purse and having the valet service bring her car around. 

Hailee returns and they are shocked when she joins them in attempting to dance on the small area set aside. 

Jade takes her in her arms and kisses her, "Everything ok?" 

"Don't know they are looking into it now. How much champagne did you have in order to willingly make your way out onto the dancefloor?" 

"Two glasses or three? I don't know, Kelley kept passing them to me." 

"Did not!" Hailee looks at Kelley. "Okay, I did, but we needed to do something about the vibe after the whole Jenna thing." 

"Don't complain to me when you feel like crap in the morning, Babe." 

"I won't, now dance with me." 

A few hours later and the band is no longer playing, instead it's just music being piped through the speakers of the house as the last few guests make their way out. 

After saying goodbye to the last group, Hailee takes Jade's hand, "You ready for me to help you out of that dress?" 

Jade nods, "Where's Kelley? Did we lose her?" 

"I vaguely remember her mentioning the game room." 

"To the game room, we go!" 

Hailee and Jade make their way laughing to the game room and aww at the scene in front of them; Kelley and J.J. both passed out cold on the couch together. 

"Should we wake them?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Have you ever been there when Kelley wakes up?"

Jade shakes her head, "No." 

"Let me just tell you it's not pretty and considering the amount she had to drink tonight, she's probably going to be feeling it and I want no part in that." 

"Good enough reason for me, now, bed?" 

Hailee pulls her in for a kiss, reaching around her back and slowly unzipping the top of Jade's dress, "Bed." 

As they help each other out of their dresses, the temperature in the room increases as does the need for each other. 

Finally seeing what Jade had been hiding under her LBD, takes Hailee's breath away as she helps to uncover the perky breasts underneath that she knows and loves. Making their way over to the bed, what's left of their clothing is quickly shed as their lips join in hungry, needy kisses and hands wander. 

"Haze?" 

"HAZE!!" 

They separate and look at each other, "D, are you okay?" 

"My water broke." 

"Check the fridge, I'm sure there's more in there." 

"Not that water, you dumbass; he's coming." 

Hailee falls off the bed and gets up running over to open the bedroom door, "Zander's coming, are you sure?" 

"No, I just peed my bed, yes, now get some clothes on, both of you and let's get going." 

Hailee runs over to her closet and quickly puts on the first things she finds as does Jade before they help Dylan to the elevator. 

By the time they get to the front door, Charles has already brought the car around and is helping Dylan get in the back. 

"I forgot my bag. I need it." 

Hailee takes off running up the stairs and to Dylan's room, returning with the black bag in her hands. She almost hits a still buzzed Kelley who is making her way towards the stairs and grabs her hand, "C'mon, the baby is coming." 

"The baby is coming?" 

"Yes, now let's go!" 

They arrive at the hospital and are immediately ushered into a private area, where Hailee helps Dylan get undressed as the others wait in the next room. 

"I'm scared, Haze." 

"I know, I'll be with you every step of the way; I promise nothing is going to happen to you." 

"Mike isn't here and Uncle Charles said he might not be able to get him here until the morning and by then it might be too late. He's gonna miss the birth." 

"No, he's not. I'll be right back." 

Hailee tells Charles exactly what she wants and he nods before leaving. 

"How's Dylan?" 

"They are checking her out now, it felt kinda weird watching them check you know where, so I came out to see Charles and you guys." 

"Haze, really, you were just about you know where on me before we got interrupted." 

Kelley starts laughing nearly spilling the coffee cup that has appeared in her hands. 

"Can you guys let me know when Charles gets back, we are having ourselves a birthing viewing. From the sounds of things, Mike may not make it here in time for the birth and I plan on him being able to see his son born, one way or another. I should get back." 

Hailee hands Dylan her cup with ice chips, "So?" 

"I'm gonna be a Mom." 

Hailee laughs, "You're just now figuring that out?" 

"You need to be nice, I'm about to push a human out of me."

"How long?" 

"They are monitoring our heart rates, if his drops much lower then they are going to give me something to bring on labour and contractions. If that doesn't work, they are going to have to cut me open." 

Hailee raches for Dylan's hand and squeezes it. As Dylan closes her eyes, Hailee begins to pace around the room and then out to Jade and Kelley, who is now somewhat sober and coherent.

Four hours pass, then five and with the push of a syringe, Dylan's body begins to produce contractions.

Charles returns with the electronics that Hailee requested and she gets help setting them, before connecting to Mike's phone. 

"D, you okay? I'm on my way, I'll be there soon." 

Dylan starts crying, "Hurry, I need you here with me." 

"I can only get there as fast as the plane can fly. I love you, so much." 

"Love you." 

The doctor comes in and lifts the sheet to check Dylan as Hailee and Mike watch on, she smiles, "Looking good, shouldn't be much longer now." 

Dylan squeezes Hailee's hand harder as the contractions begin to take on a life of their own. 

Hailee winches out in pain as she does so, but powers through it. 

An hour later and the doctor returns to check her out, "You ready to start pushing?" 

Dylan looks at Hailee and Hailee can see the fear in her eyes, "You got this, D." 

Soon the room is filled with bodies in scrubs, masks and gloves and Dylan is being given instructions on what to do. 

The tears run down her face as she screams out in pain as Zander makes his way into the world. 

Hailee so awestruck by the sight of him jumps when the monitor beside her starts beeping and then looks at Dylan who has suddenly gone quiet. 

The doctor quickly sends Hailee out of the room in shock as they work on Dylan and Zander. She looks at them before falling into Jade's arms crying and unable to talk. 


	66. Chapter 66

A few hours go by with no word from the doctor only people going in and out of the room. 

Charles has returned to the hospital and now along with Hailee, Jade and Kelley in the waiting area, there is also Mr. Zane, Chelsea, J.J. and Anna all waiting and or pacing around. 

Charles lets them know that the private plane has landed and that Mike is now on his way and should be arriving soon.

A nurse shows Alex where they are and she immediately wraps her arms around Hailee, "They'll be okay."

"I hope so, I don't know what I'm gonna do if anything happens to either of them." 

"Any updates?" 

Hailee nods, "When Zander was born the umbilical cord was wrapped around his throat and it may have temporarily cut off his air supply. They are monitoring him in the NICU." Hailee starts crying again and Alex holds her against her. 

"And Dylan?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "They haven't told us really anything." 

"Hailee?"

She turns her head to the voice and sees the doctor smiling, "She's awake and would very much like to see you."

"She's okay?"

The doctor smiles and nods, "She will be fine."

"What happened?" 

"The stress of birth and blood loss caused Dylan's blood pressure to drop and she passed out. We are monitoring her vitals and everything is looking fine. I'm going to have one of the nurses bring the baby back from NICU now and you'll get to meet him. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!!" She hugs the doctor, causing her to laugh and the others to all stand up and look. 

"I'll let you update everyone and I'll be back soon to check-in."

The doctor makes her way over to the nurse's station and Hailee can only smile at the group of friends and family in front of her. 

"D's gonna be okay and so is Zander. I'm going to see her now."

Hailee makes her way back inside the room and is taken aback by the sight of Dylan hooked up to some machines. 

"Hey." Hailee looks at a very pale looking Dylan fighting to stay awake and walks over to the bed wrapping her arms around her friend, "Don't ever do that again, I thought I lost you." 

"Never and it was no picnic for me either, kid. Have you seen him yet?" 

Hailee shakes her head, "Not really, they took him out of here right away, I guess he wasn't breathing." 

Dylan nods, "Yeah, his air was cut off by the cord; but they managed to get him breathing and they think he will be okay. He's going to be staying here for a bit, just until they know his lungs and everything are okay." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll be okay with a ton of rest. Any update on Mike?" 

"He should be here anytime."

The nurse pushes in a bassinet with Zander sleeping in it and smiles, "Ready to meet your son?" 

Hailee helps Dylan to sit up and props a pillow behind her as the nurse hands her Zander and the tears roll down her face. "He's so beautiful, oh my God; I have a son, I'm a Mom." 

Hailee can't help but snicker a little as she snaps some pictures of the encounter. 

The door opens and Mike is led in by the nurse and his jaw drops as he sees his wife and son. 

Dylan smiles at him, "Babe, you might wanna sit because you're looking a little pale." 

Mike makes his way over to the side of the bed and kisses Dylan's forehead before taking in the sight of his son, "Is it normal for a baby to have that much hair?" 

Hailee shrugs in response to the question that wasn't directed specifically at her or anyone for that matter. 

She takes a few more pictures of the couple taking turns holding their son before heading towards the door, "I'm going to leave you guys alone." 

"Haze, do you want to hold him?" 

Hailee nods in response to Mike's question, "I don't know how to." 

"Hold him like a football." 

Hailee looks at Dylan who is fighting to stay awake and does her best to support the little body as it's passed to her to hold. 

"Wow." 

"Thank you for being here with her, Haze." 

"You are my family and I would do anything for you guys." 

Mike looks over at his sleeping wife and smiles, "Did she tell you where his name came from?" 

"The Michael part is pretty self-explanatory, but the Zander part, no clue." 

Mike smiles and laughs, "Remove the d and r from Zander and what are you left with?"

Hailee thinks about and lights up, "Zane." 

Mike nods. 

"You mean, he's kinda named after me?" 

Mike smiles, "And kinda named after me. It was a compromise. Dylan didn't want him to be tagged with being a Jr. and against my Mom's wishes, I agreed with her. How about we put the little man back in his bed and let Dylan sleep for a bit; don't know about you but I could really use a coffee and some food."

"Sounds good, we should get Anna to come and sit with them until D wakes up, so she's not alone." 

Mike and Hailee make their way out of the room to the waiting area and explain that both are resting, while Hailee shows the group the pictures she took, Mike asks Anna to sit with his wife while she sleeps. 

Jade hugs Hailee and kisses her cheek, "I thought you might appreciate a change of clothes and a toothbrush, so I had Charles and Anna collect some things from home for you."

Hailee rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Thanks Jadey, I love you." 

"Love you, too. Now, how about I show you where you can get clean and changed."

Once Hailee returns in clean clothes and feeling somewhat refreshed after washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair, the group decides to all head down to the cafeteria to get some food and drinks. 

Returning to the room, they find Dylan is awake and attempting to eat what the hospital calls scrambled eggs or rather pushing it around on the dish. 

Mike leans over and kisses her cheek, "Love you." 

"Love you too, Babe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Think you could sneak in some real food for me? Even I make better eggs than these and well, that's not saying a lot." 

Hailee and Mike both laugh and nod in agreement, both fully aware of Dylan's lack of skill in the kitchen. 

"How about I get you something from the cafeteria? I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed coffee, but I can see if they have that tea you like." 

"That would be awesome and maybe something to eat that doesn't taste like cardboard, please?" 

Mike smiles, "Anything for you. I'll be back in a flash."

The nurse returns with Zander in her arms and hands him to Dylan, "Everything is looking good. Would you like to try to feed him now?" 

Hailee clues into what she means by feeding and figures to allow Dylan some privacy with it. "Haze, don't leave." 

"I'm sure you don't want me watching that." 

"It's natural and it's not like you haven't seen my boobs before." 

Hailee laughs and then takes a seat at the foot of the bed as the nurse helps Dylan with Zander. Once she is comfortable with it and he seems to be trying to latch on, she leaves them alone. 

"This feels so weird! A good weird though." 

Hailee can't help but cry as Dylan navigates her way through breastfeeding her son. 

"What's with the tears, Haze? Talk to me." 

"Everything feels kinda surreal right now. I don't know if you know this, but this is the hospital I was in after the crash; it's where I found out that my Mom and Hillary were gone and that my Dad was dating Shay. It's where I felt completely abandoned while I struggled to relearn how to do everything and contemplated why I survived when they didn't. When I thought you were gone all the negative thoughts came back and well, it wasn't good. I don't want to think about living without having you around, D, I can't lose you, and..."

Dylan moves over to create space on the bed, "Come here." 

Hailee lays down beside her and watches Zander fight to get a better grip on his Mom's nipple. 

"Haze, I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a very long time. I want to see you graduate from Stanford, play in the NWSL and get married. Not to mention it would be awesome if we could raise our kids together."

"Kids? You planning on having more than one after what just happened?" 

"It's possible, but let's just say Mike and I won't be practicing for quite a while because this little man's big head tore me up down there." 

Hailee cringes, "TMI D!"

Dylan laughs, "Looks like Z has had his fill for the time being. You want to bring him out to show the others?" 

"Really? You trust me with him?" 

"Yes and Haze?" Hailee turns back to look at her, "Yeah?" 

"I heard you and Mike talking about his name. I want you to know that we both agreed that you should be Zander's Godmother." 

"Seriously?" 

Dylan smiles and nods, "Seriously. And Haze?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't let Kelley still my kid." 

"I'll do my best."

As Hailee is walking out of the room carrying precious cargo, Mike returns with a tea and a bag of goodies for Dylan to choose from. 

He watches on as his son gets to meet members of his extended family before delivering the goods to his wife. 

"Look at all that hair." 

"He's so cute." 

"Can I hold him?" Hailee looks at Anna and passes Zander over to her, "Such a handsome little man, gonna have all the girls or maybe guys chasing after you when you get older." 

"How are you doing with everything Haze?" 

"Better now, Kel. Wait is that my Cardinal sweatshirt?" 

Kelley laughs, "I was cold, so Jade gave it to me to put on, haven't decided if I'm going to return it yet or not."

"You better, it's one of my favs."

"Don't worry I will, but for the time being it's fun making Janice cringe when she looks at it."

Hailee laughs, "Where is Jade?" 

"She said something about making a phone call to check in with her Moms." 

"Oh okay. I should probably bring Zander back to his parents now before they think I've kidnapped him." 

"Would you?" 

Hailee smiles at Kelley, "Maybe." 

Hailee heads over and collects Zander from her father. 

"We are going to head out now, but call us you, Dylan or Mike need anything okay?" 

She nods, "Thanks, Dad." 

J.J. produces a blue teddy bear and hands it to Hailee, "It's for Zander so he isn't scared." 

"Thank you, J.J., I'll see you back at home in a little while, after all, who else is going to eat all those cookies and desserts that are leftover from the party?"

"Can we watch a movie?" 

"I'm not sure that I'll be able to stay up to watch one, but we could try." 

"Okay." 

Before she makes her way back inside, Kelley and Alex let her know that they are heading out as well and Kelley takes off the sweatshirt handing it back to Hailee, "Thanks for the loner, kid. Give D a hug for me and tell her congrats." 

"I will. Can you do me a favour and tell Jade to come in the room, if you see her please." 

"Will do. Bye, kid." 

"You just cost me $20, Haze." 

She looks at Dylan and Mike perplexed, "How exactly did I cost you $20, D?"

They both laugh, "D and I bet that after seeing the way you naturally took to him, you might be tempted to try and steal him." 

"Oh, I totally plan on stealing him, but not right now; he needs to be with his parents." 

Hailee hands Zander over to Mike as well as the teddy bear, "I'm going to find Jade and then head home, I'm exhausted and from the looks of things you've got everything under control now. The bear is from J.J. so Zander doesn't get scared."

Jade knocks on the door frame, "Is it okay for me to come in, Kelley said it was." 

"Come in, Jade." 

Jade watches Zander sleeping on Dylan's chest and smiles before wrapping her arm around Hailee's waist and kissing her cheek. 

"He's beautiful, D, Mike." 

"Thank you." 

"I was just telling them that it's time for me to head home and get some sleep, I'm feeling like I'm just about out on my feet." 

"Considering you've barely slept any in the past 48 hours, I would say that's bound to happen. Say your goodbyes and I'm going to summon a horse and carriage for us."

"Huh?" 

Jade and Dylan laugh, "I told her about you calling me Cinderella when you were helping me put my shoes on." 

"Oh, I get it, now." Hailee lets out a big yawn. 

"Go home and get some sleep, Haze. And kid?" 

Hailee turns back towards Dylan, "I love you." 

Hailee nods and smiles, "Love you too, D. Call or message if you need anything okay?" 

"We will now go."

Hailee collects her bag and sweatshirt from the chair and walks out to find Jade speaking with Amanda. 

"Whatever you are here to say, I'm too tired to listen. Let's go, Jade." 

"Haze, you were right about Jenna. She approached me at school one afternoon and had a complete dossier on me and you. She told me that there was a possible threat to your life because someone had escaped from jail and I really don't know what else to say except I'm sorry, I only did what I did because I didn't want anything to happen to you and I thought I was helping to protect you. I'm really sorry and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." 

Amanda starts to walk away from the two women, "Mandy, stop." 

Hailee shocks Jade and Amanda by walking towards and hugging her, "I know you and I know that you would never do anything to purposefully hurt me or my family. I accept your apology with the condition attached that we bring back our Home Alone marathon tradition before Christmas." 

"Deal, tell me when and I'll bring the chips. Thank you."

Hailee nods and Amanda turns and walks back towards the doors of the hospital and out. 

A car pulls up and Jade and Hailee get in to be taken back to the mansion. Hailee doesn't even make it halfway home before she is out cold on Jade's shoulder. 

"Babe? Let's go to bed and in the morning you can explain to me what the fuck you are thinking about Mandy."

Hailee yawns and slowly makes her way inside the house, not stopping until she reaches her room. She sits on her bed and undresses before heading into the washroom and then climbing under the covers. 


	67. Chapter 67

After spending the following few days in the hospital for observation, Hailee finally gets the message from Dylan that she has been waiting for. 

New Message

D: Z and I are coming home! Docs just gotta sign off on the paperwork. 

Haze: I can't wait! Are Mike's parents coming here? Please say no, because I really don't like his Mom. The fact that she was trying to tell you that you were breastfeeding wrong didn't endear her to me at all.

D: She's a real peach ain't she? Now you know why I left town, I couldn't deal with her crap anymore. Don't worry at my request Uncle Charles set them up in one of your Dad's hotels and they are flying home in the morning. Apparently, the family Christmas waits for no one including the newest addition to the family. 

Haze: I thought you said she had gotten better after Mike set her straight? Didn't seem to be the case. Is Mike planning on staying here with you and Z?

D: Yeah, we've decided to stay here through Christmas and then fly back to Atlanta. She was acting betting but I guess it was all just a show; I'll have to remind Mike that it's his responsibility to keep his parents in line because if not, I won't be staying there for long. Mike and Uncle Charles are currently out clothes shopping as he really didn't pack for more than a couple of days. Hopefully, by the time they get back, the i's will be dotted and the t's crossed so that we can get out of this joint.

Haze: I'll see you guys soon, love you, D.

D: Love you, too, kid. See you soon.

Hailee spends the next few hours with J.J. and helping her write the last of her letters to her teacher's and attaching them to their Christmas presents to be delivered to them in a few days time. 

"I think that's finally the last one, J.J." 

The younger girl makes a rather exaggerated, exhausted sign before placing her pencil down on the table. 

"Why couldn't we just have used a computer like everyone else?"

"Because it's more personal when you take the time to write or in your case, print stuff. Not to mention your Mom said you had to do it this way and I wasn't gonna let either of us get put on the naughty list for not listening."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" 

Hailee looks at her and smiles, "Never hurts to try, although, I had no idea you had so many teachers when I offered to help."

"Can we have some cookies now? We earned them, right?" Haze looks at her as she does her best puppy dog's eyes impression. 

"They're supposed to be for when Dylan and Zander get here." 

"Mommy said Zander doesn't have teeth, so how is he going to eat a cookie?"

"Good point, I think we can convince Anna that we deserve a cookie or maybe even two while we wait. If she says no, bring out the puppy dog eyes, ok?"

J.J. smiles and nods.

The two head into the kitchen where Anna is busy at work and reach for the dish with the cookies on it. 

"One each, that is all for now and Ms. J.J. your puppy dog eyes won't work on me." 

Hailee smiles and laughs as J.J. shrugs, "Anna. Do you happen to know when my Dad and Chelsea will be home?" 

"Ms. Chelsea informed me that they would be home for supper, so I wouldn't expect them to be gone much longer."

"Okay." 

Hailee turns to J.J., "Game time?" 

The younger girl smiles and nods before they make their way to the game room and get set up with the newest FIFA game. 

A little while later and J.J. is pouting after having fallen victim to Hailee's superior game skills. 

"Jade would have let me win!" 

Hailee smiles and nods, "Yeah, she most likely would have because she's a nice person, where I'm not." 

"Yeah, you are." J.J. puts her controller down and wraps her arms around Hailee, "You're the bestest big sister ever and you have the coolest friends." 

Hailee feels her heart melt and squeezes her arms around the younger girl. "Thanks, J.J., you're pretty cool yourself. You excited about going away with your Dad?" 

J.J. shakes her head, "I don't wanna go, but Mommy says I have to. I'll probably get stuck with my brother and the nanny the entire time, so it won't be any fun." 

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

Hailee's phone buzzes and reaching over she looks at the screen to see a picture of Dylan, Zander and Mike leaving the hospital and her face lights up. She shows J.J. the picture and the two immediately get up and turn off the video game system before making their way to Dylan's room to make sure everything is perfect. 

"Haze is it wrong that I'm not happy about having a little brother, but I am happy about Zander?" 

"No, not in the least. Dylan is like our big sister and Zander is our nephew, we don't have to ever feel like we are replaced by him which I think is what you feel around your brother."

"My Dad told me before that he really wanted to have a boy, cause girls are too much work." 

Hailee looks at her and shrugs, "We kinda are. But you are lucky because you have your Mom, you have me, you have Anna and even Dylan and Jade if you need them."

After finishing up the two head downstairs to await the arrival of young Mr. Zander and his parents. 

The door opens and Mike carrying his son leads Dylan inside followed by Charles carrying their stuff up to the room. 

Hailee hugs Dylan, "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, tired and sore. Looking forward to sleeping in a real bed and not having nurses waking me up every few hours to feed Z."

"Wait until you see what we did to your room." 

"Should I be scared? I mean, Mike said he was helping to build a crib yesterday. 

"More like hindering, your man isn't very good with his hands." 

Dylan looks at her and laughs, "Umm." 

"I meant with tools, D." 

"I know what you meant, now show me to my room, I need to lay down for a bit."

Hailee, Dylan, Mike and Zander make their way upstairs as J.J. helps Anna in the kitchen. 

Hailee holds Zander and marvels at his little hands and toes as Dylan gets changed and Mike finishes a phone call with his Mom, informing her that they have now left the hospital and are settling in at the Zane's.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Hailee asks as she finishes off changing Zander's diaper and onesie before handing him back to Dylan who is now under the covers. 

"I'll be fine, Mike is just asking Uncle Charles something and then we are planning on having our first family nap together." 

Hailee nods, "Okay, but you'll call if you need anything, right?" 

"I will, now go and check in with your girl." 

"Okay." 

Hailee makes her way back down the hall to her own room and crashes on the bed, before taking out her phone and calling Jade. 

The phone rings 3 times before an out of breath Jade answers, "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself, why do you sound like your out of breath?" 

"Just finished working out." 

"I should probably get a work out in; D and little Z are here now, they just got out of the hospital a little while ago." 

"That's awesome! Give them hugs and kisses from me."

"You want me to kiss Dylan?" 

Jade laughs, "I meant to kiss Zander, you goof, not Dylan." 

"I know. I miss your laugh, Jadey." 

"One week and then we'll be off to Cancun, I'm excited to see how the other half travels. The last vacation I went on with my Moms, we found a dead mouse in the bathroom." 

"I can guarantee that there will be no mouse in the bathroom of the suite we will be staying in."

"It sounds perfect then."

"It will be once we get there and slip on our bikinis or maybe out of them." 

Jade laughs, "I swear sometimes you only want me because of my killer body." 

"Sometimes I do, but mostly, because I love you. I should let you go now as I'm sure you're ready for a shower." 

"Wish you were here to wash my back." 

"Me too. Call me later, okay?" 

"Yep. Bye, babe." 

"Bye."

Hailee puts her phone down and her head back for a bit, grabbing a nap in the comfort of her room. 

Waking up a little while later, she decides that she should follow her girlfriend's lead and hit up the gym for a work out before supper. After getting changed into some workout clothes, she makes her way to the gym, puts in her headphones, cranks her playlist and then proceeds to get her sweat on for the next hour. 

Finishing up she wipes the sweat off her face and then takes a seat while she downs the remaining contents of her water bottle. Catching her breath for a few minutes she then makes her way back upstairs, before stripping out of her sweat-soaked clothing and then walking underneath the waterfall, enjoying the feel of the water running down her body as she washes clean.

She opts just to put on some around the house comfies and put her hair up before heading downstairs to see what's happening. As she hits the ground floor she sees that her Dad and Chelsea have arrived back home, arms laden with Christmas presents. 

"Hailee, can you help Chelsea put these under the tree, while I grab the last of them from the car, please." 

Hailee takes the bags from her Dad and follows Chelsea over to the tree that is already surrounded by parcels and packages and places them down. 

"What's on your mind, Hailee?" 

"Just that I'm extremely fortunate to have presents under the tree, whereas they are so many people out there who are struggling to put a roof over their families head, food on their plates and providing healthcare for them, clothing and everything else that I have grown up taking for granted because of my situation." 

Chelsea smiles and nods at Hailee, "I understand, stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." 

Hailee watches as Chelsea leaves and then a few minutes later returns with her fiance on her arm. 

"Tell her, Randy." 

"Chelsea told me what you just mentioned and I think you should know something. Every year since you were younger and at your Mom's urging, I've partnered with the local shelters, food cupboards, hospitals and other organizations and made sure that all families in our community, as well as this area of California, are provided with everything they need. This includes food, shelter, paying for surgeries and medical treatment, clothing, school supplies and even Christmas presents. I am well aware of how fortunate we all are and I have absolutely no qualms about giving away millions of dollars every year to worthy causes and or individuals." 

"Why didn't I know this?" 

"How much have you ever asked or wanted to know about Zane Enterprises and Zane International?" 

"Clearly not enough, but perhaps it's time for me to start learning about what will be mine one day in the future." 

"I think we can arrange that. Perhaps we should start out with the Elizabeth and Hillary Zane Memorial Fund and Scholarship." Randy reaches over and pulls her into his arms, "I love you, Hailee." 

"Love you, too, Dad. And you are definitely telling me more about the Memorial Fund and Scholarship. I'd really like to know who all we are helping and how they qualify for it." 

"I can tell you this, your friend, Storm was one of the recipients."

"You covered all her expenses?" 

Randy nods, "Yes and I will continue to provided she maintains her academic standing at Sac State." 

"Good thing it's not contingent on their soccer team, because they suck!" 

Randy and Hailee both laugh and nod, "True enough, hopefully, next season will be better."

Hailee nods along with her father while thinking that she really hasn't spoken to the goalkeeper since she and Jade got together and that perhaps it would be a good time to give her a call, with Jade's permission. 

Later that evening during supper, Hailee looks around and smiles at her family including the newest addition being rocked in his little seat as he sleeps. 

She can't help but think how perfect it all seems and feels, almost like the Christmas' of old did. 

After helping Anna to clear the table and being turned down on her offer to help do dishes, Hailee heads up to her room and decides to find something on Netflix to watch. 

Halfway through the movie her phone starts buzzing and she reaches over and answers it without looking at the screen, "Hey, Babe."

"It's been a while since you've called me Babe, I've missed it." 

"Mandy?" 

"Yeah," She hears laughing "I'm at the front gate, but they won't let me in; can we talk, please?" 

"I'll tell them to let you in. I'm in my room, come on in." 

"Okay, see you in a few." 

Hailee pushes the intercom button to inform the front gate to allow Mandy to pass and then lays back down on her bed, contemplating what her former girlfriend has to say as she does so. 

A/N: Short chapter today because I'm interested to hear from you guys where this conversation will take them. 


	68. Chapter 68

Hailee sits back on her bed and awaits Amanda's arrival. When her former girlfriend does, she knocks softly before waiting for Hailee to tell her to come inside. 

Amanda puts her hands up in the air, "Don't shoot, I come in peace." 

Hailee looks at her, "Put your hands down, Mandy; I wouldn't have let you in if I expected anything bad to come of our conversation." 

Amanda looks at her, "I brought your favourite chips and ice cream, can I sit?" 

Hailee nods and moves over on the bed to allow Amanda to join her. 

"This is awkward isn't it?" 

"It wouldn't be if you'd been upfront with me all along, and not agreed to help a spy gain entrance into my family home." 

Amanda looks at her and Hailee can see the tears in her eyes, "You're right I should have spoken with you about the situation before agreeing to be roped into her plan. I broke your trust and there are truly no words that I can say to explain how truly sorry I am. You are one of my best friends Haze and I should have been honest with you about everything, including the fact that I still love you and never want anything to happen to you."

"Jade and I spoke at length about everything and she reminded me that in all likelihood I would have done the same thing, although, I totally would've pulled off the undercover thing much better than you did. Anyway, I'm going to say this once and only once, you are forgiven; but, if you ever try and pull a stunt like that or anything else again, there is no place on this earth that our security detail won't find you. Understood?" 

Amanda nods and hangs her head before standing back up, "I guess with that I'll be gone." 

"Mandy, have you not noticed that I've got Home Alone cued up and ready to play? You are staying and we are having our Home Alone marathon as planned." 

"Are you sure? I mean..." 

"I'm sure. Just do both of us a favour and set an alarm on your phone, because I'm fairly certain Jade would not approve of you spending the night in my bed." 

"I can do that; you and Jade are really happy together aren't you?" 

Hailee smiles and nods thinking about her girlfriend, "We are." 

"I'm glad, you deserve only the best Haze." 

With heaviness in the air lifted the pair settle in to watch their marathon, getting through the first two movies before Amanda's alarm sounds out. Amanda silences the noise and then pulls back the blanket covering her before turning to put her shoes back on and stand up. 

"Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it." Amanda looks at her hesitantly before asking, "Can I give you a hug?" 

Hailee smiles and nods, "Always, you know how much I like hugs." 

Amanda walks around to the opposite side of the bed and wraps her arms around Hailee, "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy your trip. I'll be seeing you, Zane." 

As she watches Amanda collect her stuff, Hailee can't help but feel as though it will the last time she sees the goalkeeper cross the threshold of her home. 

Hailee unable to sleep decides to take a walk and look in on Zander as she does so she is met by the sight of Dylan nursing him in the chair. 

"Mandy gone?" 

Hailee nods, "How did you know she was here?" 

"I heard the two of you talking and laughing in your bedroom." 

"Ohh, yeah we talked about things and watched Home Alone and then she left." 

Dylan watching Hailee's mannerisms tells her to sit down, "What's on your mind, kid?" 

"Just something about the way Mandy said goodbye made me feel like she was really saying goodbye as in forever." 

"And would that bother you?" 

Hailee nods, "Yeah." 

"Then have faith, that if your paths are meant to cross again, they will when the time is right."

"Thanks, D. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Hopefully, the not so little man here will decide to sleep longer than a few hours at a time soon, because it's exhausting being up all the time with him." 

"You're the one who decided to shove your tit in his mouth when you could have opted for a bottle; now deal with your choice!" Hailee laughs as she says it. 

"Admit it, you're just jealous that you never got to sample these beauties." 

Hailee smiles and laughs, "Maybe a little. Night, D." 

"Night, Haze." 

Hailee heads back to her room and into her bathroom, completing her nighttime routine before sliding under the covers and closing her eyes. 

A few days later and it's Christmas. Hailee lays in her bed feeling safe and warm in Jade's arms as her girlfriend continues to sleep after arriving late on Christmas Eve. 

Hailee hears movement in the hallway and then her bedroom door open, with J.J. poking her head inside. 

"I'm awake." 

"Time for presents?" 

Hailee smiles at her, "Yeah, Merry Christmas J.J., we'll be down very soon, okay?" 

J.J. smiles and nods, "There's a lot of stuff under the tree." 

"I know."

J.J. leaves the room in search of someone else to wake up while Hailee reluctantly turns over and kisses Jade's nose. 

"Time to wake up, Jadey." 

"I'm awake, you know it's really cute the way and J.J. talk to each other." 

"She's a good kid and I love her like a little sister already." 

"I know. So, can I have a kiss before we join the rest of the family?" 

Hailee leans over and kisses her, "Merry Christmas, Jade; I love you and I'm really happy that you're here with me." 

"Me too. It was really weird going back and forth between my Moms while I was home. I'm glad that I didn't have to choose which one I was going to spend Christmas with because I had already agreed to spend it with you." 

"Are things any better between the two of them?" 

"They were until Momma decided to post a picture on Instagram of her and her younger girlfriend kissing." 

"Ouch! How much younger?" 

"She's 32 and a yoga instructor." 

"Wow, I can understand why your Mom would be pissed. Is the girlfriend at least hot?"

Jade looks at her, "Really? My Moms are getting divorced and all you want to know is if the side piece is hot?" 

"Baby, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Hailee reaches over and takes her hand. 

Jade looks at her, "I'm sorry, too; my emotions seem to be all over the place at the moment."

"I get it, promise me that you won't allow yourself to bottle them up, okay? I'm here if you want to talk or need to vent." 

"Thank you." They share a kiss before climbing out of the bed, heading into the bathroom to make themselves presentable and then making their way downstairs.

After spending the next several hours opening presents and eating, Hailee and Jade decide that if Dylan is allowed to have a nap with Zander then so are they and they make their way back upstairs climbing back into Hailee's bed and crashing out for a little while. 

Both turn to face the door when there is knocking on it.

"Come in." Chelsea enters the room followed by a sad-looking J.J. 

Hailee sits up, "What's wrong?" 

"My Daddy is coming to get me soon." 

"I thought that you weren't leaving until tomorrow morning?" 

Chelsea responds, "I received a call a short time ago informing me that it was now inconvenient for them to make the drive her in the morning, so Julie is being picked up by her father in an hour."

J.J. climbs on the bed and Hailee wraps her arms around her, "I don't wanna go, Haze." 

"I know, but maybe things will be better than you expect." 

J.J. shakes her head as the tears fall down her face, "It won't be, I know it." 

Hailee kisses the top of her head, "I love you and I'll see you soon, okay?" 

Jade squeezes her arm, "We'll see you soon." 

J.J. wraps her arms around both Hailee and Jade, "Love you, have fun on your trip." 

Chelsea watches them before clearing her throat, "Time to go, we need to finish up packing and get you clean and ready to go." 

J.J. waves at Hailee and Jade before following her Mom out of the room and shutting the door. 

"Poor kid, she looks miserable." 

"Yeah, from the sounds of everything her Dad is an ass and his new wife is more about the appearance and money than the relationship; J.J.'s brother has a full-time nanny that looks after him and who most likely will be tasked with looking after her while they are away." 

Jade leans over and kisses Hailee "I almost feel guilty that we are going to be spending our trip together and having fun with each other." 

"And exactly what kind of fun are you referring to?"

"Oh, you know, laying on the beach, soaking up the sun, playing in the water and hitting the sheets." 

Hailee laughs, "I would say that we've earned some fun after the term and season we just got through."

Jade smiles at her, "How about we enjoy a little fun right now?" 

"I was planning on getting a workout in, how about you join me and then afterward we can have some fun in the shower together." 

"The level of fun better match the amount of effort required to work out first." 

Hailee laughs and then kisses her girlfriend, "I promise you it will all be worth it."

After getting changed into more suitable working out attire, Hailee and Jade head to the home gym and find that someone has beaten them to it. 

"Hey, Baby Daddy." 

Mike smiles and sits up "I hope you don't mind, but there's only so much napping one can do and D told me all about your set up, so I had to check it out." 

"No worries, aside from Chelsea I'm usually the only one who uses the equipment. We'll let you get back to it." 

Mike lays back down and restarts his count while Hailee and Jade decide where to begin. Jade hits up the weights as Hailee begins a cardio session. 

As they take a break before switching, Dylan enters the room carrying Zander in her arms and watches them. 

Mike walks over to take him and leans down to kiss his wife, an action that is met by a hand, "Babe, I can smell you from across the room. No kisses or anything else for that matter until you shower." 

"Yes, dear." 

Hailee and Jade laugh as the football player grabs his stuff before heading out of the room presumably to hit the showers. 

"J.J. was crying when she left. Poor kid." 

"Yeah, I think that I'm going to ask Chelsea if she can come and hang with Jade and me for a weekend in the new year." Hailee looks over at Jade, "It's not like we don't have space, now that someone has decided to move into my room."

"Your bed is comfier than mine and you've got a bigger tv." 

Hailee smiles, "Oh, are those the only reasons?" 

Jade smiles, "Nope, but they are the most important ones." 

"Guess I can cancel Mexico out then if that's all you need me for." 

"Baby, you know that's definitely not the case and if D would leave us alone I would show you exactly how much you mean to me." 

"And with that, we're out!" 

Hailee smiles as Dylan walks out of the room with Zander sleeping on her chest, "I can't wait to have kids of our own, Jadey." 

Jade smiles and nods at her girlfriend all the while wondering if she should let Hailee know that she isn't 100% on the idea of having kids or if she should just wait and see how things and their relationship progresses if those feelings will pass or change. 


End file.
